


【盾铁】Fatefulness-命中注定

by LittleLeaves



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ABO, Civil War, M/M, Mpreg, 带球跑
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 22:23:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 198,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19186543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLeaves/pseuds/LittleLeaves
Summary: 内战后，带球跑，有二胎，虐，已完结





	1. Chapter 1

Tony在七点钟的时候仍然没有听到钥匙插进锁孔转动的声音，这意味着大门没有被打开，Peter也没有回到家中——那个小疯子估计又穿着蜘蛛人的衣服吊着摇摇欲坠的丝线穿梭在城市的上空中当着超级英雄，不管是扶老人过马路还是给女士换轮胎，揍爆小偷或者阻止原子弹轰炸——这很棒，但绝对不是一个15岁高中生该做的事，即使他是伟大的Tony Stark的儿子，这个年纪的青少年也应该老老实实在家里完成数学作业，以及考虑点16岁后拿到临时驾照的事情。 

真是好极了，他最好永远都别回来了。Tony嘟囔了一句，心不在焉的拿起工具继续手头的工作，他现在身处康涅狄格州一幢别墅的地下室中，浑身机油的修着发动机零件，并且努力控制自己不要去想那个小混蛋的事情，他快成年了，即使作为父亲他也不能总去控制对方的生活，但Tony仍然在戴上电焊面罩前忍不住深深翻了个白眼，又过去了十分钟，但家里的大门还是没有任何动静。 

他就跟他另一个父亲一样欠揍，Steve Rogers，大家喜欢称他为美国队长，复仇者联盟的领袖。 

这种想法是从那个金发大胸的男人在内战时期和冬兵联手打了他一顿之后产生的，美国队长把盾牌插进了自己胸口的反应堆里，并将他和它遗弃在西伯利亚荒凉冰冷的实验基地中，他不知道对方那时候在想些什么，即使Steve的脸近在咫尺。钢铁侠那一瞬间以为这个男人要杀了自己，所以他下意识的抬起钢臂护住了头部和颈部，他们那时候明明深爱着彼此，但Tony仍然没有完全读懂过Steve，而Steve也没能搞明白他。 

他从前不肯承认，但那一刻他不得不对现实妥协，他是他的Alpha，他的伴侣以及爱人，但他们对彼此连一点信任都没有，人们都说信息素可以化解一切横在Alpha和Omega之间的危机和隔阂，因为这是物种的天性，他们无法抗拒对方信息素的驱使。但是Tony知道这些话不过是扯淡，那只是肉体上的，但人活着不仅是为了性。 

所以他带着没出生的Peter走了，在收到Steve那封信之后，Tony Stark，世人眼中那个无所不能的钢铁侠、超级亿万富翁选择了退出复仇者联盟，这出乎所有人的意料，除了罗曼洛夫特工，她知道Tony并不像看上去那么坚强，那么什么都不在乎，如果他真的不在乎他不会跑到西伯利亚试着想要帮助Steve，她甚至隐约猜出了那封信才是压垮钢铁侠的最后一根稻草，事情本来不至于要走向这个分崩离析的结局。 

Tony在后来的某一年中和来探望他的美艳俄国女特工聊起过，他最终默认了，就像对方想的那样，如果没有那封信他可以强迫自己把整件事理解为立场的不同、观念的不合，他甚至可以把Steve维护Barnes的事情囊括进这个原因中，但那封信又是什么意思，他说“对不起”，但自己根本不需要。 

“Friday，好姑娘，请帮我看看那个小混蛋跑到哪去了。”Tony修了那个该死的发动机十分钟后还是放弃了，他根本无法静下心来做任何工作，什么也不行，他摘下电焊面具扔到一边，现在他满脑子都是Peter，即使纽约时报已经开始称这孩子为蜘蛛侠，那些记者写了许多篇报道来赞扬这个小家伙的勇敢事迹，但只有身为父亲的Tony能看到Peter身上留下的淤青和伤痕，他甚至因被子弹打到过而险些丧命。 

“嘿，老爸，你猜我遇见了谁！” 

男孩的声音打断了Friday正在运作的监控程序，Tony双手抱胸抬头看着站在地下室楼梯口兴奋大叫的儿子，他甚至还穿着那件自己给他做的红蓝相间的蜘蛛服，头发被压得像一团鸟窝，手中的书包拉链开了一个大口，男人注意到那些课本全都挤压在一起，还有些漫画杂志什么的，总之比上面那顶乱糟糟的头发还要不堪入目。 

“让我猜猜，”Tony见到儿子的那一刻刚才在心中郁积的担忧和怒火瞬间一消而散，他发誓他本打算对着Peter大吼一顿，或者告诉他错过晚饭时间去私自冒险是多么不可原谅的事情，但当他看见那张脸后，他除了像现在一样揶揄对方外做不出任何情绪失控的举动，尽管Tony仍然还是生气的，但他只是戏谑的对着少年调侃道，“Robert Downey Jr.，然后你将要告诉我你是为了要他的签名在一堆人中间挤来挤去才晚回家了对吗。” 

“那是谁，”Peter迷茫了一秒钟，随后很快反应过来他老爸不过是在挖苦自己，男孩大笑起来，“不，当然不是，你绝对想不到的。” 

——Yeah，我确实想不到，你在上个礼拜刚被关了禁闭后不到72小时就违反了我们定下来的规矩。 

Tony以只有他自己能听见的音量默默嘟囔了一句。 

“Steve Rogers！美国队长！”少年尖叫了一声，接着雀跃的举起双手，在空中胡乱挥动了几下，但令人尴尬的是，他的父亲无动于衷的站在那里凝视着自己像喝醉了一样的举动，气氛瞬间降到了冰点，他并没有收到预想之中老爸的反应，Peter以为他父亲至少会惊讶一下，再好一点，为自己的儿子能碰见美国队长这样的人物而感到自豪，结果对方的表情从始至终都没有变过哪怕一丝一毫，Tony就那么双臂交叉放在胸前，在昏暗的地下室冷静的注视着自己，没有发出一点回应。 

Peter和他父亲僵持了好一会，最后无奈停止了自己疯狂的行径，他慢慢垂下高举的双手，小心翼翼的打量着身穿工装背心的Tony，他希望对方能说点什么，哪怕只是一个“嗯”也好，拜托任何什么都好，只要能把他们两个人从这诡异的气氛中解救出来，少年在心里默默祈祷着，并发誓愿意用一个晚上老老实实呆在家里换他老爸恢复正常。 

“呃，是不是我没说清楚什么，”结果竟然是男孩先开口打破了可怕的沉默，这破天荒的不可思议，Tony是个爱打嘴炮的话痨，连他儿子都不放过，他整天说着不许这个不许那个，要干这个要干那个，搞了一大堆执行不完的规矩和工作，Peter觉得他老爸的脑子里永远有说不完的话，交代不完的嘱托，他亲眼见过对方对自己的教母Pepper喋喋不休了一整天，以至于那个金发女人最后受不了让他闭嘴。

但当下的Tony Stark，现在应该叫Tony Parker，竟然无话可说了，少年只好自己想办法让话题继续下去，他还不想和他老爸一言不发的在这里站上一整个月——当别人发现时他们两个已经变成了两座石像——男孩试图做进一步说明，“就是那个复仇者……他们……。” 

Peter突然停顿了一下，他转得飞快的小脑子可笑的以为自己找到了导致现在这个烂透局面的原因，男孩怀疑的看着他仍旧没有开口的父亲，“等等，你知道复仇者是什么吗？” 

Tony听到这个问题不知道自己是该哭还是该笑，但是他一定知道复仇者是他妈什么。 

Language。他在心里深吸一口气，像多年前那个人警告他一样警告自己。 

“所以你认为你老爸是个整天泡在地下室修理机械，捣鼓乱七八糟发明的疯狂科学家以及从不看电视报纸上网浏览新闻和信息与世隔绝的野人吗？” 

“不，当然没有，”Peter迟疑了几秒，他站在楼梯口，手足无措的解释着，“但你刚才的反应不得不让我这么觉得。” 

他该原谅这孩子的，毕竟他是背着Peter在和Natasha保持联系。 

他不想让他知道自己曾经那些事情，即使钢铁侠是个人人爱戴的英雄，他只希望Peter平安幸福就够了，他们现在住在康涅狄格州，宁静且无人打扰，除了Peter爱在放学后甚至逃学后在城里当会英雄，没人知道蜘蛛侠是Tony Stark、那个风云人物的儿子。尽管Tony明白Steve有权利知道这孩子的存在，但私心还是阻止了他，内战的事把他从里到外都伤透了，哪怕说他是赌气也好，报复也罢，男人在离职前再三叮嘱过所有知情人向美国队长隐瞒了这个孩子的存在。看来罗曼洛夫特工做得很好，Pepper也不例外。 

“okay，我们先不管他到底是什么美国队长还是英国队长之类的，”Tony巧妙的避过了这个话题，“你今晚的‘peter大冒险’演出结束了，顺便说一下，这一个礼拜的都结束了，你没有按时回家，而我们三天前刚说好的。” 

“你讨厌他？”Peter并不好糊弄，他仍旧在纠结美国队长的事情。 

“我有这么说过吗，”Tony装作无所谓的样子耸了耸肩，那双毫无波澜的蜜糖色大眼睛让人分辨不出隐藏于其中的谎言，“我甚至不认识他。” 

“你讨厌他。”男孩这次用确定的语气又重复了一遍。 

“随便你说什么，但是小家伙现在你需要去厨房把晚饭吃了然后回屋做作业，”Tony不想讨论，哪怕一秒钟关于这个男人的事情，他不否认他在逃避，虽然可耻但却有用，起码在没听到“Steve Rogers”这个名字的时候，他的心已经不会再感到疼痛了，“把那些书啃完，相信我，比起美国队长我更讨厌接到你们老师的电话。” 

Tony承认这段和儿子不愉快的对话让他发疯，他的内心几乎在嘶吼，他想让那孩子闭嘴永远不要再提“Steve Rogers”“美国队长”“复仇者”这些词汇，但是他不会那么做，至少不会在Peter面前，Tony不想让对方察觉到什么，察觉到过往他们有什么联系，这将再度把自己最亲近的人搅进这趟浑水中，这是他最不希望看到的，他已经因为这些破事失去太多东西了，他无法想象如果他再失去Peter生活会变成什么样子。 

等到那孩子嘀咕着些什么离开后，Tony终于再度把视线转回了未完成的工作上，在忙碌了十分钟后他发现自己仍然无法集中精力，Peter回来了，然后呢，他还是把那个发动机修得一团糟，Tony深吸了口气，颓然的滑到椅子里，他拿起那个焊了一半的玩意看了看，然后随手向后扔了出去，毫不怜惜的让它摔了个支离破碎。 

Tony的内心深处知道这么多年过去自己还在想着那个家伙，Steve Rogers，金发大胸的美国队长，他或许还爱他，但是仍然没有原谅他，他只是不恨Steve了，也不恨Barnes，他是无辜的，Barnes并不知道当年自己做了什么，杀害他父母的只是九头蛇中被洗脑的冬兵，而从这个角度来说，Barnes也是受害者之一，但不恨并不代表原谅，Tony只能这样告诉自己，当他遗弃盾牌的时候，当他写了那封信寄给自己的时候，一切都结束了。 

他走了，离开了大厦和联盟，把一切交给了Natasha，对方在三年后告诉自己，那个引发内战的操蛋协议修改了，因为政//府终于发现自己并不能解决所有问题，Rogers和Wanda他们回到了纽约，继续担任复仇者的职务，这多么可笑，把队友关系搞得一团糟的狗屁竟然就这么画上了句号，就这么随便结束了。但是除了他们自己，没人知道这个轻松的表面下埋葬了多少无法计算的代价。 

而美国队长曾像发疯一样寻找过自己的踪迹，但唯二知情的两个女人都说她们也并不知晓什么，甚至Pepper还在对方无休止的追问下发怒的说过自己死了，当然Steve没有相信小辣椒的气话，这种恶性循环持续了很长时间，Tony每天都会接到Natasha和Pepper数不清的不被监控的秘密电话，她们不停的向他抱怨着Steve穷追猛打。

也许那个男人再坚持一个月，一个星期，哪怕一天，他就放弃回避了，Tony这样想过，他会站在Steve面前把对方吼个天翻地覆，或许能够解开所有心结然后合好，但就在这个时刻，Steve不知道为什么，再也没有向她们打探过自己的消息。 

就像他刚才对Peter说的，随便吧。

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Tony在Peter睡着后一个人在客厅里坐了很久，最终他还是拨了Natasha的备用号码，从那孩子今晚的描述中他知道无论这些年来自己在如何避免，他们最终还是遇见了，但是遇见和遇见又很不一样，人的一生也许会有成千上万的遇见，但真正能产生交集的却连百分之一都不到，他需要排除Steve是那些小概率中的一个。 

他要确定他儿子没和那家伙说过话，Tony这样想着，一个十五岁自命不凡的少年声称自己碰见了美国队长，那顶多是他吊着蛛丝在高楼大厦间游荡的时候恰巧俯视到一个星条旗颜色相间的小点，仅仅停留了几秒，不安分的男孩又荡到了另一座建筑上，不能再多了，这是Tony接受的极限，他祈祷着，别再折腾出什么乱子来。 

“我不知道，实际上我三个星期前就不在美国了，”红发女人在电话另一端抱歉的回答道，接着她的语气中隐隐透出了些担忧和不满的情绪，“但你不该让Peter在纽约读高中的，你这么做是在给自己找麻烦，我警告过你，Tony。” 

“好吧罗曼洛夫特工，我现在只能说你的警告真是太有用了。”Tony感觉到太阳穴有种强烈撞击后的疼痛，他现在需要一杯威士忌、伏特加或者任何什么酒精饮料都可以，他需要它们来麻痹自己的神经，就算这种效果只能持续短短的几个小时。 

“所以你现在又在这抱怨什么，我真是搞不懂你。” 

Tony用力闭了闭眼睛，似乎在告诫自己别那么激动，他知道这种彷徨的心情已经有许多年没有出现了，起码这十五年里它们一直非常安全的被锁在大脑最深处的死角，男人深吸了口气，逼迫自己语气平和的与女特工将这个话题继续下去，“听着，Nat，我只是不想让Peter卷进那些该死的陈年旧事，但这跟他会呆在纽约读书完全没有关系，这孩子有权利在这个星球甚至别的什么星球里的任何一个学校读书，拜托，我真的受够了每次都要把这些无用的屁话翻出来再讲一遍。” 

“没错，不过我想我也听够了你这些说辞。” 

尽管他们聊得很不愉快，Natasha在挂断前还是选择了安慰对方，这不仅是因为她并没有看上去那么冷酷无情，黑寡妇站在异国街头的昏暗路灯下单手转着一只老式打火机，她想否则自己还能说些什么呢，他们两个在电话里大声互相指责并不会让局面有任何好转，甚至可能会弄得更糟，她理解Tony的心情，但她对此无能为力。 

岁月没有将当年的事情消磨殆尽，至少现在还没有，虽然世人已经不再提起钢铁侠，不再提起他威风数载的Stark工业，他的传奇已经是过去式了，且会随着一代又一代年轻英雄的出现而淡化，最后只浓缩为历史的一个影子。但内战就是存在过的，矛盾和悲剧就是产生过的，而留下的伤害就像是扎在心房里的一根毒刺，会随着那个器官每一次跳动而疼痛。 

他以为自己会忘记，后来才发现有些伤口永远不会愈合。 

Tony几乎一整晚都没睡着，甚至连他自己都搞不清楚在这沉浸于黑暗的五六个小时中到底想了些什么，又或者什么都没想，他只知道当他回过神的时候太阳已经升起了，新的一天又他妈开始了。

Tony头疼的翻身坐起来瞥向床边的闹钟，指针才刚刚停在6点，这应该是他这些年来为数不多的失眠，上一次这种情况发生还是因为Peter被子弹打到而必须住院抢救，男人盯着窗外那棵树看了很久，最后决定去厨房找点糖分来补充。 

算了，他提醒自己，只是别去想就好。 

结果他下楼来到厨房时被吓了一跳，喜欢周末在床上赖到中午的Peter现在正站在料理台前，手忙脚乱的煎着一个半生不熟的鸡蛋，而另一个灶台上煮着两个星期前买的意大利通心粉，这应该是男孩打算为他留的早餐，Tony注意到少年把自己打扮得干净清爽，和昨晚乱七八糟出现在地下室门口的小混蛋简直判若两人。 

“说吧亲爱的，你这么早要出门去干什么。” 

他父亲从背后骤然响起的声音显然也把沉浸在烹饪情绪里的少年吓了一跳，Peter啊了一声迅速的转过身来，一只手在衣角边胡乱蹭了蹭，他盯着Tony看了一会，确认对方已经不再为昨天晚上的事情生气后才安下心来，男孩举起手中的厨具，露出了独属于这个年纪的人澄澈单纯的笑容。 

“虽然我知道你肯定又要做出那副表情了，对，就是这种，”Peter端着他的鸡蛋三明治走到餐桌旁坐下，微微得意的仰起头看着他的父亲，“不过我还是决定告诉你，老爸。” 

“等等，我得去跟Friday要点速效救心丸，”男人假装崩溃的扶住额头，另一只手指着自己的胸口，“你老爸的心脏已经不再是二十岁了。” 

“不，我想应该没那么严重……”Peter看出对方是在开玩笑，明显的Tony式玩笑，如同自己八岁那年需要单独骑自行车穿过四个街区去游泳，而对方听到这个打算后的表情就好像被鳄鱼咬了一样。

他的反应总是很夸张，像个十足的戏剧女王，男孩在长大了一点的时候甚至还问过自己的教母Pepper为什么他老爸没有到好莱坞做个演员，那样他一定会捧着奥斯卡奖杯回来炫耀，Peter能看出他父亲年轻时绝不是什么低调的人。 

当然这些都是很久以前的事情了，Peter早已习惯了这样的Tony，面对这种场面他已经从不知所措转为了有趣，又从有趣变成了稀松平常，男孩放下咬了一口的三明治，摊了摊手说道，“实际上我只不过是要去见Steve Rogers，美国队长，我得赶最早一班到曼哈顿的车，”他在对方打断自己前放出了一颗重磅炸弹，“你大概不知道，但昨天我约了他，他同意了。” 

“你是在开玩笑吗？” 

Tony觉得自己只吃速效救心丸是活不了的，那完全不行，在他反复确定自己没听错这句话而且这孩子也不是在开玩笑之后，那双本来就占领了脸部很大面积的眼睛因为对此难以置信而瞪得更圆，就好像有一颗核弹或者其他什么重型武器刚刚在他们家门口爆炸了似的。 

Peter愣了几分钟，他没想到他老爸的反应会这么强烈，和昨晚的沉默寡言完全是两种极端，他好像彻底爆发了，Tony眉头拧得变形，像是看着一只外太空怪兽一样凝视着自己，从男人的表情来判断，Peter一点都不怀疑对方随时都会拿出藏在地下室里的那把机枪将他扫成筛子，少年被他盯得浑身僵硬无法呼吸，甚至已经开始犹豫要不要打晕他老爸然后趁乱迅速逃走。 

这种糟糕的局面一直持续到Friday出声提醒自己的老板——他的血压和心跳已经超过了上限太多，男人这才深吸了口气，开始强迫自己冷静下来。 

“不，老爸……你是不是误会了什么，”他终于在死寂的沉默后开口，小心翼翼的说道，“我只是想去跟他谈谈，他说我是个很棒的家伙，你知道的，能得到美国队长的认可是一件多么……” 

Tony仍然没有说话，他双手抱胸站在厨房门口，脸上又浮现出了和昨晚一模一样的表情。 

“老天，看来你真的误会了，”Peter知道自己猜对了一部分，他惊叫起来又努力干笑了几声，妄图去化解清晨他们父子间尴尬冰冷的气氛，“你知道我有个喜欢的女孩，我当然没……拜托我只不过是要去见他，他是个好人，你一定在报纸上看到过他的，Steve Rogers，美国队长。” 

——他当然是个好人了，Tony根本没理会他儿子说了什么，那些可笑又无法反驳的话，他只是径直走过去拉开冰箱的大门将头伸进去找自己前天刚买的甜甜圈，并趁机背对着Peter做了个不屑的神情，去他的language，他真他妈好极了。 

接着Peter就开始不停的说着那个家伙有多酷，他的速度和力量有多么不可思议，他的盾牌有多棒，是的没错，那还是我老爸给他做的呢，并且我也花了很多心思去升级过那玩意，Tony翻了个白眼，继续听着他儿子讲述自己昨天和美国队长邂逅的探险故事，整件事的起因大概就是这个小混蛋照例在放学后逞英雄，碰到了Steve和另一个复仇者（Tony猜那应该是鹰眼）正在追捕什么人，命运就是这么简单而凑巧。 

他其实已经打算回家了，因为最后一趟回康涅狄格州的班车还有二十分钟就要离开，Peter这样解释他错过晚饭的原因，男孩说自己在还没来得及脱下头套的时候看见了他们，他试图冲上去帮忙，结果没想到用蛛丝荡过去的瞬间和恰好将敌人控制住的美国队长撞了个正着，当然只有他被撞飞了，Steve完好无损的站在原地，甚至连脚都没挪动半步。 

“你能别再说那个名字了吗，甜心，”Tony砰的一声大力关上了冰箱门，然后对着刹不住车的少年做了一个暂停的手势，他满脸受够的补充道，“哪怕只有一分钟也行。” 

在确定自己儿子不是对那个金发大胸的家伙产生了什么奇怪的迷恋后Tony稍稍松了口气——他昨晚想到的、并和罗曼洛夫特工讨论过的最坏结局是他们说话了，但从目前来看情况好像更坏——但只要不是……他甚至不愿意想下去，Tony觉得自己应该感到庆幸，否则他不知道该怎么跟这孩子解释，除了荒谬他实在想不出别的词语去恰当的形容它。 

只是无论如何，Tony觉得自己真的有必要立刻吃一颗速效救心丸或者其他什么保护心脏的药物。 

Peter终于老实的闭上了嘴，这一刻Tony觉得世界都安静了，他儿子的嘴里不再吐露出有关Steve Rogers是一个多么优秀的复仇者的话题，现在又成了一个美好的星期六早上，他松了口气，但很快男人明白这不过是他一厢情愿的幻想，他们面面相觑的沉默了一小会，接着Peter抬起手腕，指着手表向他父亲示意，“一分钟到了。”然后这小混蛋又开始向自己喋喋不休起美国队长的事情，他的嘴一提到那个名字就好像是上了马达，可以永动的马达。 

而这可能是Tony在世界上最不愿意听到的一个名字。 

他知道自己阻止不了Peter出门，就算他现在阻止了，但是以后呢，他不可能天天像个克格勃一样整天盯着自己的儿子什么也不做，Friday也不能，他发明出这些人工智能的原因绝不是为了限制谁的人身自由，当机器凌驾于人类那么它们就丧失了原本的意义，所以最后Tony能做的也只是叹口气，然后把一整个甜甜圈囫囵塞进嘴里。 

“好吧，但听着，不要去做些危险的事，你应该记得就在昨天晚上你这个礼拜的大冒险表演已经被全部取消了，够了，别这么看着我，还有你必须得在六点钟前回家，我说的回家是指那个时候你需要出现在这间房子里，不是你发短信告诉我你坐上了回康涅狄格州的班车。” 

“以及不论那家伙跟你说什么你都别放在心上，况且我也想不出他能跟你说什么有用的，总之别去打扰人家工作，别找麻烦，复仇者们大概都很忙。” 

很好，他又开启了不许这个不许那个、要干这个要干那个的说教模式，Peter假装认真听着，并为他老爸没有让Friday把自己锁在房间里而高兴。 

Tony没嘱咐那孩子不要回答任何有关家里人的问题，那好像显得很心虚，他了解Steve，如果他问了你什么而对方一直躲躲藏藏反倒会引起他的关注，他就是那么一个很顽固的家伙，但这世界上叫Tony的人有几百箩筐，Steve Rogers只是被打了四倍血清的美国队长，又不是Wanda那种能够进入潜意识里搜寻记忆的变种人，他不可能恰到好处、无比精准的预感到Peter的父亲就是自己，况且他也不知道他们有个孩子。 

他只是想不通自己为什么又要和那个家伙牵扯到一起，在Peter兴冲冲的出门之后，Tony倒在客厅的沙发里把一本科学杂志盖在脸上，他以为自己已经成功避开他了，十五年他们都过得相安无事，这应该是最好的局面 ，Steve可以继续做他的美国队长，保护人民和战友，而自己就在这个小地方当一个普通人，也许有那么一点遗憾的就是他们不再能够和对方并肩作战，但比起见面后带给彼此的伤害和压力来说，这又能算得了什么呢，他已经决定让它过去了，而命运却又在这时和自己开了一个巨大的玩笑，好像他们注定要纠缠不清，一直到死才结束。 

Tony现在只希望那个小混蛋到时候能少说两句话，最好突然无法发出声音，他可以和Steve沉默的相对坐着喝咖啡喝到天荒地老、世界末日，这也是他第一次希望有什么人能对Peter不满意，不会再联系他，更不会再和他见面。 

但愿望和现实总是背道而驰，事与愿违的剧情也并不是第一次发生在他们身上。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Peter在复仇者大厦的一层大厅站了许久，里面空荡而寂静，和自己原本想象的熙熙攘攘的景象大相径庭——他刚才还为即将要发生的一切感到兴奋而紧张——二十分钟之前，当他站在这座建筑的门口时，男孩除了不停的感叹上帝外已经无话可说，从昨天见到Steve Rogers开始到刚才坐在前往曼哈顿的班车上，他的大脑一直处于一种激动的飞速运转形式，他猜自己现在就像Pepper讲过他老爸年轻时磕完药后那种云雾缭绕的状态，Peter甚至已经开始绞尽脑汁去组织一个合适又得体的开场白，避免被接待他的工作人员嘲笑自己像个从摇篮里爬出来的婴儿。 

结果当他进来后才发现那些情绪都是浪费，没人给他登记信息，也没人问他干什么，只有一个漂亮的棕发姑娘坐在沙发里按着手机，噼里啪啦的打字，周围一整圈的零食被一团红色的气流包裹，正以她为圆心在空中漂浮旋转。Peter盯着对方，眼里不自觉流露出了些羡慕又好奇的神情，介于他已经尴尬的在原地站了将近半个小时也没人过来搭理他，男孩踌躇了片刻，最终决定鼓起勇气主动找个人搭讪，他不断告诉自己他真的很棒，没人会讨厌他的——这还是他老爸教他的在学校舞会的泡妞技巧。 

“抱歉，我只是想问……” 

少年走过去拍了拍那个姑娘的肩膀，这显然把对方吓了一跳，那些眼花缭乱的零食瞬间失去了控制，急速坠落在地上撒得一片狼藉，他甚至还没得得及为此道歉，接着就是一团混沌的红色光芒急速凌厉的朝着自己扑了过来，这简直糟透了——Peter 有些生无可恋，他把自己和一个女士的初次会晤搞砸了，他记得Tony告诉过他，女人对你的第一印象在百分之七十的程度上决定了你能不能泡到对方，虽然他没想泡她，但这场邂逅绝不是他想要的方式。 

Wanda的出手只是下意识的本能自我保护，对于在那种环境下成长起来的女孩来说，任何风吹草动都是致命的危险，虽然这种过度敏感的精神状态在和幻视交往了一阵后有所好转，但是她仍然会在没来得及做强烈自我暗示的情况下选择用武力抗拒一切突袭的变故。 

所以她在动用变种能力的瞬间就后悔了，猩红女巫惊叫起来，为自己再次可能伤害到无辜的人感到绝望和恐惧，她及时撤回了能够吞噬整座大楼的红色光雾，惊慌失措的寻找着刚才那个被她掀飞出去的孩子，扫视一圈无果后，Wanda甚至决定按下医院的急救号码。 

Pete现在无比庆幸自己小时候被受放射性感染的蜘蛛咬到，否则他不敢保证会不会被扔在玻璃上摔出脑浆，男孩从天花板安全落地后松了一口气，他环顾四周，大厅里的那些家具已经支离破碎，身后的墙壁被劈开了个裂缝，整个吧台也断成两半，那些杯子全部掉在地上，密密麻麻的玻璃碎片铺满了整张地毯。Peter吐了吐舌头，他猜他刚才如果真的被对方击中那么现在将会毫无疑问的倒在血泊中。 

男孩看见那个棕发姑娘站在飓风过境的废墟中，脸上露出了无比沮丧的表情。 

“对不起，我真的……我只是被吓到了，”她满脸歉意的看着Peter说道，“我发誓我真的没想伤害你。” 

Peter还未开口告诉对方自己没事并顺便感叹一下这位女复仇者能力的强大，就被另一个突然冒出来的声音打断了，他看到有个紫薯一样的家伙穿着一件条纹衬衫站在楼梯上，关切的探出头问着楼下的女人是否需要帮忙，Peter从两个人的眼神交流中能猜到他们大概是一对情侣，男孩看到这个场面感到有趣又有些脸红，他不知道该说点什么，只好将目光在两人身上来回游移。 

“Wanda，发生什么事了吗。” 

在一系列的闹剧过后主角终于出现了，Peter松了口气，否则他不知道该怎么把自己从这令人尴尬的定格中解救出来，但是美国队长可以，男孩祈祷着Steve还记得昨天在皇后区的街头发生了什么，记得他们的约定，他最好能迅速叫出自己的名字，并向这对状况外的情侣解释下自己出现在复仇者大厦的原因，最后像说好的那样邀请自己去他的办公室坐下来谈谈。 

拜托，Peter紧张又满怀期望的看着那个金发大胸的男人，他千万别把我给忘了。 

空气凝固了几秒钟，但是Peter觉得如同经历了漫长的几个世纪，他们四个人来回看着彼此，最终Steve像是恍然大悟一般冲着男孩笑了笑，他快速走下去欢迎对方并和男孩握手，这突如其来的见面仪式让Peter感到十分高兴，美国队长对待自己的方式显然没把他当成一个什么都不懂的孩子，这意味着他们之间将要发生的交流是平等且成人的，而不是一方凌驾于另一方之上的说教，男孩悄悄打量着他，他没想到原来Steve Rogers脱下美国队长的紧身制服以后是个如此平和又容易亲近的人，甚至不像个咄咄逼人的Alpha，他不明白他老爸在讨厌他什么，他明明看上去那么让人心生好感。 

“哦，你是昨天那个孩子，Peter Parker对吗，你没穿上那套蜘蛛人的衣服让我差点认不出来了。” 

他仍然保持着微笑，甚至还伸手拍了拍男孩的肩膀，自然却不过分热情的让人却步，就像对待一个多年未见的好友一般。 

幻视对着他的女朋友耸了耸肩，意思叫她不要再多想了，这是Steve约的客人，而刚才的事不过是一场意外，但猩红女巫仍然觉得有点愧疚，她刚才差点就把眼前的小男孩轰飞了，幸亏这孩子也并不是个普通人，否则她不知道自己该如何向Steve解释。 

这是Peter第一次正面迎击复仇者强大而具有毁灭性的能力，但经历了完这段惊心动魄的男孩竟然没有感到丝毫的恐惧，甚至还产生了些欣然与向往，就像每个孩子都渴望着成为英雄，成为人们茶余饭后的谈资，他期待着自己能和这些人站在一起，成为他们的队友，和他们并肩作战。 

少年毫无保留又直白的将这个想法告诉坐在自己对面的美国队长，一切就像他希望的那样，现在Steve和他身处一间办公室中，而自己正对着金发男人兴奋又语无伦次的说着加入复仇者这件梦寐以求的事情，对于Peter来说这本来只是遥不可及的，尽管他们都在除恶扬善，但却个干个的，从无交集，但自从昨天发生在街头的那场意外过后，所有的幻想的都变得现实可行了许多。 

他在接下来的一个小时中不断和Steve聊着这件事，对方每次都笑着却不正面回答，男人说他把这想得太过简单了，成为复仇者并不只是为了炫耀他们超于常人的能力，不只是打击恐怖组织，甚至不只是为了拯救世界，还有很多东西，即使剥茧抽丝也难以搞清。Steve承认有些连他自己都还未完全想通，他告诉Peter你永远无法预知或者想象自己到底会失去什么，你总会做出一些迫不得已却无力挽回的选择。 

他们被所谓的信任和信念所捆绑，内心深处却不能毫无保留的把背后交给彼此，这明明对于需要齐心对外的超级英雄来说团体已经足够致命，而在曾经没有撕开那道鲜血淋漓的伤疤之前，仍然还天真的认为隐瞒真相是对他人最崇高的救赎。 

“如果你真的想这么干，孩子，你最好回去和你的家人商量一下，”Steve中肯的建议道，“介于这不是什么游戏，它真的很危险，有时候谁也不理解你，你帮了他们，他们却恨你。” 

“那就别想了，我爸会把我用铁链锁在床上，直到我放弃这个疯狂的念头为止，”Peter无奈的摊了摊手，“虽然他是个Omega，但他对我的控制欲比任何一个Alpha都要强，他总说他爸小时候不管他的事让他到现在都耿耿于怀，所以自我出生开始他决定全方位关心我的学习和生活，你能想象的，从一个极端走向另一个极端。” 

Steve想要开口说点什么，但那孩子一提到他父亲就像打开了话匣子一样停不下来。 

“我没见过我另一个Alpha父亲，他也没提过，我以前问到他的时候我爸总会说‘他是个混蛋’，所以我就不再问了，我知道他有自己的苦衷，但这并不妨碍我觉得我爸是个很厉害的家伙，他很聪明，总是在他的地下工作室捣鼓些新奇的发明，甚至还搞出一个智能管家日夜不停的关注着我们的生活，你大概不清楚，他的心脏不太好，他总说万一哪天我放学回来时他死了，那个玩意好歹能告诉我联系殡仪馆的电话。” 

“我想你听了大概也很意外，Captain，竟然还有人把诅咒自己的话挂在嘴边，但我已经习惯了，他不是真的想死，他只是总爱做出一些很夸张的反应，就像在演舞台剧或者电影之类的，但奇怪的是他也不跟什么人接触，他每天都呆在家里，只有每个星期二才会开车出去见我的教母，她是个BETA，他们关系很好，用我爸的话来说他们两个在我出生很多年之前就认识了，她帮了他很多，甚至没有她我都活不下来。” 

“我的教母对他和那个人的事总是很不满意，她一直希望我爸能去找他，我小时候听到过他们为此吵架，她说‘你这疯子是在拿自己的命开玩笑，你难道要在这个破地方呆上一辈子吗’然后我爸就在一边嘀嘀咕咕，说她提到这些就像个复读机似的没玩没了。” 

“你是姓Parker对吗？”Steve听到这里突然改变了原本随意的坐姿，像是被电到似的挺直了身子，他盯着少年一字一顿的问道，“所以你父亲也姓Parker？” 

他的问题听起来愚蠢而幼稚，如果不是因为当下少年正被美国队长那双漂亮的蓝色眼睛严肃认真的注视着，他一定会以为对方是在和自己开什么玩笑，虽然社会格局开放了很多，但他想大多数未成年人还没权利也没兴趣去更改自己的姓氏，Peter眨了眨眼睛，努力去琢磨对方话中的暗示与深意，但他什么也没思考出来，拜托他又不是什么摇滚歌星，会给自己起一个奇怪又炫酷的艺名来卖弄风情，最后男孩只能点了点头，示意对方猜的没错。 

这个答案似乎让Steve感到很失望，他沉默了一会，接着换上另一种眼光去打量面前的少年，试图想从对方未退稚气的脸庞上找到什么痕迹，Peter不明所以的回望过去，他不知道是不是自己说错了什么，三分钟之前美国队长还在很有兴趣的听着自己的家庭故事，从这个男人的表情来判断Peter知道他并不是在忍受什么，他是真的愿意听自己讲下去，但当他无意识提到了一些话之后，对方的反应完全变了，沉稳的美国队长瞬间变得如坐针毡，像是急于求证什么真相。 

——我大概是疯了。 

Steve在心中自嘲道，别在幻想了，他都已经失踪十五年了，Tony Stark如果愿意，他甚至可以藏到别的什么星球去，他不会再呆在这个让他伤透心的地方，更不会突然冒出一个儿子来，尽管在这孩子的描述中，他的父亲和自己曾经的伴侣是那么的相似。 

“有什么问题吗？”Peter艰涩的开口问道。 

“不，没什么，”他努力笑了笑，“我只是想到了些过去的事。” 

男孩装作没察觉到对方情绪的低落，他聪明的没去问什么，他知道那应该不会是些愉快的回忆。 

他们又谈了些别的，直到离开前Peter仍在纠结着自己能否获得加入复仇者联盟的资格，Steve说他会考虑的，但他仍然希望少年去征求家人的同意，他向Peter保证他们会开个会来讨论这件事，但这得等所有的成员都到齐后才能开始。 

他没权利独断一个孩子的未来和安危，这是很不负责任的举动，美国队长总是需要把责任放在第一位，无论是面对一个人还是一百万个人。男孩表示他理解对方，也接受这个答案，但他还是迫不及待的把自己的手机号码写在了Steve办公室的便签纸上，并表示希望无论结果如何他们都会在第一时间通知自己。 

“下次我会带你参观复仇者大厦，”Steve对这个孩子没来由得生出些爱怜的感觉，在听了他的那些故事之后，男人控制不住的想到了Tony，想到了他们曾经相处的过往，想到了他们曾经如何在意彼此却把对方害得遍体鳞伤、千疮百孔，而突然出现的Peter似乎就成了这些感情的一个宣泄点，甚至是一个寄托，他决定要力所能及的照顾对方，满足他的愿望和需求，“不管你未来会不会成为我们中的一员，你都可以随时来这儿找我。” 

Peter受宠若惊的看向对方，他颠三倒四的说着些感激的话，似乎成为超级英雄的梦想已经不再是一张空头支票，美国队长的许诺包含了太多意义，起码对于一个十五岁、每天穿着蜘蛛人的衣服行侠仗义的少年来说就像是拥有了整个世界。 

Steve把他送到门口，看着那孩子的背影消失在曼哈顿喧闹而拥挤的人群中才默默的转身离去，男人回到办公室把那张便签纸条撕了下来，从怀里掏出一个古老的翻盖手机，将那些数字一个一个的敲了进去。 

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Peter加入复仇者联盟的事没有很快提上议程，即使在两个月后他真的一个人搞定了件大事——他成功揪出了秃鹫，那个利用奇瑞塔遗留物品研发黑市武器的恶棍，男孩甚至还为此失去了自己一直倾慕的姑娘，她转学离开了学校，这让Peter消沉了一段时间，他渐渐明白了点当初Steve对他说的那些话中的深意——他们有时总是会做出一些迫不得已却又无力挽回的选择，这让三观尚未成型的少年陷入了短暂的迷茫，他从没在曾经的英雄生涯中思考和权衡过得失，Peter总是觉得那些是他该做的，但当这条锁链串联到自己的利益与情感时，一切又变得不是那么非黑即白。 

“如果你想做人人敬仰的蜘蛛侠，你就总得为了自己的信仰牺牲点什么。” 

后来Tony如是告诉他，这世界上没有任何不劳而获的事，即使是天经地义的维护和平与正义，如果你是一个普通人你当然可以选择在灰色地带停留，但一旦踏出了成为超级英雄的第一步，你就必须要将个人的一切置之度外，并且再也没有反悔的余地。 

——你觉得当个超级英雄很酷，拯救世界很酷，但他们不会记得你那些很酷的事，他们只会觉得那是你应该做的。 

Peter不知道他老爸为什么能够对这些他原本看起来毫不关心的事情侃侃而谈，当他在房间里因为迷茫和无奈把床铺揉成一团兔子窝的时候，Tony总会说出些让人信服的话来开导他，那个他认识了十五年的男人会收起原本那套目空万物的姿态来安慰自己说这一切都会好起来，他会永远支持自己的儿子，每当他老爸这么做的瞬间Peter都觉得好像突然回到了三岁那年因为不能吃太多冰淇淋而大哭的委屈时刻。 

Peter最终想通了这些，尽管这个心路历程十分艰难，但男孩还是选择面对而不是逃避，可惜的是他成为复仇者的事情还是被无限期的搁置了，复仇者们总是有这样那样的任务，他们很难有一个相对空闲的时间聚集在一起商讨什么，即使见面也只是在神盾局述职，接着又需要为新的任务满世界奔波，层出不穷的案件和恐怖袭击把这些超级英雄们搞得焦头烂额。 

但Steve“随时欢迎”的承诺却是真的，尽管他也经常不在复仇者大厦，有很多次让兴冲冲来找他的少年失望的扑了个空，总会有个没出任务的家伙会遗憾的告诉Peter美国队长又跑到哪里去拯救世界了，但是每当他呆在这里的时候，即使需要像个陀螺一般忙的脚不沾地，Steve也会强迫自己挤出一两个小时、哪怕只有几十分钟的时间和男孩呆在一起，男人带着他逛遍了复仇者大厦，向他介绍了每一位队友和工作人员，把那些不会轻易拿出展览的高科技产品摆到对方面前，虽然记忆保留在上个世纪的美国队长仍旧搞不懂这些，但他喜欢看到那个孩子为此兴奋的样子。 

这种情况一直持续到Natasha终于结束了半年的追踪任务从国外回到曼哈顿，那也是Peter第一次见到大名鼎鼎的黑寡妇，男孩看到一个美艳的红发女人风尘仆仆的从门外进来，她性感火辣的身材凹凸有致的包裹在黑色的紧身皮衣中，那是一种和猩红女巫全然不一样的美，眼前这个漂亮的俄罗斯特工更像是从内衣杂志里走出的模特，Peter甚至不敢再多看她一眼，他猜自己的脸已经比那顶耀眼夺目的头发还要红了。 

她走过去和Steve打了招呼，但在对方把Peter介绍给自己时态度却极为冷淡，女人只是冲着那个紧张的少年微微点了点头，随后连眼皮也未抬一下便离开了大厅，她把那些惊讶又焦虑的情绪完美的掩盖在毫无波澜的表面之下，如同一湾结冰湖泊下的暗流涌动，Natasha想起几个月前和Tony讲得那通电话，那时候对方也仅仅是提到他们遇见了而已，但是现在Steve和Peter却好像已经成了亲密无间的朋友，也许那层窗户纸距离捅破可能连一毫米都不剩了，女特工钻进房间把自己的后背紧紧贴在门板上，一只手不断揉按着前额，这是她生平为数不多被无力感包围的时刻。 

黑寡妇的回归意味着所有复仇者联盟成员的到齐，甚至包括来往于神域间的Thor，Steve终于有机会将他和Peter之间的口头约定推行，美国队长把这件事告诉了对此期盼已久的少年，这让男孩无措又亢奋，他知道这栋楼里的人每个人都喜欢他，尤其在他凭借一己之力搞定了秃鹫的暴乱事件之后，即使排除情感天平上的倾斜，他们也会因够格的能力而选择录用他，Peter从未想过谁会拒绝自己的加入，他知道自己的一只脚已经迈进了那间大厦的大门，如果说现在还有什么让男孩惴惴不安的顾虑，就是他还没想好该怎么开口把加入联盟的计划告诉Tony。 

几天后的会议上只有Natasha一个人投了反对票，她知道这没用，他们几个人又不是搞什么联合国大会，自己也不存在所谓的一票否决权，但是女特工仍然那么做了，这是她最后能为Tony做的事情，她尽力了，她和Pepper这些年来用尽各种办法避免他们两个再次纠缠到一起，但是事情仍然走到了这一步，Steve和他曾经的Omega还是像两团撕扯不开的棉线一般无法分割，他们像是两条河流，即使天各一方，最终也将在海洋中交汇。 

而当Steve来询问自己为什么不投赞成票的原因时，Natasha也只能看着对方那双漂亮的蓝眼睛摇了摇头。 

“你不会明白。” 

她这么说着，却又知道Steve总有一天会明白，他会明白让Tony和自己的儿子以身犯险是一个多么糟糕的决定。 

虽然自己和Potts都在守护着这个秘密，但有时候女特工会想，她和Pepper还是不一样的，小辣椒总是希望Tony能够去找Steve，这些年来她不停地劝着那个男人，但最终还是选择尊重并维护Tony本人的意愿帮助他去隐瞒消息，而自己却截然相反，她希望他们两个不要再相见了，因为她对他们两个能够合好没有一点信心，甚至结局可能会搞得更砸。 

当年矛盾的爆发并不只是由于原则的相悖，欺骗和信任、原谅和背叛才是横在这对Alpha和Omega之间永恒的话题，Tony和Steve对她来说都是重要的朋友，而复仇者更是对于每一个成员像是家庭一样的存在，她不忍心让他们中的任何一个再受到伤害。 

她的抵抗显然毫无用处，在文件获得批示之后，他们很快发给了Peter一套复仇者的联络装备，甚至在大厦里为他腾出了一个居住的房间，即使男孩每天放学仍然会坐着班车离开纽约回到康涅狄格州，但是这些行为和举动已经正式意味着蜘蛛侠成为了复仇者中的一份子，Steve看得出这孩子为此感到十分快乐和自豪，Peter总是会很努力的完成交给他的每一件任务，并在述职报告会上像个讲脱口秀的话痨一样为他们营造些轻松活泼的气氛。 

他们每个人都爱着这个洋溢着勇敢与青春的少年，除了Natasha，Steve注意到女特工总是用一种难以言喻的目光注视着Peter，她从不和他打招呼，也不跟他说话。 

Natasha没有再给Tony打过电话，她不知道自己该如何面对那个男人，尽管事情走到这步田地与她毫无关系，但她仍然对此心怀愧疚，而对Peter的漠视已经是她守住这些约定的最后防线，她不承认他的存在，不承认他的复仇者身份，Natasha不知道除此以外自己还能做些什么，而这一系列举动，除了建立在对朋友的感情之上，还有很大一部分来源于一个特工的本职工作——保守秘密到最后一刻，这也是她能以一个没有超能力的女性身份在复仇者中取得一席之地的重要原因。 

但让美国队长隐隐开始担忧起来的不是黑寡妇对待他们新成员的态度——虽然他的确始终想不通为什么Natasha会不喜欢这孩子——九头蛇的反扑计划已经有了启动的苗头，如果这场暴乱一旦正式开始，那么现在的一切风平浪静便将结束，Peter将要面临的不再是些小打小闹的袭击和战斗，他会真正陷入前所未有的危险当中。 

这需要让他的家长知情，他也必须要了解，那并不是几个孩子在学校里因为争夺四分卫的位置而动起拳脚一样轻松，而Peter却说虽然他爸已经支持他当个超级英雄，但他还并不知道自己加入了复仇者的事情，男孩无奈的耸了耸肩，他向Steve解释自己不知道该怎么向父亲开口，他做过隐约的暗示，但对方似乎很讨厌这个所谓维护安定与和平的组织。 

“不，Cap，我没办法跟他说这事，他能同意我每天在纽约上空飞来飞去已经很不容易了，但我爸他似乎很不希望我会成为复仇者，尽管他还不知道我已经是了。况且我也没办法和他解释九头蛇什么的，他不会明白的，他对这些毫无兴趣，甚至可能会以为那是个动画片里的怪兽之类的。” 

Steve为此犹豫了几天，最终他决定亲自去拜访Peter的家人。 

他按照Peter留下的地址坐上了从纽约前往康涅狄格州的班车，他在路上想了很多如何让对方理解自己孩子到底在做些什么的说辞，美国队长向来不是一个能说会道的家伙，他需要用自己有些笨拙的口齿让Peter的父亲明白什么是复仇者，什么是九头蛇，什么是他们这些超级英雄该做的，他们为此又要付出什么样的代价，Steve望着窗外一路倒退的风景，他开始为将要面对的场面感到头疼，他不知道这些早已烙印在自己血液中的东西能不能让另一个毫不知情的人明白。 

但当他敲开那扇别墅的大门时，他发现自己刚才的顾虑实在是太多余了。 

他想那个人应该比自己更明白刚才他想的那些东西，比他更明白牺牲的意义和代价的沉重，当他看见Tony打开门时，Steve感到全身的血液几乎凝固了，那些Peter描述过他父亲的话再次在脑海中不断重复播放，他想张口叫对方的名字，却发现即使动了嘴唇，咽喉仍然像被塞进一块滚烫的烙铁一样发不出任何声音，美国队长的四倍恢复能力瞬间消失了，他无法控制的僵在原地，感觉有一丛暴长而出的藤蔓将自己的双腿紧紧缠住，而伴随其上的那些荆棘如同密密麻麻的尖刀刺入骨髓，混乱而急促的吞噬着身体中的每一个器官。 

“所以你是打算在这里站上一个月当什么自由女神雕像吗，Captain，”十五年过去Tony仍旧保留着打嘴炮的爱好，他一直担心着对方找到自己，然而这一刻真正来临时男人却变得十分冷静，“你还有三秒钟的时间进来，否则我保证会把门摔到你的脸上。” 

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

实际上Tony没有等那么久，他连三秒都等不了，故作冷静并不能掩盖心力交瘁的事实，他话音未落就开始试图关上大门，这当然被Steve阻止了，他那引以为傲的四倍血清瞬间撑住了只余下半段弧线的缝隙，阳光落在半分半开的阴影之外，像是将两个人的世界划为黑夜和白昼。 

“拜托，别，”美国队长盯着那双蜜糖色的眼睛，“我不是来找麻烦的。” 

“你在这儿出现已经让我感到很麻烦了，”Tony尖锐的指出，“抱歉，我食言了，Cap，你还是继续当你的自由女神雕像吧，我现在就得把门摔到你的脸上了。” 

“听我说，Tony，我没想到会是你，”金发男人依旧撑着门，他不知道该怎么向对方解释才能让Tony明白自己并不是来这儿看他笑话或者乞求原谅，“我真的不是……相信我，这只是个意外。” 

当他说出口才意识到这段话是多么的无力，“相信我”、“这只是个意外”，Steve想，他可能在过往的岁月中把这两句话翻来覆去得对着Tony说过无数次，像是枯槁苍茫的沙漠中一片虚幻缥缈的海市蜃楼，这个看似自命不凡的男人总是听了他的承诺，但结果又是什么呢，他一次又一次把对方甩在孤立无援的境地下踽踽独行，直到这层薄如蝉翼的冰面彻底破裂，他再也没有办法信任自己口中说出的任何一个字。 

他看了Steve一会，最终还是退开了一步。Tony知道自己不会再相信他，更不可能原谅他，但他没办法拒绝Steve，该死的就是这样，从他们认识那年开始就他妈是这种戏码，这么多年过去情况仍然在原地踏步，就好像自己还在可笑的对什么抱有希望似的。 

Steve走进这间屋子以后Tony就没再跟他说过话，那个男人坐在客厅里对着手提电脑头也不抬的工作，他仍然是个工作狂，当然现在不只如此，Steve透过立起的屏幕只能看到对面的男人一双转动的眼睛，他曾经的Omega还成了一个父亲，Tony Stark不再能任性的过着恣意妄为的生活，他还得时刻为自己的儿子考虑点什么。 

他们就这样在那个工作台的两端沉默的对坐了半个小时，直到Tony关机扣上了电脑，他用了很大的力气，几乎要将那玩意震碎。 

Steve以为他要开口说话了，这让美国队长不由自主的紧张起来，喉结上下滚动个不停，甚至比一触即发的战斗还要让人心跳加速，结果这一切不过是他自作多情，对方依然把自己当成了空气，他看到Tony站了起来，径直的走向咖啡机，用手指连续戳了那个红色的按键三下却没有任何东西流出来，这似乎惹恼了这个濒临爆炸边缘的Omega，他诅咒了一句连个咖啡机都他妈要和自己作对。 

“你没有什么要对我说的吗。”Steve终于忍不住开口，哪怕对方只是把自己吼一顿也好。 

“那你又想听什么呢，Cap，”Tony转过身，语带讥诮的对着面前的男人嘲讽的说道，“你是想听一个失去Alpha的Omega日子是多么难熬吗，还是想听我离开你的每一天都为此心碎，抱歉，没有这样的故事，收起你那些小姑娘的同情心吧。” 

“还有，如果你以为你发现了什么就可以对着我的生活指手画脚，那你就完全打错主意了，”Tony终于搞定了那个该死的咖啡机，他倒了一杯递给Steve，“欢呼吧，Cap，你可以喝完它就滚蛋了。” 

“不，我当然不会那么做，”Steve在对方要出声反驳前快速打断了他，“其实我只是想跟你谈谈Peter的事。” 

Tony从刚才Friday告知自己门外的不速之客是谁开始就已经猜到了大概，他在一个本来平静安详的午后迎来了最不想见到的人——Steve Rogers，那颗足够聪明的脑袋飞速的运转起来，在排除掉绝不可能出卖自己的罗曼洛夫特工和小辣椒之后，那么就只剩一个人要为现在这个漏洞负责，不是Peter，而是他自己，Tony必须得承认，当他纵容Peter去见美国队长，当他决定支持那孩子去做超级英雄，当这一切开了头，事情总会发展到现在这步境地，能够拖上半年已经是不幸中的万幸了。 

“他父亲是谁。” 

Tony用力从喉咙里挤出几句笑声，接着扭过头去，像是看着什么马戏团表演一样注视着对方，而Steve就是那个舞台中间等着狮子钻火圈的蠢货，“这是什么问题，Cap，你自己不觉得可笑吗，他父亲当然就是在你面前、如假包换的Tony Stark，或者现在你可以我称为MR.Parker。你要是想听点更详细的，我可以把我小时候……” 

“我是在问另一个，Tony。” 

世界寂静了几秒，他们两个互相看着，却连彼此的呼吸都无法察觉，整个房间被那台巨大的石英钟行走时发出的滴答声填满，Steve的余光瞥见Tony倚靠着料理台的后腰离开了那块大理石板，他的一只手紧紧捏住了马克杯的边缘，似乎对即将开口的事情感到十分痛苦。 

“那他妈又关你什么事，别对着我说Language，”Tony先是吼了一句，但却又很快的冷静下来，他发誓他绝不会再把任何失态和脆弱暴露在这个男人面前，“我只能告诉你那孩子和你没有半点关系，当年我回到纽约之后在发情期不知道被一个什么混蛋搞了，就这么多了，Cap，即使你对这个答案不满意我也没有办法。” 

Steve沉默了一会，虽然他本来也没觉得那孩子是自己的，但听到对方亲口说出来仍让他感到胸口像压了一块巨石般窒息。他们当年在对政府协议意见相悖的时候就解除了标记，这是Tony要求的，他说他不想因为被Alpha的信息素所控制而做出妥协或让步，即使Steve绝不会利用生理的压迫性优势来威胁自己，但那又怎么样呢，他早就不能再给予美国队长任何信任了。 

在解除标记后一系列注射治疗和体检中都没有任何迹象显示Tony怀孕了，如果Peter真的是自己孩子，那这根本说不通，他们之后发生的所有身体接触都是在西伯利亚那个荒凉冰冷的试验基地中，发生在那场撕破情谊和兵戈相见的较量。 

但美国队长不得而知，后续故事中的所有隐瞒都是Tony在背后一手操纵的，他在解除那个该死的标记时意外发现自己怀孕了，这让Tony对这孩子的去留犹豫了几分钟，但最后他仍然决定把他或者她带到这个一团糟的世界上来。 

他代替本来预约的医生亲手给自己进行了解除手术，诚然这很危险，甚至差点被Pepper用高跟鞋踩爆脑袋，那个女人得知后歇斯底里的冲他吼了一顿，Tony发誓他从未见过对方炸裂到要把头发烧着。 

——“你是被门夹坏脑子了吗混蛋，我觉得这不比你朝着胸口给自己来一枪死得更慢。” 

但Tony只是不想再让更多人知道这件事了，总有个管不住嘴巴的家伙会出于所谓的善意把真相告诉Steve，然后呢，他们两个还要再为了孩子绑在一起是吗，这不可能了，内战的发生，冬兵的出现，泽莫的阴谋，每桩每件都已经把他们的关系推向不可挽回的深渊。 

“Natasha知道对吗。”Steve龃龉着开口，他在这一刻终于想通了黑寡妇对待Peter的态度，她根本不是讨厌或者看不上这孩子，她只是不希望他呆在这儿，尤其是和自己呆在一起。 

那个无所畏惧的女特工在害怕什么，或者在抗拒什么，她担忧着真相带给Steve和Tony的伤害，也无奈于命运一直在推着他们朝着殊途同归的方向不作停留的前行。 

“那是我和罗曼洛夫特工之间的事情，”Tony双臂交叉放在胸前，用毫无起伏的语调回答道，他看着仍坐在工作台旁边、没有任何起身离开意图的美国队长，“如果你出现在这间房子里只是为了对我儿子的身世问东问西的，那我劝你还是别再白费力气了，Cap，你从我嘴里挖不到什么有价值的秘密。” 

Steve深吸了口气，踌躇了片刻他抬起头凝视着那个站在料理台前拧着眉毛的男人，美国队长真的无意打探对方的过去和隐私，虽然他仍然会为听到这样的故事而感到绝望和压抑，但这些都不会比他接下来要做的事更严重，他能够想象他将要开口对Tony说的这番话将会迎来何等程度的暴风骤雨。 

“他是个复仇者，Tony，”美国队长还是将他所来此地的最初目的说了出来，尽管他也知道对于眼前的男人来说这个事实有多么残酷和无法接受，Steve甚至都能想象到Tony那颗不太牢固的心脏正被冰冷的铁勺一下一下挖着的感觉，“他大概还没告诉你，但那孩子现在随时可能会被派去执行有关九头蛇的任务，你明白他将要面对什么，这不是游戏，我必须得替Peter向你交代真相。” 

他们再一次陷入了沉默，但这一回显然和以往截然不同，Steve看到Tony的瞳孔瞬间放大了数倍，连呼吸也变得急促而混乱起来，这次谁也听不到石英钟指针转动的声音，平缓的气流在这一刻被骤然拧成了一根威力巨大的弹药引线，甚至不用去将它点燃，只需要眨眨眼睛就能把一切炸成破碎风干的尘土。 

“所以你现在又开始扮演爱说真相的那个人了对吗，”在干涩到破裂的沉寂气流中，有着蜜糖色眼睛的Omega突然笑了起来，他翘起唇角，却满是让人不寒而栗的冰冷和讽刺，“你终于改了总是瞒着我胡乱做决定的习惯，Cap，这真他妈好极了，我想下次我就可以听你亲口说到底是谁杀了我儿子，起码不用像十五年前我一直为我父母的死痛苦心碎时还要欣赏你在旁边装作什么都不知道的无辜表情。” 

“Tony！拜托……对不起，我真的不知道会是这样。” 

如果Steve知道Peter的父亲是谁，他当初绝不会答应对方加入复仇者的要求，他不会再让Tony在意的人陷入任何危险当中，那孩子可以继续做报纸板块上飞檐走壁的蜘蛛侠，而不是像现在一样，即将面对敌人死亡的恐吓与威胁，他想起Natasha说自己不会明白为什么当初她投了反对票，其实那个聪明的女人一定知道他总有一天会明白的，只是明白的时候已经太晚了，甚至没有退路，无法后悔了。 

Tony等到那些愤怒激动的情绪褪去才意识到刚才那番话有些过了，尽管当年的隐瞒的确是对方自以为是的错误，但他说过了，他知道Barnes是无辜的，即使那一瞬间他真的想一炮轰了对方，冷静过后自己也谅解了那个被洗脑成杀人机器的受害者之一，Tony Stark绝不是个不分是非的人，可当他吐出那些伤人言论的时候大脑确实只有一片空白。 

Steve什么也不知道，这次他的确是无辜的，而自己才是那个骗子，甚至直到现在还在骗他，从某种角度来说，美国队长甚至是一个为了成就他儿子英雄梦想的引路者，Tony在心中叹了口气，当洗去那些绝望和愤懑之后，对方所做的一切明明是如此的顺利成章，他无法怪罪他任何，这种心情就像他始终没有原谅过Steve，但仍旧在离别了十五年后选择打开了迎接这个男人大门。 

只是Tony说不出道歉的话，他对着美国队长早已失去了接受道歉和表达道歉的能力。 

他不可能像个女人一样对着Steve大吵大闹，或者将手中冷下的咖啡泼到对方的脸上，曾经的钢铁侠是个总会在危险来临冲在最前面不顾一切拼命战斗的疯子，而现在Tony Stark则只是一个会为自己孩子担惊受怕的普通人，他痛恨过丧失那种孤注一掷的勇气，但最后也接受了平庸安宁的现实。 

Steve几乎被源源不断袭来的沉默逼疯，每次他们两个陷入僵局，就如同瞬间被塞进了一个无氧的密闭罩子里，直到榨干肺部最后一丝空气。他终于决定做点什么来化解这令人压抑痛苦的气氛，Steve站了起来，几步走到Tony面前，他轻轻抬起一只手臂，似乎想要搭在对方的肩膀上，试图给那个男人点安慰。但他还没来得及那么做，Tony就抢先一步开口了。 

“好吧，我想我不得不接受了，况且现在说什么也来不及了不是吗，但听着，你得保证Peter的安全，如果他出了什么事，我的意思是说他哪怕只是摔伤了腿，我都一定会穿回那套你看不上的铁皮用斥力炮把你和那些混蛋全部轰成碎片，”Tony如同机关枪扫射一般毫不滞涩的吐出了一连串警告与威胁，接着他顿了顿，再次确定道，“我能得到你的保证吗，Steve。” 

他并不是要得到美国队长的保证，那是这些复仇者之间的许诺，确保队友的安全是他们成立时天经地义要遵守和捍卫的原则，但Tony要的不是这个，他要的是Steve Rogers的保证。 

这个突然被叫出的称呼显然也让Steve十分惊讶，他原本抬到一半的手臂在空中堪堪停了几秒，最后滑落回裤缝旁边，从进门开始无论他们的对话是平和还是激烈，对方一直称他为Cap，足够尊敬又疏离而冷酷，他不记得有多久没听到Tony这样称呼自己了，这十五年来它们一直只存在于那些旖旎又悲伤的梦境中，随着双眼在清晨中的翕动化成不着痕迹的烟雾和泡沫。 

“你当然能得到。” 

他话音刚落，甚至Tony还没来得及再补充点什么，大门的方向突然传来了钥匙插进锁孔转动的声音，这也是Tony每天从下午五点到晚上七点最期盼听到的声音，但现在他却有些抗拒和痛恨起来，这个小混蛋为什么会在他最不需要早回家的一天这么该死的准时，他真不愧是Steve的儿子，总做出些让自己措手不及又无可奈何的事情。 

所以Tony脑海里那个可怕又尴尬的场面就这么发生了，他的儿子彷徨的站在玄关的感应灯下，一只手托拽着书包，目瞪口呆的看着自己的老爸和美国队长站在家中的客厅里，顺便感受着他们争吵结束后弥漫在空气中的火药味。 

“欢迎回来，小骗子，”Tony翻了个白眼，他瞥了一眼露出同样迷茫表情的Steve，接着向Peter张开双臂，耸了耸肩说道，“或许现在我们可以一起和这位敬爱的Rogers先生讨论一下你瞒着家长私自加入危险组织的事情了。”

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Peter想起了他在念低年级时暗恋的一个女生，那个他已经记不清楚名字的女孩有着完全区别于利兹那种成熟惹火的温暖与美，一头甜美柔顺的金发隐约有些Gwen的影子，青春期的男孩总是想要在喜欢的姑娘面前好好表现，让她们觉得自己举手投足间都是个很酷又无所不能的家伙，当然这段美好的记忆绝对不包括试图表演蛛丝飞跃时撞在了擦得太过干净的玻璃上，而Peter现在面对他老爸和坐在他们两个旁边的美国队长时就是这种窘迫又沮丧的心情。 

在他进门后的很长一段时间里他爸一直当着Steve的面不停数落着自己，并在他每一次试图反驳的时候叫他闭嘴，“别说话，甜心，我知道你一开口就不会停下来了。”Tony警告道，但实际上他才是那个停不下来的人，美国队长皱起一张英俊的脸看着他们两个像是在表演什么”脱口秀主持人和他不耐烦的听众”节目似的狂轰乱炸了半个小时，最后终于忍不住打断了这个滔滔不绝的男人。 

“Ton……抱歉，Parker先生，”美国队长甚至都能够想象到他们父子两个平时在家里是怎么相处的，“但请你让Peter说句话好吗，”他配合的十分到位，就好像对于Tony来说那些复仇者之类的真的都是什么天方夜谭的故事，Steve其实从来不是人们刻板印象中的那么耿直又不懂得变通，他并不傻，尽管在某些事情上美国队长的确像个轴而顽固的石头，“你最好可以表现得冷静一点，我想这孩子会给你一个合理的解释。” 

“爸，你真该听他的，天杀的让我就说一句。”Peter像是抓到了什么救命的稻草，他感激的看向Steve，接着语速飞快的插进了这个教育大会的局休空档。 

Tony用余光冲着美国队长翻了个白眼，从他们认识彼此那一天开始到现在，即使他们早已不再上床，Steve仍然热衷于搞出各种各样的意外来破坏自己的计划。 

“注意你的措辞，”但Tony还是妥协了，真他妈该死，他为什么要听Steve的建议，就好像他多在乎这家伙说了什么似的，如果不是因为Peter在这里而他需要表现出对客人足够的尊重，他现在就可以把旁边这个看着让人心烦的混蛋赶出家门，男人转向他重新获得话语权的儿子，强调道，“不许说脏话。” 

所以他现在已经成了会对着别人说Language的人了是吗，Steve的目光飘向Tony的侧脸，不知道为什么这一刻他觉得有些心酸又觉得有些好笑——他曾经的Omega不再是那个任性妄为、纵情享乐的Tony Stark，他需要教育自己的儿子做个谈吐得体的绅士，就像自己曾经说教他的那些言论一样，但明明就在Peter回家之前、那刚刚过去的两个小时里他还对着自己吼了一大堆“该死”或者“他妈的”之类的话。 

成年人就是一群喜欢制定双重标准的谎言家，Steve想，这甚至还包括他自己，他在闲暇时间上过几个电视台的公益节目，教那些孩子如何去爱谁，可实际上连他自己还未曾学会。 

“好吧，我承认我没把这事告诉你，这当然是我搞砸了，半年前我第一次在放学后碰见了美国队长，没错，就是你面前的这位Rogers先生，不管这事有多奇幻我们就是遇到了，第二天我要去见他，你同意了，你放我出了家门而没选择让Friday把我锁在门板上，我真的很感激你爸，后来他说我可以随时去找他，很明显我爱上了那个地方，复仇者大厦，你可能，不，应该是没去过，所以你根本想象不到里面的一切天杀的有多酷，我以随便一个什么神的名义起誓，如果你看到那些人和那些玩意你也会喜欢的，而且很棒的是，他们也都喜欢我，好的Cap，你不用补充，我会告诉他只有黑寡妇不喜欢我，我承认我为此苦恼过但我又不是钞票，没必要让每个人都喜欢。至于我加入了你口中危险组织的原因，我想我不必解释什么了，你知道的，当我穿上你做的那套蜘蛛服的第一天起我就是这么想的了，否则我不会每天在纽约上空飞来飞去，相信我，我晚回家的原因绝不是你放了太多糖的土豆浓汤是我从小到大最可怕的噩梦。” 

Steve在Peter终于刹住车后露出了惊讶又匪夷所思的表情，就好像看到了Loki带着宇宙魔方重返地球再次在曼哈顿掀起了一场腥风血雨的恐怖袭击，金发男人下意识捏了捏鼻梁，正试图努力提炼出这段话的核心思想，介于这孩子在以往的述职报告会上也没有表现得如此像个上了膛的连珠炮，虽然那时候他发言的结束往往来自于Fury的打断。 

Tony看出他儿子的伶牙俐齿让美国队长开始有些怀疑人生，对方的神态在告诉自己他难以想象一个十五岁的孩子竟然能毫不停滞的一口气说出这么多话——Peter刚才像是玩具超市里买的那种上了发条的钢琴八音盒，叮铃叮铃如同咒语一般不停重复着小步舞曲的高潮部分。 

“这就是你让他说一句话的下场，Rogers先生，”Tony歪过头去，不无嘲讽对着皱着眉的金发男人摊了摊手，“你得承认我让他闭嘴是有原因的。” 

Peter在瞬间对他老爸的这个举动露出了一个稍纵即逝的迟疑表情——就好像他和眼前这位本应该是第一次见面的Rogers先生已经认识了很多年似的，他们曾经有什么过往或者交集，甚至可能是朋友——那不是一个男主人对初次到访的客人该说的话，男孩一双褐色的眼睛扫过他爸和旁边的Steve，他在心中腹诽着，起码不能像Tony刚才的语气那样随意又缺乏礼貌，尤其在其中一方还是美国队长的情况下。 

但这也不能怪Tony，没有人能无时无刻都把自己掩饰的很好。 

所幸他只来得及思考了一秒就又被很快拽回现实，他爸不会认识什么超级英雄的，Peter否定了这个看起来十分荒谬的假设，他们更不可能是什么朋友，Tony是个只爱待在地下室捣鼓那些稀奇古怪发明的技术宅，除了自己的儿子和Pepper以外，几乎不跟任何人有超过五句话的交流，即使是男孩邀请同学来后花园的草坪开烧烤派对，他老爸对着其他那些家长也表现得十分无话可说，他通常都站在秋千旁边喝上一整晚的酒，在有人过来搭话时顶多回一句“好的”“是吗”“没错”这类可有可无的。 

所以他当然不会和美国队长有任何联系，除非他们是什么可笑的“E-mail伙伴”，Peter在心里嘲讽自己，现在这个时代还有人会用电子邮件和陌生人交朋友吗，何况就算倒退几十年，他老爸讲给他的那些与辣妞约会的故事都没这么沉闷和老套。 

虽然Tony如是揶揄着Steve，但他开起嘴炮的时候也没比Peter好到哪去，Steve想起自己在几本书上读过的所谓“如父如子”的论调，他终于能切身体会到谚语的发明是千百年来人们对于总是惊人相似历史的总结，而且这种经验在谆谆教诲着一代又一代的人——基因是强大的，或者说童年时期家长带给孩子的影响力是难以预知的——因为那群小家伙总是会下意识模仿长辈为人处世的方式，美国队长看了看满脸写着不服气的Peter，接着又很快转向了用舌头顶着一边腮的Tony。 

——他可真像他。 

他头发和虹膜的颜色看起来要比Tony更浅，睫毛却很长，眼波流转间都会让人忍不住生出些亲近又怜惜的情感，Steve不动声色的注视着再次准备开口为自己申辩的男孩，他知道不仅如此，也不仅这些，他们还有那张漂亮皮囊下无法触及的灵魂和一颗能够藏起所有苦痛的心脏。 

以及不饶人的嘴巴，Steve可以确信Tony把Stark家祖传的那些俏皮话和嘲讽用词毫无保留的教给了自己的儿子。 

这使得Steve突然很想看看他另一个父亲的模样，Tony口中那个“在发情期搞了自己的混蛋”，虽然他从这孩子身上看不到任何一点其他人的影子，除了更加年轻和带着没有经历过绝望的天真，Peter的言行举止几乎就是Tony的翻版。 

但即便如此，他的心仍然在嫉妒，甚至有些微妙的恼火，只不过身为高尚精神代表的美国队长绝不会承认他在为了一个什么不认识的男人而吃醋，那很愚蠢，况且事情走到今天这个地步，他曾经的Omega生下了别人的孩子，这些八点档肥皂剧中的烂俗剧情，都是自己一手推动甚至造成的。 

所以也不只是愚蠢那么简单，Steve想，他只是没资格，没资格嫉妒，甚至也没资格为Tony扭断那个不负责任的家伙的脖子。 

Tony显然没功夫去理会美国队长这些复杂的心理活动，他也懒得想对方思考了些什么，那与他无关，即使Steve认为自己是个不可理喻的疯子也没什么所谓，Tony在漫长的十五年中一直这么不间断的暗示着自己，从他不是钢铁侠的那天开始，他就不必再关心美国队长对他的看法了，或许在某个寂静的深夜中，他仍然会想起那些把自己伤透了的过往，但这一页早已翻篇，他又不是什么矫情的女高中生，非要抱着回忆把一生都搭进去，只不过有的伤痕一直会留在那里，就像那场浩劫后嵌进心脏中的碎片，就算它们被取出来，也永远抹杀不去。 

他接受了Peter成为复仇者的事实，接受了他要承担的风险，甚至接受了这孩子即将要面对的那些冷酷残暴的敌人，但这并不代表他不会为此愤怒，因为身为父亲，Tony总有无数个理由为了这孩子的安危而担忧，他没有想象的那么听话，骨子里还带着些Steve的执拗，而每当冒起险来，又像极了自己身为钢铁侠时那种不顾一切的玩命做派。 

Tony年轻的时候总是表现得什么都不在乎，虽然这种故作洒脱的姿态不过是为了掩盖失去时的痛苦，后来经历了几番波折，包括内战，包括得知父母被杀害的真相，包括离开Steve，他终于明白了，痛苦就在那里，不管你想不想接受，它都让人窒息和心碎，而伪装不会给自己带来任何好处，也不会让事情有任何转机，甚至只会把局面搞得更加糟糕，所以Tony摘下了那副目空一切的面具，尤其是在面对Peter时，他会允许并承认自己很在意，因为他真的害怕失去。 

只不过连他自己都不清楚，当他对着Peter一顿数落的时候，对象是眼前这个怀着超级英雄梦想的蜘蛛侠，还是坐在旁边那个把这一切引向不可挽回结局的美国队长。 

金发男人看着他们两个你来我往的吵了半天，话题完全已经偏离了原来的轨道，Tony表现得像个十足蛮横又不讲理的家长，而Peter则扮演了叛逆期少年的角色，这对父子争论的中心思想已经从原来的“瞒着家长私自加入危险组织”变为“从小到大干过的所有蠢事”最后又成了“离家出走搬到纽约”，他明白Tony为什么要这么做，没有揣测和理由，他就是明白，他太了解眼前这个男人了，总是把所有矛盾揽到自己身上，即使会夹在问题中间的两难境地讨不到任何好处，仍然要隐忍的用那颗不怎么健康的心脏独自承受一切。 

“好吧，甜心，你也不能总是呆在那间该死的大楼里吧，”现在Tony正对着他儿子摆出了一个极度嘲讽的表情，“你先告诉我你打算拿什么在纽约租个像样的房子而不是和一些瘾君子挤在皇后区的破公寓里，更别说还得顺便自己掏钱上个大学，用你瑞士银行的秘密账户吗。” 

“说得好像你要是同意就可以支付这些费用似的。” 

他当然可以，Steve在心中点了点头，如果Tony愿意，他可以拿他银行账户里的钱砸死任何人，目前还没有人告诉这孩子他是个超级富三代，是Stark家族产业和遗产的继承人，虽然Tony没有曾经那么有钱了——他在离开时停掉了所有的投资和项目，但是Steve相信他存折上的那一串数字依旧可以打败这世界上大多数人。 

他在Peter面前一直表现得足够低调，甚至不会在这孩子面前提起任何跟钱有关的话题，他们这十几年过得不奢侈，但也从来没有为经济吃过什么苦，或者说虽然曾经那些灯红酒绿、纸醉金迷的生活已经彻底离Tony Stark远去，他和他的儿子依旧过得十分宽裕而轻松，即使不动用存款里的一分钱，Tony靠自己的脑子和手以及两份博士文凭也能找到一份薪水可观的工作。 

Steve双手交握撑在下颌上，一言不发的注视着他们两个，这对父子目前还没有任何要停止辩论的迹象，他不知道Tony的这场戏剧要演到什么时候才打算谢幕，直到Peter成了先被激怒的那一个人。 

“你说过你会支持我做的任何一个决定，爸，天杀的你说过的！” 

Peter突然提高嗓音大声说道，这也是他第一次当着一个外人对着Tony吼了什么，这意味着这件事对他真的很重要，这是他梦想的、并愿意为之付诸一切乃至生命的追求——当一个真正的超级英雄，不仅是在纽约上空吊着蛛丝飞来飞去、惩恶扬善的蜘蛛侠，而是能够和队友一起拯救世界，维护和平的复仇者，即使他只有十五岁，但他仍然清楚自己的心想要什么，也许流着钢铁侠和美国队长的血的孩子注定不能当一个庸庸碌碌却平安喜乐的普通人。 

结局就是他们两个在Peter突如其来的爆发后陷入了一段很长的沉默，Tony好像很疲惫又无可奈何的样子，他把脸埋在自己的双手中久久没有发出声音，虽然这是他为了戏剧的效果故意真假参半表现出来的演技，但将这一切尽收眼底的Steve还是感觉到自己有着四倍强度的心脏抽搐了几下。 

Tony最终还是同意了，他说他不会违背自己的承诺，而Steve知道这句话更多是说给自己听的，他曾经的Omega在暗示他，或者说是在提醒他，让他记住自己在两个小时前下了什么保证。 

“我竟然把他说服了，Cap，这真是不可思议。”Peter把Steve送到门口，有些雀跃的感叹道。 

——不，你当然没有，在你进门之前他就已经接受了，他刚才所做的一切，和你针锋相对的一切，都不过是为了让你高兴，高兴摆平了一个你自以为对超级英雄一窍不通的家长，他仍然在担心你，在你穿上那套你觉得很酷的蜘蛛人衣服的每分每秒都在担心，Tony完全不能失去你，你也无法理解你对他有多重要。 

这些话Steve无法说出口，他只是站在门廊下冲着那个兴奋的男孩微微笑了笑，朦胧的月光把那张英俊的脸映照得异常柔和而温暖，美国队长像他们初次见面时那样拍了拍少年的肩膀，尽管他蓝色的眼睛中未藏有半分喜悦，但仍然轻声为Peter送去了鼓励和祝福。 

他们两个在门外聊了一会，之后Tony从屋里出来了，他把一脸不乐意的Peter催了回去，接着关上大门独自面对着他曾经的Alpha。 

“记住你的承诺，Steve，”Tony双手抄在口袋中，抬起头凝视着眼前的金发男人，“如果不是迫不得已，我真的不愿意再去相信你。” 

“我知道，”他说，“如果这个人不是Peter，我也不配得到你的信任。”

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Steve在前往公共休息室的通道上拦住Natasha已经是一个星期之后了，他无时无刻不在想着那些风干破碎的往事，却不知道该如何向知情者开口，这种鸵鸟心态一直维持到男人在某一天早上醒来终于甘愿吞下所有凛冽刺骨的自尊，而女特工则是从对方回到复仇者大厦的当晚就已经在美国队长的脸上看到了今天所发生的每一幕画面，即使Steve未曾提起过一句，但Natasha就是知道，如果她连他去见了Tony这种事都无法通过Steve的表情变化察觉出来，那自己明天就可以卷铺盖从复仇者联盟退休了。 

他们两个坐在一间小型会议室的圆桌两头，阳光从百叶窗未能完全闭合的缝隙间泄露了几缕，在褐色的咖啡中投下了一个不起眼的圆圈，Steve把玩着那个杯子，用手指不断摩挲着烤漆的红色花纹，他在即将面对真相的时候产生了一种难以言喻的窒息和恐惧，这并不代表他放弃了对往事的探寻，只不过就算身为无所畏惧的美国队长，在窥视冰山一角的瞬间，他的内心仍然会颤抖。 

他害怕听到Tony是怎么被伤痕累累的从西伯利亚的实验基地中接回纽约，害怕听到他是怎么冒着生命危险生下的Peter，他想掀开那层掩饰着一切谎言的帘幕，却又无法控制的在抗拒着事实的残忍，所以当他面对着Natasha这个知情人的时候，在脑海中排练了千百次的交谈都变得如鲠在喉，他说不出一句话，也不敢问任何一个字。 

逼仄的气氛让人感到呼吸不畅，他们两个相对着坐了二十分钟也没有人愿意做先开口的那一个，女特工在期间一直盯着自己的十根手指，翻来覆去的检查着上面密密麻麻的纹路，而美国队长的目光则停在窗外，从遮掩了一半的世界中凝视着曼哈顿街头的车水马龙，他们两个都心照不宣的知道即将开始的话题会指向一段十五年前让人痛苦压抑的过去，而率先发声的那一个人就如同处刑者手中的镰刀，无情的劈开这一段黑暗又鲜血淋漓的回忆。 

再次僵持了十分钟后，Natasha开始感到有些恼火和不耐烦，她当然清楚撕开结痂疤痕的痛楚，她相信Steve也清楚，但他们两个像这样一言不发并不能假装一切都没有发生过，她只是不明白凭什么自己要做先坦白交代的供述者，这件事甚至从头到尾都与她无关——女特工在十五年来一直坚守着对钢铁侠的承诺，用尽所有办法剪断这段会对彼此造成伤害的恋爱关系，虽然就在几天之前她失败了，但那是命运的安排，即使是强大的复仇者也无法违抗。 

她绝不该也绝不允许自己成为被审讯的那一个人，女特工瞥了一眼仍然不打算说话的Steve，她决定如果在一分钟之后对方还没有开口的意思她就甩门离开这个是非之地。 

她又开始观察自己的手指，直到倒计时六十秒结束，很好，她想她可以走了，这种幼稚的“谁先说话就输掉底裤”的游戏真的非常无聊，她没心情陪着美国队长在这个狭小的会议室浪费时间，如果现在他还不愿意面对事实或者说点什么，那么他真的无可救药了，这只能说明Tony当年的选择完全没错。 

然而就在Natasha准备起身的瞬间，Steve开口把她叫住了，男人原本清冽低沉的声音变得一反往常的沙哑，像是在沙漠中匍匐前进三天又滴水未进的士兵。 

“你一直都知道对吗。” 

Natasha不置可否的耸了下肩，又重新将两只手放回了会议圆桌上，既然Steve已经说话了，那么现在立场对调，她不必再像个犯人一样等着被提问，虽然这个男人开口的第一个问题极度无用且愚蠢，但现在自己才是掌控主动权的人，女特工想，她可以选择全盘托出，也可以选择无可奉告。 

“Potts小姐也知道对吗。” 

他该想到的，从男孩第一次对自己说他的Beta教母时就应该想到，Steve在几天后终于能把乱糟糟的脑子像拼拼图一样组装起原来得知的所有线索——一个心脏不好爱在地下室捣鼓新奇发明并制造出人工智能管家的Omega男人，加上一个从小管他很少的父亲和一个总是担心他把自己害死的女性朋友，还有什么备选人士吗，Steve为自己短路的大脑悲哀的发笑，Peter在他们第一次正式见面时就将一切毫无保留的摊牌，而他只是因为习惯性的否定巧合才把事情又向悬崖边拖进了半步。 

“如果你接下来要问的全是谁知道谁不知道这种无聊透顶的是非题，我想我们的谈话可以终止了，Cap，因为现在你知道了，那么其他人的知情都变得毫无意义。” 

Natasha本以为他会质问自己为什么要隐瞒这么多年，她想得到Steve会搬出一套什么鸡妈妈的说辞，来教育她他们是应该彼此信任的朋友和并肩作战的队友，当自己曾经的Omega生下孩子并藏在一个只有半个小时车程的临近城市的时候，身为朋友所要做的事情有很多，但其中绝对不包括封锁消息。 

她甚至都想好了怎么去反驳Steve这一套站在世界中心呼唤爱的言论，Natasha想象着那个场景，她将站起来，指着Steve的鼻子告诉他既然Tony已经选择不再做钢铁侠，选择退出这个他付出了巨大心血的联盟，那他就是真的已经不愿意再搅进这趟浑水中来了，他决定让那些该死的狗屁协议滚蛋，让他们自己来收拾这个烂摊子，不是因为Tony Stark是个不负责任的胆小鬼，是因为他被你所做的一切伤透了，他从来都不怕死，但他只想让自己的孩子平平安安的活着，而你现在又把这本来规划好的未来打回了原形。 

但是Steve没有，他没有提关于隐瞒的任何一个字，也没有迁怒于早已得知所有真相的女特工，他只是抿着嘴唇皱了皱眉头，将骤然从心口涌上的一切苦涩和绝望用力吞咽了回去，那不比吞下一把尖刀要好受，金发男人感觉到咽喉有种被烈火灼烧过的疼痛，他只是想起了那些事就感到如此挣扎，而亲身经历了所有的Tony一定承受了难以描述的心死，Steve记得他扶起Bucky把盾牌丢下的场景，他甚至不敢回头去看那个男人的眼睛。 

这让Natasha有些意外，她下意识换了一个坐姿，抬起下巴盯着对方。这不像美国队长，但足够Steve Rogers，她在等对方说出点什么有用的话，而不是让他们两个像机器人似的在这表演“我问你答”的节目，女特工感觉自己在这几分钟内经历了宇宙形成所需要的漫长过程，直到Steve终于完成了语言组织的工作。 

他提到了自己当年在很长一段时间中对着女特工和Pepper追问过Tony的事情，他说他知道Natasha和小辣椒是最后见到他的人，是她们接他回了纽约，Steve讲到这里突然停顿了一下，他像是在努力抑制着什么，试图把话语间的颤抖冻结为毫无波动的冷静，他告诉Natasha自己不再苦苦纠缠的原因，那是因为它突然失去了价值。 

Natasha依稀记得十几年前这个有些诡异的经历，她和Pepper在那时都怀疑过Steve是不是已经知道了什么，但从他之后的言行举止判断，美国队长对于Tony的下落和后续故事依然毫无头绪，她们猜测不出对方的世界在一天之间发生了什么变故，更无法开口去询问男人为什么不再探寻和打听，Natasha只能把这一切理解为Steve释然或者放手了，但从当下他又提起这件事的语气和情绪来看，真相显然没有她们想象得那么简单。 

“我找到了件东西，在回到纽约复职一段时间之后，我收拾抽屉时发现的，它压在最底层的一摞书下面，”Steve双臂环胸靠在椅背上，说到这里他摇了摇头，接着抬起那双蓝色的眼睛注视着Natasha，“你知道那是什么吗。” 

女特工没有说话，她只是拧着漂亮的眉毛，用眼神示意对方继续讲下去。 

“是一封信，Nat，”他的目光不受控制的看向别处，在空荡的墙壁上游移了半天，才重新凝聚起勇气和红发女人继续对视着，“是我寄给他的信。” 

Natasha在听到这句话后愣了几秒，她倒吸了一口气，瞬间卸下了所有的防备。 

“我想他已经给了我回答，我没必要再去追问了。” 

Tony把信退给了他，这还不够明白吗，他没有接受自己的道歉，更谈不上原谅，他走了，离开了复仇者联盟，放弃了钢铁侠的身份，没再拨通那部古旧的手机，他的每一个举动都在告诉自己，他们结束了，甚至不能用分手这个词去形容这段关系的结束，因为Tony不否认或许他们还在意彼此，但是他已经不再需要这些爱了，Steve想，Tony可以去他想去的任何地方，去做他想做的任何事，如果他不想让自己知道，他就没权利去打探对方的消息，更没权利去干涉对方的生活。 

他生下了别人的孩子，甚至改了自己的姓氏，那个男孩有着和他一样蜜糖色的眼睛，和一头介于深棕与金色之间的头发，不服输，总是很拼命，喜欢喋喋不休的打趣队友，自从他来到这栋大楼里，Clint的嘴皮都被磨薄了一层，男孩取笑鹰眼是个爱吃零食的肥鸟，Barton则回击对方像个笨拙的红色壁虎，这个孩子和Tony连喜欢揶揄嘲讽的家伙都是同一个人。 

“我很感谢你终止了你的行动，Cap，你让我和Potts小姐的日子好过了很多，”Natasha在短暂的沉默后重新开口，“我也很高兴你没再问下去，相信我，那绝对不算是一段愉快的回忆。” 

“我能够想象……”

Steve脸上露出了沮丧又愧疚的神情。 

“不，你不能，”女特工冷冰冰的否定道，“因为他差点就死了。” 

她告诉Steve他们把Tony从西伯利亚接回来时的状况，那已经不能用很糟糕来形容，他身处零下三四十度的实验基地，穿着破损的钢甲在冰冷的石板上躺了半个小时，内部器官和软组织出现多处破裂和损伤，更别说插在反应堆中的盾牌对他心脏造成的致命伤害，也许事实正如Steve所说，脱下这层铁皮，他只是个普通人，甚至是一个普通人中身体素质最差、经常会被发情期和各种结合热影响的Omega。 

Natasha那时候并不知道Tony怀孕了，所以仅仅只有Pepper明白其实情况比女特工想象的还要糟糕，她先是表现出一种完全不能接受的状态歇斯底里冲着急救室的医生咆哮，接着开始捂住脸靠在神色凝重的红发女人身上哭的发抖，语无伦次的重复着为什么一张狗屁协议会把事情变成这样，到了手术进行了七八个小时之后，Pepper则一言不发的坐在外间走廊的长凳里，双眼空洞、面色苍白的仰起头凝视着天花板交错拼接的缝隙，连一滴眼泪都流不出来。 

她知道Peter是Tony把他生下来的时候，她能够猜到那又是一场灾难，而Pepper的讲述也证实了这一点，尽管Tony一直说她夸张了起码有一百倍，没有什么把保龄球从针眼穿过的故事，他的身体太差根本做不到自然生产，所以医生在他的肚子上划了一刀然后这个小麻烦就来到一团糟的世界，他开始不停的大哭，哭到让男人心烦，当他想叫Pepper把他交给护士抱走时，才发现刚刚可能是由于Peter哭的声音太大或者身体实在太过疲倦才导致自己完全没发现他的女秘书也在旁边抽噎个不停。 

Pepper说那天她正在Tony康涅狄格州的家中和对方商讨Stark工业遗留项目的何去何从，她抱怨着没有人能够想象一个工作狂到了生孩子那天还在对着电脑和一堆破铜烂铁（Tony强调那绝对不是什么破铜烂铁，它们都是些前沿的高科技材料）忙碌，他们两个为了这事吵了起来，确切的说是Tony在听她的训斥并反驳她的话，直到电视机旁边的闹钟响了，那个男人像是被突然叫醒了一样，他飞速穿上外套并拽住Pepper的胳膊把她拉到门口，并拜托小辣椒开车把自己送到预订好的私人医生那里。 

“我们约好下午5点让Peter出生，”他甚至已经给孩子起好了名字，还不忘故作轻松的和自己的女秘书开着玩笑，“我猜现在过去应该正好能赶得上。” 

但是生产过程依旧不是那么顺利，所以Peter也没能做成“五点钟宝宝”，Tony的身体机能以及心脏实在没给他帮上什么忙，他们先是试着让他自然生产，失败了，然后又给这个Omega上了吸入式麻醉机，准备做个简单的剖腹手，本来医生在通知她Tony无法正常生下这孩子时已经让小辣椒足够焦虑了，之后他们又有人不停地从手术室出来，告诉Pepper他的心跳和血压时不时会降到危险边缘，那些医生和护士冷酷又直白的向这个金发女人传递着她的朋友很有可能活不下来的信息，孩子也是，这几乎让Pepper再次完全崩溃。 

她在一切尘埃落定后给Natasha打了电话，女特工很快赶了过来，Pepper看到这个平常总是冷冰冰的红发女人隔着保温室的玻璃对躺在其中的Peter露出了一个极其温柔的笑容，她知道她很喜欢小孩子，却因为各种各样的原因不能拥有自己的血脉，不仅因为她是个女Alpha，她的身体经过改造已经不能再使任何一个Omega受孕，这件事很让Natasha痛苦和失落，所以当女特工看到Tony的孩子时，脸上带着掩盖不住的羡慕和欣喜。 

“Peter是吗，”Natasha仍然在盯着那扇玻璃后紧紧闭着眼睛的小婴儿，始终保持着自己也没察觉到的微笑，她轻声念着那个名字，“Peter Stark。” 

“是Parker，罗曼洛夫特工，”Pepper已经擦掉了脸上的泪痕，她纠正道，“现在已经没有Tony Stark了。” 

红发女人有些惊讶的转过头看着Tony曾经的女秘书，她们两个对视了一会，然后Natasha就从对方眼中得到了所有欲言又止的解释和答案。 

虽然小辣椒从未开口说过，但Natasha知道这孩子另一个父亲是谁——Steve Rogers——躺在监护室病床上已经脱离危险的Tony曾经的Alpha，很显然他在西伯利亚被这家伙暴打一顿的时候就已经怀孕了，而美国队长对于自己揍了一个怀着他孩子的Omega完全不得而知，之后发生的事情女特工就都清楚了，她们用昆士战机把钢铁侠接回了纽约，在手术室和来接他的天使经历了一场殊死搏斗，所幸Tony又睁开了眼睛而没有在昏迷中咽气，接着他读了Steve寄给自己的信，然后彻底心如死灰的离开，在几个月后他生下了美国队长的孩子，并从此隐姓埋名藏了起来。 

但是她对着眼前的Steve只讲了他们离开西伯利亚后在手术室等待抢救Tony的经历，对之后他怀孕及生下Peter那些不忍卒读的故事未提一词，女特工不知道该从何讲起，或者说她不愿意再去想这些回忆，那太痛了，她一个未曾经历的外人都能够感同身受这些绝望，更不用提Tony和Steve本人，那就像是用一把锈钝的刀子插入胸口，将其中的五脏六腑一点一点的全部搅烂，连以冷酷无情、手段狠辣著称的黑寡妇都无法承受。 

“那是一段很艰难的过往，他和Peter都是，”女特工抬起头，将垂下的头发拢到耳后，“抱歉，Cap，我不想说这些，我只能告诉你，你该感谢上帝，他让他们活了下来。” 

 

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Tony从货架中抽出一盒麦片，在转身将它扔进购物车中的瞬间被突然出现的金发男人吓了一跳。他在墨镜背后翻了个白眼，这种情况已经是这个月第四次了，Steve好像摸准了自己出门的规律，在他为数不多走进超市补货的那天——通常是每周二去见完Pepper之后，总是会恰到好处的在Kmart的某个角落来一场精心安排的偶遇。 

刚开始的时候Steve就像是个尽职尽责的克格勃一样，他不说话，也不会做出一些举动去引起Tony的注意，他就是跟着他，单纯简单的跟着，看Tony一个人在商场里转上好几圈，买一大堆健康和不健康的食物，健康的一般都是给Peter买的，不健康的那部分都是属于他自己的，这么多年过去，这个嗜甜如命的男人依旧在吃着些糖分很高的东西，Steve了解他，在他们还是一对的时候，这家伙就把甜甜圈和咖啡当正餐来解决。 

他第一次跟踪Tony的时候就被对方发现了，实际上也不能这么说，因为Steve完全没想隐藏，那个男人在自动感应门打开的第一秒就看见美国队长穿了一件棕色的夹克状似无意的从自己面前走了过去，Tony没有理他，或者说他本来也没打算和对方交谈，像什么十几年的老友一样击掌并附带喊一声“伙计”，十足十的蠢货表演，他决定无视美国队长的出现，Tony相信这家伙会懂自己的举动在表达“滚蛋”的含义，毕竟他们两个在一张床上搞了这么多年，即使不通过信息素感知彼此的情绪，这点默契还算是有的。 

然而接下来的一个小时中，无论逛到那排货架，Steve一直都在他身边阴魂不散的跟着，Tony强忍着不满与烦躁，逼迫自己不要在大庭广众之下冲着那个金发男人咆哮顺带上演一台什么家庭伦理剧，这种情绪一直维持到他采购完毕推着购物车去柜台交款，Tony暗自庆幸着今天的超市旅行画上了句号，即使不圆满，但它终于结束了，结果就在他把那些东西一件一件的放上收银台的时候，一只属于美国队长的结实有力的胳膊突然伸出来挡在了自己的面前。 

Tony瞪着他，他相信即使是那副褐色的墨镜也掩盖不住眼中喷出的怒火，而更让人哭笑不得的一幕发生了，Steve从夹克里摸出自己的钱包，向不知所措的漂亮收银小姐递上了一张神盾局的信用卡，Tony发誓那个棕发女人的脸瞬间红得像圣诞老人的帽子，接着她看向自己，那种他年轻时经历过无数次、意味深长的目光，虽然那时候他才是给别人付钱的那一个，而当下的画面就好像他被身后这混蛋包养了似的，Tony连翻了无数个白眼，他也无法想象是什么样的金主才会给自己的小情人在超市里当一回霸道总裁。 

“你他妈是有什么毛病？！” 

他拎着那些东西走到停车场后冲着Steve吼了一句，对于刚才所发生的一切Tony只觉得荒谬又可笑，他才不需要这家伙的钱，也不需要这家伙的帮助，他可以收起他的那些同情心，而不是让自己像个乞丐一样被迫接受对方的施舍。 

这就是他这些年在回避Steve的另一个原因，除了当年内战协议的撕扯和父母被杀害真相的隐瞒——他不想让自己看起来像个失去Alpha、整天哭哭啼啼的可怜虫，更不想看到Steve的愧疚和补偿式的担忧，这种小姑娘的腻歪让他讨厌甚至恶心，就算他是个单亲的Omega，但仍旧是个能够独当一面的男人，他不需要这些来自对方和旁人的怜悯，他可以活得很好，他的儿子也是，Tony Stark从来没有为了谁一蹶不振，然而Steve发现自己后所表现出来的态度，完完全全踩进了爆炸高危点的雷区。 

Steve的脸上则是露出了一种混杂着焦急、无奈、迷茫又困惑的神情，他不知道自己做错了什么会惹得对方大发雷霆，虽然Tony的脾气本来也不算是很好，他们两个在复仇者大厦时就经常因为一些琐事吵架，但是今天从头至尾他也没想要怎么样，他只是在试着关心他，确保他没事，顺便帮他付了一下钱，但Tony的反应就好像他刚刚被什么混蛋侮辱了一样，这个小个子男人彻底炸了，他先是用一种咄咄逼人的目光盯着Steve，接着怒气冲冲的拉开门坐进驾驶位发动汽车，猛地踩下油门扬长而去。 

第二次几乎就是情景重现了，Steve就跟什么该死的迎宾员似的在超市入口徘徊着，直到自己走进来，然后像个间谍一样一路跟着他，只不过美国队长能调查到的内容也仅限于这几天晚上他和Peter的伙食，Tony恨透了这类尾随游戏，他甚至考虑换一个超市，但是最后还是放弃了这个打算——他凭什么要为了这家伙改变自己的习惯，就好像他多在意Steve是不是在自己身边一样，这不公平，他要做的应该是想办法让Steve消失，而不是麻烦自己在这个偏僻的小城市里多开二十分钟的路程找一家新的采购基地。 

然而这似乎没有打击到Steve，毕竟美国队长有着钢铁般的意志，他不仅没有退缩还有些变本加厉，因为到了第三次，Steve不再只是跟着他了，虽然这个男人依旧不怎么说话，但是他开始在货架旁边挑选东西并放进Tony的购物车里，甚至还阻止对方在西点柜台拿太多的甜甜圈，导购小姐惊恐的看着他们像两个疯子一样玩着“投掷—回收”的游戏，这种机械式的动作重复直到其中那个深色头发、长着小胡子的男人变得又烦又累，他最后扔了一个全麦面包进去并猛地调转购物车的方向结结实实撞了Steve一下，然后装作无事发生的朝着其他货架的方向离开。 

——基督他妈的耶稣，就没人能把这家伙弄走吗，Tony在心中腹诽着，他漫不经心的审视着那些速溶式咖啡花花绿绿的包装，在堪堪伸手要拿到它们其中的某一个时被另一个人攥住了胳膊，他深吸了一口气，拼命压制住喷涌欲出的怒火慢慢抬起头，不出意外的看到了Steve Rogers的脸，正如多年前自己所说的那样，他真想一拳打碎对方完美的牙齿。 

“你他妈就是要跟我过不去了对吗，”Tony试图脱离他的桎梏，但很快失败了，他根本拗不过一个打了四倍血清的超级士兵，“看来我只能绝食等死了，Cap。” 

“我想你只是不该喝太多的咖啡，Tony。” 

Tony像是听见了一件什么无比可笑的事，他看着Steve，如同对方在万圣节的化装舞会上穿了公主裙一样惊天动地，而Steve则平静的回望过去，他并没有被对方装满嘲讽的眼神惹恼，金发男人仍然握着Tony的手臂，直到他松开了那盒美式咖啡。 

他想Steve或许是疯了，他的食谱和这家伙完全没有任何天杀的关系，他们早已不再是彼此的伴侣了，甚至连队友都不是，所以美国队长到底是以什么立场在辖制自己，他不相信神盾局出台了什么最新法案可以让复仇者管理的范围延伸到一个普通公民的餐桌上，Tony觉得自己应该到大厦门口拉一条横幅，以此投诉他们滥用职权的黑暗手段。 

他们两个走到停车场的时候Tony显然已经忍受不住了，他身上的每一个细胞都在叫嚣着让身后这个男人滚蛋，他说不清除那种感觉，也不想细究其中的原因——他就是单纯又直接的厌恶Steve接近自己，那会让他瞬间有些没来由的暴躁、无力、愤怒，甚至还夹杂了一丝不愿承认的软弱。 

他告诉Steve让他别再跟着自己了，毕竟世界还在等着美国队长去拯救，那个男人没有说话也没有反驳，Tony猜到也许是Natasha跟这家伙透露了什么，但是他告诉自己他一点都不在意，他不在意Steve知不知道当年自己遭受过什么，不在意他知不知道Peter是他的儿子，因为他们不会和好，或许再过几年他们可以回到普通的朋友关系，不过现在不行，起码今天不行。 

Tony关上车门，在发动之前下意识从后视镜里去看那个男人的身影，Steve没有很落寞，也没有很沮丧，他只是很平静的注视着前方，等待着自己的离开。 

他的天平必须倒向抗拒，他不会接受这家伙的善意和愧疚，直到他的生活重新恢复这十五年来一如既往的平静，Tony不停地警告着自己，他心中郁积的愤怒和无奈在这一刻突然被点燃，男人抬起双手猛得砸了一下方向盘，接着因为撞击产生的疼痛无力的垂落，他叹了口气，然后默默的扣好了安全带。 

他在第四次时下定决心要把对方赶出视线以外，所以今天Tony终于放纵自己在超市里就爆发了，他先吼了对方一句，接着发现周围几个人全都停下了手上的挑选工作，不约而同的看向他和旁边那个满脸正直的金发男人，Tony生无可恋的扶住额头，他努力压低声音对着Steve威胁道，“听着，Cap，你如果再这样，我是说哪怕再有一次，我就向法院申请禁止令，然后全世界都会知道高尚伟大的美国队长是个跟踪狂。” 

Steve像是没听见一样，他耸了耸肩仰起头看着货架最上面一排的麦片，用自己四倍的视力读着侧面那些密密麻麻、有关成分比例的小字，接着他伸出手臂将其中一盒抽了出来扔到了Tony的购物车里，完成这一系列动作之后，美国队长又蹲了下去，用骨节分明的手指朝着底层排列整齐的果酱一瓶一瓶的点过，最后停在一个低糖蓝莓口味的小罐子上面，他拿起那个东西在手中颠了颠，接着小心翼翼的放进购物车最角落的位置。 

“你是听不懂英语还是怎么了，”Tony几乎被气得头发冒烟，他一把摘下墨镜揣进帽衫的口袋里，“需要我去电子设备区给你买个助听器吗，Cap。” 

Steve仍旧一言不发，他漂亮又无辜的蓝眼睛看向Tony，冲着那个男人微微笑了笑，这瞬间化解了凝固在两排货架之间的紧张气氛，旁边的人也都开始笑起来，他们小声议论着这对情侣，找乐子似的将目光在他和Steve身上来回游移，Tony甚至都能想象到那些市侩的家伙脑海中的剧情——一个脾气暴躁Omega和他温柔善解人意的Alpha丈夫，他们因为孩子暑假去迪士尼乐园的行程计划发生了争执，并把这种从家里情绪带到了公共场合——简直是太完美了，Tony除了操他的想不出别的感叹词来形容此刻的心情。 

“我会让Pepper把传票寄到神盾局的，Cap，”Tony把怒火吞咽下去，他抓住Steve的胳膊把这个金发男人揪到自己身边，用只有他们两个能听见的声音对着Steve说道，“你最好想清楚。” 

“你不会的，”Steve转过头垂下目光凝视着那双焦糖色的大眼睛，笃定的反驳道，“否则你第一次就这么做了。” 

“那你可以试试。” 

Tony掷地有声的甩下这句话就推着车子往前走了，尽管气场十足但他仍然感到心虚，因为事实就是如此——他早就可以这么做了，但是他没有，连他自己都不知道为什么对着美国队长这张脸就会不由自主的变得心慈手软，Tony彻底被这家伙打败了，他嘀嘀咕咕着上帝并掺杂了一些泄愤式的脏话，直到Steve再一次跟了上来。 

他不明白自己当年为什么会爱上这个混蛋，他们信奉的明明是两套价值观，或许从他老爸开始，他们Stark家就注定要和Steve绑在一起，Tony甚至怀疑是不是上辈子他们欠了Steve什么，他用一己之躯帮他们一家挡了原子弹这类的恩情，所以从他爸到他到他儿子，都要用一辈子去偿还这些，他本以为到了自己这儿就还够了，Tony为此还没来得及暗自庆幸，Peter就在最后一刻搭进了这些该死的陈年破事里。 

他用余光瞥见Steve走在自己身后不远不近的位置，这个场景让那些回忆和往事突然就这么毫无征兆的击中了Tony的大脑，只不过那时候他们不会把难得的闲暇时间花在逛超市上面，因为Wanda会代替其他队友完成这些，喜欢画着浓重眼妆的猩红女巫是个疯狂爱着购物的小妞，毕竟她在前二十几年都没机会去什么商场，她会拉着自己的男朋友像发现了无数新大陆一样对任何东西都感到惊奇和不可思议，接着刷爆Tony给他们的信用卡，买上几车有用没用的玩意。 

——“这是什么亲爱的，强力薄荷味的夹心饼干，真的有人会吃这种东西吗？” 

而他和Steve会在休息日耗上一整天呆在复仇者大厦里，即使难得无事美国队长仍保持着晨练和健身的习惯，Tony则通常都会睡过一整个上午，然后半梦半醒的游荡到餐厅吃一点Steve为自己煎得奶酪薄饼并顺便和其他队友打个招呼，或许还打打嘴炮什么的，接着又爬到床上睡死过去，直到下午五点的闹钟把他惊醒。 

这次醒来后的Tony就像换了个人似的，他都是猛地弹起来，随便从地上捞起一件衬衫和裤子胡乱穿好，再跑到公共休息室的吧台灌三四杯加了几大勺糖的美式咖啡，做完这一切之后，他就如同按了什么启动开关，完全蜕变成了一个工作狂，精神抖擞的扎进车间中捣鼓那些奇怪又复杂的机器，没人能再把他弄出来，除了美国队长，而且那一般是发生在Tony几十个小时没合眼身体透支到有些意识朦胧之后。 

——“把这个接上这个，然后再把它们一起连上这个，见鬼，我真是个天才。” 

他被Steve拖出来的时候仍然会迷迷蒙蒙的重复着那些实验步骤，像是被洗脑了一样对着一个完全不了解现代科技的家伙夸耀着自己的聪明才智，并嘲讽对方醒来这么多年依旧是个怀古的老冰棍，Steve堵住Tony喋喋不休的嘴的办法是在上升或者下降的电梯里吻他，然后那个小个子男人会含着他的嘴唇闷声笑起来，他冲着监控器说他的Alpha是个控制狂，说美国队长是个金发大胸的美人，是个坠入爱河后喜欢嫉妒的女高中生，然后Steve会更加卖力的用舌头封住这些无聊又疯癫的傻话，但是他们不会在电梯里就干起来，因为Clint总是会调监控去看，以便在一个礼拜乃至更久的时间内都有取笑钢铁侠的话题。 

他们回到房间之后Tony都像是被抽了筋骨一般跌跌撞撞的扑到床上，他知道再过十分钟他将处于神志不清的状态下被放好热水的美国队长拉到浴缸中，Steve一般会呆在外面的办公桌上写任务报告或者看一些老掉牙的旧版书，直到发现半个小时过去浴室里仍然没有任何动静——那是因为Tony在热水中舒服的睡着了，他会推开门冲进去把那个男人拽出来以免对方淹死，但更多时候他会选择脱掉自己的衣服用另一种方式把Tony叫醒。 

如果让Howard知道自己的儿子和自己的朋友纠缠不清，一定能让他惊掉下巴，他找了Steve一辈子，甚至为了对方忽视了Tony的成长，所有努力换来的结果就是美国队长醒来之后把他儿子给上了，搞大了他的肚子，还伤透了他的心。 

Tony摇了摇头，将视线重新挪回前方的货架，其实他一直都清楚他的内心远远没有看上去那么愤怒，尽管他也的确在为Steve的这些做法感到生气，他写在脸上的不满有百分之五十甚至更多只不过是用来掩饰内心的畏惧，他害怕自己动摇，虽然他知道这永远不会发生，但很多时候就是这样，即使将一切过往摔得粉身碎骨，也总是能在那些残损的回忆中拾起一片让人舍不得放手的缘由。 

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

如果真的有报社会去采访复仇者们关于美国队长和钢铁侠的爱情故事，那么得到回答一定在大家的意料之外——享誉着花花公子和情圣美名的Tony Stark居然不是他们中挑明关系的那一个，他年轻时有过很多女伴和数不清的一夜情，但面对真正喜欢的人却变得有些胆怯和难以启齿，钢铁侠宁愿用挑起嘴仗的模式去经营着这段他以为不为人知的暗恋，看着Steve紧紧皱眉为他生气或担忧的样子而感到得意，连Tony自己都没发觉这种行为幼稚的像个青春期的处男。 

而思想和认知停留在上个世纪的古板老冰棍才是捅破窗户纸的正牌人选，告白的方式也如同他的年纪一样老土又好笑，尽管他自己并不这么想，甚至还以为送玫瑰的行为浪漫得无可救药，但伟大的美国队长在人生中最重要的一天就是被所有人放肆的嘲笑了，在那个复仇者圣诞Party的高潮情节，Steve收到了来自队友们毕生最深切的揶揄和恶意。 

Clint的酒喷到了Natasha的新裙子上，而黑寡妇竟然没有为此暴揍那只肥鸟——她无法从眼前这个荒诞的场合分出心思为鹰眼的鲁莽感到愤怒，红发女人努力忍着肩膀的颤抖以免破坏自己冷酷无情的美艳特工人设，旁边的Thor则歪倒在沙发里，笑得捏起拳头拼命去砸光滑的真皮扶手，甚至连最矜持严肃的科学家Bruce都为这滑稽的场景乐不可支，他走过去拍了拍美国队长的肩膀，然后摇着头说了一声伙计。 

也许只有Wanda能理解这个，她不明白那些人为什么会笑作一团，好像Steve表演了一个愚蠢的跳山羊节目并摔倒了似的，猩红女巫觉得这很浪漫，她喜欢这样的恋爱模式，棕发姑娘疑惑的转过头看着自己的男朋友，而幻视能给的回答也只是无奈的耸肩。 

作为当事人之一的Tony脸色阴晴不定，他不知道该为他们的关系终于跨过朋友这一道门槛感到高兴，还是该为美国队长这种上个世纪追求女孩的手段感到无奈，他只能一动不动的站在那里，眼睁睁的看着Steve把那一大捧红色的玫瑰塞到自己的怀中，Natasha他们为此笑得更加猖狂了，尽管Tony一直在瞪着这群看戏的家伙，但没人怕他，也没人会放过欣赏钢铁侠和美国队长的尴尬和窘迫，Clint甚至举起酒杯站在桌子上疯狂的吹着口哨，伴随其他几个队友唯恐天下不乱的掌声，吼着让Tony答应对方突如其来的求爱。 

他们都知道Tony喜欢他，连对感情最迟钝的雷神都能一目了然的看透钢铁侠的暗恋，虽然Tony一直以为自己掩饰的很好，不过大多数人只能假装自己爱谁，却无法假装自己不爱谁，尽管他们总是为一些鸡毛蒜皮的小事吵架，但每个人心里都清楚，这是这个对于动心无所适从的家伙故意在惹恼甚至勾引Steve，他做出那些出格的举动，搞出那些危险的事情，都是在等待着某一天能够彻底激怒眼前这个金发大胸的美人——无比作死又闷骚的表演。 

“老天，你们说Steve会不会下一秒掏出一个戒指什么的，”Clint为他们两个僵在那里的场面乐到打嗝，“我是说按照目前的发展，接下来的剧情应该就是这样没错了。” 

“当然，也许我们马上还会看到Tony Stark像个小姑娘一样哭着抱住对方。”不知道是谁在一片混乱中大声调笑着回了鹰眼一句。 

“塞班岛的婚礼！”Clint举起酒杯。 

“塞班岛的婚礼。” 

其他人跟着附和道。 

而Steve却像是屏蔽了这些来自四面八方的笑声，美国队长的心理素质简直不能用强大这个单词来形容，如果换作一个普通人也许现在正低头找着能钻进去的缝隙，但是这个金发男人的脸上完全没有露出任何动摇和尴尬的神情，他注视着距离自己不到半米的Tony，清澈的蓝眼睛中写满了笃定和期待。 

“他是认真的对吗，”Wanda决定搞个清楚，她从吧台的转椅中跳下来，走过去拉住看上去已经是最淡定的Banner博士，虽然这家伙几乎也笑到了需要努力抑制着皮肤变绿的程度，猩红女巫不解的问道，“你们到底怎么了，这明明是个很棒的仪式，我的意思是说我觉得这一切真的很美（beautiful）。” 

他们几个听了这句话愣了足足有四五秒钟，然后相互看了一会，接着因为棕发姑娘的发言爆发出更大的笑声，Clint指着一脸无辜的幻视连一个完整的句子都说不出来，而Natasha也基本放弃了对形象的维持，她倚在冰箱上端着半满的高脚杯，把头埋得很低用手指不停地擦着从眼角溢出的水珠，Bruce则是真心想对猩红女巫解释什么，但是为了大家的安全他实在做不来这个，他只能走到笑得倒在地上的Thor身边，握着Wanda的手极力想要从颤抖的声音中挤出一个清晰的单词。 

Tony这回是真的有些被这群道貌岸然的家伙惹恼了，他知道这场闹剧的引爆者是Steve，但他并不怪罪对方，那个活在四十年代的老冰棍什么也不懂，他所做的一切都是在真心实意的对着自己告白，但是剩下的人除了Wanda和幻视以外，甚至包括最能掌控分寸的女特工都加入了这支嘲讽大军的队伍，虽然Tony自己也觉得Steve的做法有些可笑，但是他觉得可笑并不代表其他人能够以此为乐，他不希望他们第一个重要的时刻给Steve留下的印象就是塞满了整座大楼的调侃、尖叫和笑声。 

但是Steve似乎并不介意，他回头看了看这群不淡定的家伙，没有露出丝毫不耐烦或者愤怒的情绪，美国队长纵容着队友们疯狂又有些缺乏礼貌的行径，或者说，他并不关心其他人对此的态度，他在意的只是Tony一个人的答案而已，这才是他唯一需要在意的事情，Steve平静的瞥了一眼这些难得失态的复仇者们，接着继续把目光转回了怀抱着大束玫瑰花的Tony身上，那个金发男人微微笑起来，一双漂亮的蓝眼睛中荡漾着夜空、大海和温柔的爱意。 

Tony知道自己必须做点什么了，他需要表达出对美国队长幼稚告白的接受，又要阻止这些混蛋队友生生不息的嘲笑，他刚才在脑海中构想了无数回答，但是现在男人知道这些话语都变得苍白无用了，没有任何言辞能描述他此刻复杂纠结又欣喜的心情，Tony拽着Steve的胳膊把满脸莫名其妙的美国队长拖到人群中间，怒气冲冲的环顾了一圈那些乐得东倒西歪的复仇者们，他先是压抑着喷薄欲出的火苗翻了几个白眼，接着突然举起手臂，将那一大捧点缀着让人眼花缭乱满天星的玫瑰花精准无比的砸到了Clint脸上。 

“滚到一边操你自己去吧（GO FUCK YOURSELF），肥啾。”Tony咆哮道。 

鹰眼被毫无防备的打蒙了，所有的复仇者瞬间安静下来，不约而同的看向站在显眼位置的钢铁侠和被他抓着一只胳膊、表情迷茫的美国队长，他不知道Tony的这个举动到底代表了答应还是拒绝，甚至忘记了要心疼自己挑选了许久的玫瑰花束，金发男人的目光略过怔忪的Clint，微蹙着眉头的Natasha，张着嘴巴的Thor和笑容凝固的Bruce，又扫过状况外的猩红女巫和幻视，最后回到了Tony那双湿漉漉的蜜糖色大眼睛上。 

在一秒或者一个世纪之后，Clint终于反应过来，但就在他要爆发的瞬间，Tony猛地揪住Steve的衬衫衣领，以迅雷不及掩耳之势吻上了对方的嘴唇。 

“哦，奥丁的胡子啊。” 

人群寂静了一分钟，Tony也足足吻了那个不知所措的家伙一分钟，接着冰冻的气氛被雷神这句感叹打破了，他们再一次欢呼起来，只不过这一次没有夹杂着任何嘲笑的意味，这群复仇者真诚的为自己的朋友能够终成眷属高兴着，而鹰眼当然也没忘记刚刚被钢铁侠意外袭击的插曲，他从桌子上跳下来拉开一支香槟，把喷出的透明酒液全部朝向了Tony昂贵的奢侈品外套。 

Steve承认他惊呆了，他没想到Tony的回答会是如此的直白而简洁，虽然美国队长设想过无数对方答应自己求爱的场景，但是他不知道自己会得到这么多，在他们第一次挑明心意的这一天，他永远会记得的这一天，他就得到了Tony Stark、这个不可一世又傲慢的家伙的一个吻。 

“见鬼，你们这对爱情鸟该去开个房了。” 

他的两只手在空中悬置了片刻，直到Clint的嗓门在喧闹的房间中响起，Steve终于意识到他该做点什么，而不是像个真正的冰棍一样站在原地毫无反应的被Tony吻着，这会把一切搞砸的，而眼前正与自己亲密接触的男人似乎也在为此疑惑，Tony皱着眉头退开了半步，他上下打量着美国队长，那颗聪明的脑袋里瞬间闪过一大片密密麻麻的字幕——关于自己关于Steve关于这家伙是不是个性冷淡，但他很快就没工夫也没兴趣想这些了，因为这个金发大胸的男人像是突然被启动了一样，他抓住Tony的肩膀把他猛地按在了沙发上，然后强硬的用舌头封住了对方的嘴唇。 

这次轮到Tony呆住了，他张着嘴巴接受着来自美国队长的火辣舌吻，前任花花公子完全无法想象一个九十多岁的处男会有这么好的吻技，但事实就是这样，有的人就是如此的天赋异禀，况且这家伙还有着超于常人四倍的学习能力，Tony享受着这个却又不得不在被吻到发情期提前的边缘推开了对方——公共休息室和一大群旁观者，这两个条件显然不是什么搞起来的最佳选择，尽管他不介意被别人参观，但他相信Steve一时还接受不了这么刺激的玩法。 

“我觉得我的眼要瞎了，”Clint装模作样的用手掌挡住了自己的视线，他指着津津有味欣赏着这场告白大会的Wanda和她的男朋友幻视，“我知道你们现在一定迫不及待的想要立刻就扒光对方，铁罐，但这儿还有两个宝宝。” 

“哦算了吧，Clint，你只是在嫉妒我刚刚有了一个很辣的男友，”Tony站了起来，现在轮到他去嘲笑鹰眼的环节，“或者在想念着你远在乡村农场的老婆。” 

Clint翻了个白眼，他除了该死的情侣想不到任何形容词去描述Tony这副嘚瑟又得意的表情，而Natasha则歪着头注视着他们两个，接着回过身冲Thor撇了撇嘴，“我想我们这些Alpha今晚该出去找个别的什么地方住了，”女特工半开玩笑半认真的对着钢铁侠调侃道，“你得让Friday通知Sam，他出完任务后可以直接到下城区的汽车旅馆找我们，我猜我们几个可以打上一整夜的牌。” 

Tony挑了挑眉，不置可否的摊了下手，而旁边的Steve则困惑的注视着黑寡妇，直到他把这个红发女人的刻薄话重新认真的咀嚼了一遍之后才想起为此脸红。 

他们两个从那天开始像什么永远发泄不完精力的青少年一样，尤其是Tony，不只是在床上，不只是标记、结合还有性，这种相处状态包含着美国队长和钢铁侠出现的每一个角落，他们坐在餐厅里的时候根本没办法让其他人好好吃完一顿饭。

通常Clint嘀嘀咕咕诅咒着什么就走了，而Natasha和别的队友虽然从未表达出明显的不满，但仍然会把食物带回自己的房间再享用，只有Wanda和幻视忍受着Tony和Steve，或许因为彼此都是情侣的缘故，可实际上猩红女巫这一对看起来要正常许多，起码他们从不会像钢铁侠一样幼稚的在餐桌下面用膝盖故意去顶美国队长的大腿。 

他们开始的时候都以为Tony在暗示对方什么，比如邀请Steve在大家平时吃饭的桌上和自己来一炮之类的，甚至怀疑他们两个是不是已经在某个不为人知的晚上这么干过了，这确实有点难以接受，复仇者们最后决定扔掉那张桌子，因为脑海中那些奇怪的联想让所有人都对摆在上面的任何食物感到无法下咽。 

但是随着时间推移，他们发现Tony并没有这个意思，他没打算拉着美国队长在桌子上搞，他只是对着Steve就安分不下来，像个有多动症的小男孩，虽然他早过了当小男孩的年纪，可这家伙仍然不肯放弃这类白痴的举动，就连他们几个难得都空闲下来坐在公共休息室喝酒聊天的时候也是如此，Tony总是会故意去踢Steve，或者冷不丁的从背后打他、戳他、推他，然后又在旁边装作无事发生的翻报纸或干点其他什么的，这种可笑的行为如同一个优秀的天才科学家突然被门夹坏了脑子，醒来后变成了一个智商只有八岁的小鬼。 

这些幼稚的手段又和邪神那种恶劣的恶作剧完全不同——Loki都是很直接的、毫不留情的让人窘迫和出丑，并以此为乐，顺带炫耀一下自己出众的魔法技巧，但Tony并不是，他没那么多考虑和目的，甚至不是为了去引起Steve的注意，他就是单纯的停不下来，停不下来也克制不住要去触碰美国队长的想法。 

而Steve则一直在容忍着Tony的这些举动，也许他似乎还有那么点喜欢，Clint在背地里说过他没想到这个爱穿紧身星条旗制服的家伙是个受虐狂，作为一个正常人，他起码应该稍微阻止一下铁罐这些不受控制的婴儿行为，即使是开玩笑的那种阻止也算，但美国队长完全没有，他好像根本不在意，甚至觉得Tony的做法很有趣。 

大家只好庆幸他们歇下来的空闲并不算多，Tony工作的时候看起来很正经，甚至有些疯狂，Steve也是，他和钢铁侠都是那种较真的、决不允许自己负责的领域出现丝毫差错的神经质，但每当所有人聚在一起的那天，哪怕只有一个上午或者几个小时，他们都会想尽一切办法远离这对情侣，Clint抱怨钢铁侠在迫害自己的眼睛，他说尽管这很恶毒，不过他确定他和他们两个相处的每一秒都宁愿自己是瞎的。 

后来每当Tony回想起那些年月，最能够像锥子一样猛烈贯穿他大脑的画面却从来不是这些他们相处的过往，不是他们望着彼此的眼睛，不是他们在床上滚到暗无天日，它们重要但又不重要，因为Steve把那束可笑老土的玫瑰花塞到自己怀里的那一刻才是一切的开始，那一刻才配被称之为永恒。

连他自己都觉得鹰眼的话完全没错，他的确是个幼稚鬼，是个热恋期的蠢货，这些经历给他的传奇人生填了几笔怪异而跳脱的音符，甚至成了那群混蛋队友的谈资和笑料，他们把这段荒谬失序、不符合Stark画风的钢铁侠恋爱故事讲述给每一个新加入复仇者联盟的成员，但Tony从来不曾为此感到丢脸或者懊悔，哪怕在他和Steve分开的这十五年中，或者直到现在，直到今天，直到这一秒，直到时间的尽头，Tony都不觉得要为自己疯狂爱着谁而感到抱歉，即使这场有始无终的感情已经分崩离析，也似乎看不到任何破镜重圆的希望。 

因为它就是存在过的。 

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Peter在晚餐时间一直对着他老爸表现出一种欲言又止的状态，他好像打算开口说点什么，甚至已经发出了一个音节，但最后又咽了回去，这种恶性循环持续了大概二十分钟，男孩总是会在气流戛然而止的瞬间泄气，接着烦躁的低下头把盘子中的西蓝花和胡萝卜戳得乱七八糟。 

“你最好还是说出来，甜心，”Tony一开始假装没注意到他儿子的纠结，他们两个之间除了血缘关系更像是一对朋友，即使因为各种原因对彼此隐瞒了什么，也不会带来冷战和隔夜仇，他相信Peter总会开口的，这孩子无法憋住任何秘密超过半个小时，当然他背着自己加入复仇者联盟那件事不算，但直到这顿晚餐进入到了扫尾阶段，Peter仍然没把他想说的话说出来，身为父亲的Tony只好无情的戳破对方卡在喉咙里的肥皂泡泡，他有些无奈的提醒道，“否则我的焦虑症马上就要发作了。” 

男人默数了三个数，他看见他儿子再次对着自己张开了嘴，然后这样僵持了几秒钟，最终还是皱着眉头闭上了，很好，他更着急了，实际上从今晚这种情况刚发生的时候他就一直在担心Peter出了什么事，Tony扶住额头叹了口气，他想他确实该按照医嘱加大百解忧的用量。 

“听着，就算你考试考得一团糟也没关系，每一门都不及格我也不在乎，”Tony把盘子推到一边，语速飞快的对还在用叉子和蔬菜较劲的Peter提高声音说道，“你最好快点说出来，小子，我他妈快被你搞得紧张死了。” 

Tony停顿了一会，他们两个因此陷入了短暂的沉默，这种诡异的气氛让男人开始怀疑事实被自己不小心说中了，他上下打量了一番用余光偷偷瞥他的男孩，曲起手指关节敲了敲桌子，“等等，你没有吧。” 

他甚至下意识摸出自己的手机，查看了来电显示和电子邮箱，以确保自己没有因为工作遗漏老师发来的简讯，这孩子确实很聪明，还代表学校参加过很多次知识竞赛，但即使是Tony也无法保证他儿子会不会偶尔犯一些小错误，鉴于Peter现在的生活中心已经不再围绕着学习和课本，而是投身于拯救世界的超级英雄事业中。 

如果这家伙承认了情况就是自己想的那样，那么他明天就会到神盾局投诉美国队长，他保证能够说到做到，他会冲到那个独眼老头的面前把他儿子的成绩单拍在对方的办公桌上，然后让他转告Steve，他得为Peter能否收到哈佛录取通知书的事情负责。 

“不，当然没有，或许我考的应该还算不错，”Peter发现他老爸的思路已经偏离到银河系之外的轨道上去了，他不得不开口为自己的期中测试成绩辩解，男孩迎上了Tony有些不信任的目光，犹豫了有半个多世纪才终于鼓足勇气准备把酝酿了一晚上的根源讲出来，“我只是在想，如果你不介意的话……” 

Peter说到这里再一次卡住了，Tony头疼的把脸埋到双手中，他恨一切和吞吞吐吐有关的事，这可能是当年Steve欺骗自己留下的后遗症，他迫不及待的想叫Friday立刻就把抗焦虑的药送到面前，他一秒钟也不能等了，他相信再拖下去，哪怕这小混蛋再像这样急刹车似的停住一次，他都会随时站起来掀翻这张桌子。 

“好吧，好吧，别这样老爸，其实我只是想带个人来家里。” 

Peter知道这次他爸没有在扮演什么夸张的戏剧女王，而是真的对于自己三番两次的欲言又止感到不堪忍受，他必须得缴枪投降了，就算被拒绝被训斥也无所谓，否则再过一会Tony就不只是焦虑症发作那么简单了，如果他再不全盘托出，他爸的心脏可能也得拉响警报。 

这小子终于把他大脑里缠成一团乱麻的神经给剪断了，Tony为此舒服的长出了一口气，并花了三秒钟搞清楚Peter刚刚说的话后在心里翻了个白眼，这到底有什么值得踌躇一整个晚上的，他可是前任花花公子Tony Stark的儿子，即使他打算带十几个漂亮妞回家开Party狂欢也没什么好奇怪的，他不会拦着他的，拜托，这孩子都满十六岁了，有个交往的朋友又怎么样，除非他们打算聚在一起吸大麻或者嗑药，虽然Tony年轻时经常这么干，但他绝不会允许自己的儿子在高中时就碰这些危险品。 

Peter小心翼翼的观察着他爸的表情变化，Tony看起来很正常，或者说没有露出任何惊恐、愤怒、不满等一系列要教训他的迹象——他似乎没打算要反对这件事——男孩脸上逐渐露出了一丝克制不住的笑容，他双手捏着桌子边缘，紧张又满怀期待的注视着Tony，等待对方亲口说出那个肯定的答案。 

“你就只是为了这个吗，”Tony还是觉得有些不可理喻，他搞不懂Peter到底在担心什么才导致他在晚餐时间一直像被胶水黏住了舌头一样，如果他在他这个年纪想约一个妞才不会征求Howard的同意，他爸最多只能在浴室的垃圾桶里发现他用完的安全套，而他儿子却害羞得跟什么小姑娘似的，这太滑稽了，“我想你可能对你爸有什么误解，甜心，我不是那种古板的像个老冰棍一样的家长。” 

“所以你答应了是吗？” 

“为什么不呢，”Tony耸了耸肩，“如果你需要我可以在那天去看望你的教母，我可以把整个房子留给你们，你知道的，我愿意为了你做任何事，哪怕多听一天她无休无止的唠叨。” 

“爸，我真爱你。”Peter由衷的感叹。 

“省下你的那些甜言蜜语，”Tony起身把桌上的盘子全部收进水池，他嘀咕了几句什么，接着转过头向他沉浸在幸福和兴奋中的儿子揶揄道，“留给你的好姑娘去吧。” 

他周末准备出门去拜访Pepper的时候，在庭院的车库旁第一次见到了Gwen Stacy，那个女孩穿着短裙和一件洗到发白的衬衫，一头柔顺耀眼的金发披散在背后，加上那双跑鞋，十足十的女高中生打扮，Tony远远看了她几眼，他注意到这个漂亮姑娘的眼神有些困惑，像是迷路了一样在路口徘徊着，她不停的张望这一片鳞次栉比的别墅，接着又从口袋中掏出手机，反复对照屏幕上的文字和墙壁中间的门牌号码。 

金发，大胸，蓝眼睛，Tony叹了口气，加上长相甜美可人的属性，他想他和他儿子在遗传上的审美可以说是惊人的相似了——甚至连Howard也没能避免——或许这类的男孩女孩对于他们Stark家的人都有着致命的吸引力。 

Tony发动车子开出一段距离之后，从反视镜里观察到这个年轻的姑娘终于找对了自己家的大门，他看见Peter有些拘束的和她打了招呼，他们在廊檐下说了一会话，又因为什么事笑了起来——Tony猜她大概是在向他儿子抱怨这个街区的房子都长得像一群克隆人——他知道Peter在紧张，否则他不会在身后来回捏着手指，Tony转了转眼珠，把视线重新挪回前方的路况，他承认自己有点羡慕、甚至是嫉妒这种少年时期无忧无虑的感情，他不想把它定义为爱情，因为他们这个年纪根本不懂什么是爱。 

他很高兴他走出了利兹的事情，在大半年之后Peter渐渐不再为此自责和困扰，他又有了新的生活，这很好，毕竟不管过去再怎么痛苦，从来也都只有向前这一条路，Tony在没和那个金发女孩说过话的情况下就已经有点喜欢她了，但别期待一个十六岁的孩子能对什么人或者什么事保持多久的热情，Tony了解他们这些心思无常的青少年，他也是从那个时候过来的，他每个星期都爱着不同的啦啦队女孩，到了大学毕业，这个频率甚至缩短到每天，约会对象也从啦啦队女孩变成了性感的封面女郎，直到后来遭遇了那些天翻地覆的意外和变故，他遇见了Steve，才发现曾经把爱挂在嘴边的自己有多么无知可笑。 

而Peter的想法完全没他老爸那么复杂深奥，他只是单纯的喜欢她、欣赏她、想和她交往，至于未来会发生什么，男孩从来没有考虑过，他考虑的只有他们放学后可以一起走一段路，跑到海边在沙滩上坐着吹风，顺便聊聊话剧社的演出和实验课的刻板老头，或者有机会他也可以带着她去参观复仇者大厦，向她介绍那些队友，那真的很酷，他喜欢的女孩会知道他就是蜘蛛侠，是那个报纸上保护着纽约人民安全的超级英雄。 

不过现在他得拼命克制住自己别去想这些有的没的，因为他们正在房间里一起做着数学作业，但是Peter完全没办法把心思集中在任何一道题上，他每隔几分钟就会悄悄抬起眼睛偷瞄着Gwen在阳光下的金发和长睫毛，然后开始脸红，并试图用咳嗽来掩盖心跳加速的声音。他的作业本上仍旧是一片空白，这种情况一直持续到女孩在偶然间发现了对方这种幼稚的行径，她咯咯的笑了起来，然后拿起圆珠笔在Peter的脸上画了一只苹果。 

显然他们两个都放弃了完成家庭作业的打算，尤其是Peter，他自告奋勇的带着女孩把房子逛了一圈，他们从花园绕到衣帽间，又在地下室逗留了一会，男孩给Gwen展示了仅有几个他搞得懂的新奇机械，他看得出她对这些东西似乎很感兴趣，最后他们回到二楼，推开了唯一一间还没去过的卧室。 

Peter说这是他爸的房间，他小时候常和Tony一起睡在这里，但等他长到具备穿衣服和洗漱这些基本能力后就搬到隔壁去了，男孩甚至还给Gwen指了指窗帘后面那个有些掉色的婴儿摇篮，他们两个坐在一起又说了几句关于各自童年的笑话，然而就在准备起身离开的时候，意外从这间本以为没什么可看的卧室床底下发现了一个沉重的木箱子。 

男孩花了些功夫才把这个大家伙拖出来，它看起来应该主人被遗忘了很久，表面已经被厚厚的一层灰毛所覆盖，Peter鼓起腮吹了一口气，顷刻间他们两个都被扬起的尘垢呛得不停地打喷嚏，过了几分钟才觉得鼻子舒服了一些，男孩有点不好意思的搓了搓手，接着对于那个箱子的处置犹豫起来——他从未打算偷窥Tony的隐私，却又觉得如果原封不动的把它放回去似乎更加遗憾——Peter最终还是没能战胜自己的好奇心，他先是战战兢兢的敲了敲四周，然后轻轻推开了压在上面的盖子。 

“等等，”Gwen有些不赞成的摇头，“这应该是些私人的东西吧。” 

“没关系，”Peter状似无所谓的样子耸了耸肩，其实他心里也在打鼓，“我会让Friday把这段记录删掉的。” 

他把盖子取下后对着坐在床边的女孩招手，Gwen虽然有些迟疑但最终还是凑了上去——其实真的没什么惊天动地的秘辛——最上面一层就是大学物理和工程学的课本，还有好几页划得乱七八糟的零散笔记和一大摞卷子和草稿纸，他们两个看不懂这些复杂高深的图纸和公式，Peter拿出来翻了翻就无趣的丢开了，他把这些玩意搬出来挪到一边，准备继续向深处探索。 

中间一层是三四本相册集，它们大多都是Tony大学时代的留影，或者稍微再大一些，二十七八岁以后的就完全没有了，那个年纪的Tony不留胡子，有一头浓密的深色卷发和一双焦糖色大眼睛，总是湿漉漉的望着镜头，Gwen向Peter感叹说他爸简直漂亮得不可方物，如果能够生在那个年代，她相信自己也会疯狂爱上他的。 

——“他一定是全世界最迷人的Omega。” 

压在最下面的是一个普通的小铁盒子，Peter把它拿起来在耳边晃了晃，听着里面的东西撞击金属发出的刺耳响声，男孩对着Gwen撇了撇嘴，他对女孩调侃道自己可能找到了什么Parker家的宝藏——总之就算不是海洋之心也不会是个炸弹之类的——他满怀期待的把它打开了，但是里面的东西却让他们两个都有些失望。 

它只是一部手机，一部非常古旧的、在这个年代甚至再倒退二十年都没人用的那种老式手机，Peter在手心里颠了几下又把它递给了Gwen，他疑惑的笑起来，男孩想不通为什么他爸这样一个先进科技发烧友竟然收藏了一部大概是恐龙时代的翻盖手机，这不合情理，实际上从他出生开始周围就没人再用除了智能机以外的通讯设备了，这种老古董不能上网不能用社交网站不能玩赛车游戏，甚至不能照相，连发短信的按键都小得非人性化。 

“看来我真没搞懂他，”Peter把双手插进头发中夸张的揉着自己的脑袋，他装模作样的惊叹道，“所以我爸是个隐藏的老年用品收集癖患者吗” 

“哦，拜托。”Gwen推了他一把，然后他们两个倒在地上疯狂的大笑，直到整个世界都安静下来，他们出神的盯着天花板发了几分钟的呆，接着不约而同的看向了彼此的眼睛，Gwen突然抬起肩膀凑过去，轻轻吻了吻Peter的脸颊。 

男孩呆住了，他凝视着对方粘在额前的细碎金发和那双比天空还蓝的眼睛，大概在一个世纪过后，他也把嘴唇在Gwen的脸颊上小心翼翼的贴了一下。 

他们最后决定把它打开，Peter给这个老古董充上电，等了半个小时或者更久绿灯才亮起来，这已经算是奇迹了，他迫不及待的来回按着开关键，试图让它启动，但十分钟过去这个家伙仍然没有要睁眼的打算，他们两个开始失落的摇头，结果就在男孩快要放弃的时候，持续黑屏许久的手机突然闪了一下。 

“这他妈可真……” 

男孩出口的瞬间就意识到自己说了什么不该说的，他不想在自己喜欢的姑娘面前表现得像个爱讲脏话的街头混混，Peter有些窘迫的用手捂住了嘴，悄悄的去打量Gwen的表情，但是女孩的注意力根本没在他身上，她聚精会神的盯着那部手机，嘴唇抿成了一条线。 

大概又过了不到半分钟，这个卡顿的老家伙终于进入到了屏保界面，左下角是通讯录，右下角是信息，仅此而已，比现在那些花里胡哨的多功能手机差远了，Peter和Gwen挨着肩膀坐在地板上，他先点开了信息栏，一片空白，什么都没有，连通讯公司发的缴费短信都没有，但是男孩仍然不死心，他关掉了信息栏又点开了通讯录，这次终于有点什么了——虽然仅仅只有一个名字叫“S”的联系人。 

“我要打过去试试吗？”Peter扬起眉毛问着他的小女朋友。 

“你当然可以这么做，”Gwen眨了眨漂亮的蓝眼睛，“不过我猜那边的家伙早就不用这个号码了。” 

“反正试试也没什么坏处。” 

Peter打趣了一句，他抱着一种恶作剧的心态毫不犹豫的按下了通话键，他猜他马上就会听到一个机械式的女声，她会告诉自己这个号码是空号，或者不在服务区等一系列这类通讯公司设定好的回答，接着他将把手机递给Gwen，让女孩再听一遍，他们两个会因此在地上继续笑作一团，或许能够交换一个吻，甚至还可以在晚上把这件事写进日记本中。 

但是它竟然很快就被接通了。 

男孩有些失措的看向Gwen，他不知道该说点什么，甚至还没来得及紧张，那边就响起了一个无比熟悉的声音。 

“……Tony？” 

 

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

“……所以你还留着它对吗。” 

Gwen看到Peter的笑容凝固在脸上，甚至连呼吸都变得微弱起来，她疑惑的伸出手在对方眼前晃了晃，直到男孩终于意识回魂动了动嘴唇，他僵硬的握着手机，第一次在Tony以外的人面前露出了一个六神无主的表情。 

——“出什么事了吗？” 

金发女孩用口型无声的问着，她拧起漂亮的眉毛，无比担忧的注视着Peter瞬间失去血色的双颊。 

“我一直在等你的电话，Tony，我每天都在想你什么时候才会用这个号码打给我。” 

那边的人仍然在自顾自的说着，而男孩现在的状态已经不能仅仅用迷茫来描述了，Gwen看到他一双原本清澈灵动的棕色瞳孔中混杂着疑惑、惊讶、焦虑、恐慌，他拿着电话的那只胳膊在不由自主的打颤，Peter用力闭了闭眼，他告诫着自己冷静，却还是能感觉到后背已经被不断渗出的冷汗浸湿。 

“我为我这几个月在超市跟踪你的行为道歉，我只是想确保你没事，听Natasha说了那些后我真的没办法冷静下来，但我可以向你保证，我从没打算用这种方式换取你的原谅。” 

“其实就算你不原谅我，我也会永远在你身边。” 

然而对方还是没有停下，男人清冽低沉的声音在Peter的耳边不断萦绕，吐露着一些他从未听过的故事，他的内心在疯狂的尖叫，他想要质问Steve、想要质问Tony、想要质问他们究竟隐瞒着什么不可告人的秘密，但是现在男孩连一个微弱的音节都发不出来，这种窒息感把他浑身上下裹得密不透风，只是在短短的几分钟内就令Peter陷入了十六年来从未有过的恐惧。 

他慌张的挂掉了电话，像是急切的想要证实什么，甚至没听见Gwen在旁边叫自己的名字，Peter手忙脚乱的从裤子口袋里抓出手机，颤抖的用指尖点开通讯录搜索着美国队长的号码，当男孩找到那串数字之后，又哆嗦的捞起刚才那部老古董，再次进入联系人界面点开了“S”的详细信息，Gwen莫名其妙的看着男孩来回对照着这两个一模一样的号码——他起码读了有十几遍——最后Peter几乎要哭出来似的，他痛苦的用双手捂住脸，无力的滑到躺平在地板上。 

Peter绝望了，那就是Steve Rogers、他追随并且无条件信任的美国队长，那就是这个家伙，他没办法骗自己。 

“你怎么了，需要我叫人来吗？！” 

Gwen推了他几下，但Peter还是一动不动的躺在那里，女孩以为他有心脏病史，她焦急的站起来翻箱倒柜的找着药丸，在发现了抽屉里一大堆乱七八糟的机械图纸和科学杂志后才想起这是他父亲的房间。Gwen紧张害怕到头皮发麻，她不停的擦着从眼角渗出来的泪水，正准备用手机拨出医院的急救号码时，那个导致这一切局面的罪魁祸首响起了一段来电铃声。 

“不，我没……” 

Peter勉强从混乱的意识中清醒过来，但他还是没能来得及阻止女孩接起那个电话，他眼睁睁的看着Gwen冲动的按下了绿色的通话键，声嘶力竭冲着对面的Steve吼了起来，男孩深深叹了口气，把自己蜷缩成一团挤在衣柜和床之间的角落，他不想面对这一切，事实已经再明显不过了，他老爸和美国队长也许在几百年前就有着什么不为人知的过往，甚至在他没出生之前他们两个就已经认识了——所以从头至尾自己才是那个被夹在中间、被蒙在鼓里的蠢货。 

“天杀的你刚才到底对Peter说了什么！？他现在看起来就像是快死了一样！”Gwen哭着捂住脸，她已经急得有些迷糊了，眼前朦朦胧胧的一片，就连Peter冲她不停地摆手也没注意到，女孩断断续续对着那边的人哽咽着请求道，“拜托，随便什么都可以，拜托你来救救他……” 

“……Peter？！” 

他还没来得及再问什么那边又把电话给挂断了，Steve愣了三秒钟后猛地从椅子上弹了起来，他听得出刚才电话那端应该是一个年轻的女孩，但是他现在完全没心情问她是谁或者怎么拿到这个手机的，男人一边强作镇定的向Natasha申请调出直升机，一边飞速的在脑海中梳理着那个姑娘一通咆哮抽泣中的内容——电话是Peter打过来的，他跟她在一起，他遇到了什么危险——不管怎么样，他现在必须立刻确保那孩子没事，他记得他对Tony保证过什么，他绝不会让Peter在联盟任职期间发生任何意外。 

男人按照雷达的信号定位赶到Tony家的时候，Peter正坐在客厅里眼神飘忽不定的发呆，而帮他开门的那个漂亮的金发女孩——显然是就是在电话里冲着他吼的那个——有些不好意思的看着自己，她说Peter已经没事了，他没有犯什么急性病，也没有被什么人袭击，他好像只是因为受到刺激才出现了短暂的恍惚，女孩愧疚的抿着嘴，两只手紧张的在身后捏着皱起的衣摆，她为她的冲动给一个绅士添了麻烦而懊恼着。 

而这一次美国队长出现在Peter面前时，男孩的眼中再也没有了从前那种敬佩和崇拜的目光，他皱着眉头，有些抗拒和迟疑的上下打量着Steve，甚至在对方向自己迈进到一定距离的时候从沙发里站了起来，下意识向后倒退了几步，他说不上来那种别扭的感觉，但他知道他的心在告诉自己应该选择逃避。 

“你没事了对吗，你真的吓死我了，”Steve关切的问道，他回头看了看将视线在他们两个身上来回游移的Gwen，“刚才这位小姐说你遇到了点麻烦……” 

“我很好，”Peter打断了他的话，这是他第一次对着美国队长这么失礼，男孩看起来有些僵硬，他说出来的每个单词间都带着明显的停顿，和从前喋喋不休的话痨模样大相径庭，“我完全没有任何问题。” 

Steve松了一口气，他在赶来的路上不断祈祷着Peter的安全，即使他真的遇到了什么解决不了的危险，男人也希望自己能赶得上把这孩子从生死边缘拉回来，然而现在看来这一切不过是个可笑的误会，但虚惊一场总比噩梦成真要好太多了，否则他不知道该怎么向Tony交代，Steve甚至不敢想象那个场景，他该如何开口告诉对方自己把他最后的嘱托和信任也给搞砸了。 

他知道那双焦糖色的眼睛染满失望和绝望时有多么让人心碎，如果真到了那一天，他们两个就彻底完了，那将不是做不成伴侣、做不成朋友，甚至不是做不成仇敌的那种结束，而是连陌生人都没得做了。 

除了庆幸Peter完好无损，Steve想不到这一个月来还有什么比这个更值得高兴的事了。 

“那你也没事对吗，Captian，”Steve刚刚把心塞回肚子里，甚至还没来得让乱糟糟的脑子重新恢复运作，Peter突然冷不丁的向他开口反问道，“还有我爸，他又怎么样了。” 

Steve原本是关心则乱，他一路上只记挂着要确保Peter的安全，早就把电话那回事抛到脑后了，现在在男孩的提醒下才又重新回想起来这一场闹剧的前因后果，他知道这孩子挑明了在问那部手机的来龙去脉以及自己无意间透露出的故事，他明白如履薄冰的真相把Peter伤到了，或者说吓到了——即使他是蜘蛛侠，是无所不能的超级英雄，他的心仍然只是个十六岁的少年，他没办法接受这个，任何一个像他这么大的孩子都没办法接受。 

但是这个问题很难用三两句话就解释清楚，这牵扯到了钢铁侠、冬兵、泽莫、内战、注册法案等一系列深奥纠结的过往，而Steve又是一个嘴笨舌拙的家伙，他只学会了如何欺骗和隐瞒，却没能掌握辩白和解释的技能，这种完全不能匹配的属性导致美国队长现在只能欲言又止的看着那个眼神中充满失望的男孩，在对方询问的凝视中颓然的垂下视线选择了沉默。 

否则他还能说点什么呢，“Peter，这是我十六年前寄给你爸的手机”，或者，“Peter，其实本来我们是一对，后来因为发生了点意外所以分开了”，还是什么，“Peter，我一直在祈求你爸的原谅，虽然直到现在他仍然没有松口，但我可以继续等下去”，它们每一种似乎都很合理，但却全都不合适，他跟一个孩子说这些有什么用呢，他不会明白也不会理解的，何况其中还会引出一段关于他身世的复杂话题，他又该怎么告诉Peter他另一个Alpha父亲只是个在Tony发情期搞了他就跑路的混蛋。 

而一旁的Gwen则是惊讶于Peter对眼前这个金发男人的称谓——她想她可能见到了什么电视和报纸上的公众人物，不仅如此，她半个小时之前还在电话里把这位美国精神领袖吼了一顿，并说出了“天杀的”这类蠢话，女孩的表情变得有些微妙起来，她疯狂的腹诽着自己刚才做的那些傻事——不过这也不能全怪她——鉴于美国队长在大家面前出现时总是带着那副蓝色的面罩，况且她的确太为Peter刚才的状态担忧了。 

她决定先行离开，显然她的小男朋友和伟大的美国队长之间有什么她无法插手的个人恩怨，自己这个毫不相干的外人呆在这里可能会把局面引向更糟糕的方向，Gwen想她周一上学的时候会很乐意听Peter给她讲述他们是怎么把事情搞明白并握手言和的，但现在她绝不想当什么导火索，她的存在对于他们两个解决问题没有任何好处，女孩趁Steve和Peter僵持在原地的时候准备悄无声息的走掉，结果事实证明，有些灾难即使与自己无关，也是命中注定要面对的。 

她在开门的瞬间，迎面撞上了转着钥匙的Tony和跟在他身后、打算来看望Peter的Potts小姐，他们两个从超市里买了一大堆东西，显然是Tony把他儿子跟什么人交往的事告诉了小辣椒，然后这个热情善良的金发女人决定亲自跑过来看看，并顺便做一顿丰盛的家庭晚宴来款待一下初来乍到的小姑娘。 

“哦亲爱的，你和Peter玩的怎么样，”Tony把女孩拦在玄关里，“我猜他应该表现得还不错吧，实际上你可以等一会再走，我和他的教母决定请你在家里吃顿像样的饭，我能想象到那个小子今天中午给你搞了什么难以下咽的暗黑料理。” 

“不，Parker先生，其实我……” 

“如果你是怕错过门禁时间那么就完全不需要担心了，甜心，”Tony以为她在害羞，所以习惯性的忽视了对方踌躇的神情，“Pepper一会也要回纽约去，她不住在这个州，你可以搭她的顺风车，我想她应该很乐意……” 

他雀跃的音调在看到Steve的身影后戛然而止，Tony的笑容垮了下去，他先是咕哝了一句上帝并翻了个很大的白眼，接着拧起眉头，愤怒的审视着循声望过来的金发男人，而他身后的Pepper当下的反应简直不能用目瞪口呆来形容，她手中的几个袋子就这么掉在了地上，那些乱七八糟的东西瞬间撒了一地。 

小辣椒觉得因为心脏骤停先去世的那个人应该不是Tony而会是她自己——这个家伙只跟自己讲过他们重逢了，但从来没说过已经进展到互相串门的地步，所以Steve知道Peter是他的孩子了吗，还是说他们已经打算和好了——Pepper不知道自己是该恼火还是高兴，出于对Tony糟糕的身体状况和紊乱的信息素考虑，她一直希望他们能够破镜重圆，但Steve当年做的确实太绝情了，她都恨不得替他揍美国队长几拳。 

“你在我家干什么，”Tony抢在所有人之前开口质问道，他把车钥匙甩到鞋柜上，几步走过去打量着也处在意外震惊中的Steve，“我不记得美国队长还有入侵私人领地的特权。” 

“是我叫他来的，”Gwen知道自己今天必须留下把这场戏看完，她哪儿也不了，因为现在这样糟糕场面的出现也有她的原因，而女孩决定为它负责，“我只是担心Peter出了什么事，抱歉Parker先生，我没想到会搞成这个样子。” 

“哈？” 

“是我打的电话，老爸，”Tony还在思考那个女孩想表达什么——她说的话、那些英语什么的他明明都听得懂，但就是不知道到底对方讲了事情，而这时一直垂着头的Peter突然开口了，那张小脸看起来沮丧又落魄，“我没想到那部手机是他给你的，显然你们有什么事在瞒着我。” 

“这不能怪这两个孩子，Tony，是我没搞清楚就冲过来了。” 

Steve也忍不住插进了这场本来就已经足够混乱的对话，他们三个都试图把责任揽到自己身上，每个人都在为这场闹剧辩解着，而那些混淆在一起的声调几乎要把房顶给掀翻。


	12. Chapter 12

最后Tony爆发了，他让所有人都闭嘴，让他们在这里老实呆着，然后自己跑到地下室找Friday去调监控——虽然Peter之前计划过，但是突如其来的意外当然让他们来不及删掉那段录像了，于是男人就看见他儿子是怎么把他的那些私货翻出来哄小姑娘开心，又是怎么在那个大木箱子最下层的铁盒子里找到了十几年前Steve在内战结束后寄给自己的东西——它和那封信是配套的，但是他把给信退回去了，他拒绝接受对方的道歉，更不会像个冤大头一样慷慨的给予原谅，Tony非常明确的提示了Steve让他滚出自己的生活。 

至于留下那部手机的缘故，或许只是因为Tony在内心深处还怀着那么一点微弱的、连他本人都不肯承认的希望，也许有一天他会拨通对方的号码，他害怕在有一天他想要这么做的时候却发现已经切断了和Steve的全部联系，他没想要很多，但是那些千丝万缕中哪怕只剩一根，都会让Tony得到些虚无缥缈的心理安慰，只是这一天直到现在也没有到来。 

他现在没工夫为Peter偷窥了自己的隐私生气，令他最头疼的是Steve无意间对这孩子讲得那几句话，他听到了——Friday的全方位监听设备把Steve在电话里说的那些一字不落的给录了下来——那些关于道歉和等待的言论，真是可笑至极，Tony觉得自己一直隐瞒的很好，就连Steve半年前第一次找上家门时也没在这孩子面前留下什么破绽，结果呢，他们之间的破事竟然是以这样一种无比荒谬的形式在Peter面前揭开了一角，他除了操他的不知道还能诅咒些什么，Tony怒气冲冲的摔上地下室的大门，他一边念叨着该死一遍后悔当年没把那部手机扔到大海里喂鱼。 

男人回到客厅后他们四个人全都不约而同的把目光投了过去，Peter的眼神有些躲闪和胆怯——尽管那双和自己颜色相近的眼眸中更多的还是失落和怀疑——他毕竟做了不该做的事，即使他们是亲人，是彼此生活中最重要的一部分，但他们还是需要尊重对方的隐私，这其中第一条就是不能在未经允许的情况乱翻对方的东西，Tony现在不想讨论这个，他会让他儿子为自己犯的错误付出代价，他想，实际上这孩子不就正付出着吗——Peter现在很痛苦，因为真相从来只会让人痛苦。 

而Gwen则是看起来很愧疚，她的确是个好女孩，Tony安慰了她，他说这件事弄成现在这样不是她造成的，她甚至还试着阻止过Peter去打开那个箱子，Tony拍了拍她的肩膀，他告诉Gwen她做的很对，如果她不关心Peter也不会向电话那边的人语无伦次的求助，她没有做错任何事，而自己也仍然喜欢着她。 

最后Tony把眼神锁定在Steve身上，他先是深吸了一口气，试图将从心口涌上的无力感强压回去，他在这一刻做出了决定，他不打算对Peter解释了，他也不打算让Steve多说什么，这件事就到此为止吧，即使那个小子猜忌怨恨也无所谓，因为他觉得真相带给Peter的伤害会更大，Tony决定把它糊弄过去，而行动的第一步就是把Steve赶出这间房子。 

“是的，Cap，我把它留下来了，但那又怎么样呢，那并不能说明什么，至于你跟踪我的事我不想再追究了，罗曼洛夫特工说了什么也不重要，因为它们都过去了，而我四肢健全的活了下来，好了，现在你可以拿着你的东西滚出我家了，就这样，Cap，只有这样了。” 

“Tony，我……” 

“闭嘴。”/“求你，爸，求你让他说。” 

他们父子两个异口同声的发话，只不过其中一个是在阻止Steve，而另一个在渴望着真相，Peter红着眼睛用湿漉漉的目光哀求的看向站在自己面前眉头越拧越紧的父亲。 

“你们两个真的够了！” 

坐在旁边快要憋到窒息的Pepper实在听不下去了，金发女人猛地站起来，踩着高跟鞋怒火中烧的走到他们中间，她先是极度不满的瞥了一眼Steve，接着就像爆炸了一样朝着Tony咆哮起来，“我想对着你儿子承认你和这家伙搞过应该没有这么难吧，起码比你当年活着从西伯利亚回来要容易不少！Tony，我不知道你在害怕还是有其他什么狗屁情绪，但我知道钢铁侠是你本人而不是那身衣服，你不会因为脱下它就变得软弱，你不会的，你永远不是躲在铁甲里装英雄的胆小鬼！” 

Pepper吼完这些话，咬牙切齿的盯着这两个愣住的家伙看了一会，然后回过头一把拉住僵在原地的Gwen——“你不该受这些委屈的，孩子，你凭什么要为了他们遭受这些。”小辣椒凝视着那个已经几乎失去交流能力的女孩，摇着头温柔的说道。她再次抬起头愤怒的扫视了几眼那两个陷入沉默的男人，然后恶狠狠的抓起自己皮包，金发女人拽着仍处于接受大量信息而导致意识混乱的Gwen大力摔上了Tony家的防盗门，毫不留情的离开了宇宙飞船坠毁一般的现场。 

现在就剩他们三个站在客厅里，Tony是最冷静的那一个，而Peter则是像被人在大脑里扔了两颗威力巨大的原子弹，男孩看着他爸，又看了看一言不发的Steve，他知道他们默认了，这个事实让他一时有些手足无措，他爸是钢铁侠，就是那个他每次去复仇者大厦时，都会在陈列室的墙壁上看到的穿着红金相间铁甲的人，他的手机里还有几张在那里拍的照片，男孩爱着那套钢铁制服上的每一个设备，他甚至在档案室里偷描过掌心炮的图纸，Peter把他藏在课本的夹层里，准备在圣诞节的时候拜托他老爸照着它为自己做一个礼物。 

他偶尔会听到一些复仇者私下里说起Ironman的名字，提及次数最多的是Banner博士，他说这个大楼里有一大半高科技产品都要归功于这位Stark先生，他在联盟任职期间为这个超级英雄组织做出了难以估算的贡献，在初期几乎是以一己的财力和技术挑起了大粱，他们这些初代复仇者都知道他为此付出了什么又牺牲了多少，而之后陆陆续续加入的那些家伙，尤其是到了Peter这一代，虽然在享受着前人栽树的荫凉，却只能看到那些心血在历史中的缩影。 

Stark这个姓氏可能会在队友的日常对话中突然出现那么一两次，但大家都不会当着Steve面提起这个人，男孩无意间碰到过这种场面，他们几个坐在公共休息室里聊天，顺便互损打嘴炮，结果Barton特工说了一句关于钢铁侠的笑话——好像是他喝醉后在实验室里干得什么蠢事——Peter记不太清内容了，但他仍然记得鹰眼讲完后本来轻松融洽的气氛瞬间降到了冰点，所有人或是沉默不语或是下意识把目光移开，Sam甚至还咳嗽了两声试图掩盖尴尬，而Natasha则是狠狠的瞪了Clint，眼神中包含着明确的禁止意味，接着美国队长就站了起来，他说自己还要在晚饭之前赶出两份任务报告。 

男孩没有在意，更没有放在心上，毕竟钢铁侠已经是自己加入联盟之前的故事了，或许这位Stark先生和美国队长之间还有什么没能化解的私人恩怨，不过这与他无关，Peter想，他无法参与那些他没有经历的过往，所以更没有权利发言评判他们孰是孰非，他听说过一点内战的事，也在档案室里看到过一些文字记载，但在不了解详细事实的情况下管好自己的嘴巴才是聪明人的做法，虽然他的确有点话痨，但绝不是什么长舌头的蠢货。 

但现在摆在他面前的真相——他爸，这个快要与世隔绝的技术宅就是钢铁侠，并且他和美国队长Steve Rogers还有过一段，这太他妈震撼了，所以之前他吐槽他爸不懂超级英雄什么的话是有多么荒诞滑稽，他记得他站在陈列室对着照片里那身铁甲艳羡的模样，他甚至想象过自己亲手抚摸它们时的触感——冰冷、坚硬，或者其他什么——总之那会很酷，男孩想铁甲里面的那个家伙也一定是个很酷的人，不管他是风趣幽默，还是严肃刻板，他赋予了钢铁侠生命和意义，那么他就足够值得被称之为伟大。 

“小子，别这么看着我，”Tony拍了拍脑门，有些头疼的说道，“好了，现在你知道我是谁了，你也看见我混蛋的前男友了，你应该满意了吧。” 

“这该死的可真是……” 

Peter嘴巴还没来得及合拢，他脑子里仍然是原子弹爆炸后寸草不生的废墟，一不小心就溜出了什么禁止词汇。 

“把你嘴里‘该死的’这类话都给我收回去，就算现在你瞬间成了一个坐拥几百亿家族产业的富三代也需要随时注意你的措辞，绅士，小子，虽然我讨厌英国佬那一套，但是绅士。” 

Steve站在一旁沉默的看着Tony教训自己的儿子，他如释重负的松了口气，虽然这个揭露真相的场面不是他最喜欢的那种，但从结局来看，虽然过程有些惊心动魄，其实也没有想象的那么糟糕，Peter的爆点中心更倾向于他爸是钢铁侠，而不是那段刚开始令男孩为之郁结和崩溃的情感纠葛，这很好，因为假如Peter现在缠着他们两个不放让他们讲曾经那些复杂的故事，他和Tony不眠不休说上三天三夜也进入不了终章，况且Steve知道自己也没勇气提起，毕竟过往的美好才是鞭打现实最无情的暴刑。 

但至少他不用再瞒着Peter了，不用在这孩子面前小心翼翼的说话，或者假装他们不认识，因为没有谁能够总是在演戏。 

“那我……”Peter突然想起了什么，他有些迟疑的看了看始终注视着他们的美国队长，接着又把目光投回了Tony的身上。 

“他不是，”Tony知道Peter要问什么，他神色如常的继续说着谎话，“你们没有任何关系。” 

那就是另外一个故事了，Steve想，另外一个连他都不想听的故事，他在嫉妒和恼火是一回事，但知道对方是谁又是另一回事，他一点也不想听到Tony嘴里说出那个什么别的男人的事，即使他现在的表情看上去平静而镇定，甚至可以说没有一丝波澜，但他不保证如果Tony现在对着他儿子把这个混蛋说出来自己四倍的克制能力会不会失控，就算美国队长是个有奉献精神和高尚品格的超级英雄，他也不会乐意听谁搞了自己曾经的Omega，这种东西没办法分享，尤其是在那个Omega还是Tony的前提下。 

Peter有些失望的撇了下嘴，所以从目前掌握的信息来看，他和美国队长仍然是单纯的队友关系，男孩本以为他父亲会爆出一个更大的猛料，比如说Steve是他另一个爸之类的，但事情似乎比这要复杂许多，而对比于Tony承认自己是钢铁侠，顺便承认他和Steve曾经的关系，这一条关于他身世的支线故事似乎更让Tony痛苦的不愿提及，Peter想他能理解这个，他爸都回避这件事回避了十六年了，难道指望他在今天这么一个失序混乱的日子里把曾经遭受过的一切绝望和盘托出吗，这不可能的，况且如果他真的去逼问Tony，未免也对眼前这个已经撑到极限的男人太过残酷了。 

十分钟后男孩被Friday强迫锁回了房间里，Tony说他和Steve之间有一些大人的事需要解决，而现在应该是十六岁的宝宝完成家庭作业的时间，他们会在美国队长离开后准点开饭——他绝不会让他儿子挨饿，那会导致他在半夜起来偷吃零食——但是当下自己得和自己的前任混蛋男友说一些小孩子不该知道的私事。 

其实就是Tony需要一个相对封闭的二人空间好让自己冲着Steve肆无忌惮的发火。 

“所以你现在可以滚出我家了吗，Cap，”Tony被这乱糟糟的一团折磨出了强烈的晕眩感，他强撑着气势对着Steve摊了摊手，“我告诉了Peter我就是当年那个因为注册法案和你撕扯到不可开交的钢铁侠，那个妄想束缚自由的叛徒，我他妈甚至还和你这个立场相悖的家伙搞过，你想看的都发生了，现在观众需要离场了。” 

“……我从未那么想过你，Tony，我想我们应该谈谈。” 

“那你想谈点什么呢，”男人抓了抓头发，深吸了一口气接着挤出讽刺的微笑，“或许可以从你知道我父母被杀害的真相说起，Cap，这会是个不错的话题。” 

Steve紧绷的脊梁在听到这句话后瞬间松弛下来，他本以为浮出水面的真相会对他和Tony的关系有那么一点帮助，至少可以让他们尝试着好好说话，但事实上可能不仅没有前进还起了南辕北辙的反效果，Steve蓝色的眼睛里流出了极度失望的情绪，他盯着Tony看了很久，试图从对方脸上找到这段关系冰面开裂的痕迹，但是什么都没有，这个男人仍然把他们曾经的过往和感情遗弃在那个荒芜冷酷的实验基地中，正如自己当年丢下那副盾牌时一样决绝。 

但除了他自己，Steve不知道还能把这一切怪罪到谁的身上。 

到了最后只剩下Tony一个人坐在漆黑的大厅里，实际上从他和Peter沉默的吃完一顿乱七八糟的晚饭后他就一直在这里坐着，动也没动过，他睁着一双焦糖色的大眼睛，努力想从夜色中分辨出墙壁上的纹路，但依旧看不清任何东西，就像那些在漩涡中苦苦挣扎的回忆，他无数次想要抓住它们，却总是只留下一片永远触碰不到的、虚幻缥缈的海市蜃楼。 

他把自己陷在沙发中，绝望的用手掌来回推压着两侧的太阳穴，他的头疼得像是随时都会裂开，吃了强效止痛药也没什么帮助，Tony就这样呆坐在这儿，孤独的与那些负面情绪顽强对抗着，他几次想拿起电话打给Natasha，告诉那个女特工他快被逼疯了，但最终还是堪堪停住了准备按下通话键的手指，就算她会安慰自己又怎么样——她不会懂的，今天Pepper的表现和反应就是最好的例子，她们都关心他，都在为了他担忧，却不知道真正煎熬着自己的从来不是那些已经过去的痛苦，而是他和Steve之间无法愈合的伤痕。 

直到挂钟敲了两下Tony才意识到现在早已是半夜了，他用手指摩挲着嘴唇，喉结滚动间感觉到嗓子干涩得如同撕裂一般，男人踉跄的站起来，打算去厨房给自己倒杯水，结果走到一半被卡在地毯里的一团硬东西狠狠硌了一下，他打了个趔趄，差点把脚腕扭伤，所以人倒霉的时候就没有一件事是顺心的，连在家里都能差点搞出意外——Tony在心里诅咒着上帝，他蹲下去在黑暗中摸索着将那个玩意拾了起来，听响声是一串钥匙，男人走到感应灯下看了看，然后骂了一句操他的。 

——Steve把他的钥匙掉在自己家里了。 

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Natasha大概是唯一一个没有在早餐时间询问Steve为什么还穿着昨天那身衣服的复仇者，当所有人都在为生活作息严苛的美国队长没换他的“Sunday Suit”惊讶时，女特工只是坐在一旁，有条不紊的用餐刀均匀的将果酱涂抹在切片吐司上，她意味深长的打量着对方，甚至已经能从这个男人脸部细微的表情变化中猜出那些复杂多舛的故事。 

“你把钥匙掉在了Tony家对吗，Cap。” 

Natasha坐在Steve的办公桌对面，注视着那个在任务报告书上奋笔疾书的家伙，女特工等了一分钟也没得到对方肯定的答案，她决定不再绕弯子试探这个金发男人，反正沉默或者一言不发总是美国队长面对质疑时最拿手的应对策略，黑寡妇不屑一顾的撇了撇嘴，接着言辞犀利的戳穿了Steve那些略显幼稚的障眼法，“或者我可以换一个问法，Cap，你故意把钥匙扔在他家等他过来找你对吗。” 

“拜托，Nat，”Steve叹了口气，忙碌的美国队长终于停下了笔，他不得不在这个洞悉一切的女人面前无奈的承认了自己的把戏，“不是什么事都要说出来才算数的。” 

他知道Tony不会等他去拿的，比起踏进对方的家门，那个男人似乎对于在其他地方和自己见面的抵触心理没有那么强烈，他能够勉强容忍Steve出现在超市或者其他什么公共场所，但只要美国队长进入到了他的私人领域——目前发生的两次都无一例外燃爆了他，因为那间房子对于Tony的意义是不同的，就好像是他为他和Peter划分出的一片危墙高立的安全区，Tony把他的身心封锁在这个与世隔绝的地方——他害怕动摇，害怕原谅Steve，但他更害怕接受原谅Steve的自己。 

但是Steve读不懂这些，他只能想出一些拙劣的办法去赢得和Tony见面的机会，不管对方识破与否，结果总是比过程更加重要，而达到目的的手段可能不是那么光明磊落，但Steve在面对感情时无暇顾及这些正义的条框——接触永远是所有希望的源头，通过一张照片就能爱上某个人的故事都只是童话里的骗局，他需要让Tony直面他，即使这对他们两个来说都是一种无形的折磨，Steve所承受的痛苦从来不比对方少哪怕一丝一毫。 

“我想这次你们应该好好谈谈，”Natasha双臂交叉放在胸前，她靠着真皮椅背，微皱着眉头笃定的对男人说道，“他没有你想的那么抗拒你。” 

女特工了解Tony，他就算在当年私生活糜乱复杂的时期也从来不是个没有原则的家伙，如果他说了不，那就是简单直白的不，没有任何商量的余地，他在对着那些漂亮的男孩女孩抛出橄榄枝的时候多情又浪漫，最后抽身的方式却有些粗暴的伤人，Tony Stark从来不会为了谁而停留，他在开始和别人上床的那天学会的第一件事除了安全套的使用方法就是怎么碾碎追求者的心，但Steve是个该死的意外，Natasha想，他在他们重逢的这一年里对着美国队长说了无数次不，却从来没有真正拒绝过Steve的靠近。 

他每一次都扬言要把Steve赶出家门，或者在超市里威胁对方要向法院申请禁止令，但他总是就那么不情不愿的接受了，他推开美国队长的决心永远只停留在口头上，无论吐露出的那些话有多么无情、多么冷酷、多么恶毒，Tony从未真正抹杀过Steve存在的痕迹，他仍然爱着他，不管这个家伙承不承认，这就是摆在眼前的事实，他可以用各种决绝的方式对待Steve，但人只能控制自己的行为，却永远控制不了自己的思想。 

然而就算Natasha这样告诉他，Steve也不知道该和对方谈点什么，他昨天晚上努力过了，他试图让他们两个坐下来冷静的把一些误会解开，但Tony仍然毫不犹豫的撕开了那些鲜血淋漓的伤口，Steve觉得有时候他该表现得强硬一点，他该抓着Tony的胳膊把他按在门板上，直到对方一字不落的听完自己所有想说的话，或许到了那一刻，这个倔强的家伙甚至还会接受他的亲吻。 

不过这本来就是个伪命题，就算他的确是个控制欲强烈的Alpha，他也从来不会强迫Tony，不会逼他接受什么，那是暴徒的行径却绝非能谈及到情感和爱，而Tony本人更不是什么任人摆布的玩偶，Steve想，如果他真的这样做了，事态可能会在幸运的情况下走向光明，但更大的概率是彻底堕进无垠的深渊。 

在Natasha离开后的十分钟里，Steve一直在盯着桌上那份写了一半的任务报告，他想象着Tony来到这间办公室里的场景，那个男人会冷冰冰的用Stark家的嘲讽话奚落着彼此，他甚至能想象到对方那种荒诞的口吻，那种疏离又不耐烦的神情，Steve用力闭了闭眼睛，想把这些如同尖刀一样的画面赶出自己的大脑，但除此之外他们之间还剩什么呢，如果连这些残忍的联系都没有，他们将会再次回到那十五年间的杳无音讯。 

“Cap？” 

猎鹰觉得自己进来的时机并不正确，他看见总是以坚强外表示人的美国队长正无力的把头垂在桌子上，浑身散发着沮丧又痛苦的气息，但是他除了感到有些内疚也无可奈何，任务传达下来，总有人得冒着撞破任何场面的风险去通知目标，“Fury局长刚刚打来了电话，他说有什么重要的工作，让你现在立刻去大厦顶层的中央会议室。” 

Steve并没有慌张的爬起来掩盖自己的落魄，他一想到Tony的事，想到他们即将再次发生的、不欢而散的对话，他就已经没心情也没精力在队友面前维持形象，况且这里只有Sam，这是他关系很好的朋友，猎鹰不会因此嘲笑他，更不会把这些不属于美国队长的情绪编成一段谈资讲给其他人——Steve偶尔也会露出脆弱的一面，因为他从来没有看上去那么无所不能。 

金发男人闷声答应了，他把办公桌上的文件推到一边，微不可闻的轻轻叹了口气，然而在一分钟过去之后，Sam仍然站在门口没有离开，Steve抬起头看到了猎鹰略显担忧的眼神，他酝酿了几秒钟，然后努力挤出了一个安宁的笑容。 

Steve走进大厦顶层的中央会议室意外看见了Sharon Carter，那个漂亮高挑的金发女人正微皱着眉头坐在圆桌的右侧方向，专心致志的绘制着一张基地图纸——Steve猜测那大概是神盾局部署的什么新计划——他们可能追踪到了疑似九头蛇的分部据点，这种事在近两年频繁出现，已经没什么可稀奇的了，男人知道Fury总是喜欢在涉及到此类问题研究的时候派一些特工来这里工作，他们对Tony留在这间屋子中的全息模拟设备保持着高度的信任甚至是依赖，常常利用这个他完全搞不懂的机器上面一堆乱七八糟的程序做一些建筑地点和内部结构的精确定位。 

“抱歉，希望没有打扰到你，Carter小姐，”他走过去和Peggy的侄女打了招呼，接着拉开女特工旁边的椅子坐了下来，并为自己突然的出现解释道，“Fury局长说有任务要交给我，我想我得在这儿等他几分钟。” 

“那就完全没有必要了，Cap，”Sharon冲他笑了笑，雷厉风行的把那张已经被她画得一团混乱的图纸推了过去，“你的任务就是我……或者说是我手上的东西。” 

Sharon告诉Steve她已经和这张该死的图纸斗争了十几个小时也没有任何进展——无论女特工利用模拟器从哪个方位进行调向和测写，每一次建模程序运行到百分之五十的时候就会不停的出现系统错误的提示，显然她也很清楚自己的思维进入到了某个致命的误区当中，但是修改到现在也没有看到半点突破的迹象，她不得不打电话向局长报备自己的工作难以继续推进，这一连串的前因后果导致了Steve当下会坐在这里充当美术顾问的角色。 

Steve点了点头，表示自己已经明白了这段话的核心思想，他承诺对方会尽力帮助她完成任务，金发男人伸手接过女特工递过来的铅笔和那张堪称涂鸦的图纸，他皱起眉来回比照它们，似乎是在考虑问题的解决方案，Sharon满怀期待的看着他，希望Steve能当个善良的救世主，然而在五分钟之后，美国队长突然把远处的橡皮抓了过来，将女特工努力了一整天的东西全部擦了个干净。 

“喂，Cap，拜托，”Sharon来不及阻止对方，只能目瞪口呆的看着Steve一口气销毁了自己的作品，她有些生气的抬起头，对还在擦拭着仅剩痕迹的金发男人用不满的口吻抱怨道，“讲道理，我想你在一分钟之前把我的劳动成果给毁了。” 

Steve怀疑的盯着她看了有四五秒钟的时间，又仔细浏览了两遍手中终于露出最初框架结构的图纸，有些踌躇的组织着语言，“13号特工，本来我可能还不是那么确定……我是说在我擦点你所谓的劳动成果之前，”金发男人停顿了一下，他在婉转和直白之间犹豫了几秒，最后还是决定冒着刺伤女特工自尊心的危险交代了事实，“抱歉，我没有任何嘲讽的意思，所以请你务必不要把我接下来讲的话过分解读为偏见，但是现在我想我可以明确的提示你，如果说重新开始需要的工程量是百分之八十，那么修改你刚才的东西大概得比这多花十倍的精力。” 

Steve有些不留情面的话让Sharon脸上露出了一个尴尬的表情，她接受过广泛的间谍和电脑训练，精通各种武器枪支和程序技术，绝对可以算得上是一个优秀的特工，但在绘画和制图方面她的确只是个略懂皮毛的入门选手，金发女人用牙齿来回轻咬着自己的下嘴唇，天杀的鬼知道Fury为什么会把这次的任务交给她，Sharon在心里沮丧的叹了口气，在美国队长面前遭遇窘迫可不是任何一个女士希望看到的场面。 

她承认她在很久以来都对Steve怀着些带有情感色彩的倾慕，但只是从来没什么机会开口，或者她也没想说过——当女特工确定她的心有那么点意思的时候，Steve就已经和Tony在一起了，Sharon当然不会允许自己插足别人的感情，她也不想给喜欢的人带来一些让大家彼此难堪的困扰，所以最后Sharon选择了闭紧嘴巴，把一切埋在内心深处。 

她自始至终都知道Steve对她只是同事，再亲近一点，因为对方的初恋情人是自己姑母的关系，他或许会把她当成朋友，但也就到此为止了，即使这个男人已经处于单身状态长达十五年之久，也没让任何人找到什么趁虚而入的希望，美国队长是个会把喜欢和不喜欢划分出明显界限的男人，而绝不是那种站在两条河之间和对岸的家伙都搞暧昧的混蛋。

如果Steve没有对着谁表现出明显的兴趣，那种区别于对待其他同事的兴趣，那么只能说明他确实没有和这个人更进一步发展的打算，他不玩欲擒故纵，这种情况从上个世纪和Peggy那段故事里就开始了，并且一直延续至今。 

虽然如此，Sharon仍然会为Steve的靠近或者哪怕只是一个无意飘过来的眼神感到心跳加速，比如现在她正有些拘谨的坐在椅子里，而她旁边的Steve握着笔在那张图纸上专心的勾勒着，女特工用余光悄悄打量金发男人英俊的侧脸，她看到他的眉头一会紧皱一会又慢慢舒展开，偶尔还会停下伸出拇指和食指摩挲着嘴唇之下的小片皮肤，Sharon发现他总是在陷入思考时无意识的做出这个动作，并且还伴随着喉结上下滚动发出的微弱响声，他们的呼吸靠得极近，女特工觉得自己甚至能够数清Steve如蝴蝶一般翕动的睫毛。 

Steve却根本没发现金发女人这些变幻万千的心理活动，他的全部精力都扑在那张繁乱错综的基地图纸上，这确实不是个容易的活，男人在心里腹诽着，他想不通为什么神盾局局长会像被门夹坏了脑子一样把这种任务丢给一个对制图几乎可以说是一窍不通的女人，Steve承认Sharon是个杰出的特工，但他们这些人大多都是定向培养而绝不是什么奥运会十项全能运动员。 

“我想你可以再拿到模拟器上去试试了，Carter小姐。” 

Steve缀上了最后几笔，虽然这并不是一幅令他非常满意的作品，但至少比刚才在Sharon手下的那张像巫师咒符一样的玩意要好太多了，他指了指几个边角，比划着距离告诉对方比例尺的误差大概是在多少范围之内，Steve不太懂那些高科技设备，他只能用自己的绘画常识向女特工解释这些地方需要拉长或者压缩的倍数， 

“万分感谢你，Cap，否则我想Fury局长会杀了我。” 

Sharon转过头冲坐在自己相邻位置的Steve感激的笑了笑，然后在美国队长说出不必客气之前突然凑过去轻轻吻了他的嘴唇，这本来并不在女特工的计划之中，但是看到对方近在咫尺的面孔，这一切瞬间就变得情不自禁甚至是顺理成章起来。

她没妄图得到什么，更不会天真的把它定义为承诺或者一段关系的开始，她只是想要这么做，想要在这一秒给予Steve一个不属于朋友之间而是带着爱慕色彩的亲吻，而当下一个五分钟开始的时候，他们会回到各自的位置，她仍然是神盾局的13号特工，而Steve依旧是美国队长，他们会继续保持着互不僭越的距离。 

Steve愣了愣，随后表情变得有点复杂，他以为Sharon误会了什么，他刚才的所作所为完全出于对待同事惯有的礼貌，美国队长向来会在大家遇到麻烦的时候竭尽所能的伸出援手，更何况这还是Fury布置给他的任务，总之不管他是主动还是被动，不管这个人是和他并肩作战的队友，还是在神盾局工作的特工和技术人员，他都乐于并且有着十足的耐心替他们解决麻烦，或者可以说，他刚才帮助Sharon甚至没有一点和Peggy相关的因素——就算13号特工不姓Carter，Steve照样会心甘情愿的画完那张基地图纸。 

Steve需要让她知道他们不会因此衍生出任何朋友之外的感情，他准备向对方解释清楚——那时候他和Sharon的嘴唇仍然只保持着不到两指宽的距离——然而就在Steve打算开口的刹那，中央会议室的玻璃门突然被从外面猛地推开了，他和女特工下意识的快速站了起来，两个人都有些慌乱的注视着突然闯入的不速之客。 

Steve想他大概再一次读懂了绝望的真正含义。 

Tony和带着他过来的Wanda一动不动的站在原地盯着他们，棕发姑娘的神情吃惊又担忧，还夹杂了几分撞破秘密的尴尬，她先是来回捏着手指，接着小心翼翼的看了看Tony，又看了看Steve和Sharon，似乎想要说点什么来打破已经凝固到冰点以下的气氛，但是猩红女巫直到最后也因为紧张和无措而没能发出半个音节。 

Tony的脸上则是没有任何表情，他好像并不为自己曾经的Alpha和别人亲近恼怒，也没有流露出丝毫的失落和痛苦，他就这样冷淡的凝视着Steve，那双焦糖色的眼睛平静的如同一湖没有波澜的死水，甚至有些机械般的跳脱而显得不真实。 

大概在一分钟或者一个世纪过后，Tony步伐如常的走到了Steve和Sharon的对面，他在帽衫的口袋里摸索了几下，接着掏出一串明晃晃的钥匙，这个小个子男人伸出胳膊，突然将攥紧的拳头毫无预兆的松开，那个东西瞬间在圆桌上摔出了让Steve震耳欲聋的响声，他在那一刻甚至以为是什么能够造成整座大楼顷刻毁于一旦的核武器爆炸。 

Tony看着他们，一字一顿的说道。 

“你的钥匙。” 

 

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Tony不知道该怎么形容那一刻的心情，五分钟之前他还和Wanda在高速升降梯中稀松平常的聊着天，这个漂亮的棕发姑娘真诚的说了许多贴心话，她说他们都很想念Tony，从他离开联盟的那一天开始他们就像是少了一位家人，而每个队友也都在盼望着钢铁侠的回归，Tony听了这些煽情的言论后笑了起来，他拍了拍猩红女巫的肩膀，摇着头说她还只是个孩子。 

然后电梯门打开了，他们同时走了出去，又在几秒钟之后同时停下了脚步——Tony和Wanda的两双眼睛一起见证了这一幕的发生——他们看见Steve在和Sharon接吻，在那间中央会议室的圆桌旁边，猝不及防还带着些温情的浪漫，Tony站在门口，努力克制住全身的颤栗，他以为他会做出一些不合时宜的举动，但是什么都没有，那些瞬间喷涌而出的愤怒、痛苦、酸涩和失落竟然奇迹般的凝固了，他无法感知到任何情绪，除了由内而外渗出的冰冷。 

所以他还要像个蠢货一样欣赏他们两个互诉情谊的桥段吗，Tony想到这里几乎要为那个荒诞的场面要笑出来，他是不是还要和Wanda一起为Steve的新恋情鼓掌欢呼，然后再跑进去给予这个金发男人一个热烈的拥抱，并送上自己的祝福，这当然不会发生的，Tony想，他要离开这栋大厦，现在，立刻，马上，他甚至没有办法再多等待哪怕一秒钟的时间。 

他自始至终的都表现得很冷静，况且他也找不到不冷静的立场——他们已经分手了，Steve可以和他喜欢的任何男人女人在一起，他没权力像个发现伴侣偷情的家庭主妇一样声嘶力竭的冲着对方咆哮，他也不想那么做，他不是什么腻歪的小姑娘，他是Tony Stark，是那个对待一切都无所畏惧的花花公子，Tony不断这样暗示着自己——别让那个混蛋觉得他有多在意他一样，他根本不配得到他的在意。 

Tony钻进电梯里像疯了一样拼命戳着快速闭门的按键，当他离开现场之后，那些绝望和悲伤便开始迅速溶解，残忍的袭击着他大脑中的每一根神经，他受够了，Tony觉得他真的受够了被Steve的言行举动左右情绪的状态，然而他上一秒还在心里对着上帝发誓他明天就会带着Peter搬走，绝不再给Steve一丝一毫找到他们的机会，下一秒追过来的金发男人就用他的四倍血清撑开了电梯大门的最后一点缝隙，强行挤进了这个只有他们两个人的幽闭空间。 

“我还有解释的机会吗。” 

Tony面无表情的斜睨了他一眼，接着把目光转向了窗外随着电梯下降而不断上升的景物。 

他不需要他的解释，比起那些无用的屁话，Tony更相信自己的眼睛，何况Steve还能跟他说点什么呢，“拜托，Tony，别像个小孩子一样，我们已经分手了。”还是那句恶俗拙劣的万能台词，“事情不是你想的那样。”不管是哪一个，它们对于他来说都已经没有任何意义了，他再也不会关心Steve和谁搞在一起，这个Carter或者别的什么Carter，就算他现在同时有十几个女朋友也和自己没有半分钱的关系。 

他们两个死寂般沉默了片刻，Steve没有追问下去，这样的离别还能算得上完美，Tony想，起码还给彼此保留了最后一点体面和尊严，然而就在他以为这一切都将画上句号的时候，金发男人突然抬手按下了紧急停止的按钮，把正在运行的电梯卡在了半空中，Tony没有任何防备，整个人都随着这个庞然大物前冲的惯性猛烈摇晃了两下，他抬起头莫名又恼火的注视着神色如常的Steve，他相信如果现在他还是钢铁侠的话，他将会毫不犹豫的用掌心炮把美国队长轰成一具焦尸。 

“你到底想干什么。”Tony的声音低沉而压抑，这是他即将爆发的征兆。 

Steve颓然的垂下视线，他沉默了几秒，接着抬起头，用那双漂亮的蓝眼睛诚恳的凝视着对方。 

“别这么对我，Tony，就只是，别这样做好吗。” 

比起Tony不可理喻的怒火，他的冷漠更让Steve痛苦和心碎。 

“那你他妈又是怎么对我的？！”Tony在短暂的冷笑后突然失控般咆哮起来，“操你的，Rogers！你没资格说这话，你是唯一一个没资格说这话的人！” 

这是多么的滑稽啊，Tony在心里嘲讽着，明明从头到尾他才是那个被夹在政府和队友之间，陷入两难而讨不到好处的受害者，他才是那个被冠以犹大之名，成为世人眼中为了三十枚银币出卖耶稣的叛徒，他才是被美国队长暴打的那一个，是被抛弃的那一个，是失去所有的那一个，但他从来没有为此后悔或者自怜自艾过，因为他知道为了信仰、为了坚守底线和原则总要付出代价，他甘愿吞下这些苦果，可是即便如此，Tony也并不觉得他该接受任何来自于Steve的指责。 

Steve又一次陷入了沉默，也许Natasha是对的，美国队长应对质疑的拿手好戏就是一言不发，Tony吼完那些话后深吸了一口气，他强迫自己冷静下来，接着伸手拽下了电梯一侧的挂壁式电话，打算向控制总部申请解除自己所在的10号电梯的强制暂停警报。 

然而他的手在距离呼叫按钮仅剩十公分的时候被Steve抓住了，Tony被他三番两次的打断彻底激怒，他知道自己没穿那身铁甲根本打不过Steve，但是现在他才不想去管这些硬实力差距的狗屁事实，Tony抬起拳头冲着那个家伙的脸就揍了过去，Steve却没有闪躲，结结实实的挨了他这一下，金发男人擦了擦嘴角渗出的血丝，仍然无动于衷的紧紧扣着Tony的那只手。

但这并没有打动眼前这个已经被怒火燃爆的小个子男人，Tony又捏起了拳头，结果就在他再次准备发动攻击的时候，Steve突然发力桎梏住他的两只手腕，轻而易举的把对方牢牢按在了电梯冰冷的墙壁上。 

“你要是想打，我可以当沙袋让你打上一整天，”Steve低下头注视着对方那双染满了惊恐和愤怒的蜜糖色眼睛，“但在此之前，我想我们可以心平气和的说两句话。” 

Tony再次做出那种嘲讽的表情，他不屑一顾的翻了个白眼，接着把头偏到一边，下意识的选择躲避对方的视线。 

“听着！” 

Steve像是突然变了一个人，他瞬间提高分贝向对方不容置喙的命令道，并在被无视后强硬的把Tony的脸掰了过来。 

“闭嘴，Rogers！你说的每个字我都不感兴趣，你可以把它留给想听的人，”Tony没有被他暴长的气势所威慑，他仍然保持着不耐烦的神情，“我想13号特工应该会愿意……” 

他没能把剩下的话说出来，因为Steve突然毫无征兆的吻上了他，不带着任何讨好和恳求意味，而是充满了欲望和侵略性，金发男人用一只手抓着Tony的一双手腕，另一只手掐住对方的下颚，强迫他张开嘴巴接受自己舌头的翻搅，Steve已经彻底明白这家伙是说不通的，他除了发怒、挖苦和奚落之外，拒绝一切有效的交谈，他想他必须得推翻一个小时之前那些关于“强硬是伪命题”的顾虑，尽管这很粗暴，但却是唯一能够使Tony安静下来的方法。 

Tony愣了两秒钟，接着开始像发疯一样挣扎着踢他，他抬起膝盖拼命去撞Steve的腹部，但所有的袭击都被金发男人早有预防的瓦解，他只能被迫接受这个混蛋似乎要杀死他的深吻，那真的更像是一个惩罚，Tony感觉他在缺氧窒息的边缘徘徊了几圈，直到五分钟后，肺活量过人的美国队长终于放开了自己。 

“现在你可以认真听我把话说完了吗。” 

Steve看着气喘吁吁倚靠在电梯夹角里的男人，语调平静的询问着对方的意见，就好像他真的是在征求他的同意而不是在通知Tony他必须得这么做一样。 

他们两个对视了大概有几百年或者更久，眼神中的火花几乎能将彼此瞬间烧成灰烬，就在Steve以为Tony会再次举起拳头的时候，那个男人突然拽住自己的衬衫衣领，极度凶狠的反咬上了他的嘴唇，金发男人只怔忪了一秒钟，接着他抱起对方的腰，把Tony悬空抵在墙壁和自己的胯间，不由分说的再次把舌头探进了他的嘴里，他们两个都能听见嘴唇摩挲和唾液交换之间发出的粘腻声响，像是鼓噪在耳膜间隙的水源，顺着每一条血管在身体中疯狂的流窜，直到浸染了所有的细胞。 

Tony不知道自己在想些什么，他只知道他没办法违抗大脑的指令，它在Steve放开他以后的每一秒都在叫嚣着更多，这和该死的信息素没有任何关系，他们两个都没有发情，彼此所能感知到的都是些平淡无奇、不足以引起任何过激举止的味道，可他就是控制不住想要那么做，即使在刚刚结束的十分钟里他们经历了一段极度不愉快的谈话——那甚至不能被定义为谈话——不过这不重要了，Tony在和Steve发疯一样索取对方的时候勉强分出一点心神想道，他现在就是想要这个家伙，想要这个无耻的混蛋，想要那些阔别已久的性。 

而Steve的动作比他更加狠戾和凶悍，他甚至已经没办法解开对方的腰带，美国队长失去了他引以为傲的沉着冷静，他和那根东西斗争了四五下就完全丧失了从前似乎永远用不完的耐心，Steve不愿、也无法和Tony的舌头分开，他一边吻着他，一边把那个男人从悬空臂弯里放下压在墙上，几乎是用蛮力扯断了Tony牛仔裤间的皮带，接着Steve就把自己布满厚茧的手伸进去抚弄对方已经硬起来的阴茎，Tony因为他粗鲁的动作喘息着呻吟起来，他的手顺着Steve衬衣纽扣的缝隙爬到对方的腹部和胸口，焦躁的渴望着肌肤的触碰。

他很快就湿透了，从内到外，Tony抓着Steve的肩膀，在对方将一根手指插进体内时在金发男人耳边大声尖叫起来，他在刚开始和Steve上床的时候就是个爱肆无忌惮用声音宣泄快感和疼痛的喇叭，直到现在仍然保持着这个特征，他的后面就好像为Steve准备好了一样，随着他手指的进出搅动不断分泌着润滑的汁液，Tony被久违扩张和入侵的兴奋冲昏了头脑，他胡乱低吟着什么，而那些模糊不清的话很快又被金发男人封在了口舌之间。

“你想让我操你对吗，Tony，”Steve扳起他的下颚，一字一顿的问着，“你想让我进到你的身体里，把你填满，操得你连续几天都合不拢腿，对吗。”

那些不属于美国队长的脏话性感得要命，Tony忍不住收紧了已经吞下Steve两根手指的穴口，他爱死他说这些话时表现出来得强烈占有欲和控制欲，平时的Steve是个在电影里看到亲热的镜头都会脸红的家伙，然而他当下却能毫不滞涩的吐出这些淫荡的荤话，Tony呜咽着点头，接着又拼命的摇头，他不知道自己该回答什么，是或者不是似乎都没有意义，他只知道他的五脏六腑快要被铺天盖地的欲火烧着了。

Steve的身上也被汗水浸透，有几缕不再熨帖的金发垂下来搭在前额，随着男人每一次呼吸轻微摆动着，他在等不到Tony的回答后向这个Omega的体内插进了第三根手指，并且恶劣的擦着他的前列腺来回抽动着，偶尔会猛烈的顶一下，却从不给予Tony连续的满足，Steve折磨着他，自己却也深陷在欲望得不到满足的痛苦当中。

再又一次被戳刺敏感的前列腺后，Tony终于惊叫着射了出来，他的眼角泛着淡淡的红色，嘴唇微张，舌头抵着上颚不停的喘息，他略微清醒了几秒钟，努力睁大眼睛想要看清对面的人，而Steve并没有给他这个机会，他再次用臂弯把Tony架起来抵在电梯的墙角，在这个小个子男人要出声骂他之前狠狠得把那根早已滚烫胀大的阴茎操了进去。

Tony为此骤然扬起下巴，后脑勺磕在了坚硬的墙壁上，他被撞得头晕眼花，但却仍然无法忽略那根一寸一寸插入自己肠道的凶器，那太大了，他张开嘴做了一个尖叫的口型，却没能发出任何声音，他急促的喘息着，生理性的泪水瞬间氲湿了眼眶，Tony不知道在这么久没有经历性爱的前提下能不能承受住这个，或许结果真的会像Steve说的那样，他将有好几天没办法合拢打颤的双腿。

Steve也快被他紧致柔软的内部逼疯了，他完全靠着臂力和肌肉撑着对方，而Tony全身上下的支点全在那根巨大的阴茎上，他把自己吞得很深，两瓣圆润饱满的屁股不停的撞击着囊袋，并随着每一次进入和抽离发出介于呜咽和嘶喊之间的呻吟，Tony浑身上下每一寸皮肤都在引诱着他，让他更加卖力的干着这个倔强又嘴毒的家伙，Steve再次凑过吻住了他微肿起来的唇瓣，这次的动作变得不同以往的轻柔，他含着Tony的唇珠，用舌头来回舔舐着那些细密的纹路。

“不……放我下来……Steve……”Tony在一片混乱中叫出了金发男人的名字，他怀疑对方那根超级士兵的老二快要插进自己的喉咙里了，他被撑得太满，又被顶得太深，不自觉产生了一种濒死的恐惧，“这太过了……我会被……”

Steve在听到这个称谓后暂时停下了凶狠的动作，他附上Tony的面颊将那些滚落的泪水吻走，接着在这个男人耳边低喘着说道，“没事的，Tony，你会没事的，”他呢喃着用鼻尖蹭着对方的鬓角，那些唇齿间的安慰温柔又强横，“相信我，你只会被我干死。”

“我恨你，Rogers，”他哭着说，“我他妈要杀了你，我绝对会杀了你。”

Steve直视着那双已经朦胧的焦糖色眼睛，他在里面看见了那些缠绕着Tony的绝望和痛苦，金发男人爱怜的用嘴唇摩挲着对方低垂的眼睑，而下身的动作却野蛮凶暴得大相径庭，他在Tony肠道最深处极重的撞了十几下，接着微微动了动腰，改变阴茎的位置，用粗大的龟头毫不留情的插进了他未在发情期而闭合的生殖腔内。

Tony觉得今天他真的会被这个四倍血清的家伙活活干死，那一下痛得他头皮发麻，好像被一根烙铁从内部剖开，他感觉自己手指宣泄的力道几乎能将Steve的肩膀捏碎，但这是不可能的，Tony知道对于一个超级士兵来说，普通人的力量哪怕达到极限也无法对他造成什么实质性的伤害，所以他无所顾忌的把自己遭受的疼痛传递给对方，在Steve一次比一次更重的顶进来的时候，发疯似的用鞋跟踢打着金发男人的后腰。

等他的生殖腔适应了这样的节奏和力道后，一切又变得愈发暗无天日起来，Tony的身体根本无法承载这么多的快感，他爽得几乎要把声带撕裂，尤其是当Steve故意退出一半，用滚烫的龟头不停戳弄那个敏感腔道的入口时，他都会瞬间绷紧脊柱，不受控制的缩紧生殖腔狠狠夹住那根布满青筋的茎身，Steve的动作也会随着他的反应变得更加剧烈，这样经历了几轮循环，他终于在崩溃的边缘挣扎起来，Tony吞下了所有的冷酷和抗拒，哀求着这个体力过人的家伙快点结束这场高强度的性爱。

Steve知道再这样搞下去Tony将会毫无意外的被他干晕，实际上小个子男人的意识已经有点迷蒙了，他把他从臂弯中放下来，轻柔的吻着对方的额头和眼睛，只是Tony还没来得及为双脚挨到地板的安全感松一口气，接着又被这个金发男人抬起了一条腿，Steve用手抚弄揉捏着他再一次濒临射精边缘的阴茎，并在他喷出那些浊液的瞬间，再次将自己顶进了Tony刚刚平复不久的生殖腔内。

“你他妈要是敢这么做……”

这句不痛不痒的威胁因为Steve突然开始的猛烈抽动终止了，他将Tony的帽衫推到胸口，那根灵巧的舌头挑逗般的舔弄着曾经固有反应堆的边缘，Tony把手指插进他的金发间拉扯着，每当Steve的嘴唇游动到他左边或者右边的胸口，用牙齿折磨着敏感的乳尖时，他都会狠狠抓住那些质地柔软的发丝，挤出夹杂着气音的尖叫。

Steve最后还是没管Tony说了什么，他将自己的阴茎插进他的生殖道中完成了射精，Tony被那些滚热的液体烫得抖了几下，Omega想要受孕的天性让他下意识蠕动着腔道挤压着Steve的龟头，逼迫他向其中尽可能多的灌注，虽然Tony并不在发情期，但仍然使他为这种极低的怀孕概率担忧了几秒。

然而这却不是这场性爱的终点，Steve冷静的拨出电话向控制总部申请解除暂停警报，接着按下了自己办公室的楼层，他们撞开门甚至来不及走到床边，在桌子上就因为抗拒不了彼此身体的吸引力又搞了起来。

Tony醒来时整个纽约已经是夜幕低垂的景象，他坐起来甩了甩乱糟糟的头发，接着发了三分钟的呆才想起自己刚才和Steve干了什么荒唐事，他们当年是一对的时候甚至都没有在复仇者大厦的电梯里做过，更别说从电梯一直搞到Steve的办公室,他在黑暗中叹了口气，接着弯腰捞起地上的衣服，从裤子口袋里找到了手机。 

所有的未接电话和短信息都来自于Peter，最近一条是在十分钟以前，Tony捏了捏鼻梁，困倦点开消息栏，强打着精神一条一条的翻看着那些文字。 

——“你是坐着宇宙飞船到其他什么星球去了吗，爸。” 

——“三个小时，爸，或许你可以稍微看一下你的手机。” 

——“我想应该是地球以外没有信号的缘故，否则还有什么别的理由能让你能忽视我的存在长达四个小时。” 

——“你出门买甜甜圈已经买了好几个世纪了，爸，而且我的电话你一个也没有接，我真的快饿死在家里了。” 

——“我决定出门找点东西吃，如果你回来没看见我的话不用担心。” 

——“好吧，我猜是你手机没电了，我忍不住去想以前你穿着钢甲飞到半空没电的时候都怎么办。” 

他还在思索一会回到家里怎么向这个喋喋不休的孩子解释自己突然人间蒸发的原因，接着就被最后一条短信彻底炸醒了。 

——“我到复仇者大厦了，爸，我和你前男友在一起，对，就是美国队长，我得蹭点吃的，他们今天晚上做了奶酪焗饭。”

 

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Steve在床边沉默的盯着Tony看了很久，这个家伙睡着的时候安宁又带着些孩子气的可爱，和平日里嘴不饶人的模样大相径庭，他把自己挤成一团，像一只绒毛丰满的小动物似的缩在被筒里，Steve情不自禁的伸出食指轻轻抚弄了一下对方低垂的睫毛，这个温柔的动作金发男人曾对着他在清晨和夜晚做过无数次，似乎下午发生的那些荒唐事将他们拉回了过去的岁月当中，直到Steve被手机来电的声音惊动，他颤栗了两秒，接着如梦初醒般缩回了停在Tony脸颊上的指节。 

电话是Peter打来的，他说他爸失踪了五六个小时，然后喋喋不休了一大堆，从Tony说他要出门买甜甜圈开始讲到家里的微波炉制热功能出现了问题，Steve没有打断他，金发男人耐心的听着，并在适当的空隙间做出“是吗”“你确定”之类合理的反问，态度自然又温和，即使Peter传达的信息对于Steve来说没什么营养，但在这个孩子面前，美国队长永远有源源不断地好脾气。 

Steve看见陷入熟睡的Tony微微皱起眉头，似乎是在意识朦胧间被他们吵到，他很快站了起来，压低声音走到外间继续接着电话——十分钟以后Peter终于引出了关于晚饭的正题，金发男人听出这孩子的口吻试探中透着些零星的羞怯，他明白自己和Tony的关系给Peter带来了微妙的困扰，毕竟面对美国队长兼父亲的前任总不可能像只面对美国队长那么轻松，尤其是在这个父亲还是钢铁侠的前提下。 

“当然，你可以过来和我们一起，这没什么问题，”Steve在昏暗的感应灯下徘徊着，期间那双蓝色的眼睛一直透过模糊的玻璃窗凝视着Tony不太舒服的睡姿，“我想Clint不会介意多做一个人的份量。” 

Peter很兴奋的说了些感谢的话，Steve为此笑了起来，他停住踱来踱去的脚步，在一处墙壁旁站定，金发男人姿态放松的倚靠着那片花里胡哨的大理石板，大脑难得出现了短暂的放空，他慢慢垂下视线，神思飘忽的望着自己在灯光下被拉长的身影。 

“半个小时，我在大厦门口等你，”Steve在挂断电话前突然想到了什么，接着他立刻换上了一副家长的口气严肃的叮嘱道，“不许开你爸车库里的跑车过来，我说的是任何一辆，对，红色的那台也不行，想都别想。” 

“别来这套，我得强调一下只有临时驾照独自开车本来就违反交通法规了，我说清楚了吗，Peter，如果你不想待会只能对着Barton特工的奶酪焗饭行注目礼的话。” 

他能想象到Tony看见自己的儿子在晚上七点钟开着跑车出街，从偏僻的小城镇狂飚夜路冲到曼哈顿的表情，他会先像个戏剧女王一样夸张的翻白眼，接着感叹一句“上帝”或者“见鬼”之类的，然而在满足了表演欲望后，这个开起嘴炮滔滔不绝的家伙会用Stark家的嘲讽话一直唠叨到Peter捂住耳朵跑开——不是说他不希望他儿子做个高调的青少年，或者让全世界都知道他有一辆很酷的跑车什么的，他只是觉得这很危险，Tony对于所有涉及到Peter人身安全的事情都没办法假装冷静。 

Steve到达公共休息室的时候看见Wanda在10号电梯门口拦着Clint，棕发姑娘在他走过来的时候脸红了半分钟，接着飞速的在正直的美国队长身上打量了几眼，金发男人回望过去，努力向猩红女巫挤出了一个安然自若又平和的微笑。 

“嘿，我的东西落在格斗训练室了，小妞，你得让我坐电梯上去。” 

鹰眼并没有注意到他们两个之间的眼神交流，男人有些疑惑且急躁的和Wanda僵持在电梯间的门口，他好几次想要越过对方的肩膀去触摸左边开关的按键，甚至有一次他的手指已经快要碰到了，只是Clint还没来得及为此高兴，他的胳膊立刻就被猩红女巫不讲道理的掰了下来。 

“你完全可以选择6号，或者5号，8号什么之类的。”Wanda建议道。 

“可是10号是最近的，”Clint似乎不能理解，他皱起眉头，双臂交叉放在胸前不耐烦的掂着脚，“我不想绕到大厦后面去。” 

Wanda看了看他，又看了看有点尴尬的Steve，金发男人注意到猩红女巫那双棕色的眼珠转了转，似乎是在思考什么对策来应付鹰眼不合时宜的坚持，美国队长忍不住担忧了一下，他承认近几年来Wanda掌控情绪和能力的表现有着明显的提高，甚至已经可以达到在不受刺激的情况下随时保持理智的状态，但不可否认的是，她身上仍然还带着些那种年轻人未褪去的冲动，Steve皱了皱眉，他在摊牌和放任自流之间犹豫起来，尽管前者有些难以启齿，但至少可以避免一场小规模的冲突爆发。 

事实证明他的担心并不是不无道理，大概在几秒钟过后，一团红色的光雾突然从Wanda手中燃起，并有着不断扩大和蔓延的趋势，Steve看到这个场面后决定把事实说出来，他不想让他的朋友为了自己和Tony的事发生矛盾，这有点过于荒诞了，Steve不需要一个局外人为这些隐私负责，况且Wanda只是凭借本性下意识的在维护着什么，她是无辜的，她没有必要让Clint对她产生误会。 

而鹰眼则是愣住了，他先是露出了一个不可置信的神情，接着警惕的观察着Wanda面部的细微波动，他想他们只是产生了点争执，但还不至于到要开打的地步，男人不动声色的挪着鞋跟倒退了半米，他并不是因此产生了什么害怕退缩的情绪，也不是被对方的能力吓到了，Clint想，他只是有些莫名其妙，和队友无缘无故的交手从来不在他的计划范围之内，更何况现在他还没有弓箭傍身而猩红女巫又是一个犯规的变种人。 

但是Wanda在Steve没来得及开口前就动用了她强大的混沌魔法，只不过目标并不是鹰眼，棕发姑娘突然转过身，将那团游动的光雾骤然推向了悬在这一层的10号电梯上，Clint目瞪口呆的看着那个庞然大物瞬间炸成了碎片，断裂的玻璃和钢筋如同飓风一般飞溅出来，虽然他有所防备，但仍然在被气流猛烈撞击后重心不稳的摔了出去，Clint想要挣扎着站起来拦住棕发姑娘疯狂的行径，结果只来得及堪堪举起手臂，耳边就响起了一声电火花造成的、震耳欲聋的爆炸。 

整座大厦亮起了持续不断的入侵警报，Clint从护住头部的双臂中慢慢抬起视线，他看见Wanda面不改色的站在那里，无辜的朝着半倚在墙壁上的自己和同样受到惊吓的Steve耸了耸肩膀。 

“现在6号是最近的了，Barton特工。” 

她对着Clint露出了一个那种小姑娘般甜美的笑容，鹰眼有些无奈的吐了口气，他并没有因为Wanda的举动感到恼火或者愤怒，男人拍掉T恤上的尘垢摇摇晃晃的站了起来，他不解的盯着走向Steve的棕发姑娘，无比困扰的抓了抓头发，Clint仍然不明白那个10号电梯怎么惹到了猩红女巫，但是现在他已经没有任何能追寻蛛丝马迹的证据了，鹰眼思索了一会，接着他看见Wanda在路过那个金发男人时，用只有他们两个人的声音在仍处于震惊中的美国队长的耳边说了什么。 

——“你欠我个人情，Cap，还有记得把维修费用交了。” 

棕发姑娘很快离开了硝烟弥漫的犯罪现场，留下Steve和Clint两个人在原地面面相觑，鹰眼犹豫了一分钟，有些踌躇的开口对金发男人提出了自己的猜测。 

“她和幻视吵架了吗？” 

事情已经在他交代实情前发生了，为了不辜负Wanda的心意，Steve只好装作什么都不知道的样子，他眨了眨那双婴儿蓝的眼睛，不明所以的摊了下手。 

闻讯赶来的复仇者发现只是一场虚惊后接连露出了匪夷所思又嘲弄的神情，他们以为是这两个男人把Wanda给惹恼了才导致这场闹剧的发生，他们七嘴八舌的笑话着和一个小妞斗气的美国队长和鹰眼，甚至起哄一般把幻视推了出来，调侃着让他替自己的女朋友解决他们三个人之间的无聊争端。 

Clint站在中间难洗清白的接受着队友们的奚落，他不停的向这些看热闹的家伙解释自己也不知道猩红女巫的世界在一秒钟之内发生了什么变故，但没人相信他，因为毁掉的电梯就是最好的答案，而当他们把揶揄的炮火转向从来都是稳重沉着的Steve时，这个金发男人则一言不发的抿着嘴唇，由始至终都是一脸无可奉告的模样。 

只有Natasha没说什么，她讳莫如深的注视着Steve游动的目光，甚至已经隐约猜到了故事的大部分内容，女特工在众人散去后轻轻叹了口气，她走过去撞了撞金发男人的胳膊，接到暗示的美国队长环顾了一圈四周，随后状似神色如常的跟着对方来到了落地窗的旁边。 

“他还好吗。” 

Steve知道她在说什么，这并不稀奇，世界上还没有几件事能够逃过黑寡妇的眼睛，Natasha完全可以凭借她高强度的特工头脑和细致入微的观察推测出来——除了销毁一些引人深思的证据之外，似乎也没有别的理由能说服女特工理解Wanda会对着一个无辜的电梯出手。 

“他在休息。” 

女特工点了点头，虽然她内心不赞成这种做法，她很清楚性解决不了横在他和Tony之间的问题，那毕竟不是些小打小闹的争执和拌嘴吵架式的怄气，隔阂着他们两个的话题更多是指向于信任、背叛、真相和谎言，但是她作为外人没资格也没立场为现在的局面指点江山，她的确在一些事情上偏袒着Tony，比如帮助这个男人在长达十五年之久的时间中隐瞒着踪迹，或者有时候她也会把天平朝着Steve倾斜，可这不代表她要选择谁的队伍或者为某个人出谋划策，Natasha想，这不是她的作风，况且如果她彻底倒向了他们中的任何一边，除了引起不必要的矛盾以外，并不会对事情有什么帮助。 

Steve在接下来的晚餐时间里一直表现得有些如坐针毡，他好像着急离开却又不得不因为总有人找他搭话而老实留在座位里，尽管Peter的到来使得桌上的气氛活跃了许多，但是现在美国队长没心情欣赏这些，他终于找到了一个嘈杂混乱的空隙站了起来，趁着所有人都在为那孩子滑稽又不可理喻的话笑作一团时起身离开了餐厅。 

只有Wanda和Natasha注意到金发男人的退场，她们对着彼此送去了一个了解的眼神，接着继续低头用勺子翻搅着盘中的奶酪。 

Steve走进办公室的时候里面仍然是一片漆黑，只有内间的天花板附近有些微弱的亮光，美国队长超于常人四倍的夜视能力很好的帮助了他看清Tony此时的动作——那个男人穿着皱巴巴的帽衫坐在床边，正盯着手机屏幕快速的输入一些乱七八糟的英文字符，Steve注意到他始终拧着眉毛，似乎因为什么事情而陷入了苦恼当中。 

他按下了墙壁上日光灯的开关，整个房间瞬间明亮了起来，Tony因为不适应突如其来的变化眯了眯眼睛，他抬起头下意识的望向门边，在看清Steve的身影之后露出了那种无奈中夹杂着躲避的目光，他知道他们即将会发生一场多半没有任何用处的对话，Tony甚至在用意念抗拒着这个时刻的到来，不过显然没有什么效果，那个金发男人还是走了过来，并且自然的倒了一杯水递给自己，他喝了大半，接着垂下视线盯着地板上的一块缝隙默默的出神。 

“我们现在可以冷静的谈一会了吗。” 

Steve坐到了他的身边，Tony感觉床瞬间下陷了几公分，他不由得向旁边挪了挪，跟这个金发男人隔开一定的距离，下午的事情就是最好的教训，Tony想，他必须得时刻警醒着要对这个家伙保持理智。 

Tony咕哝了一句什么，他的手指用力捏着杯壁，在玻璃上留下了几枚清晰可见的指纹。 

然后Steve在没有得到自己肯定的回答后就开口了，他先说了一堆关于道歉的言论，从十五年前一直讲到今天下午发生的那些荒唐的举动，很好，这是他最讨厌听到的话，Tony想，或许这家伙停止这种习惯性内疚的那一天起才是他们能够和平交流的开始，不是说他讨厌Steve的道歉，只是那些事情没办法用道歉来解决，不管对方是否有祈求原谅的意味，它们都是无效的，Tony Stark是个注重实验结果的科学家，他没有心情陪着美国队长写十几篇围绕着对不起这类中心思想的论文。 

接着他提到了Sharon的事情，这次Tony终于在他讲了三句话后就不耐烦的叫停了金发男人的解释，如果说刚才那些他还勉强可以忍受的话，现在这件事只会把他再一次推向怒火中烧的边缘，Tony转过头看着Steve，冷淡而又郑重其事的向对方亮出了自己交流的底线。 

“我们可以谈点别的，但我没兴趣听这个，我对你们两个的事没有任何兴趣，明白了吗Rogers。” 

听到那个女人的名字或者代号从Steve嘴里说出来让他感到一股没来由得烦躁，那绝不是嫉妒，Tony告诉自己，他才不会因为她和这个家伙翻脸，他爆发的原因只不过仍然还停留在那些风干破碎的往事上，那些关于内战、注册法案或者父母殒命的纠缠，Tony想，也许他毫无征兆的愤怒牵扯到了当年所有的伤害和痛苦，但总之不会是那个吻点燃了他，他对谁亲了Steve，而Steve又亲了谁的爱情童话不屑一顾。 

“那你也得听着，”Steve并没有被他的态度惹恼，他平静的向这个男人传达着不容异议的指令，“你必须得听我把这件事说完，Tony，不管你想或者不想。” 

控制狂，Tony翻了个白眼，这在床上会很性感，但是下了床就是另一回事了，虽然Steve的掌控欲望极少通过暴力和强制体现，他通常会使用怀柔政策试图说服或者要求某个人去干什么，无论是在战场上还是日常生活中，美国队长总是会孜孜不倦的传达着听指挥的暗示，尽管方式很温和，甚至还带着些独有的个人魅力，但Tony知道它们不过是些虚假华丽的表象，而这些表象并不能掩盖这家伙就是个控制狂的事实。 

在之后的十分钟内他沉默的听着Steve解释今天在中央会议室里发生的事情，他说他和Sharon只是在工作，他们两个并不存在任何超越同事或者朋友之上的感情，而那个亲吻完全是个意外，他会尽快和对方把这件事讲清楚，最晚在明天结束之前他就会亲自去神盾局把这个误会解开，他不和自己不喜欢的人搞暧昧关系，更不会因此引起一连串不必要的麻烦。 

Tony在此期间一直心不在焉的来回按压着手指的关节，他表现出一种完全不在意的模样，因为他不会可笑的露出任何和庆幸沾边的表情，他不会这么做的，Tony想，那会让他滑稽得像个发现丈夫出轨只是虚惊一场的蠢货，而Steve现在对于自己来说甚至连个普通朋友都算不上。 

“你说完了吗，”Tony再一次打断了他，“我已经知道了，而且不管你们到底有没有什么，这是个巧合还是你们已经保持这种关系很久，我都不在意，Rogers，或许你可以收起那种把我看待成一个爱吃醋的女高中生的想法，如果我要为了每一个前任分手后和其他什么家伙搞了而嫉妒，那大概在我还没碰到你之前就已经被气死了。” 

他承认他有点刻薄又不诚实，但似乎也没什么婉转的词汇和句子能够完美的彰显出那种伪装出来的冷漠态度，他不想让Steve看出自己在意他，在意他有了什么新的意中人，这种情绪夹杂了一些赌气和较劲的意味，甚至跳脱出一个成年人该有的理智，但是Tony Stark的倔强和坚韧是与生俱来的，成长环境也造就了这种性格的一部分——他不会表露出任何的软弱，无论内心在承受着多大的绝望和压力，他宁愿独自咽下这些，甚至不让最亲近的人察觉到丝毫，或许他在许多问题上都有些恣意妄为，但唯独在粉饰痛苦这方面表现得无懈可击。 

“如果你只是为了今天下午的事情而困扰，那我可以告诉你这没什么大不了的，那只是性，”Tony假装无所谓的耸了耸肩，“许多离异的伴侣都会这样，他们甚至会比在标记或者婚姻关系内做的更加激烈，但那仍然只是性，它什么也说明不了。” 

Steve皱了皱眉，他其实能猜到Tony会这么说，甚至当他们在电梯里吻得难舍难分时他就已经能预料到这个结局，但是亲耳听见这些冷酷的话被对方从嘴里吐露出来的那一刻，他仍然会感觉到心被刀绞一般的疼痛，排除了小部分的失落之外，更多的痛楚是来自于Tony决绝的态度——他当然不会指望他们发生了一次身体交流就原谅自己，但是在这个男人把这些话说出口的刹那，他便丧失了那些徘徊在黑暗边缘的希望。 

他想他明白Tony的意思——可能在那个瞬间他想要自己，但这并不代表他的内心发生了什么改变，甚至不代表之后他仍然会想要自己，因为有时候怒火会推动性，但最多也就到此为止了。 

“不管你怎么去看待这件事，Tony，”Steve吞下了那些涌上来的苦涩，他做出一副不再计较的模样，“起码我们冷静的说了几句话，这或许是十六年来第一次你没有在开始的时候就不停朝我发射那些嘲讽和挖苦，我没向你要求什么，但是我希望在此之后我们依然可以像现在这样平和的向对方传递一些信息。” 

“我尽量尝试着这么做。”Tony干巴巴的说道。 

Steve还没来得及为这个勉强算得上不错的结局松一口气，办公室的大门就突然被从外面撞开了，他后知后觉的才想起刚刚进来时没有落锁，毕竟没人会在晚餐结束的时间段里打扰他，那些复仇者难得有点不用泡在训练室和成堆任务报告中的空闲，Steve摇了摇头，他花了三秒钟整理了一下情绪，做好了应付任何一个除了Wanda和Natasha的队友对于Tony出现在自己办公室里的惊呼——美国队长甚至已经想好了解释——但接着他发现所有的准备都是苍白无用的，或者说是因为太有用而让一切语言丧失了本来的功能。 

Peter微张着嘴巴僵在那里，他脸上的表情从开始兴冲冲的要说点什么转为了迟疑，又从迟疑变为了看透一切的了然，最后这些混杂在一起，凝固成了一种难以言喻的尴尬。 

他一点也不想知道他爸为什么会在消失了几个世纪后衣衫不整的出现在美国队长办公室里的床上，他发誓他一点也不想知道那些细节。 

 

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

他们三个人一言不发的互相看着彼此，也许根据墨菲定律，事情就是总会朝着最坏的方向发展，这是Tony从读完Peter那些短信后无比担心看到的结局，他甚至刚刚还在为怎么向他儿子交代自己晚回家的原因苦恼，男人循环往复的输入又删除那些信息栏里的文字，推敲着如何编造一个天衣无缝的理由，但是现在看来他一直做了些无用功，因为这该死的一切正毫无保留的在Peter面前呈现着。 

男孩有些迷茫的张望着四周，打量着任何一个可以钻进去的橱柜或者其他什么拥有一定容纳空间的地方，Peter的大脑在短暂的停机后开始极速运转，他正试图思索出一个可以凭空消失又不让美国队长和他爸察觉到的方法，不过这似乎行不通，就算他现在立刻发射出蛛丝撞开玻璃从楼上跳下去，他们三个也都没办法消除这段荒谬的记忆。 

所以他该说点什么，Peter在十六年中从来没有遇到过这么不知所措的处境，哪怕是当年他敲开利兹的家门时，站在眼前的那个男人——也就是利兹的父亲——是自已一直在追踪的反派，他也不曾像现在这样觉得全身每一个细胞都是多余的，他本来只不过想找美国队长要一下格斗训练室的录影带，Sam说他的那份已经拷贝出来被Steve收在办公室的抽屉里，就这么简单的事情，Peter想，他不是故意的，他只是想提前观赏一下穿着蜘蛛服的自己和队友们交手时酷到不行的表现。 

难道他要问Tony，“爸，你为什么在这儿。”还是指向性再明确一点，“爸，你为什么在他床上。”或者还可以加上几句详细的描述，“爸，你为什么会衣衫不整的坐在他床上，并且就算我还没到性别分化的年龄，仍然能察觉到信息素在某些情况下强烈碰撞后散发的味道。”这太可笑了，Peter疯狂腹诽着，无论他问出它们中的哪一个都足以把场面推到更加糟糕的境地。 

“爸，所以你买的甜甜圈呢。” 

Peter在话音未落的时候就已经后悔了，这个问题似乎比之前想得那几个还要傻上一百倍甚至更多，男孩在心里语无伦次的唾弃着自己，他祈祷可以按下手边时光倒流的开关——如果真的有一个的话——回到三十秒前让他重新整理一下思路再开口，但显然这不太现实，他发誓他看见了美国队长的面部肌肉在听到这个滑稽的问题后抽动了一下，他一定在思考当年招募的队员为什么会是个蠢货，Peter在这一刻崩溃的想要拿头撞墙，他要离开这里，不管方式什么都好，哪怕现在从背后跳出一个穷凶极恶的歹徒把他劫走也可以。 

但令Steve和Peter都没想到的是，Tony竟然开口回应了，在他们两个都以为这个家伙会翻白眼表示不屑的前提下。 

“我刚才吃完了。” 

“你刚才吃完了？” 

Peter下意识的重复了对方的答案，就好像他真的相信了一样，而Tony居然还很笃定的朝他儿子点了点头，所以他们到底在玩什么，Steve觉得自己的智商受到了挑战，他们每个人明明都已经看到了事实，但却还是要心照不宣或者可以说是明目张胆的搞这种文字游戏，也许Stark家的人都有点让人难以理解的特征，金发男人皱起眉头来回观察着他们两个，他不知道该怎么形容这个充满讽刺意味的桥段——Tony的表情有些不可思议的坦诚。 

“然后呢？”Peter在击碎冰面后开启了穷追不舍的模式。 

“然后我把咖啡洒在身上了，对吗，Cap，”Tony面色如常的编造着连他自己都不相信的故事，“你可以为我作证，我来这里只不过是想换洗一下衣服。” 

Tony看着他，Steve懂得那种眼神——“敢多说一句你就完蛋了”，尽管他才是Alpha，是主导他们关系的那一个，甚至他还有着控制狂的属性，但曾经他们处于恋爱或者伴侣关系时，Tony也强势的可怕，他不是那种身娇体弱、依附Alpha的Omega，在某些事情上这家伙表现得格外顽固，比如当他们讨论睡四个小时工作二十个小时的方案到底可不可行，Tony坚持说可行，他扛得住，他少在那个车间呆一秒都会使得焦虑症发作，即使那个瞬间美国队长的掌控欲已经爆棚了，可他仍然不肯妥协。 

那个时候他就会向Steve递去这种眼神，向对方传达“闭嘴”或者“你说什么都没用”这类的信息，他也许是整个复仇者联盟中最不听美国队长指挥的队员，甚至还会故意做出一些举动去惹恼Steve，但最后他们两个却成了一对，那些口不择言的争吵也都从此沦为了情趣。 

“所以你买完甜甜圈后顺便捎了杯咖啡，结果从星巴克走出来的时候不知道被哪个混蛋撞了一下，你回头吼了句‘长点眼神伙计’，然后给美国队长打了电话并跑到复仇者大厦换洗你的衣服，在等待它晾干时突然觉得很困所以又睡了一觉，我说的对吗，爸，”Peter笑容僵硬的帮Tony梳理完了整个事件的来龙去脉，末了还不忘使用那些Stark家的嘲讽话对着这个男人揶揄道，“我得说你操作熨斗的技术退步了，爸，你的帽衫就像刚被从搅拌机里拿出来的一样。” 

Tony不置可否的摊了摊手，反正他也无话可说，尽管他和他儿子都知道真相到底是怎么样的，他和Steve又发生了什么天雷勾地火的秘密——虽然那大概已经不能说是秘密了——但维持表面的和平却是他必须要做的，Tony Stark曾经是个私生活混乱、流连裙带的花花公子，但这并不代表他要理直气壮的跟他儿子宣告像是“看，我和我前男友上床了”之类的无聊话，因为他没有打算和Steve的复合，这种由怒火带出的、不负责任的性绝对不是一个家长该在孩子面前大张旗鼓炫耀的事。 

他不会在Peter面前流露出对Steve任何的余情未了，何况他觉得他也没有那些矫揉造作的想法，Tony强调过他对这个金发男人的情感世界没有兴趣，虽然他确实在几个小时前看到美国队长和别人接吻时感到了没来由得冰冷，但这不重要，Tony告诉自己，放下什么并不是嘴上说说就能办到的事情，或许他在接下来的后半生中都无法做到对这个家伙完全释怀，因为十六年过去了也没能抹杀掉这些痕迹，他已经对下一个十六年或者再下一个十六年失去了信心。 

那就这样吧，他想，就让那些说不清的东西一直安然无恙的呆在某个角落，他只要控制自己不去触碰它们，就不会再感到疼痛。 

“你的晚餐解决完了吗。”Tony问他儿子。 

Peter点了点头。 

“那为什么我们还要在这里进行这些无聊的对话，”Tony对着男孩指了指旁边仍处于一脸状况之外的Steve，“我想我们得走了，你知道的，甜心，美国队长总有一大堆事情要忙。” 

他说完后从床边站了起来，结果第一步还没能迈出去就因为腿软了一下差点摔倒，幸好Steve眼疾手快的把Tony给拉住才避免了他磕在桌角的惨剧发生，Peter的表情瞬间变得更加僵硬而尴尬，他站在门口无措的来回捏着拳头，似乎正在犹豫要不要去过帮美国队长一把，但是时机好像不怎么正确，男孩看见他爸白了Steve一眼，整个人都散发着“不需要”的气息，他推开金发男人的胳膊，状似步伐如常的离开了办公室。 

Steve叹了口气，他倚靠在床边有些失落的看着Tony的背影，接着对仍然站在门口的男孩挤出了一个无需担心的微笑，他想他能理解这家伙的冷淡和疏离，因为有时候美国队长也会转换立场去思考他和Tony之间的处境，他无法保证如果自己是对方的话会比这个男人做得更加出色。 

他想象过自己一直在被Tony欺骗，想象过自己被夹在政府和队友之间的两难境地时会做出的反应和选择，想象过自己被Tony和Tony最好的朋友联手按在一个冰冷的实验基地中暴打的场面，那不是绝望这个词所能概述的，它甚至连它们的万分之一都不能表现，因为Steve偶尔也会在夜深人静的时刻把这个男人所遭受的一切替换到自己身上去感受——如果Tony在做完这些残忍冷酷的举动后寄来了一封书信和一部手机时，他又会有怎样的心情。 

心如死灰，Steve自嘲的想，或许连灰都没有，有些道貌岸然的家伙讽刺过钢铁侠狭窄的心胸，讽刺过他做政府傀儡出卖队友的行径，但绝不是那样，Steve比别人更明白Tony绝不是胆小鬼，也绝不是叛徒，他为此牺牲了一切，他心甘情愿的交出了自己为之奋斗的超英事业和这段情感，只是因为他于心有愧，在那个充当慈善家和天使投资人的后台现场，他亲眼目睹了一个母亲因为复仇者不受监管的行动而失去孩子的痛苦。 

所以他该怎么去原谅自己，在Tony最需要他站在身边的时候，他不仅没有提供任何鼓励、安慰和帮助，甚至退到一个相悖的立场去控诉他、去指责他，甚至对他大打出手，最后还妄图用一纸苍白无力的文字为此画上休止符——“我知道我伤害了你”，Steve后来重读那封被退回来的信时自己都觉得无比可笑——他清楚他的所作所为是在碾碎Tony的心，但他仍然还是那么做了，明知故犯中还带着些坚定不移。 

Steve和Peter对视了几眼，那个男孩在你我他三个称谓之间吞吐了一会，最后泄气一般摇了摇头，他指了指Tony离开的方向，用口型无声的问着金发男人为什么不去追他老爸，Steve只能对这孩子送去一个无可奈何的苦笑，他拦住他又有什么用呢，他用一年的时间才换来了短暂的冷静相处，他现在只想保持这个状态，对更进一步没有任何奢求。 

“我爸他就是嘴毒而已，”Peter难得流露出伤感的神色，当那些尴尬的情绪褪去后，留在男孩心里更多的是对自己父亲现状的担忧，“但你知道他的，你们认识的时间甚至比我活得都长，他心里很在意你，他越是在意什么就越会用不屑一顾的态度来掩饰，他只是什么痛苦都不说，从我小时候他就这样。” 

“我知道他在意我，但是那不能说明什么，Peter，”Steve深吸了一口气，他知道他现在讲的这些话对于Peter这个年纪的孩子来说还有些难以理解，“你长大了就会明白，有时候两个人就算把彼此看的比自己的生命都重要，也不代表他们最后会有什么好结果。” 

他当然知道Tony在意他，否则他不会找过来还他钥匙，他完全可以把它扔进门口的垃圾桶，他也不会在目睹Sharon和自己接吻时爆发，更不会和他从电梯里搞到办公室，甚至Steve都能看透这个家伙的口是心非，看透下午的事对于Tony来说远远不止是性那么简单，但是他什么也做不了，因为正如美国队长设想过的那样，如果Tony经历的这一切发生在自己身上，他也不会原谅对方，永远不会。 

“我的教母说过，他就是一个喜欢闷着所有负面情绪的混蛋，他宁可被那些东西压到死也不肯对旁人吐露一句，甚至不想让他最信任、最亲近的人察觉到。” 

Peter说到这里努力看向天花板，试图把那些快要夺眶而出的眼泪憋回去，“他其实没那么强大，甚至还有点脆弱，我只是希望有个人能关心他，有个人能对他好。” 

男孩从有记忆开始就不止一次听到Pepper为Tony这类的事情发火，他七岁那年他爸因为长期作息不规律引发了急性的信息素紊乱，进而导致受过伤害的心脏出现了轻微的衰竭，但是他就只是很平静的一个人在家里打了急救电话，直到医生把担保书推到小辣椒面前让她签字时Pepper才了解到整件事的前因后果，她炸了，Peter清楚的记得这个金发女人在手术室门口咆哮的声音几乎能把屋顶掀翻，而那时候男孩正懵懂的坐在充斥着消毒水味道的走廊里，恐惧又无措的拽着自己外套的衣角。 

之后还有很多类似的情况，Pepper说她确定他爸是在玩命，并不停的劝告Tony去把那个混蛋找回来，而Tony每次的反应都是“没那么严重”“你太夸张了”，然后一头扎进地下室的工作间几个小时都不露面，但好在那次之后他学会按时睡觉了，他不再连续四五天的熬夜，甚至还会让Friday按时提醒自己吃些保护心脏的药物。 

或许是小辣椒那句泄愤的话点醒了他。 

——“你可以继续在谋杀自己的道路上一意孤行，随你便吧Tony，我不会再管了，但是Peter怎么办，你要让他被送到孤儿院里去吗。” 

“我知道，我明白你，孩子，”Steve伸手揉了揉男孩干燥蓬松的头发，“但我做了一些让他没办法接受的事，或许将来的某一天我会有勇气亲口告诉你十六年前那场导致复仇者分崩离析的内战到底发生了什么，它不仅仅是档案室里的那些只言片语。” 

他知道Tony什么也没跟这个孩子说过，如果不是那部手机引起的一连串蝴蝶效应，大概这个男人一辈子都不打算告诉Peter自己就是钢铁侠，更别说当年因为注册法案发生的纠纷以及Howard夫妇被杀害的真相，Tony本来只想让他儿子平安喜乐的活着，但是命运安排了Peter再一次走进漩涡的中心，谁也无法抗争，只是Steve不知道倘若他真的向男孩交代了当年他的那些作为和举动，Peter还会不会像现在这样一如既往的亲近他、把他当作可以信任的朋友。 

“Peter？”Tony走到电梯间等了十分钟那个小子也没有跟过来，他只好不耐烦的倒回去找人，“我得提醒你甜心，你是小时候被蜘蛛咬了才有了超能力，如果你再这么磨磨蹭蹭的我可能得回家重新给你做一套蜗牛的……” 

Tony一边抱怨着一边走到办公室的门口，接着他愣住了，他看到他儿子正垂着头一脸沮丧的向美国队长倾诉着什么压抑和烦恼，而Steve则轻声细语的在安慰这个有些失魂落魄的孩子，他温柔的抚摸着男孩毛躁的棕色头发，用那双漂亮的蓝眼睛自然又平和的凝视着对方，Tony念叨的声音戛然而止，他停住了脚步，站在原地一动不动的望着他们，这个温情脉脉的画面让男人心中骤然喷涌而出一种无法形容的酸楚和疼痛，他经历过那么多绝望，却没有任何一幕比这一刻更加让他觉得苦涩。 

他使出全力将一只拳头顶在门框上，所有的千言万语都汇集到了嘴边，他在这个瞬间想要冲动的说出一切事实，他想告诉Steve，告诉Peter，告诉这两个家伙他们之间有什么关系，他可能还会无比诚实的对那个金发男人说他看到他和13号特工接吻时几乎要把肺气炸了，因为他在意他，该死的非常在意，他接受不了他和别的什么人在一起，甚至连想象一下也做不到。 

但是Tony仍然什么也没有说，他落寞的闭了闭眼睛，努力将那些翻滚的情绪压制下去，因为一切都已经回不去了，他有时候也想不通他在这十几年里一直苦苦挣扎着什么，或许除了无法对当年Steve的所作所为释怀以外，他也没办法接受那个会原谅Steve的自己，他不能承认那是Tony Stark会做出的选择，因为他不是童话故事里被人蹂躏作践仍保持善良的辛德瑞拉，而美国队长更他妈不是什么白马王子，他可以活得很好，他不需要被任何人拯救。 

“你们是打算聊到天亮吗，”Tony提高声音打断了这个无比和谐的温情场面，他双臂交叉放在胸前，做出一副满脸不烦躁的模样对着Peter警告道，“小子，你明天还得上学，除非美国队长能帮你做功课，否则我建议你现在还是跟我回家比较好。” 

“嘿，别这么无情！” 

男孩擦了擦眼泪，极快的收回了那些糟糕的情绪，当他转过头来面对Tony时，又成了那个无忧无虑的十六岁青少年，“我是在试图挽回你的幸福，爸，我在帮助你和你的前男友复合。” 

“那你只是在浪费时间而已，”Tony翻了个白眼，“别再说这事了好吗，甜心，没可能的。” 

在当事人面前讨论这种问题，Steve无奈的想，大概也只有Stark家的人才能如此无所畏惧又不拘小节，他鼓励般的拍了拍男孩的肩膀，接着把他推向了Tony的方位，金发男人听到Peter在离开时嘀咕了一句什么，他叹息着笑了起来，也许在这个年纪的孩子眼里没有什么不能用糖果、道歉、亲吻、性爱解决的问题，但成年人的世界不是这样的，有时候每一项条件都满足了，但却仍然只能空手而归。 

他关上办公室大门的瞬间注意到Tony的目光望向了自己，Steve握着金属把手的那只胳膊僵了僵，在最后一点余留的缝隙中和Tony对上了视线，那一刻这个男人焦糖色的眼睛里再也没有了任何冷酷和奚落，而是被无尽的伤怀和痛楚填满，Steve感觉像是突然被一把尖刀毫无预兆的捅了个对穿，他终于意识到时间没能像谚语中说的那样会带走一切，因为即使度过了漫长的十六年，它也依旧无法使Tony心口的伤痕愈合。 

Steve想也许对于Tony来说，Peter是那场浩劫之后最大的恩赐，这个世界上总有一个能陪他的、爱他的、时刻为他考虑的人，或许他不该那么讨厌那个让Tony生下这个孩子的Alpha，如果没有这个混蛋也就没有Peter，那Tony的日子只会更加不好过，起码他在那间房子里还有一个可以和他拌嘴的儿子，尽管这个小家伙并不老实，有时候也不听话，但他是唯一一个永远不会抛弃Tony的人。 

只是曾经，Steve以为那个人会是他自己。

 

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

“没有美国队长，这个家里没有这个名字，明白吗甜心，”Tony一把摘下电焊面罩，对着在他耳边喋喋不休了一晚上的儿子不耐烦的吼道，“别再说了，拜托，我快疯了！” 

他想问问Steve到底给Peter磕了什么药，自从那天他们离开复仇者大厦回到家以后，在接下来整整两个月的时间里，这孩子每天放学进了家门——不管那天他到底有没有去见美国队长——开口第一句就是和那个家伙有关的话题，并且这种情况会持续到饭桌上，甚至Peter在他们两个互道晚安之前仍然还在念叨着Steve。只不过通常Tony都是无视的，他会假装没听见一样继续做自己的事情，他以为他儿子会明白这种闭嘴的暗示，但是没用，显然这个小复读机完美遗传了那个金发男人锲而不舍的精神。 

他知道这孩子在想什么，Tony能猜得到，或许Peter以为不停的向他爸讲述他的前男友如何就总有一天会勾起他的兴趣，毕竟作为正常人来说，每天听到同一个名字超过几百遍除了会引起一些不出意料的烦躁情绪外，多少还是能在脑海中加深点印象，但他们两个又不是因为对彼此没感觉了才决定分手的，这个招数对他没有一点效果，而自己和Steve闹到现在这样糟糕的地步用三言两语也根本解释不清其中的原因，Tony想，大概是时候找个空闲给Peter讲讲那些关于内战的故事了。 

然而就在Tony为此酝酿着如何开口的那几天里，这个鬼主意极多的小混蛋又有了其他可笑的计划，他甚至还拉了自己的女朋友入伙，Tony每次回想起这件事都觉得他是被这孩子耍了——聪明绝顶、不可一世的钢铁侠Tony Stark竟然被两个十六岁的青少年玩弄于股掌之间，这绝对是耻辱，Tony很笃定这段故事是在他死后无法写进个人传记中的一笔。 

Peter在周末一大早就出门了，他说他约了Gwen，这当然没有问题，或许还可以被称作是完美，Tony曾经担心他的身份以及那天在家里和Steve发生的一些不愉快会给他儿子的恋情带来什么不必要的麻烦——大概没有一个无辜的小女孩会愿意搅进这趟浑水中来，但结果证明不过是Tony庸人自扰，Gwen似乎并不介意这些，她没被Peter复杂的家庭关系吓到，甚至还在男孩坦诚了自己蜘蛛侠的身份后，没有任何心理障碍的欣然接受了这个有点酷事实。 

“对，我们想看那个电影，”一个小时后Peter给他老爸打了一个情真意切的电话，他在和Tony交涉时余光瞥见Gwen正拼命冲他打手势，并且不停的用嘴型比着自己的名字，接到暗示的男孩很快反应过来，他快速的改口说道，“其实我也没什么所谓，但Gwen很想看，她说她都等这片子等了好几个世纪了，拜托爸，我只是不想让她扫兴。” 

然后他又换上了那种小时候想吃第二支冰淇淋的语气向Tony请求着，“就浪费你两个小时而已，你知道的，法律不允许在没有成年人陪同的情况下把R级片的电影票卖给两个ID卡年龄栏只有十六岁的高中生。” 

Tony始终不明白这种略显血腥的恐怕片看点在哪里，那都是特效，况且也并不吓人，他从来不觉得这类东西有网络上说得那种神奇的减压效果，但是Peter已经开口要求了，而且是以他女朋友的名义，他作为他爸还能说什么呢，除了扔下编写到三分之一的计算程序穿上外套抓起车钥匙，再开半个小时的车跑到纽约以外，Tony也想不出其他的解决方法。 

“没有下一次，”Tony把钱递给售票员后，转头向Peter挤出一个不怎么友善的假笑，“你知道我一旦开始工作就会进入自己的世界，小子，我得提醒你我可能要为了你无聊的打断多花好几个小时重新梳理思路，如果你以后想看这个或者那个，我拜托你们过完明年的生日再出门好吗。” 

Peter眨了眨他焦糖色的眼睛，无辜的冲着他爸送去了一个乖巧的笑容，这他妈可真是杀手锏，Tony瞬间一点脾气都没有了，就算他要重新编辑那套复杂的程序，就算他要浪费两个小时耗在一部他没有任何兴趣的电影上，但是他也没有一点办法，甚至发不出一丝怒火，因为提出要求的对象是Peter——除了Steve以外，这个世界上他另一个完全没办法拒绝的人。 

这到底算什么，Tony跟在他儿子和Gwen后面嘀咕了一路，没有年轻人约会的时候会把老爸带来，要是他们想亲热一下呢，比如在黑漆漆的电影院里接个吻之类的，Tony倒是不觉得这事有多么了不起，反正他年轻时比这更过分的都干过，但是他儿子不会觉得尴尬吗，或者换一个乐观点的看法，大概就是Peter在未成年的时候已经完全具备了超级英雄该有的良好心理素质。 

还有Gwen，Tony想，他真的小看她了，这个金发大胸蓝眼睛长相甜美的小女孩不仅没有被那场家庭风暴卷走，甚至还勇敢的继续和一个他儿子约会着，好吧，他也许能理解这个，毕竟当复仇者的女朋友是件很酷的事，况且他看得出她真的很在意Peter，完全不是虚荣心作祟之类的理由，Tony承认他的确很喜欢她，但这并不代表曾经身为钢铁侠的自己有兴趣全面追踪蜘蛛侠和谁交往的过程。 

然而这也仅仅是个开始，假如说陪着两个十六岁的青少年看R级恐怖片已经是Tony承受荒诞的底线，那么他强忍着翻白眼的冲动按照票号找到自己的座位时，发现旁边坐的人竟然是Steve简直能把他的头发气到烧着。 

“你在我身上装了GPS定位吗，Rogers！？” 

他下意识提高声音向旁边神出鬼没的美国队长质疑道，完全忘记了这里是一个需要安静的公共场所，Tony在吼出这句话的瞬间收到了来自前后左右的强烈不满，他们无一例外的皱着眉头把目光投了过去，男人只好强压下怒火，泄愤一般狠狠把自己摔进了座椅里。 

“不我没……相信我，Tony，这次我绝对没有跟踪你，”金发男人也处在状况之外，为了避免Tony对自己产生什么误会，他只好掩盖住那些惊讶又慌张的情绪向对方解释道，“Peter拜托我来的，他说……” 

后面的话他完全没有在听，Tony稍微思考了一下就已经明白了，他看了看坐在后面两排冲他招手的男孩和神色如常吃着爆米花的Gwen，恼火又生无可恋的翻了个白眼，他一定要知道是他们中的哪一个出的主意，他一定要知道，Tony想，反正大概是他儿子没跑了，这个小混蛋甚至还怂恿了自己的女朋友去做帮凶，他确定他被耍了，他是被他们两个给骗到这里来的，不仅如此，他还要和他的前男友美国队长一起看一部无聊到死的恐怖片。 

“我现在就要走，”Tony试图站起来，“我没办法呆在这儿。” 

“别闹脾气，”Steve把他按了回去，他开始向这个处于暴走边缘的Omega发射自己的控制欲，“Tony，你现在走了只会让那两个孩子尴尬。” 

“太可笑了Rogers，你到底是以什么立场说的这话。” 

“我只是在为你和你儿子的关系考虑。” 

“我现在不得不去想你们可能是串通好的，我本来还天真的以为你也是受害者。” 

“受害者？我不觉得和你一起看个电影会受到什么伤害。” 

“我才懒得管你会不会受到什么伤害，Rogers，但显然我是很不爽的那一个。” 

他们两个在狭小的空间里互相指责着对方，确切的说是美国队长在耐心的说服Tony保持冷静，而这个男人全然不理会对方到底在讲些什么，他现在只想赶紧离开电影院，然后随便找个透气的地方做两次深呼吸，他的肺快被榨干了，Tony觉得他真的没办法在正常情况下和Steve靠得这么近，这几乎让他涌上了些没来由的窒息感，而那个家伙竟然像是察觉不出自己下一秒就要喷薄而出的怒火一样。 

“你们两个能闭嘴吗！” 

旁边的女人终于忍无可忍的低吼了一句，不过这也不能怪她的制止方式过于粗暴，他们两个争执的声音随着Tony愤怒指数的攀升在不断的提高，早已超过了窃窃私语的范围，如果现在仍然还没有人愿意站出来叫停这种行径，半分钟以后Tony就能当场朝着Steve咆哮出来，他做得到，不是因为他是个不懂礼貌或者不遵守公共场合秩序的混蛋，他只是受不了Steve，受不了和这个家伙坐在相邻的位置上看一部可笑至极的恐怖电影。 

他们两个在被警告后安静了一会，毕竟在日常生活中不管是美国队长还是钢铁侠都没有任何打扰普通公民生活的特权，即便如此，Tony的表情还是很烦躁，他的注意力没有一分钟放在巨大的屏幕上，这个Omega双臂交叉放在胸前，不停的翻着眼睛扫视天花板，他一想到还要熬上一个多小时和Steve呆在一起就感觉如坐针毡般难受，而旁边的金发男人表情却无比投入，他若有所思的盯着前方闪过的画面，就好像真的在欣赏那些血腥的镜头似的。 

“这有用吗，”Peter坐在后排都听到了他们两个争吵的声音，他变得紧张起来，小心翼翼的问着那个聚精会神沉浸在电影中的女孩，“我开始怀疑我是不是想了一个坏主意，我爸看起来似乎不太愉快。” 

“嗯。”Gwen先是下意识回答了一句，接着将对方说的话在大脑里迅速反应了几遍，最后她转过头，看着Peter耸了耸肩说道，“其实本来也不存在什么好主意，我的意思是说，原先也没有书或者理论之类的可以证明他们两个能够合好。” 

“拜托，”Peter沮丧的吐了口气，“现在就暂时别花心思打击我了好吗，我已经觉得自己够蠢了。” 

这漫长的两个小时除了Gwen以外他们三个人过得都有些艰难，Peter始终处于一种惶惶不安的状态中，而Tony则是表露着显而易见的不满和焦躁，他在考虑回家以后怎么揍他儿子的屁股，虽然他曾经一直对Peter超于同龄人的独立颇为欣赏和支持，但并这不意味着他喜欢他儿子这种自作主张的行为，尤其是涉及到他本人情感问题的时候，Tony不想要任何人插手，这是他和Steve之间的私事，况且他们两个都是成年人，还不需要谁来指导他们该如何处理这些纠纷，就算确实存在这么一个人，也不可能是个十六岁的孩子。 

他每隔五分钟就会看一眼手表，直到演职员表开始滚动Tony才长出了一口气，他迅速的站了起来，却在门口被推挤的人流阻挡住了脚步，男人告诉自己要保持耐心，他会成功逃走的，这将是他这辈子最后一次和Steve坐在一起看电影，并且他绝不会再相信他儿子任何关于R级片的笑话，Tony烦躁的拍了拍额头，他一边诅咒着上帝一边向外走着，然后便在踏出那间屋子的第一秒和到处找他的Peter撞了个满怀。 

“这见鬼的可真不错，你得考虑一下你爸心脏的承受能力，小子，”Tony打量着他儿子略带询问和期盼的目光，在无数个白眼后语速飞快的向男孩威胁道，“还有，你可能在接下来的一个月都没办法去学校以外的地方了，我会在四点以后亲自到纽约接你，跟你的妞和蜘蛛人衣服暂时告别吧甜心。” 

“你要和我们一起吃个午饭吗。”Peter根本不在意他爸说了什么。 

“不，当然不会，完全没这种可能。”Tony没好气的回绝了男的孩提议，现在他脸上的表情就好像他儿子在说什么天方夜谭的故事。 

所以最后他们四个为什么还是会出现在一家快餐店里，Tony想不到原因，他只能相信是他在某个瞬间彻底疯了才答应了他儿子，他真是恨透了和美国队长坐在一张桌子上吃这种高热量的垃圾食品，因为Steve会不间断的阻止他摄取太多脂肪和糖分，像个没完没了的鸡妈妈一样唠叨，Tony现在可以确定他当年是给自己找了个保姆或者家长，总之不会是男朋友什么的，这个金发男人甚至比Pepper那套还要不可理喻。 

或许他在潜意识里就喜欢这样的家伙，这个有点受虐狂的想法把正在往嘴里塞着蔬菜沙拉的Tony吓了一跳，不论是小辣椒还是美国队长——他唯二认真交往过的两个人——他们和他做情侣时都像个卡了带的录音机一样不知疲倦的叮嘱他不能这个不能那个、要干这个要个那个，分手了之后也是如此——Pepper通常会利用发火、暴怒之类的方式来达到辖制Tony的目的，而Steve相较于小辣椒来说要温柔些，只不过他比那个女人更加强势，显然美国队长是个偏向于用行动说话实际派。 

他在要吃第三个蓝莓馅饼的时候被Steve拦住了，他就知道会是这样，不过Tony才不管这个家伙到底对他有什么要求，他瞪了满脸无奈的美国队长一眼，接着三口就把那个甜到发腻的玩意囫囵填进了嘴里，只是Tony还没来得及为气到这个金发男人而得意就被噎住了，他按住自己的喉咙试着努力把它们吞咽下去，但可惜没能成功，最后还是Steve递过来的水解救了他。 

“你还好吗？”金发男人担忧的看着Tony有些痛苦的神色。 

“我不是少了你就活不下去了，Rogers，”他灌了半瓶水才缓过来，即使到了这个时候仍然不忘在嘴上逞能，“别像个救世主一样盯着我。” 

Steve没有被他的不善的态度惹火，他只是叹息着摇了摇头，接着朝对方露出了一个平和的微笑，他觉得有时候Tony像个小孩子一样幼稚，这种幼稚并不是说他处理问题的方式方法或者待人接物有什么瑕疵，金发男人想，他的那些恶毒的刻薄话是十几岁的未成年宣泄情绪时才会用的，这类言辞在听者具备了识别能力后将永久失效，而Tony仍然还乐此不疲的使用着这样的论调妄图让自己知难而退。 

Tony看到旁边两个孩子轻松愉快的扯着一些学校里的趣闻，丝毫没有被他和Steve低气压的氛围所影响，没心没肺或者说是无忧无虑，他听见那个漂亮的女孩在反驳他儿子化学课创新实验的设想，她不同意他在学校里使用蛛丝搞什么奇怪的游戏，Peter开始还是坚持的，最后也只好向他的小女朋友妥协，他投降般举起双手表示答应，并在对方提出想尝尝他的苹果味冰淇淋时，用自己的勺子挖了一小块送进了Gwen的嘴里。 

他和Steve曾经也有这般可以无所顾忌的亲密的时刻，他会在这个金发男人困扰的操作电脑时突然冒出来凑到旁边，一边挖苦着对方像个不懂现代科技的原始人，一边熟练的帮他处理好那些繁琐的程序，他至今还记得他教给Steve使用电子邮箱的那一天，他握着金发男人触摸键盘时就会变得略显笨拙的手指一字一顿的敲下了自己的名字，然后听着Steve用低沉清冽的嗓音慢慢读出那些缠绵又温柔的字母。 

——“T-o-n-y S-t-a-r-k” 

Steve笑着点了一下鼠标，一秒钟之后Tony就听见了新邮件的提示音，他从口袋中掏出手机，划开锁屏界面兴致勃勃的向金发男人展示着自己的教学成果。 

——“美国队长的处女邮件竟然是我的名字，见鬼，我想我得立刻找那只肥鸟或者其他什么人去炫耀一下。” 

这他妈似乎还有点天杀的浪漫，Tony出神的想，或许他们早已无处可寻的岁月中隐藏了不少自己之前从未曾发现的情调。 

他正陷在那些虚无飘渺的回忆里，恍惚间却被手机铃声猝不及防的惊醒了，Tony愣了一下，接着把目光投向了闪烁的屏幕——来电显示是一串加密的字符，他知道那是谁，Tony对着疑惑的Steve摊了摊手，他在两秒之后站起来越过了那个金发男人，一直走到餐厅外一处僻静的拐角才按下绿色的通话键。 

“真不敢相信你会在这个时候找我，我们有多久没联系了，一年？” 

Tony用手指摩挲着凹凸不平的砖块，他转动着焦糖色的眼珠，透过身侧宽大的玻璃窗下意识的观察着Steve的举动和神色。 

“我也知道这很突兀，Tony，或许在我说完后你还会不假思索的拒绝，可我仍然决定打这个电话试一试。” 

电话另一端的Natasha语气竟然有些不可思议的踌躇，她似乎是在思考吐露实情后Tony会有的反应，女特工犹豫了几秒，最后还是决定在谈判之前率先表明自己的立场，“我是认真的，我希望你能帮这个忙，但我绝不会强迫你做什么，我现在只是在和你商量。” 

“行了，Nat，我们之间不存在这类无聊透顶的客套，”Tony为对方反常的态度不自觉的挑起了一边的眉毛，这个女人向来都果敢的可怕，他不知道还有什么事能让黑寡妇陷入吞吐的纠结当中，“我会尽力的，只要你开口。” 

“你至少应该先听听我要让你帮什么忙再说这些仗义话。” 

“你还能让我帮什么忙，”Tony叹息着揶揄起来，“开发新武器或者战机功能？我发誓除了原谅Rogers这一条以外其他的事都不算什么难题。” 

Natasha没有被他的嘲讽话逗笑，她沉默了将近一分钟，就在Tony以为是通话信号出现了中断，并准备把手机从耳旁拿开检查的时候，那边突然轻声说出了一个让他足以为之颤抖的名字。 

“James Barnes。”

 

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

Steve是在那天傍晚回到复仇者大厦时才听说Bucky受伤的消息，他还没能来得及换下衣服就被Natasha叫到了会议室，金发男人一言不发的跟在那个神色凝重的女特工的身后，听着对方的高跟鞋有节奏的踩在大理石砖面上所发出的清脆声响，他为此皱起眉头陷入了短暂的思忖，甚至心中已经做好了被告知有什么奇怪的异星入侵者企图再一次占领地球的准备。 

但事情没那么严重，整个纽约乃至全世界都风平浪静，只不过对于Steve来讲，它仍旧是个足够糟糕的噩耗，女特工告诉美国队长他的朋友今天上午在出任务的时候被敌人的一支火箭枪炸断了机械臂——距离上一次发生这种棘手的情况已经过去了漫长的十六年——始作俑者也不再是曾经的那一个。 

神盾局的支援部队打穿了那个混蛋的腿，却没能把他成功抓获，那伙人撤离的很快，甚至连蛛丝马迹也未留下，Natasha对此愤恨又无奈，她单手撑住额头连续做了几次深呼吸，在情绪终于平复之后，这个红发女人抬起双眼凝视着同样被焦虑淹没的Steve，用无比平静的口吻发誓她一定会亲自拧断那群家伙的脖子，她会杀了他们每一个，连基地里的老鼠也不会放过。 

Steve知道这个冷酷狠戾的女人干得出来，实际上她刚才表露的态度已经说明她非常在意Bucky的安危——自从三年前冬日战士获得特赦并彻底解除冰封的那一天起，他的恢复训练和心理辅导便由Natasha全权负责，神盾局在综合考虑了多方面的因素后没有把这项艰巨的工作交给Steve，因为他们之间的友情和羁绊只会让美国队长在严酷的治疗过程中变得心慈手软，他的恻隐之心除了害死Bucky之外没有任何用处。 

Natasha在Bucky还处于意识混乱的期间就开始帮助他，女特工从最简单的反应练习做起，一直到对方能够行云流水的使用改造所带给自身的敏捷和力量，她总是在格斗中表现得十分凶狠，受伤几乎如同家常便饭一样普通，他们两个都是，那段时间里每当黑寡妇在众人面前出现时，浑身上下都带着清晰可见的淤青和血痕。 

而她在进行心理训练和记忆疏导时的态度更加严苛，Steve经常因为看不下去而叫停女特工的拷问，他说Bucky已经撑到极限了，他们可以让他休息一下，明天再继续开始，因为他知道有些回忆对于他的朋友来说实在太过痛苦，但Natasha总是残忍的逼迫他，在Bucky嘶吼着抗拒或者发疯一般撞击墙面的时候，这个女人从来不肯施舍半分怜悯，她只会无情又冰冷的要求对方把想到的事情一字不落的说出来。 

在Natasha接手Bucky的前几个月里，每当他们进行恢复训练时Steve都会寸步不离的站在旁边——他的挚友因为还没能完全清醒所以经常出现记忆混乱或者突然丧失理智的情况，他见到过不止一次——Bucky前一秒还在试探着发起攻击或者防御女特工的大腿绞杀，下一秒便毫无预兆的扑过去大力掐住了对方的脖子，美国队长的作用就是在这种时候分开他们两个，他会在动用武力的同时进行言语安抚，直到那个男人暂时安静下来。 

大概过了一年之后，Steve就不再去了，他发现Bucky在Natasha的辅导和训练下已经能够基本控制住自己的行为，并且可以正常的与其他人进行平和且有效的交流，尽管女特工的治疗手段更像是一种折磨或者酷刑，但不可否认的是，Bucky确实痊愈的很快，只不过他的话依旧很少，与几十年前那个布鲁克林意气风发的青年判若两人。 

Steve无数次为命运的不公痛苦，也为自己的错手愧疚，如果他在那辆火车上抓住了Bucky，那么所有的悲剧都不会发生，他的朋友不会背负这些将伴随他一辈子的绝望，他不会变成一个杀人机器，他甚至可以当一个伟大的战争英雄。 

Bucky康复后被安排在长岛的一个秘密住所，除了复仇者和神盾局以为没人知道那间安全屋的位置，更没人知道冬日战士早已解除了冰封状态，他为他们干一些不方便出面的暗杀和清道任务——这是Bucky的老本行——他的效率极高且从不留任何破绽，Steve开始是极力反对的，他不想再让他的朋友以身涉险，鉴于Bucky曾经遭遇的那些不幸，他只希望他能平安的活着，美国队长甚至为此找政府谈判过，那一天他几乎再度和这帮道貌岸然的混蛋闹翻。 

但是没过多久Steve便不再插手了，因为他发现Bucky似乎愿意这么做，他告诉Steve每当他做了件好事、哪怕是不见天日的那种都会稍稍减轻一点不安和内疚，这个回答让金发男人心酸又无奈——他的朋友现在只不过是政府手中有利用价值的枪支弹药，而Bucky却在看透这一切的情况下把它们当成了赎罪。 

每个人都会有这样一个过程，Steve想，从开始一心想要救世，到后来只求帮助亲人爱人和朋友，直到某一天才终于发现，他们其实连自己都无法拯救。 

Steve每个礼拜五都会去探望他，而Natasha则是隔两天就去一次，她会给他带一些书和日用品，陪他说上两三个小时的话，或者什么都不说，两个人就这么相对无言的静静坐着，直至夜幕降临互相道一句晚安，最后在僻静的巷子里沉默的分别。 

偶尔他们也会选择出门，因为即使是冬日战士也需要点新鲜空气和人间的烟火味，Natasha通常会把一顶帽子扣在这个家伙的头上，再给他穿最不起眼的衣服，然后挽着Bucky的手臂假装他们是一对寻常的情侣，她会和这个男人慢慢走到喧嚣拥挤的市场，在水果摊前一起挑六七个熟透了的黑布林，女特工发现他总是用迟疑又探寻的目光打量着这个世界，她知道Bucky的内心深处只渴求着自己能够成为一个平凡甚至平庸的普通人。 

当他们不用为任务奔波的时候，Bucky和她会在中央公园的湖边呆上一整天，Natasha看着一群叽叽喳喳的小孩从天亮追逐打闹到天黑，而那个男人则抱着一大袋玉米粒神情空白的喂着蹁跹成群的水鸟，他们两个依旧很少交流，偶尔沟通也都是使用俄语，只有中午去旁边的快餐店吃饭时他才会因为需要向女特工评价今天的食物而开口多说两句话，Bucky在几次观察后发现Natasha喜欢每周三的特供薯饼，他从那天起总会假装不经意的把自己的那份推到对方的盘子中。 

他们两个如此果敢的人却都没有勇气触碰那些近在咫尺的情感，或许因为曾经受过的伤害太深，早已失去了爱与被爱的能力。 

Natasha告诉美国队长Bucky在修好机械臂之前会一直留在复仇者大厦，他可以随时去医疗室探望那个男人，虽然他还没能醒过来，但是已经基本脱离了危险，Bucky被改造过得身体在很大程度上救了他自己一命，女特工宽慰Steve说他的朋友现在能够听见周围的人说话，他可以试着和对方交流，只是暂时没办法得到回应而已。 

“我想这没那么简单，”Steve没有被Natasha的话成功安抚，他拧起眉头无比担忧的提出了自己的质疑，“首先我们这里并不存在一个能够修理机械臂的人。” 

“关于这个，我已经解决了，Cap，”女特工烦躁的用手指敲着桌面，“两个小时之前我找了个厉害的家伙，他已经向我保证绝对不会把Bucky的事捅出去。” 

Steve为此几乎惴惴不安了一整夜，他无时无刻不在挂记着自己的好友，这不是什么格斗训练室里点到为止的玩笑，Natasha或许会把Bucky打得鼻青脸肿但却绝不会伤害他的性命，可是那些丧心病狂的敌人就完全不一样了，他想他得阻止Bucky再去做这类危险的事情，而不是眼睁睁的、放任自流的让对方在生死边缘数度徘徊。 

他在第三天的午间例会时从Sam口中得知了Bucky醒来的消息，Steve松了口气，他决定把训练任务完成后就立刻动身去探望对方——他之前已经去过两次了，只是每一次Bucky都处于一种轻度睡眠的状态中，虽然从旁边那些复杂的仪器来看他的朋友呼吸平稳，心跳也很正常，生命体征不存在任何问题，但是Steve一定要亲口听到这个家伙告诉自己他没事了。 

“试着动一下，拜托Barnes，别用那种看白痴的眼神看我，我知道你的胳膊断了，但你至少可以动一下肩膀吧。” 

“……” 

“好吧，我想大概是我误会了，你可能只是在单纯的发呆而已。” 

Steve在走到门口时僵住了，美国队长的四倍耳力让他即使隔着加厚的防辐射门板也能够清楚的判断出诊疗室内传来的是Tony的声音，他就是死了一百次也能识别出那个男人的声音——Tony和Bucky正相安无事的呆在一间屋子中，金发男人为这个难以置信的事实露出了不可多见的彷徨表情，他刹住了脚步，几次举起手臂最后却又无力的落下。 

他想起Natasha前两天跟他说的那个能修机械臂的厉害家伙，他留心了几秒却怎么也想不到这个人会是Tony，这太荒诞了，甚至不能用诡异去形容这种荒诞，Steve宁可把这充满戏剧性的一幕定义为无稽之谈，即使他有着超与常人四倍的思考能力，也无法猜出那个女人到底是如何说服他过来的，因为不管是从理性还是感性的角度出发，Tony都有无数个拒绝帮忙的理由——或者他可以不用找任何理由就毫不犹豫的拒绝。 

“那个红头发的辣妞很在意你，我看得出来。” 

Steve听见他曾经的Omega用那些嘲讽话揶揄了Bucky一句。 

“Steve也很在意你，Stark。” 

谁也没想到这个沉默寡言的家伙竟然开口回应了Tony这样一句话，Steve好笑又无奈，他知道Bucky在试探Tony的态度，但这可能是个风险系数极大的主意，他们三个谁也没忘记当年那场悲剧是怎么发生的，Bucky也许是想要帮自己，可他的身份在这段纠葛中有些过于敏感，金发男人叹了口气，他甚至都能够想象到Tony 下一秒爆发时的模样。 

事实证明Steve只不过是在杞人忧天，Tony很平静，他大概有一分钟的时间没有开口，这可能是个打断他们谈话的最好契机，Steve想，他应该可以进去和他们两个打个招呼了，然而事与愿违，就在美国队长准备再一次抬起手臂推开加护病房的厚重铁门时，那个男人熟悉的声音又重新响起了。 

“完全没在帮忙，Barnes，”Tony举起扳手指着对方，“如果你再不停止替你的朋友说话我们今天的修理课就到此结束了。” 

“或许我们可以不修它只谈论Steve。” 

“想都别想，”Tony斩钉截铁的回绝了这个提议，“两个选择，要么你闭嘴安静的坐着，要么我现在就走。” 

“我只是觉得你该听听Steve的想法，而不是总躲着他。” 

美国队长可以确信他的朋友真的是他的朋友，虽然正如Tony所说，Bucky的话完全没在帮忙，但他一直在试着挑起这个令人不愉快的话题。他一定要知道Tony到底是如何看待Steve的，因为那些事始终像一根长在心口的毒刺一般让Bucky感到愧疚，他完全不怕得罪对方，更不怕Tony一气之下宣布不再为他的机械臂负责。 

“我听了，两个月前我就听了，我甚至还控制不住的又和这个家伙搞在了一起，但没用，我不需要他的道歉，因为他的道歉挽救不了任何已经发生的事情。” 

“我不是说这个，”Bucky低头看见对方正咬着一根铅笔在自己的机械臂上忙碌着，他叹了口气，接着用低沉沙哑的声音尖锐的明确了沟通的指向，“我是在说当年的那些问题。” 

“当年的问题？”Tony不屑的笑了一声，“当年的问题就是他是个混蛋。” 

“没有人身攻击，Stark，我是说那个让你们闹翻的协议，还有你父母……抱歉我提到了这些，但或许这才是你和Steve矛盾的核心。” 

Tony因为这句话终于停下了手头的工作，他翻了个白眼，接着把那些乱七八糟的前沿材料和工具一股脑的掀到了一边，他已经开始后悔答应Natasha来帮这个忙，不是因为Bucky是杀害他父母的冬日战士，他只是想不通为什么每个人都不明白，甚至连眼前这个当事人也处在某个致命的思维误区中，Tony烦躁的仰起头盯着天花板看了几秒，最后决定向这个断了一只手臂的家伙交代清楚所有的前因后果。 

“好吧，既然你已经说到这件事了，我可以非常明确的的告诉你，关于那个该死的注册法案，他当然可以选择他认为对的事，在这一点上我绝不会强迫他什么，不管我们是什么关系，每个人都有权利坚守内心的秩序和原则，为了信仰我们可以付出任何代价，感情甚至是生命，也许当时我有点冲动，但我现在不是为了这事愤怒，我也不是因为他选了和我相悖的立场才不原谅他。” 

“我知道你搞不懂了，Barnes，我知道，但事实就是，Steve可以做他想做的任何事，或者为他遵循的正义而战，这没什么大不了的，真的，结局顶多就是三观不合然后分手，当风波过去了我们可以继续做回普通朋友，甚至是互相关心的家人。” 

“可问题在于，你都看到了，他是怎么对我的，你亲眼看到了Barnes，我真的不想说这个了，我尊重他的前提是我们能够彼此尊重，至少他该给我点信任吧。” 

“他没权利这么对我，我一想到他作为隐瞒真相的那一个，竟然还理直气壮的跟我说他这么做是为了让我心里好受点就觉得可笑，Barnes，不是恼火，是可笑，他到底是如何判断出哪个是对我好，哪个是对我不好，他又是凭借什么去判断的，他的控制欲吗？” 

“然后他为了维护你把我打了一顿，这件事我们先暂且不提，我承认那个瞬间我的确是想把你杀了，请理解一个被父母殒命冲昏头脑的疯子会有这样的想法，但我知道你是无辜的，当我冷静下来以后，我明白你也是个可怜的受害者。” 

“所以我甚至允许他去维护你，如果他不阻止我动手，可能我就会因为被仇恨蒙蔽双眼进而导致你当下没办法坐在这里让我修你的机械臂，当然，我想你也不可能站在原地像靶子一样让我打，但他又是怎么做的，那些拳头没砸在你身上你可能体会不到，Barnes，他打我的力道和表情告诉我他想让我死，否则我不会在最后一刻护住自己的头和脖子。” 

“当时你因为昏过去而没能见证那一幕的发生——他把盾牌插进了我胸口的反应堆里。” 

“不仅如此，他还把它给扔了，我父亲为了他把一辈子都搭进去了，他不只是辜负了我，绝不只是辜负了我一个人这么简单，我想我们Stark家也应该有点人权。” 

“别着急插嘴，Barnes，这操蛋的故事还有后续，他在我回到纽约之后给我寄了一封信和一部手机，告诉我他为他伤害了我而感到抱歉，还说我可以在有任何需要时打给他，我开始不知道我还能对他需要点什么，后来我想到了，就是让他从此在我的生活中消失。” 

“现在你明白了吗，我从未对他选择不签注册法案的事耿耿于怀，或许我当时是恼怒的，但我知道那完全没错，我们两个只是立场不同而已，谁也不能说自己代表的就是公理，但是他没权利指责我，更没权利对我做出那些事，这才是我永远不会原谅他的理由。” 

Tony一口气说了这么多话，这些压抑着他多年、他无数次想要对Natasha或者Pepper吐露的话，但他知道她们不懂，或许Bucky听完后也不会懂，他们总觉得Tony释怀不了的原因是由于Steve没有在他最需要的时候支持他，甚至连Steve自己也这么觉得，可是只有他本人的内心才对此无比的通明透彻——Steve所坚信的自由当然不是谬论，他们两个可以为了遵守自我的底线而决裂，但决裂也仅仅是决裂，从来不是他的那些薄情寡义。 

“但那些事是我做的，无论那个时候我有没有自己的神智，的确是我夺走了那些人的生命，包括你的父母，Stark。” 

不出Tony所料，Bucky果然还是读不懂也看不透，即使他参与了内战，也目睹了惨烈的结局，他仍然还是把所有的矛盾归结为当年那场因他而起的、发生在西伯利亚实验基地里的冲突，“我才是那个刽子手，而这一切与Steve无关。” 

“没错，所以同样的，我也从来没有原谅过你，”Tony点了点头，接着他又很快的补充道，“但我也不会恨你，因为干出那些杀戮行径的人是冬日战士而不是现在的你。” 

“那Steve呢，你甚至都愿意对我说这些话。” 

“那不一样，Barnes，那完全不一样，你不知道你做了什么，但是他知道。” 

Tony郑重其事的注视着对方的眼睛，他看见了隐藏在Bucky目光中的迷惑和茫然，这或许也是另一种天真了，Tony想，虽然Bucky的厄运像是一条生生不息的河流，他受过许多折磨，在炼狱里孤独痛苦的爬行着，但他又是幸运的，因为他从未被自己最爱的人或者最在意的朋友伤害过，他从未没体会过那种心死的滋味。 

而Steve则自始至终都站在门口，Tony的这些话让他感觉喉咙里像是被塞进了一团冰冷又焦灼的、吞不下去也吐不出来的肿块，连带太阳穴附近也产生了一种被剧烈撞击后的刺痛——他完全不知道Tony对那些事是抱着这样的见解，他总以为在这漫长的十六年中这个男人一直在责怪他，责怪他的选择，责怪他的背弃，责怪他偏袒朋友，Tony是因为他没有和自己站在同一边而心灰意冷，更是因为他庇佑杀害自己父母的仇人而万念俱焚。 

直至真相大白的这一刻，他才终于明白原来对方从未这样看待过自己，Steve想到这里几乎要把拳头捏碎——或许Tony那时的表达和做法有些偏激，但其实他是理解他的、尊重他的、甚至是包容他的，他只是在恨那些谎言，在恨那些冷酷，在恨那些绝情的行径。 

但他就是那样做了，他选择有恃无恐的去伤害最爱自己和自己最爱的人，因为他以为对方会永远无条件的站在原地等他回来，但是后来Steve才发现，哪怕是再固若金汤的感情，也需要去经营和维护。 

Steve在默然离开前听到的最后一句话，是Tony向他还处于疑惑的好友直白而尖刻的解释。 

“简而言之，骗我的人是他，而不是你。”

 

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

Tony在接下来的一个星期中都持续着往返于康涅狄格州和曼哈顿之间的状态——修理Bucky的机械臂绝对不能算是一个轻松的活，即使他是一个物理和机械方面的天才，也无法一蹴而就的完成Natasha的托付，男人花了很多心思在这上面，甚至为此又恢复了每天只睡三四个小时的作息，他泡在地下室的车间不停的查阅资料和进行试验，并且对Friday的连环睡眠提醒轰炸选择装聋作哑。 

他的拼命让Pepper感到费解，不管那个家伙当时有没有被洗脑，他的确就是杀害Tony父母的冬日战士，她尖利的告诉Tony他没有必要为了他玩命，这不值得，也没有必要，本来他选择答应Natasha去帮忙就已经是个足够荒谬的天方夜谭了，这个女人永远不会忘记十六年前Steve在西伯利亚的实验基地里是如何为了Bucky伤害Tony的，他为了维护朋友打了自己怀孕的Omega，甚至差点亲手杀死了Tony和那个他并不知道存在的孩子。 

Tony却告诉小辣椒他这么做不能代表他有多喜欢Barnes，也不能代表他原谅了对方的所作所为，他只是在做他该做的事，既然他已经答应了Natasha，无论对象是谁，他都会尽最大的努力把任务完成，这是另一码事，因为他需要兑现自己的诺言，况且就算他不去帮忙、放任自流的对Bucky断裂的机械臂冷眼旁观，也无法挽回他父母的性命，更无法挽回他和Steve之间破裂的关系。 

他依然在恨着Steve的绝情、恨着他的欺骗，恨着他自以为是的善意，但是Bucky不需要为了美国队长的这些行径负责，即使那个金发男人是为了他才这么干的，可是Bucky从来没有指使过他伤害自己，更没有逼迫Steve向自己隐瞒真相，这残忍的一切都是Steve本人的意志，不管他是为了谁好、或者为了谁不好，那都是他本人的大脑经过思考和判断后向身体发出的指令，Tony可以笃定这个家伙在做出那些事的时候绝对没有像Bucky一样被九头蛇洗脑。 

何况Bucky对于他来说只不过是一个未曾谋面的陌生人，而Steve又是谁，Tony想，他对自己施以暴力和冷酷的时候，早就把他们曾经的情谊抛撇在那个无处可寻的荒蛮之地。 

他和Bucky自从那天起再也没有聊过Steve的事情，或者说他们两个再也没有交流过，Tony除了会在进行机械臂调试时询问对方感觉如何、让他试着做一些动作以外，其余的事一概无从谈起，这让每天定时去加护病房探听的美国队长自然而然的失去了收获任何有效信息的可能，他站在门口徘徊着，希望Bucky能够再问他点什么，哪怕只是零星几句也好，但他的好友似乎屏蔽了Steve这种焦虑又迫切的情绪，他由始至终都在沉默着，直到Tony离开。 

Steve终于在Tony最后一次来复仇者大厦修理机械臂的那天中午拦住了他，那时Tony正一边埋头收拾着散落一地的工具，一边向那个神情放空的家伙揶揄自己的手艺比神盾局和九头蛇的技术顾问强了不止十倍，这本来应该算是个寻常又和谐的画面，然而Steve的突然闯入却骤然打破了这种微妙的平衡。 

他们两个都被吓了一跳，Bucky的眉头瞬间皱了起来，他把迟疑的目光慢慢投向了对方，意味明确的告诉Steve这绝不是一个好时机，而Tony则是在反应过来后相当无语的翻了个白眼，他想这操蛋的三个人面对面的场景又他妈该死的重现了。 

“你们聊，”他没有冲Steve发火，只是拎起工具箱语调平淡的对着美国队长耸了耸肩，“我先走了。” 

他一时无法判断出这个金发男人的目标是Bucky还是自己，但Tony还是宁愿选择在不明所以的情况下退出这场闹剧，他承认他被伤怕了——上一次他们三个人需要共同面对什么事的时候，就是他被Steve的所作所为拖拽到绝望边缘的那一天。 

“等等，Tony，我有话要对你说，”Steve堵在诊疗室的门口，他高大的身材像是一面墙一般，让对方根本找不到任何突破的缝隙，“我想我们之间一直有些误会。” 

Steve开门见山的要求解答了Tony心中的疑惑——他是来找自己的，可是这并不能使他涌上分毫愉悦的情绪，这他妈简直是在搞笑，他们两个之间的实在误会太多了，但是Tony已经不想、也没信心去把它们解开了，这件事情仅存的那点意义就是不断的提醒他对方到底有多么混蛋，况且现在还有另一个当年的参与者在场，这个家伙即将要说的那些话可能不止会伤害他一个人。 

Tony回头看了看Bucky，又看了看Steve，他想这个人一定是有什么毛病，他可以忍受和Steve独处几分钟，也可以和Bucky相安无事的呆着，Bucky更可以和Steve聊上几个小时，但他们三个人不适合在同一个空间进行任何交流，很显然Bucky是明白这个问题的，否则他不会试图站起来去喝水，而Steve却似乎完全没搞懂这回事，他转身关上了病房的加厚门板，彻底把解除窘境的唯一一条出路给封锁了。 

“好吧罗杰斯，你到底想说点什么呢，如果是有关道歉的那些无聊言论我建议你最好现在就闭嘴，我真的不想再听了，一个字也不想。” 

Tony无可奈何又烦躁的叹了口气，他在对方开口之前先阻止了某种场面的发生，他不需要Steve的道歉——他可以再强调无数遍这件事，直到美国队长能彻底明白这句话的字面意思——而且他更不需要Steve处于Bucky在场的情况下向自己道歉，那很愚蠢，就算Tony Stark生来爱高调，也不代表他会想要在冬日战士面前扮演什么刁蛮又耀武扬威的角色。 

“不Tony，我只是……我听到了你对Bucky说的那些话，我想我这么多年以来一直在误会你，我不该把你放到那么一个粗暴的位置上去揣测，我也不该对你下那么重的手，我承认我当时太冲动了，我没能给你一点应有的信任，我也没权利强迫你接受我一厢情愿的好意。” 

Steve诚实的吐露了他的心里话，这些话在这一个星期中一直折磨并困扰着他，他的脑海中演练过无数婉转的语言，试图用最温柔的方式让对方明白自己已经看懂了横在他们之间的隔阂，但真正到了开口的这一刻Steve却发现没有什么比单刀直入更加具有说服力——他决定快速又毫不手软的拔出那根陷在心口深处的毒刺，尽管这个瞬间他们两个都会感到无比疼痛，但能够愈合的伤口才是一段关系康复的开始。 

然而对方的反应却完全在Steve的意料之外。 

“是的，完全没错，”Tony沉默了片刻后，冲着那个眼神中带了些期许的金发男人点了点头，“你终于认识到我他妈不是一个蛮不讲理只知道横冲直撞发疯的野人了，虽然你是听了我们两个的谈话才明白的，但没关系，这依然很棒，罗杰斯，这代表你还不是那么的无可救药。” 

“可是现在已经来不及了，”Tony再次停顿了几秒，他挤出嘲讽的微笑，接着假意抬起手腕看了看行走的指针，“起码晚了十六年。” 

他说完这些话后直截了当的撞开了Steve的肩膀，鉴于对方已经僵在原地而失去了阻拦他的能力，Tony走到门口时怔忪了一会，他垂下目光凝视着瓷砖拼接的整齐纹路，努力回忆着Steve刚才说出那些话时的神色和在被自己奚落着拒绝后落寞的表情，Tony摇了摇头，像是在否定什么可能性的发生，他走向电梯间，用自己也没察觉到的颤抖手指戳了一下开门的按键。 

Steve明白了，然后呢，然后事情会有什么转机吗，Tony打开后备箱的瞬间被一种抽筋断骨的无力感疯狂的袭击，他在此之前一直可以毫不动摇的告诉自己那些不原谅的理由，因为那个家伙从来没有意识到真正刺痛他的绝情，从来都在恶意揣测他的蛮横，但是当一切真相大白，他却仍然还是看不到任何合好的希望，他放不下，Tony想，他实在没有办法那么轻易的就放下那些让他万念俱灰的绝望。 

“爸，能过来帮我个忙吗，”Tony在心烦意乱间接到了来自Peter的求助，“Gwen的婶婶要搬家，我想我们可以用一下你那辆容纳空间很大的越野车。” 

“如果我拒绝，你的小女朋友会和你分手吗。” 

Tony翻了个白眼，他儿子真是太会挑时机了，这他妈绝对是他这一个月以来最不耐烦的一天，如果现在打进来的是其他什么人他早就咆哮一句“滚”然后挂断了——当然Pepper除外，她只会比自己吼的更大声——但是让Tony束手无策的是现在电话另一端的人是Peter，他没办法拿这个孩子当情绪宣泄的对象。 

“不，她当然不会那么任性，她是个善解人意的女孩，”Peter到了这种时候还不忘顺带夸赞自己的女朋友两句，“但她婶婶可能得为此多跑几趟。” 

“那到底是她婶婶还是你婶婶，”Tony被他儿子的歪理气笑了，他忍不住向Peter调侃道，“小子，别的我不敢说，但你认亲戚的速度倒是挺快的。” 

那是Tony第一次见到May，他当天下午开着那辆大型越野车跑到了纽约的皇后区，并按照Peter给的地址停在了一栋高层公寓的门口，男人等了大概有十分钟的时间，然后他看见他儿子和Gwen正搬着一个小型沙发从电梯里摇摇晃晃的走出来，他们两个后面跟了一个拎着编织袋的漂亮女人，卷发、高挑、穿着吊带背心和紧身裤，总之足够吸引任何一个异性的眼球。 

他现在能够理解Peter为什么会心甘情愿的来帮这个忙了，任何一个家伙都不会忍心拒绝这样的女人，况且她还是这孩子女朋友的婶婶，Tony在出神间听到车窗被快速敲打的声音，他猛地眨了眨眼睛，将目光移向了那个站在外面满头大汗的男孩。 

其实他可以用蛛丝当起重机把这些玩意吊到随便什么地方，才不需要动用大量体力进行搬运工作，但没办法的是，May不知道他是蜘蛛侠，Peter以任何一个神的名义起誓，如果她知道了自己的复仇者身份，那么就不会允许Gwen再和他继续交往了。 

“为了讨好你的妞还要拉你老爸来做苦力，”Tony摘了墨镜用下巴对着他儿子指了指后备箱的位置，“去吧甜心，我可以趁现在和你未来的亲家聊聊。” 

“拜托爸，别拿出你花花公子的那一套对May。” 

Tony翻了个白眼，接着他花了三秒钟整理了一下表情，让自己看起来像个风趣又礼貌的绅士——他的脸上全然找不到丝毫在两个小时之前经历过什么极度不愉快的痕迹——他拉开车门，走到那个火辣性感的女人面前介绍了自己的身份，并帮助对方搬起那个巨大的编织袋装进了他的越野车里，他们两个很快在交谈中熟络了起来，不得不说Tony是个非常会讨别人喜欢的家伙，只要他想，他可以用那张犀利刻薄的嘴说出任何人想听的话，男人或者女人，朋友或者合作伙伴。 

他在聊天中得知Gwen的父母很早就因为意外离开了，这个女孩自小跟着她和叔叔生活，但是她的叔叔在几年前也因为阻止劫匪而遭遇枪击去世，这绝对是个足够悲惨的故事，Tony想，失去至亲的感受永远是世间最不可承受的痛苦，他比任何人都了解这个漂亮的金发小姑娘经历了些什么——Tony仍然记得他最后一次看见父母的那一天，并且直到现在还为自己没来得及说一句“我爱你们”而感到懊悔。 

这也是他对Steve那些谎言如此耿耿于怀的理由——他爱他的父母，他是这个世界上最应该知道真相的那一个，但是对方竟然心安理得的剥夺了他了解事实权利，还在问题暴露后告诉他这是为了他好，可这他妈一点都没让他觉得好受，甚至还让他感到无比的沉痛，Tony想，他本来就足够怨恨当时年少任性的自己了，而Steve的做法则是又把他向绝望的深渊再度推进了半步——他站在悬崖的边缘摇摇欲坠，这个生死攸关的重要时刻，一直紧紧拉住他的人却突然松开了手。 

“我很抱歉听到这些，”Tony露出了安慰的神情，“我想Peter会照顾好你们，May，别看他还只是个孩子。” 

他说这话的时候Peter刚从街角跑过来，男孩把一瓶水递给了正拿着本子扇风的Gwen，又扔了两瓶给May和自己，Tony看见那两个孩子在远处聊得不亦乐乎——他们很快因为什么有趣的话题大笑起来——这些少年间单纯美好的感情着实令人艳羡，Tony不自觉的牵起了嘴角，他注意到他的儿子在几秒钟后突然终止了这段愉快的谈话并凑上前去，轻轻抚掉了落在女孩头发上的一片树叶。 

“没关系Parker先生，痛苦总会过去的，”那个漂亮又性感的女人也把目光投向了那对年轻的情侣，她微笑着回应了对方的善意，“我们只能向前看，何况我们身边还都有个孩子。” 

他们花了三个多小时才搬完那些东西，等到彻底停下奔波的的时候，纽约的街头早已是华灯初上的景象，这简直要累垮他了，Tony陷在沙发里喘气，他打量着剩下三个人，结果发现只有May和自己才是一副筋疲力尽的模样，而那两个十六岁的青少年则兴致勃勃的挤在一起讨论社交网站上的新动态，似乎像是装了马达一般有着永远发泄不完的精力。 

他和Peter顺理成章的被主人邀请留下吃了顿晚饭，不过那两个孩子心思根本没在这上面，Tony发现他儿子和Gwen一直在盯着彼此忍笑，他们快速扫荡完了盘子中的食物，然后兴冲冲的宣称要到街上逛逛，似乎对于把家长们甩在新房子里的事情没有任何愧疚感。 

Tony用头发丝都能想到他们要去干什么。 

“你给我注意点，小子，平日里你一个人就够让我提心吊胆了，不许给我跑到太高的地方去，还有记住你的女朋友没有超能力，而且她身上也不存在降落伞之类的玩意。” 

Peter冲他比了个没问题的手势，Tony还想再说点什么，结果就在准备开口的一瞬间，一阵猝不及防的头晕目眩突然将他包围，此外还伴随着胃里翻江倒海的恶心，去他妈的发情期，Tony咬住牙拼命压制住身体的抗议，他努力睁大焦糖色的眼睛瞪着他儿子，想让自己看起来严肃一点，但其实当下他眼前的一切都是模糊不清的，像是被打翻的调色盘，又像是爱丽丝的兔子洞，Tony捏紧拳头坚持了大概有两三秒钟的时间，才感觉那些离他远去的神智有逐渐回拢的迹象。 

他因为年轻时过分的糟践身体，乱七八糟的作息和过量的饮酒嗑药，再加上解除过一次标记，发情期早就紊乱到毫无规律，而且这十几年来他又一直在过度依赖着抑制剂生活，一个月两次和三个月、甚至半年才出现一次的情况频繁发生——每一回都有这样的预兆，头晕，恶心，冷汗，然后没有任何意外的，它将会在之后的第二天或者第三天如约到来，Tony想他必须得赶紧回家让Friday照着静脉给自己来一针了，否则一旦这该死的发情期彻底爆发，他得躺在床上呆将近一个星期才有力气下床。 

“爸，你没事吧。”Peter担忧的注视着他。 

“我只是有点累了而已，”Tony仍然在逞能，“睡上几个小时就完全没问题了。” 

那两个孩子在获得允许后欢快的冲了出去，他们跑到一个狭窄偏僻的巷子，Peter把衬衫和裤子脱下来塞进书包，露出里面红蓝相间的蜘蛛人衣服，这也是Gwen第一次这么近距离的看到变成蜘蛛侠的Peter，她惊奇的伸出手指小心翼翼的触摸着上面网状的纹路，在兴奋的开口尖叫前被男孩捂住了嘴巴。 

“等两秒钟再感叹Gwen，其实还有更酷的。” 

Peter一边说着一边把那个面罩拿出来戴上，然后冲着女孩眨了眨可以随着眼睑伸缩的轮廓，这简直就是书里的那些童话故事，甚至比童话故事还要魔幻和不可思议，她知道Peter是蜘蛛侠这件事其实已经有很长一段时间了，但对方还从来没有向她展示过这奇妙的一切，Gwen看到男孩向她伸出了一只手——每当Peter在学校的晚会中对自己邀舞时就会做出一模一样的动作。 

但她知道他们不会像那时候一样穿着西装和礼服在镁光灯下旋转或者为踩到彼此而尴尬的相视一笑，Gwen把手轻轻放在了Peter的掌心中，大概过了一秒或者一个世纪，那个男孩突然揽住她，接着举起手臂向高处发射了第一根蛛丝，他们瞬间脱离地心引力飞跃了起来，Gwen激动又紧张的环着他的肩膀，并为这刺激的一幕大声喊着对方的名字，她告诉Peter她感觉自己像是站在铁达尼号的船头，她说他们两个才是真正的世界之王。 

在接下来的半个小时里，Peter紧紧抱着她游荡于纽约鳞次栉比的大厦之间，他们从一栋高楼跳到另一栋高楼，在灯红酒绿的夜幕下快速的穿梭着，Gwen柔顺的金发随着初夏清凉的夜风飘扬舞动，她低下头努力睁大那双碧蓝色的眼睛俯瞰着星罗棋布的人群和车辆——这就像是个不真实的梦境一般，她想她已经不可自拔的爱上了这座目能所及的繁华都市和那些凌空飞行时的新鲜快感。 

他们最后选择降落在郊区的一个低矮的平台之上，但这并不意味着一切疯狂和快乐的结束，Gwen显然还处于难以平复的雀跃当中，她站在屋顶的边缘冲着Peter控制不住的扬起嘴角，翩跹的衣袂被月光映照得如同一朵油画中绽放的百合，男孩凝视着她甜美的笑容，他张开双臂向Gwen走去，打算给予对方一个充满温柔和浪漫拥抱，Peter想象着那个场景，那将会是他一生中最幸福的时刻。 

然而事情没有那么顺利，女孩的鞋跟在挪动的瞬间踩到了一块松动的砖面，她毫无预兆的向后倒去，甚至来不及发出呼救的声音，Peter为这惊悚的一幕吓得头皮发麻，他感觉他的手脚突然褪去了温度，由内而外渗出了足以凝固万物的冰冷，他没有做任何的思考，立刻就以最快速度发射出蛛丝缠住了对方的小臂，并在下一秒女孩扑过来的时候将她牢牢接入了自己的怀中。 

“嘿，小子，抓好你的妞！” 

Peter听到楼下有人在叫他们两个，男孩探出头去向四周扫视了一圈，然后看到一个一身红黑、背了两把奇怪武器的家伙正叉着腰冲自己喊道，“听着，我不管你们到底在玩什么，限制级还是全年龄，但你得小心点别砸到其他无辜的人！” 

他穿得简直像是个马戏团里的喜剧演员，Peter嫌弃的皱了皱鼻子，完全忽略了自己的那套蜘蛛人制服和对方有些诡异相似的事实。 

“别理那个疯子，”Peter没把这些话放在心上，更懒得搭理那个破坏兴致又神出鬼没的家伙，他摘下蜘蛛人的面罩，顶着像鸡窝一样乱糟糟的头发转过身，向旁边惊魂未定的女孩信誓旦旦的保证，“我永远都会抓住你的，Gwen，无论发生什么，无论在哪里，我发誓。” 

Gwen仍然在急促的喘息，她抚着胸口冷静了一会，接着很快又为自己刚才兴奋过度后的意外嗤笑起来，那真的很傻，她想，她一定表现得像个没见过世面的小姑娘，但这没什么，她愿意把自己不那么优雅的一面暴露在这个男孩面前，Peter不会取笑她，他喜欢她，就像她也在喜欢着对方的每一种模样——机敏的、自负的、耐心的、疯狂的——它们汇集在一起才组成了眼前的Peter，而Peter也属于它们中的任何一个。 

“当然，我当然相信你，”她踮起脚尖，用手指慢慢的理了理挡在男孩额前的发丝，动作轻柔的像是一罐蜜桃味道的糖果，“我相信你说的每一个字，Peter。” 

几秒钟之后，他和Gwen在纽约的夜空下交换了第一个深入的亲吻，这也是他们两个第一次认真吻了什么人，美妙中带着些令彼此心跳加速的紧张，Peter在他们嘴唇分开的瞬间睁开了眼睛，然后他在这个金发女孩的目光中看到了世间最璀璨的星河。 

 

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

Tony做梦也没想到事情会发展成这样。 

他回到家后的第一件事就是翻箱倒柜的寻找剩余的抑制剂，并在Friday的帮助下完成了静脉注射的工作，Tony把自己摔进客厅的沙发里，静静等待药剂与血液中鼓噪的细胞结合生效，他躺了大概有半个小时左右，才终于觉得晕眩和恶心的不适感褪去了不少，男人急促的喘息逐渐转为平稳，他用手指来回戳压着两侧跳个不停的太阳穴，那双蜜糖色的眼睛半开半阖，在意识朦胧间凝望着天花板上刺目的吊灯。 

他本以为这场突如其来的发情期便会就此画上休止符，然而情况没有他想象的那么顺利——Tony当晚睡到一半时被火烧火燎的胃叫醒，他踉踉跄跄的从卧室里爬出来，每走一步都像是踩在河中飘浮游移的木板上，他艰难的挪动到厨房想要为自己倒一杯凉水，把那种食物堵在喉咙口间的滞涩感强行压制下去，结果当然是失败了——Tony在打开冰箱的一瞬间闻到了今天早晨没吃完的蛋饼，他被盐巴和胡椒混杂的味道狠狠顶了一下，接着控制不住的冲到浴室里吐了起来。 

他要起诉那家药剂生产公司，他要告到他们破产为止，这是Tony几乎要把胆汁吐完后唯一的愿望，去他妈的发情期，去他妈的抑制剂，它们全是些不按套路出牌、失序且讨厌的恶魔，他决定从明天开始换掉这个牌子，Tony想，他会先让Pepper把传票寄到法院，然后再叫Friday在眼花缭乱的参考数据中进行大规模筛选，重新挑一种更适合自己当前身体状况的抑制剂。 

“爸，你还好吗？” 

Peter被门外的声音吵醒，他揉着惺忪的睡眼出去查看了一下，结果发现他爸正脚步虚浮的从浴室的地板上摇摇晃晃的站起来，男孩担忧的询问着，他走过去拉了Tony一把，以防对方在神智模糊间不小心磕到水池坚硬的边缘。 

Tony大喘了两口气，接着转过身冲着Peter轻轻摇了摇头，操他的该死，他想，就在刚才直起膝盖的一瞬间，他突然又感觉心脏也有些不太舒服——他承认那不只是有些不太舒服，而是一阵足以麻痹神经的绞痛——这他妈到底是怎么了，他难道是要死了吗，Tony拧起了眉毛，并不自觉的用牙齿在湿润的下唇来回摩挲着，他清楚的意识到现在这样糟糕的状况绝不仅仅是一针抑制剂能够解决的问题了，他该让Friday给自己做个全身扫描，或者去医院看看，总之这不是什么好的预兆，Tony甚至为此做好了最坏的打算。 

如果他真的出了什么意外，他会在呼吸停止前把一切都告诉Steve，他想好了，这孩子还是需要一个靠谱的监护人，而身为Peter另一个父亲的美国队长是再合适不过的人选，尽管他们两个没能走到最后，但是孩子是无辜的，他要让Steve每天都到自己的墓地前发誓他会照顾好Peter，Tony决定托付Natasha或者Pepper监督这个家伙，以免他哪天过于忙碌而出现忘记甚至偷懒的情况。 

但是结局和他想象得有点不太一样，没那么坏，或者说更糟。 

他在第二天中午联系了一家医院，不是Tony不信任Friday的体检程序，只是他的好姑娘在对他做完全身扫描后告诉Tony他只是爆发了中度的信息素紊乱——和Peter十岁那年发生的故事大同小异，包括心脏的问题——但男人总有一种奇怪而又不祥的预感，它们如影随形的缠绕着他，Tony当然希望自己安然无恙，即使他不怕死也渴求活着，可他就是觉得事情没那么简单，他绝不允许这个疑窦在脑海中生根发芽。 

“没什么问题，Parker先生，你可能只是这一阵有些过度疲劳了。” 

医生在检查完所有的化验单和X光片后冲着对方微微笑了笑，她的话成功搬走了这两天一直压在Tony胸口的一块巨石——他没事，他误会Friday了，他现在又是那个无所不能的Tony Stark了，然而他还没来得及为此如释重负的松口气，那个面目慈善的中年女人突然又提出了新的要求，“不过我想你得把你的Alpha叫进来，我们可以一起谈谈。” 

“这跟我的Alpha有什么关系。”Tony表示不理解，但是他并没有直接否认自己已经是个单身Omega的事实。 

“你怀孕了，所以我建议……” 

这几个字的震撼程度对于Tony来说绝对是原子弹级的分量，而后面的话他根本没有听进去，男人目瞪口呆的坐在椅子里，一时间有些手足无措，这他妈一定是在搞笑，Tony下意识的抬起头扫了眼桌角的日历本，反复确认了七八遍今天不是什么操蛋的愚人节——没有任何事比自己怀孕更让他觉得难以接受了，Tomy花了十分钟才冷静下来，但冷静也只是表面的假象，他的内心仍然在吼着骂Steve和对方那根超级士兵的老二。 

他只好顶着波涛汹涌的心情平静的告诉医生他没有Alpha，这个孩子是一夜情的产物，他喝醉了，然后和一个不认识男人搞在一起，事后他们就失去了联系，甚至连个电话都没留给彼此，Tony面不改色的说着谎话，他能够想象到如果他告诉对方这是他和自己的前男友不负责任的愤怒性爱留下来的成果，那个女人的表情会变得有多么精彩——他不是来医院表演什么八点档肥皂剧的，Tony不想让人任何人看笑话或者怜悯他，陌生人也不行。 

现在有两个问题，他得告诉Pepper，另一个就是Peter肯定会知道这件事，这他妈是毋庸置疑的，尽管现在他的身材看起来十分正常，但两个月以后呢，六个月以后呢，他总不能跟他儿子说他肚子变大是由于吃了太多甜甜圈从而导致的脂肪囤积，更不能在八个月以后抱回来一个小婴儿再告诉Peter这是他弟弟或者妹妹，Peter又不蠢，何况这种事根本不需要经过大脑思考就能得出正确答案。 

所以这就代表Steve也会知道了，这该死的是Tony最不想面对的，因为这将牵扯出一切真相，包括Peter的身世，操他的他到底该如何向他儿子解释美国队长是他另一个爸，不仅如此，他还需要向Steve承认他一直在隐瞒这孩子和他的血缘关系，顺便送那个金发男人一个附带的惊喜大礼包，他们两个会和好如初，然后一起关爱呵护这个目前还未出生的小家伙长大成人。 

不可能的，甚至没有万分之一的可能性，既然他当年都不会因为Peter和这个家伙绑在一起，那么换到今天Tony也会做出同样的选择，但唯一的区别就是，这次他必须得解决Steve知情后的一系列问题，Tony想到这里就感觉头疼欲裂，他生无可恋的叹了口气，在接下来的半个小时中神情空白的听着医生喋喋不休的嘱咐和那些似乎永远注意不完的重要事项。 

他出门后先打了个电话给Pepper，约对方到家里谈谈，他没有在电话里交代事实，因为Tony还想稍稍保护一下自己的耳朵——他尽量避免着被小辣椒惊天动地的咆哮声给吼到失聪，虽然在两个小时候之后他仍然要应对这样恐怖的场景，他逃不过的，Tony知道，Pepper听到他怀孕的消息后只会有一个念头——用高跟鞋踩爆Steve的脑袋，接着再踩爆他的脑袋，前者是因为愤恨，后者则是她大概会觉得他的大脑有什么毛病所以必须得进行重新组装模式的修理。 

但是直到现在，Tony也从来没有考虑过不要这个孩子，他不会的，这是Steve的孩子，也是他的孩子，他不会允许任何人伤害自己的孩子，连他本人也不行，无论他和Steve日后会有什么样的发展，好或者不好，他们的孩子都不需要背负，他一定会留下它的，他会让它平安幸福的活在这个世界上，他甚至都没有那么在意它的另一个父亲到底是谁。 

所以就算Peter的身世真的如同他对Steve说的那些谎言一般——那个Alpha是个在发情期搞了自己又不负责任跑掉的混蛋，他也同样不会放弃Peter，他们这些成年人的破事凭什么要拉着一个孩子陪葬，它什么也没有做错，而真正做错的人更没有资格通过杀死它的方式去弥补一点根本谈不上弥补的过失。 

“你他妈是在开玩笑吗！？” 

果不其然，那个女人炸了，她穿着白色的西装外套坐在沙发里，双臂交叉放在胸前直直的瞪着Tony，就像他猜的那样，Pepper觉得他脑子被门夹了或者进水了，总之是出现了什么故障——首先，他和Steve睡了，两个多月之前，其次，他们睡的时候竟然没有戴套，剩下可能还有些别的因素作祟，但光这两项就已经足够燃爆小辣椒的怒火，她被气笑了，张着嘴半天不知道该说点什么，指责和安慰显然都不是好的选择，Pepper只知道这个剧情足够波折，甚至可以拿今年奥斯卡最佳原创剧本的奖项。 

但这也不怪他，Tony想，那种情况下谁能想到要戴套，再说他已经脱离花花公子的身份很长一段时间了，早就摒弃了钱包或者口袋里随手塞一个这种玩意的习惯，况且他又不在发情期，怀孕的概率几乎可以忽略不计，好吧，他承认他当时的确为此担忧了几秒，甚至警告过Steve，但是那个家伙没听，显然他自己也低估了超级士兵四倍精子的能力。 

“你先告诉我你打算怎么跟你儿子说这事，他一定会告诉Steve的，我发誓你拦不住他，他也不会听你的。” 

“我当然知道，”Tony无可奈何的撇了下嘴，“所以我打算直接说。” 

“直接说？”小辣椒好像听到了什么可笑的事，她反问了一句接着嘲讽道，“你要说什么，‘甜心，我和美国队长给你生了个弟弟或者妹妹’吗，这真是个不错的主意。” 

那还能怎么办呢，Tony叹了口气，事情已经发生了，那么他们就得面对和承受，这或许是天意，他和Steve命中注定要纠缠在一起，否则他们也不会随便打一炮就搞出个孩子，而且每次都是这样的状况——其实Peter的出生也是个意外，内战前的一个多月他们两个有一次在野外执行任务，然后不知道怎么了Tony就控制不住的和那个家伙滚到了一起。 

当时的环境比复仇者大厦的电梯要恶劣多了，四周都是战机和枪支的残骸，空气中弥漫着刺鼻的硝烟味，Tony脱了钢甲，穿着沾满尘垢的T恤坐在树荫下——他们没有直接折返，因为美国队长非要给他展示一下自己的户外烧烤技能，他一开始觉得这个金发男人无比幼稚，甚至还为此挖苦了他，结果Tony就只是那么一动不动的盯了Steve捣鼓树枝和枯草的背影几分钟便忍不住扑了过去，他在对方的默许下掀翻了他并骑到了这个家伙的身上，后面的事就只能用疯狂来形容了。 

“总之我得先告诉他我怀孕了，他也一定能猜到这是谁的，关于他看到我在Steve办公室床上的这件事我就先不跟你详细描述了，当然我猜你也不一定会想听。” 

“完全不想。”Pepper已经被他的光荣事迹彻底折服——坏的那种——她在向对方送去一个白眼后深深的叹息了一声。 

“后面的事我会找机会再跟他慢慢谈，我是说他和Steve之间的某些关系，以及当年我们为什么会闹掰之类的。” 

“随你便吧，”Pepper筋疲力竭的捂住额头，“我喜欢孩子，Tony，我更爱你的孩子，但别再来一次了，否则我想我会在你之前因为心脏病去世。” 

她临走的时候唠叨了一大堆，比刚才那个医生还要啰嗦，Pepper强烈要求Friday封锁地下室的入口，没人会在怀孕的时候和机械零件打交道，更别提举着几公斤重量的电焊枪搞研发了，但这个工作狂是个该死的例外，小辣椒甚至都知道他压根不会听自己的话，但是威慑是必要的、提醒也是必要的，尽管她非常的愤怒，可她仍旧无法停止担忧Tony和他的孩子，这个金发女人在出门前终于放软了姿态，她红着眼眶给予了对方一个充满安慰的拥抱。 

他为什么要遭受这些，他明明是个如此惧怕伤害的人，Pepper想，Tony坚不可摧的外表之下到底隐藏了多少不可说的痛楚，即使她是他最贴心的朋友，也只能探知对方在不经意间流露出的冰山一角，Pepper知道对于当年的立场，Tony从来没有后悔过，他心甘情愿的做出了牺牲，如果倒退回十六年前，这个男人还是会这么做，而她依然会像曾经一样支持他的选择，只是偶尔闪过的一念之差，也让Pepper思考这些惨痛的代价到底值不值得。 

Tony把她送走后胡乱吃了点东西，他闭上眼睛，躺在沙发里开始思考如何用诚恳的口吻让他儿子不那么惊悚的接受这件事，几分钟后他放弃了这个想法，因为似乎不管怎样Peter都会跳起来，但至于是愤怒、迟疑还是欣喜就不得而知了。 

他一定会告诉Steve，正如Pepper想得那样，他会冲到美国队长面前抓住对方的胳膊语无伦次的说他爸怀孕了，然后那个金发男人就会意识到始作俑者是谁，Tony在脑海中勾勒着那个场面，Steve会不停的确认消息的真实性，接着恢复七十年间被冰冻的状态愣上几分钟，最后不顾一切的跑来找自己，Tony甚至能猜到他会说什么，他会说很多句对不起，包含着各种意义的对不起，接着他会说一些关于合好的话——Tony知道Steve一直想要一个孩子，然而现在也不仅仅是一个。 

但他还是会毫不犹豫的拒绝他，因为孩子从来不是抹杀疼痛存在的借口，孩子只是孩子，他或者她的诞生不该被他们两个作为黏合的胶水利用，那对于这个生命来说是不公平的，Tony想，看在Steve没有像伤害Peter一样伤害过它的份上，他会分给Steve一半的抚养权，把一个星期的七天截成两段，他们会轮流照看它，陪伴它，他会在信息栏的双亲列表中填上他们两个人的名字，但所有的一切也只能到此为止了。 

然后他会跟Peter解释这一出匪夷所思的闹剧，他会向这个孩子道歉他在这十六年里一直隐瞒着他的身世，他会告诉他儿子美国队长是他的Alpha父亲，同样的，他也会告诉Steve，Tony承认他之前的做法有点自私，他们两个有权利知道真相，就像他当年也有权利知道父母被杀害的前因后果——有时候Tony觉得自己是可笑又可悲的，他憎恨Steve的谎言，却又在做着和对方一样的事情。 

他无法预知Peter会不会在了解事实后也像他不原谅Steve一样不原谅自己，或许会，或许不会，但无论是会还是不会，Tony都要说出这些，但不是现在，起码不是今天，这一切都将是一个循序渐进的过程，而他现在所需要做的第一件事，就是告诉他儿子他要当哥哥了，尽管在Peter的认知中，他们的Alpha父亲不是同一个人。 

Tony渐渐感到困乏起来，他强打着精神掏出手机翻看了收件箱，在几番犹豫之后还是逐字删除了已经编写好的、准备发给Natasha的信息——Bucky受伤的事已经足够女特工忙碌一阵子了，他了解Ross的为人，一旦这个家伙发现冬日战士没有他想象中的那么好用或者在执行任务中的某些作为暴露了当局的黑暗手段，那么他会果断的找个天衣无缝的理由让Bucky从此消失，或者他根本懒得找任何理由，他甚至可以命令神盾局的人亲手杀了他。 

如果他们真的这么干，Steve和Natasha当然不会坐视不理，但是那帮道貌岸然的混蛋才不在意他们说了什么，他们只顾及自己的颜面，他们会对某几个复仇者的造反冷嘲热讽并使用武力镇压，然后美国队长即将再度成为罪大恶极的通缉犯，Tony想，他当年支持协议的实施绝不是因为他有多喜欢这些装腔作势的家伙，那纯粹是他出于个人考虑后的选择——他不受监管的行为害死了别人，而且正在害死且即将害死更多人，他不允许自己眼睁睁的看着此类的惨剧愈演愈烈。 

他在繁乱复杂的思考间迷迷糊糊的睡着了，当Tony再度醒来已经是傍晚四点多钟，他疲倦的打着哈欠去浴室洗了把脸然后开始准备晚饭，顺便暗自庆幸今天从医院回来后就没再出现任何的不适——头晕和恶心绝对是人类最难受的两种状态，他真的极度厌恶被它们支配的彷徨和恐惧。 

大家都以为Tony这样强势的人一定痛恨自己是个Omega，其实还好，平常他并不觉得有什么大不了的，他年轻时上过不少Alpha，当Tony发现他的第二性别并不会影响他寻欢作乐后就把这些看得很淡了，他可以和任何人睡，这个睡包含当主动方和被动方，随着时间的推移，Tony甚至觉得做个能上Alpha的Omega是件很酷的事，但每当发情期浑身无力的时候他又开始诅咒自己的Omega身份。 

不过结果证明，在大多数情况下提前庆贺什么总会有适得其反的效果，比如现在他正和Peter坐在餐桌上，听着那个孩子讲述一些学校里发生的事，这很有趣，以往Tony也都是很爱听对方说这类话题的，这代表他和他儿子的关系很亲密，但是现在他除了想吐以外没有其他别的念头，Tony深呼吸了几口，他微微抬起头看着天花板，努力想要把胃里那阵翻江倒海的搅动压制下去。 

“爸，你怎么了，需要我叫医院的车来吗？” 

Peter发现他从昨晚在May家里时就有些不舒服的表现，这种情况一直持续到当天的半夜——他跑到浴室里吐了，男孩本以为他爸吃完药再休息一天就能彻底恢复，然而以Tony现在的状态来看，病情似乎没有任何的好转。 

“没什么，就只是，”Tony因为喉咙泛酸停顿了一下，“我有些紧张。” 

“紧张？”Peter疑惑又担忧的瞪大了他那双蜜糖色的眼睛，“出什么事了吗？” 

“有人要来家里。” 

“你会因为有人要来家里紧张？”Peter不可置信的笑了起来，“别逗了爸，你又没有社交恐惧症，你简直是个和树都可以聊起来的话痨，再说了还有谁能来家里，别说是我的什么老师，我发誓我在学校表现得很好，我不会给你找麻烦的，目前我能想到的唯一一个让你感到无所适从的人就只有你的前男友美国队长，但我觉得你还不至于因为他要来家里而紧张的吃不下饭。” 

“不是他。”Tony再度做了几次吞咽的动作，他望着Peter，最后像是下定了什么决心一般皱起眉头，“是你弟弟，或者妹妹，抱歉甜心，我暂时还不清楚到底是弟弟还是妹妹。”

 

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

“你看起来不太对，Peter，实际上你已经持续这种状态有一个星期了，”Gwen坐到男孩的对面，她一边担忧的问着一边用纸巾擦了擦餐具开始切盘子里的柠檬鲔鱼，“到底出了什么事？” 

他从某天开始就像是突然变了一个人，甚至被学校里几个爱找茬的惹事鬼笑话成水族馆中最愚蠢的一只海豹——顶球的那种——这很过分，不过令人惊讶的是男孩在听到这些羞辱后并没有恼怒或者反唇相讥，Gwen知道他不爱打架，因为玩起真格来他们会被他揍出人命，但以Peter的性格，嘴炮一定是他在应对矛盾时的必选项目，这个家伙会喋喋不休的用从他老爸那里学来的嘲讽话把那帮混蛋堵的哑口无言，Gwen甚至能够想象他们在十分钟后涨红了脸诅咒着什么离开的场景。 

然而Peter只是不屑一顾的撇了撇嘴，接着拎起书包走了，Gwen预感到事情有些不大对劲，她追了上去，在跑到对方的身边时她听见那群无所事事的家伙笑了起来，他们家伙高声议论着男孩像个襁褓里没胆子的小姑娘，他们说Peter是在畏惧他们的挑衅，他是因为怕了他们才摆出这样一副目中无人的姿态。 

不得不说这个论调实在荒谬的有些可笑，Gwen忍无可忍的回过头冲着那些高年级的学生吼了句蠢货，她真想告诉这帮人如果Peter愿意他甚至可以不用拳头就把他们揍得鼻青脸肿，但是她什么也没有说，因为与其浪费时间和六七个无聊的神经病撕扯还不如关心一下真正需要关心的人。 

结果男孩在Gwen焦虑的询问下只是摇了摇头，他安慰对方说自己完全没有任何问题，他没有生病，也没和他爸闹不愉快，他现在这样烂透的状态只是由于他在早上搞砸了化学实验课——Gwen当然记得，他们两个是小组搭档，而Peter今天的表现就如同双手失去了控制一般，这个鲁莽的家伙打碎了四个试管并且配错了药剂，一连串的蝴蝶效应导致他点燃酒精灯的瞬间几乎引发了一场火灾。 

Gwen对此半信半疑，或者说她勉强相信了，但是后续情节却有些无独有偶的相似，她的小男朋友在第二天连续逃了橄榄球和游泳练习课，并且花了三个小时在操场的土墙上漫无目的坐着，Gwen找过来的时候还穿着拉拉队的红白制服短裙，她注意到Peter的眼神有些迷茫，他望着人群稀疏的街道和偶尔开过来鸣笛默默的发呆，这像极了几个月前他打通美国队长电话的那天下午，只不过情况没那么严峻，女孩猜不透对方身上到底又发生了什么惊天动地的故事，她担忧的叹了口气，决定给Peter留出点独立思考的空间。 

但是事情没有任何好转，他在接下来的几天依旧表现得有些魂不守舍，严重的时候Peter甚至听不见其他人在叫自己的名字，课堂和课间都是，更匪夷所思的是，男孩已经不止一次张开嘴又突然忘记原本打算说的话——Gwen已经可以确定他是有了什么心事，而且不是那种可以被无声无息消化的心事，经过几番试探无果后她终于在今天的午餐时间挑破了这个事实，她发誓如果Peter再同她讲一些宇宙和平的废话她就把橙汁泼到对方的脸上。 

“没有，就只是，”Peter皱了皱眉，“我可能遇到了点麻烦。” 

“所有人都能看出来你遇到了麻烦，只要他们不是失明了，”Gwen翻了个白眼，她先是尖刻的告诉对方他的这句话完全没有任何帮忙的效果，接着女孩放软了态度，她凑近了些，向Peter循循善诱着，“你可以试着和我说说，Peter，或许我们还能一起想些解决的办法。” 

男孩在心里默默叹了口气，他并不觉得Gwen会有什么解决的办法，即使这张桌子上有两颗足够聪明的大脑，但这不是一道智力题，他们也不是在参加高中知识问答竞赛，Peter想，就像他小时候无意间听到他老爸说得那样，如果世界上的每一件事都可以用公式求得答案，那么人类之间的关系——亲情、友情或者爱情——将永远不会出现任何差错，他们可以和谐相处直到天荒地老。 

“Peter？” 

在沉默了五分钟之后，Gwen再一次叫了他的名字。 

也许这一声是压垮骆驼的最后一根稻草，他承认他动摇了，而动摇的缘由也不仅仅是对方带着点逼迫和焦虑的凝视，他只是不想因为这件事搅坏自己和Gwen的关系，他看得出来如果这次他又找了什么冠冕堂皇的理由胡乱搪塞过去Gwen百分之百会当场暴走——实际上她已经忍了快一个礼拜了——Peter四处张望了一圈，在确定食堂里没有任何长耳朵的家伙偷听他们两个的谈话后终于踌躇着开口了。 

“好吧，其实是我一个邻居，没错，就只是我的邻居而已，他是个单亲家庭的孩子，他是被他的Omega父亲抚养长大的，但是他并没有因此觉得低人一等或者孤独失落之类的，他爸是个很棒的人，各种意义上的，他们感情很好，从来不会对彼此隐瞒任何事，在做什么重大决定之前也会互相商量——他们甚至可以说是一对朋友，结果有一天他爸突然跟他说他要当哥哥了，那个孩子还是他爸前男友的，他问我该怎么办，但我除了告诉他这该死的简直就像付费电视台的家庭伦理剧以外也没有什么可说的话。” 

其实他得知消息后的反应和Tony想象得完全不一样，Peter既没有恼火也没有兴奋，他就只是很茫然，从他爸在餐桌上讲出那句关于弟弟妹妹的话开始他就一直处于一种困惑的状态中——他当然明白Tony在说什么，但是男孩总觉得事情不该是这样的，起码不该这么突兀，他十六岁的大脑一时无法加载这些过量的信息，这些来自成年人世界的、复杂混乱的信息。 

他希望他们合好，但是这两个家伙不按流程办事，本来撞破他爸和美国队长上床的事后就已经让他足够震惊了，而目前发生的一切完全就是看似平静的水面下一颗威力巨大的鱼雷，Peter想，难道他们不应该先找个地方坐下来好好谈谈吗，然后再重新开始约会什么的，或者干脆跳过这个环节，把话讲开了直接搞也能勉强说得过去，总之他们需要有点旧情复燃的苗头——火星也行——可是直到现在他爸也没有流露出哪怕一丝一毫打算和对方冰释前嫌的迹象。 

这当然不代表他会因此讨厌美国队长，讨厌他爸，讨厌他们之间的关系，也不代表他会讨厌七八个月后家里的新成员，实际上他还挺喜欢一个能够在屋子里爬来爬去的小家伙——男孩从五六岁的时候就觉得当哥哥是件很酷的事,虽然当年他满脑子想得都是怎么利用年龄的优势欺负对方——然而现在的一切实在是太过猝不及防了，Peter不知道该不该把Tony的行为定义为独断甚至是自私，因为他爸从始至终就只是在通知他而已，他实在做不到没有任何心理障碍的欣然接受。 

“你可以直接告诉我你是在说你爸和美国队长。”Gwen根本没耗费半点脑细胞就成功解读了对方关于“一个邻居”的故事，它的指向性不能再明确一点了，简直就是为蜘蛛侠量身定制的版本，“我不会笑话你的，Peter，我发誓。” 

虽然他被对方毫不留情的拆穿了，但是男孩现在已经没有多余的心情为此尴尬或者脸红，他烦躁的抓了抓头发，接着仰起头朝着天花板长长的吐了一口气。 

“也许吧，我是说，的确不排除这种可能，”男孩皱了皱鼻子，在一阵欲言又止后还是沮丧的承认了，“是的没错，这可真是见鬼，所以我现在到底该怎么办，我这个礼拜跟我爸说了不超过十句话，还都是‘嗯’‘晚安’‘早安’之类的，我知道我不该怪他，但我控制不住，我控制不住的去想他为什么不考虑下我的想法，当然我还是爱他的，我也爱我的弟弟或者妹妹，我就只是有些莫名的不爽。” 

“好吧，也不只是有些，”Peter停顿了几秒后紧接着补充道，“大概是快要从头发里溢出来的那种。” 

本来他们三个人的关系像是个稳定的三角形——他在意他们两个，而他们两个在意他的同时也在意彼此——尽管Tony不肯承认——但是现在这种微妙的平衡被意外打破了，Peter悲观的想，毫无疑问，他将成为被踢出去的那个，虽然他知道他爸不会那么做，他了解Tony，他不是那种喜欢对血统斤斤计较的家伙，他顶多只是会在未来的五六七八年里被那个小家伙分去大部分的注意力，而作为另一个双亲的美国队长选择偏爱自己的孩子更是无可厚非的人之常情，这一切似乎都很合理，却依然改变不了他会被踢出去的事实。 

“你是觉得他们会忽略你的存在？”Gwen皱起眉头，接着像是发现了什么不可思议的事情一般笑了起来，“所以你在吃醋对吗，Peter，而且我猜你是不是还没告诉美国队长这个消息。” 

“是的，我还没说，但是我打算明天告诉他，我的意思是说无论发生什么我都打算明天跟他说这件事，”Peter下意识的跳过了吃醋这个话题，那实在是太蠢了，他甚至不愿意去细想这种白痴的心情，“我不会因为我自己的想法改变任何决定，你明白的，他有权利知道真相，况且就算我守口如瓶，他也总会发现的，最重要的是我并不觉得隐瞒是个好的选择。” 

对于Tony和Steve的来说，这句话从他们的儿子嘴里讲出来简直就是最大的讽刺喜剧——十六年前他们两个因为谎言分道扬镳的场面还历历在目，而十六年后他们中间依旧隔着关于Peter身世的虚假言论，他们都觉得自己是最有苦衷的那一个，是最有理由说谎的那一个，而被夹在中间的Peter其实才是最痛苦的人，但他却对这些发生过的和正在发生的纠葛毫不知情，或许即使他了解了这些多舛的来龙去脉，也无力改变事情走向今天这样糟糕境地的结局。 

这一切其实是个可怕的闭环，是一个由Steve一厢情愿的善意引发的原罪，他在九头蛇的旧址看到了霍华德夫妇被杀害的真相，出于某些私心——为了让Tony好受，为了保护挚友，他选择缄默不言，Steve以为自己做出了最合理、最正确的选择，但是最终的结果却与他的愿望背道而驰，而伟大的美国队长也没能拯救他们两个中的任何一个。 

或许欺骗总是要付出的代价的，当一个欺骗一旦开始，就会有循环往复、无休无止的欺骗不断上演，但有的时候人类就是会陷入这样奇妙的怪圈，他们宁愿为了维护这些不堪一击的谎言在垂死的边缘深受折磨，也不肯面对直接道明真相后那一点微不足道的疼痛。 

“我猜你爸和Steve一会很高兴你能这么想。”Gwen沉默了半晌后轻轻点了点头。 

“确切的说只有Steve会庆幸我是这么想的，而我爸则完全是另一回事，”Peter摊了下手，接着他发出了一声夹杂着无可奈何的叹息，“就只是，你不了解他Gwen，他其实很矛盾，我看得出来他并不想让Steve知道这件事，或者说他其实很清楚我会去告诉Steve，他只是不想自己去说，在我爸的潜意识里他已经默认了我会当开口的那一个。” 

这也是让Peter有些忿忿不平的另一个原因，就好像他是什么被命运指派的传话筒一样，他想说和他被Tony觉得他想说完全是两码事，尽管男孩在听到这个消息时脑海中冒出的第一个念头的确就是通知美国队长，但这并不代表他天生就是该干这个的，这种心理有点像叛逆期的少年——他们本来已有了某些不错的计划，但是却在老师和家长发号施令让他们执行时故意做出点南辕北辙的举动。 

所以他才拖到现在也没有告诉那个金发男人，当然今天已经是Peter良心所能撑到的极限了，正如他对Gwen说的那样，就算即将迎来世界末日他也打算向对方如实的交代这一切，他没办法藏着这种人命关天的故事心安理得的面对美国队长那张正直的脸，他还有些过于年轻，天真的就把所有谎言轻而易举的划分到错误的领域，甚至会因为背负着一件其实与自己无关的秘密产生一种莫名其妙的罪恶感。 

虽然Tony没有问过他，但Peter总觉的他爸看他的目光带着一种“你说了对吗，你一定说了”的试探意味，这让男孩很烦躁，有时候他真想大吼一句为什么你们之间的矛盾要我来买单，讲道理，再有不到两年他就要从高中毕业了，他甚至可以跑到欧洲那边去，申请一个离家长隔着几百个银河系的大学，他完全可以跳脱出Tony和Steve的摩擦和夹击开始过自己的生活，但是他不打算那么做，因为Peter没办法抛下他的超英事业，更没办法抛下他爸，他一想到他爸那颗孱弱的心脏，还有那种搞起科研来玩命的态度就感觉一阵头疼。 

而现在他更没办法这么做了，Peter翻了个白眼，他甚至能够想象到那个场面——Tony会把他的弟弟或者妹妹用安全带固定在地下室的儿童座椅上，然后自己在旁边举着电焊枪组装什么奇怪的设备，直到Pepper闯进来开始大声的咆哮，他们两个将进行一段单方面的关于“你是不是有毛病”的超高分贝讨论，接着小辣椒会愤怒的抱起那个安静眨眼的小家伙用高跟鞋一脚踹上车间的大门。 

他小时候他爸就这么干过很多次，后来Pepper在无意间感叹过Stark家的孩子的确有些不同寻常的地方——虽然那时候他还不知道Stark是谁——她说他根本没经历一般小孩会经历的嚎啕大哭，她在地下室看到Peter的时候他正坐在婴儿车里兴致勃勃的玩着自己的手指。 

Peter听到过Gwen隐约透露了几次自己想要申请州立大学的念头，他觉得这很不错，男孩默默记下了这件事，甚至已经开始着手查阅需要准备的资料，他不是为了任何人留在这里，他也不会为了谁这么做，这些决定的所有发源只是因为他想要，他想要继续当复仇者、当蜘蛛侠，他想要继续呆在Tony身边陪伴他、照顾他，他想要继续和Gwen维持情侣的关系，或许他还有一个当哥哥的愿望——不是那种电话、邮件和手机视频里的虚拟人物。 

“其实这没有什么区别，而且别人的想法也根本不重要，”作为局外人的Gwen把这些无聊的纠结看得十分透彻，“因为你已经这么打算了，Peter，你决定做个诚实的人，而这一切与是谁的期望没有任何关系。” 

“还有就是，”Gwen想了想又笃定的补充道，“你也没必要为了刚才那些事困扰，你完全不需要考虑他们会不会变得不在乎你什么的，真正爱你的人才不会因为他们的生活中多了谁或者少了谁就削减原本对你的关心，尤其是你爸，Peter，我知道你担心被他们踢出去，但是他们一定不会那么做的，他们甚至会因为害怕你这么想而有点忽略了你的弟弟或者妹妹的感受。” 

Peter缄默了五分钟，他在仔细思考后发觉女孩的话似乎完全没错，那些庸人自扰的苦恼明明多余又可笑，就好像Tony已经宣布他们解除了父子关系似的，他爸因为他是路边随便一个什么的Alpha的孩子把他赶到厨房的壁炉旁边睡觉，而Steve就是那个经典童话故事里的恶毒继母，接着他要忍受自己弟弟或者妹妹的指使以及长达数十年关于“你不是美国队长亲生儿子”的嘲笑——实际上从来没有这样的情节，这些蜘蛛侠版的灰姑娘都是Peter一个人脑补出来的桥段。 

男孩认真回想了一下，这才突然意识到在刚刚过去的一个星期中从头至尾也只有他在向他爸发射冷淡和不满，甚至恨不得用鼻音回答他们之间的每一句对话，而Tony则是就那么不咸不淡的接受了，这真的很不像他，以那个家伙的性格他会郑重其事的告诉他儿子这是很不礼貌的行为，他会进行一番有关尊重长辈话题的、长篇大论的教育，但是他没有，他似乎也在由于某些原因对Peter怀抱着点难以启齿的歉意。 

而且那也不能被概括为自私，Peter想，他不该这么定义Tony，因为这不是他爸和Steve约定好的决策，他们并没有瞒着他，更没有在背地里商量过要不要搞出一个弟弟妹妹给自己当圣诞惊喜，这对于Tony来说同样是个该死的意外，很显然，他的人生计划表中没有和Steve生孩子的选项，起码现在没有，虽然他看上去很平静，但是Peter知道他爸只不过是在用那些惯有的无所谓隐藏着内心深处的纠结与苦恼。 

而他身为Tony最亲近的人，却在对方陷入无奈时不仅没有提供任何有效的安慰，还摆出一副抗拒和疏离的姿态，用那些无聊透顶的敏感心思猜忌着他爸的言行举止，这真的很过分了，即使Tony并不会因此责怪他，Peter日后也会责怪自己，甚至都等不了那么久，他从想通的那一秒开始就已经被这种愧疚情绪无形的包围。 

“我真的是蠢透了，”他们相互对视了几分钟后男孩突然开始用拳头敲打自己的眉心，“我猜我表现得就像个学龄前的幼稚鬼。” 

“你的确是，”Gwen先是露出了怜爱的眼神，接着状似不在意的耸了耸肩，“不过这很正常，你只是蜘蛛侠，又不是上帝，别对自己这么严格，况且你才十六岁Peter，你当然可以随便吃醋。” 

“没在吃醋，Gwen，”他强调道，“完全没有。” 

“……随便你怎么说。” 

 

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

Tony对着他在这个礼拜搞砸的第五个机械设计图烦躁又无奈的叹了口气，他泄愤一般抓起那张纸胡乱揉成了一团，最后还不解气的用铅笔死命戳了几下。 

他发誓他要杀了Steve，这是Tony当下唯一的愿望，而这个念头出现的原因也不仅仅是由于他每天早晨都要经历一阵翻江倒海的恶心和时不时的头晕目眩，他只是在恨这件事搅坏了他和他儿子之间的关系，尽管Tony表现得很理智，但是Peter由内而外渗出的冷淡和疏离几乎要把他杀死——那个孩子连句完整的话都懒得说，就好像被一只幽灵的手捂住了嘴巴，他们两个每天的对白除了“早安”和“晚安”之外，其余的交流甚至都无法用字词来定义。 

但是他没办法教训他儿子，因为Tony明白他没有资格这么做——他说谎了，他在隐瞒着有关Peter身世的真相，如同当年Steve的所作所为一样可憎，男人无比厌弃的拍了拍额头，在接下来的十分钟里他进行了一番诚恳却毫无用处的自我检讨，他身体里的每一个细胞都在无声无息的沸腾，叫嚣着让他承认他儿子和美国队长之间的血缘关系，他甚至已经打算这么做了，在某一天Peter放学回家以后，他试图把他叫到书房好好谈谈，结果他儿子只是心不在焉的答应了一句“嗯”，接着就关上了卧室的大门把自己锁进了房间里。 

那是Tony距离开口最近的一次，在此之前他为迎接这场足以致命的暴风骤雨做了无数的心理准备，他设想了一下他儿子吼着问他为什么要骗自己以及赌气跑出家门的场景，但是Peter完全没给他机会，他的那些安慰和开导也全都没派上用场。 

“我他妈把这事给搞砸了，Pepper，”Tony在电话里向小辣椒沮丧的承认道，“直接说什么的绝对是一个烂透的选项。” 

尽管当时她在Tony提出这个建议的时候嘲笑了对方的无知，但是如今Pepper除了安抚对方那颗千疮百孔的心以外，没有再说出任何与奚落沾边的话，她知道Tony已经站在痛苦的边缘徘徊了，而以目前的状况来看，雪上加霜的刺痛并不是什么明智的选择，小辣椒明白Peter对于Tony意味着什么，如果他连他儿子都失去了，那么他的生活将会彻底的坠入万劫不复。 

Tony在几番犹豫后终于做出了决定——如果这个周末他们再解决不了这一系列该死的问题他就要把Steve叫到家里来，虽然这可能有点便宜了那个混蛋，但是为了他儿子以及他和他儿子之间岌岌可危的父子关系，Tony已经没有心情顾及这些不重要的细枝末节，他会当着他们两个人的面交代一切，包括Peter的身份，包括这个还未出生的孩子，他承认他先前的想法和举动有些太过自私——他只考虑了他自己，他因为想要逃避Steve的穷追猛打而把这些破事抛给一个十六岁的孩子去忍受。 

这对于Peter来说既残酷又不公平，Tony想，他的儿子有权利知道事情的前因后果，更有权力知道他的Alpha父亲到底是谁，但是每当男人冒出这个念头，脑海中随之而来的是十六年前的内战，是那场在西伯利亚实验基地里发生的悲剧，Tony想到这里就觉得恼怒又愤恨——他永远不会忘记那个家伙是用何种狠戾的手段对待自己和自己肚子里不到两个月的Peter，他永远不会忘记那一天。 

Steve是想杀了他的，正如Tony在修理机械臂时对Bucky所说的那样，他没有夸大任何一个字，因为那个金发男人的表情就是在毫无保留的告诉Tony他想让他死的事实，那一刻他甚至产生了一种自暴自弃的想法，Tony凝视着他近在咫尺的面孔，在感受对方的拳头一下比一下更重的落在身上的同时，心里默默祈祷着Steve可以真的就这样把他给杀了，这是Tony第一次认可了那些隐藏在人性深处的阴暗与恶毒——标榜正义和自由的美国队长在得知他亲手打死了自己怀孕的Omega后，那双澄澈的蓝眼睛中会染满多少讽刺的懊悔和廉价的绝望。 

Tony被那些回忆勾走了许久，他想得太过入神，以至于根本没有听见钥匙插进锁孔转动的声音，等他反应过来的时候Peter已经穿过玄关走进了客厅，Tony在心中默默的叹了口气，他一想到马上又要面对他儿子冷冰冰的态度就感觉胃里一阵绞痛。 

然而Peter的反应却在Tony的意料之外，他没有像前几天一样把他爸当作一团不存在的空气，也没有一声不吭的就开始翻箱倒柜的找东西吃，男孩冲着对方点了点头，神色如常的向他爸示意自己平安到家了，这他妈简直就是惊喜，Tony的嘴唇抖了抖，只是他还没来得及为此发表些什么看法，Peter的目光就扫到了他手边的马克杯。 

“你为什么在喝咖啡？”Peter不由自主的拧起了眉毛，“爸，你难道不知道你现在不该碰这些东西了吗。” 

Tony目瞪口呆的看着他儿子扔下书包走了过来，他想他一定是在做梦，或者是Wanda制造的某些奇妙的幻觉，总之他现在一定是处于某种神志不清的状态中，Tony不可置信的掐了掐大腿，在发现这他妈就是现实后开始为自己没见过世面的蠢货反应深深的叹气——他儿子跟他说话了，这有什么大不了的，就好像Peter十六年里从来没跟他说过话似的。 

只不过这的确是这一个星期以来他儿子对他说得最长的句子，Tony在短暂的兴奋后被莫名其妙的担忧击中，所以Peter是在学校里被什么反派洗脑了吗，还是说他在路过操场时被哪个混蛋的篮球砸到了后脑勺——否则他想不出还有其他什么合理的解释能让他相信这孩子的态度转变得如此之快的原因。 

“……我只是，”Tony愣了几秒钟，接着吞吞吐吐的为自己辩解道，“我只喝了一口。” 

“没有只是，我会让Friday监督你的，从现在开始只要你的手指碰到了咖啡豆的边缘她就会给我的教母打电话，”Peter翻着白眼发出了威胁，他知道小辣椒的咆哮对于Tony的杀伤力有多大，“你能让我们省点心吗，爸，毕竟我都要有个弟弟或者妹妹了，而你表现得还像个爱挑食的婴儿。” 

这是他们两个的角色第一次出现翻转的情况——Peter成了不许这个、不许那个，立规矩辖制的主导者，而Tony则变为被动接受管理的一方，这太他妈简直是匪夷所思，男人抿着嘴角拼命忍住下一秒就要爆发的笑意，他想他该让Pepper给这孩子在自己的公司找个人事部的实习工作，以后他当够了超级英雄或许可以考虑一下类似的职位，Tony想，高中里的那帮小鬼真应该庆幸他儿子只对化学实验小组感兴趣。 

他刚才的表现简直和某个金发大胸的家伙一模一样，那种充满掌控欲望的语气和不容置喙的态度，Tony猜测他儿子以后应该是个如同美国队长一般正直又顽固的Alpha，不过这也没什么不好，起码他不用被发情期和结合热所桎梏，也不会陷入意外怀孕的苦恼当中，他可以不受任何牵绊的去做自己想做的事——等他成年以后就会明白，随心所欲的自由是所有快乐都不能比拟的幸福。 

他儿子长得不像Steve，Pepper说Peter从外貌到性格完全随了他，连Natasha也在私下里这么说过，但其实Tony知道这两个女人的言论并不尽然，甚至可以说与事实相距甚远，她们只看见了Peter一如自己当年的嘴炮功力和那双焦糖色的眼睛，却根本没有察觉到男孩骨子里的那种倔强与Steve的执拗如出一辙，或许Peter喋喋不休的特征掩盖了这些痕迹，然而身为父亲的Tony知道他儿子从来不像看上去的那样随和，他会为了他认定的一件微不足道的小事怀着死磕到底的决心。 

“到底发生了什么，”Tony开了个温和的玩笑，“小子，你把我儿子搞到哪里去了？” 

“什么也没发生，就只是，”虽然有点不甘心，但Peter还是在微妙的停顿后向他爸表示了歉意，“我之前不该那么对你。” 

Peter仍然记得他爸说他的Alpha父亲是个混蛋，尽管Tony也把Steve称为混蛋，但这两个混蛋的性质是完全不一样的，后者有名有姓——Steve Rogers——象征着道德标杆和国家精神的美国队长，尽管他和他爸早已不再是一对，但这个身份却永远抹杀不去，他的弟弟或者妹妹可以得到双倍的关爱、双倍的认可，日后人们提到他或者她时会说这是两个超级英雄的孩子，而自己在这个家里的地位则突然变得有点尴尬起来——他甚至不知道他另一个父亲在哪里，长什么模样，不仅如此，他连他叫什么都不得而知。 

“其实你也没做错什么，”Tony拍了拍他儿子塌下去的肩膀，“问题出在我的身上。” 

“问题当然出在你的身上，”Peter撇了撇嘴，“是你怀孕了又不是我怀孕了。” 

“我不是在说这个，甜心。” 

男人盯着对方踌躇了几秒，最后像是下定了什么决心一般轻轻叹了口气，“我在说，其实你和Steve，你们——” 

“我知道，我知道，”Peter投降般的举起双手，他摇了摇头，接着快速的打断了对方还未出口的话，“别再讨论这件事了爸，我会告诉Steve的，我保证我明天就去说。” 

“听着，我不是——”Tony还在做最后的挣扎。 

“我明白，真的，我知道我不该为了这事和你置气，其实我想说和你觉得我想说也没什么区别。” 

Tony在沉默后挤出了一个假笑，他儿子的一顿抢白将那些好不容易积累起来的勇气瞬间打回了原型，而他除了无奈的接受以外似乎也没有其他的解决办法，这他妈真的有够讽刺，Tony觉得他这一辈子都没有害怕过什么，面对穷凶恶极的敌人，面对近在咫尺的死亡，甚至是面对Steve的绝情和冷酷，他都没有产生过丝毫的畏惧，而Peter是这个世界上第一个将他和“害怕”这个词联系在一起的人，他从这个孩子出生开始就已经无数次的陷入过这类从前他觉得十分遥远的情绪当中。 

他可以用他的一切换取Peter的安然无恙，包括他的生命，甚至包括他最看重的信仰——那大概是唯一一个能在它和他儿子之间勉强画上等号的事物——Tony对此无比的笃定，他确信他是最爱Peter的人，而Peter也将永远会是他最疼爱的孩子，没人能改变这个事实，即使是肚子里这个还未成型的小家伙也不可以，因为Peter对于他的意义是全然不同的，他陪伴着Tony走过了人生中最艰难的一段岁月，这个男孩见证了他所有的绝望，所有的悲伤，也见证了他在这些痛苦中自我治愈的全部过程，当年如果没有他的存在，Tony都不知道自己还有没有活下去的欲望。 

他们两个就这样毫无头绪的和好了，如果Tony知道了事情的来龙去脉一定会亲自到Gwen家里登门拜谢，毕竟是这个女孩的某些话点醒了他陷入自怜自艾的儿子，Peter终于意识到嫉妒心作祟是件多么愚蠢的傻事——他在担忧自己被踢出去的同时，完全没有想过其实Tony根本不会和Steve复合，所以从来不存在什么一家人其乐融融的画面，更不存在他们之中有谁会排挤Peter的情节上演。 

Peter更没有想过自己会在大庭广众之下向Steve说出这个消息，那时候他们所有人正在会议室里轮流进行模拟战斗的训练述职报告，Fury也在，还有几个神盾局的特工，其中一个是Sharon Carter，男孩认识她，这没什么稀奇的，她很漂亮，Peter想即使不干特工这行她也能凭借自己的美貌和身材去做模特或者演员，况且她还是美国队长初恋情人的侄女，不过这些都不是重点，重点是她在Peter刚成为复仇者的时候给他进行过为期三个月的、各类枪支武器使用方法的培训。 

Peter这么做的原因并不是为了哗众取宠，他也很清楚眼下绝不是什么好时机，但是他没办法了，他对Gwen和他爸说过他会在周六的时候把这件事告诉美国队长，但是现在周日也已经要过完了他仍旧没能开口，超额酝酿的那二十四个小时似乎对于鼓足勇气和做心里建设没有任何有效的帮助——每次他都觉得快要被含在喉咙里的真相憋到窒息，然而却在张嘴的一瞬间，本来灵活的声带好像突然被强力胶紧紧的黏住，他已经不知道是第几次只能迎着Steve诧异的目光无辜的眨眼。 

例行的周末晚间会议——Peter微不可闻的叹息了一声，这应该是他最后的机会了，他已经受够了这种无缘无故的良心谴责，男孩在进门时故意挑了个挨着美国队长的位置并且在Sam要坐过来之前微笑着把对方挤到了一边，整个流程都透着愚蠢透顶的气息，幸好猎鹰仅仅是皱了皱眉并没有表达任何的怀疑和不满，Peter甚至能猜到他在想些什么，他大概在想他刚才的举动就像是一个坐火车吵闹着要靠窗的幼稚小鬼，但是没有关系，因为现在Peter已经完全没心情担忧其他人对于自己的看法了。 

他打算在会议进行到一半的时候凑过去告诉Steve他爸怀孕的消息，之后对方的反应到底如何就完全不在他的管辖范围之内了，而且以Peter对美国队长的了解，即使他真的很惊讶也不会当着这么多人的面尖叫，或者说，哪怕当下只有他们两个人他也不会像个夸张的青少年一样尖叫，他们又不是在过什么见鬼的万圣节，男孩想，Steve大概只会僵住，接着随便找个冠冕堂皇的理由离席并把自己一起拽到外面去详谈。 

然而真实情况比Peter想得困难多了，因为他每次要在Steve耳边小声说点什么的时候，那个金发男人就会指着前面的某个复仇者告诉对方他们的队友正在发言，而他们在底下小声交流是种不合时宜的举动，这他妈简直比学校还严格，实际上Peter已经有点被惹恼了，他不得不重新开始考虑他爸和美国队长分手的理由——内战或许只是一个方面，男孩猜测他爸有可能是无法忍受自己的男朋友像个储存着无数大道理的复读机。 

好吧，那他可以换一个光明磊落的谈话方式，Peter赌气的翻着白眼，虽然那时候他还不知道在接下来的好几个月他都将为自己一时的冲动后悔。 

男孩是最后一个进行述职报告的人，他走到圆桌前面的时候所有人都停下了笔并且不约而同的松了口气——除了Steve——因为在深入了解彼此之后，绝大多数的复仇者都默认这个小家伙说得话不会有任何被记录的价值，他们每次都把他的部分当作娱乐项目，当作活跃沉闷气氛的调剂品，只有正直的美国队长是个例外，Clint甚至开玩笑说过他要去偷Steve的本子，看看对方能从蜘蛛侠滔滔不绝的脱口秀表演里摘取什么有效的信息。 

然而Peter今天发言的内容可以说是意料之外的有效，并且十分简洁，甚至简洁的让人觉得有些不可思议。 

“鉴于Cap告诉我在别人说话时窃窃私语是种不礼貌的行为，所以我决定把这些话搬到台面上说。” 

那些复仇者齐刷刷的看向了面不改色的、用一只手转着钢笔的Steve，他们在短暂的沉默后爆发出了一阵此起彼伏的笑声——这他妈绝对就是美国队长的言论，没人会表示怀疑。 

“……我爸怀孕了。”男孩挤出一个毫无善意的微笑。 

空气凝固了两分钟，除了Natasha和Steve以外，其他复仇者的目光都是带着些绕有意兴的味道，他们又不知道Peter是Tony Stark的儿子，那些家伙相互看了一会后再次笑了起来，他们没搞懂男孩想表达什么，或许他只是想要和队友们分享这个算得上是惊喜的好消息，他们这样猜测着，这个孩子正在收集来自复仇者的祝福，就像是沉睡魔咒中的国王对自己的女儿所做的那样，他们当然乐意奉上这样一句不痛不痒的话，而且也没有谁会恶毒的诅咒蜘蛛侠的弟弟或者妹妹被纺锤刺到手指昏迷不醒。 

“这可真不错，小子，你要当哥哥了。”鹰眼是第一个发话的人，“我能理解你，真的，我儿子要当哥哥时兴奋得整夜睡不着觉，要我说你表现得可比他淡定多了。” 

Natasha拧起漂亮的眉毛，她看向美国队长的眼神翻译过来完全就是“你可真行”或者“我他妈还能说点什么”，而那个金发男人则是在流露出少见的怔忪和迷茫的表情过后突然像是被雷电击中一般颤抖了一下，他僵硬的扭过头注视着Peter，他们两个对视了一分钟，接着Steve就已经完全读懂了对方目光里那种“没错，事情就是你想得那样”的暗示。 

他张了张嘴，Natasha注意到他可能是笑了一下，或者只是她的错觉，女特工第一次觉得自己的语言库有些贫瘠，她找不出任何合适的词汇去形容Steve的神情——显然美国队长是太过震惊了，以至于他自己根本没听见那支分量不轻的钢笔摔在地板上发出的震耳欲聋的响声。 

会议室里的所有人都被这突如其来动静吓了一跳，当他们在交头接耳后找到始作俑者时，Steve正对着那个玩意四分五裂的尸体默默的发呆。 

“别，Cap，我想还没到这一步，”鹰眼把揶揄的炮火转向了Steve，“我想我们大概是突然进入表演课模式了，讲道理你这样的竞争手段简直是上个世纪的剧本。” 

Steve并不觉得这很好笑，确切的说，这是件很严肃的事，所以他没有像往常一样，在听到队友对他年纪的挖苦后露出一个温和又不甚在意的笑容，金发男人抿起有些干涩的嘴唇，他沉着目光凝视着鹰眼和那些互相取笑彼此的复仇者，好像他们做了什么不可原谅的蠢事一般。 

或许Sharon是除了Natasha以外唯一一个没有笑的人，她担忧的注视着Steve阴晴不定的脸色，并且敏锐的预感到真相绝不仅仅是蜘蛛侠宣称他爸怀孕的新闻发布会那样简单，因为Peter和Steve对于这帮人看热闹的态度都有些显而易见的恼怒，然而就在她打算出声拜托Fury让他们安静下来时，对面的红发女特工终于忍无可忍的发话了。 

“闭嘴，Clint，”Natasha面无表情的翻了个白眼，她本来不想把Peter的背景捅出去，鉴于她和Tony之间有过约定，但是以现在这样失控的场面来看，如果她再不开口事情只会向更糟糕的境地发展，“你先问问这孩子的Omega父亲是谁在说这些无聊的嘲讽话。” 

接着她在对方开口辩驳之前冷笑着补充道，“或者你也可以等到Tony穿着钢甲飞过来和你打嘴炮的时候再把刚才的话重复一遍。” 

Natasha说完后耸了耸肩，对于自己刚刚扔下了一颗足以把复仇者大厦夷为平地的导弹没有表示任何的愧疚。 

 

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

Peter花了很长时间才向那帮队友解释清楚自己的身份，他说他的确是Tony Stark的儿子，而他们两个在过去的十六年里一直住在距离纽约只有半个小时车程的康涅狄格州，男孩承认他爸这么做是为了逃避和美国队长见面，如果不是因为发生了点意外——他和Gwen在Tony卧室的床底下翻出了那部手机并打给了通讯录中唯一的联系人——他甚至永远都不会知道他爸是钢铁侠，不会知道他不仅仅是一个技术宅的儿子还是一个家产过百亿的超级富三代。 

但是他和Steve没有任何关系，他的Alpha父亲是个无名氏，是个搞了他爸后不负责任跑路的混蛋，他甚至都没有见过他，更别提什么子虚乌有的样貌和性格，男孩没有注意到他在说这些话的时候Natasha的眼神中夹杂着不易察觉的无奈，或许她也在思索真相和谎言的意义，也在衡量它们中的哪一个能给Peter带来最小的伤害。 

女特工想起几个礼拜前她和Tony的那次谈话，当时他们两个因为Bucky的事在曼哈顿的某个咖啡店里见了一面，Natasha本来以为这个男人会在短暂的沉默后毫不犹豫的回绝自己的请求，她甚至已经为此做好了心理准备——她不会感到意外，更不会责怪对方，因为无论是谁都有理由不去帮助杀死父母的仇人，然而真实情况却与女特工想象得大相径庭，Tony对她说了很多，他提到了Steve，提到了内战，提到了Bucky，也提到了Peter。 

——“关于Barnes，说真的，Nat，我他妈不是什么慈悲心泛滥的救世主，我不可能因为那个时候他被洗脑了就原谅他的所作所为，永远不可能。” 

——“但是我不恨他，我明白他是无辜的，我该恨到的是把他制造出来的九头蛇，所以我会答应你，我会尽最大努力修好他的机械臂。” 

——“别把他和Steve混为一谈，这是两码事，Barnes从来没有指使过Steve欺骗我，他也从来没有指使过Steve把我按在地上往死里打。” 

——“我是个成年人，Nat，顺便提醒你一下，Steve也是，他的确被冰冻了大半个世纪，但这并不代表他的年龄倒退回了八岁，我们两个都有权利选择自己的立场，我没有指责过他，所以同样的，他也没有权利指责我。” 

——“我不知道你们为什么都不明白，不过我不在乎了，我现在只在乎我儿子，我不会让那个混蛋随随便便的就介入他的生活，我他妈真想告诉Peter他的Alpha父亲都做了些什么，你没看到那个场面，Nat，你没看到他是怎么对我们的。” 

然而所有人都没能想到这场闹剧的走向，Tony怀孕的事再次把他儿子的身世推到了风口浪尖，Natasha知道现在性质已经完全变了，这不再是Tony一个人赌气或者惩罚Steve的选择，尽管Peter不是什么心思敏感细腻的小姑娘，但他和他的弟弟或者妹妹的差异将会永远成为这个孩子的一块心病，女特工甚至能够猜出他的困扰，能够猜出Peter会觉得自己像是一个游离在家之外的路人。 

而这一切的始作俑者都是Steve，当然她自己也有逃不开的责任，或许Steve是因为爱他才对Tony父母被杀害的真相缄口不言，而她明明也在九头蛇的基地旧址看到了那段录像，Natasha皱了皱眉，她承认那时她是认同Steve的，在东窗事发之前她根本没有意识到他们这么做对于这个被蒙在鼓里的男人来说有多么残酷。 

“等等，小子，我有点没搞明白，”Clint在一阵死寂过后艰涩的开口了，“你是铁罐的儿子，但是你和Cap——你们两个——我的意思是说，你和你的弟弟或者妹妹其实不是一个Alpha父亲对吗。” 

“我们没必要把这事再重复一遍，”Natasha双臂交叉放在胸前，她看了看身边那个沉默不语的金发男人，又看了看陷入沮丧情绪的Peter，女特工觉得自己一定不是这间屋子里唯一一个察觉到气氛不对的人，“明白了吗，Clint，我想这里没有谁是聋子。” 

这该死的简直就是在Peter的伤口上撒盐，女特工在心里翻了个白眼，她想不通为什么鹰眼今天说得每一句话都是如此显而易见的不合时宜，虽然Natasha知道他不是故意的，他之前揶揄Peter和Steve只不过是些惯有的嘲讽话，他对谁都会这样说，就算Tony在场也不会影响他打嘴炮，而他在刚刚重复确认了一遍Peter和他弟弟或者妹妹的身世大概也只是因为他对于“Peter是铁罐的儿子”以及“铁罐为什么会有这么大的儿子”的事实太过震惊。 

其实这个谎言对于Steve来说也十分残忍，正如男人所想得那样，没有哪个Alpha会乐意听到别人搞了他曾经的Omega，即使他们已经分别了十六年，即使他们已经解除了标记。Natasha自己也是个Alpha，她明白他们这类人的占有欲和掌控欲有多么恐怖，而Peter每一次在美国队长面前出现时都像是一种无言的挑衅，或者是一句如影随形的提示标语——“我就是那个混蛋和Tony上过床的证明”，但只有她和Pepper明白这些不过是Tony故意编造出来处戒和激怒Steve的假象。 

但是他不会为了那个不存在的男人讨厌Peter，而理由也不仅仅是由于他是Tony的孩子——他从开始到现在都是真心实意的把这个男孩当作自己的责任，当作自己可以用生命保护的对象，但是Natasha知道那些情绪不过是感激和怜爱，和所谓的亲情相差甚远，如果他们两个不知道真相，不知道他们之间存在着血缘关系，那么Peter将永远得不到这些来自父亲的关怀，而他的弟弟或者妹妹则是这场角逐美国队长的游戏中唯一的胜利者。 

“我们可以停止讨论这些了吗，”作为当事人的Steve终于发话了，“Peter不是动物园里的河马，Tony也不是，他们没有被人观摩和评判的义务，你们这样做太过分了。” 

他们在五分钟后结束了会议，Steve觉得这是他一生中经历过的最难熬的例会，他承认他在听到Peter说出这个消息的瞬间是高兴的，他从来没有想过自己会有一个孩子，哪怕是当年和Tony在一起的时候，他们没有这样的计划，Tony的心脏像个危险的定时炸弹，而且他年轻时过量饮酒和嗑药的习惯已经完全破坏了身体内部环境的稳定，不过Steve不在意这些，他又不是为了孩子才和Tony结合的，即使他们之间没有这样的牵绊，他对他的爱也不会减少分毫。 

况且他们可以领养，他们有讨论过这件事，虽然最后还是被无限期的搁置了，Tony说他自己有时候就像个疯子，他知道他喜欢胡来的性格对于教育小孩只会起适得其反的作用，尽管他相信Steve能做得很好——只要他或者她可以忍受美国队长无休无止的唠叨——但是他也想当个称职又负责的爸爸，而不是像个可有可无的提款机一样把他们的孩子丢给Steve一个人照顾。 

或许只有等到他们两个离开联盟隐居的时候这个问题才能被重新提上日程，他们不用再为那些兴风作浪的反派操心，不用再过那种命悬一线、刀口舔血的日子，即使像Tony这样喜欢寻求刺激的家伙偶尔也会渴求安定，他憧憬着可以在他无人知晓的私人岛屿上建一个有酒窖和庄园的城堡，他甚至给Steve看过自己起草的图纸，给对方绘声绘色的描述过那些古典的老派外观和高科技全方位结合的设想。 

只不过这一天最终也没有到来，Steve想，它大概是永远不会到来了。 

他在短暂的兴奋后突然意识到事情并没有他想象得那么简单，Tony怀孕了，然后呢，然后这事和他有什么关系吗，他只是提供了一半的基因，提供了这个孩子出生的必要条件，而这一切并不能说明Tony对他的态度出现了任何的改观，Steve了解他，他知道Tony只会在某一天把自己叫过去签署出生证明和其他一些重要的文件——这个男人会大方的给他一个合法的身份，一个没有异议的监护权，或许他还会把律师叫过来，让整个流程看起来都像是一场冷冰冰的交易。 

Steve觉得他真的应该去找Tony谈谈了，他们这样做除了让这个孩子成为无辜的牺牲品以外没有任何好处，他至少该为自己的血脉争取一点和双亲共同相处的时间，Steve不想让他或者她变成一个被踢来踢去的皮球，他在电视上见识过那些离异伴侣的状态——简单粗暴的养育方式，他们会制定一个计划，谁在星期一拥有孩子，谁在星期二拥有孩子，以此类推排满整个礼拜，这似乎很合理，也很公平，但是Steve不希望他的儿子或者女儿过这样的生活，他没有奢求Tony的原谅，也没有奢求不切实际的朝夕相处，只不过至少要有那么半天，它可以和他们两个人呆在一起。 

还有就是Peter的问题，金发男人确信哪怕他只是表现出了一丝一毫的偏心Tony都会彻底爆炸，他会让他滚，然后强行剥夺他和他的孩子见面的权利，当然Steve也不可能那么做，他爱Peter，况且在这样复杂的家庭关系中只有一视同仁才是和平相处的长久之计。 

“抱歉，孩子，我知道你心里有点不好受，”Steve在人群散去后叫住了慢吞吞收拾东西的Peter，“我们从来没想过要去伤害你。” 

“别这么说，Cap，”男孩勉强挤出一个微笑，“这也不是任何人能控制的。” 

金发男人皱着眉头踌躇了几秒，随后他望着Peter焦糖色的眼睛小心翼翼的问道，“那我可以去看看他吗，如果你允许的话。” 

“当然，我是说，你最好能去看看他，不过他说他明天要去医院，”Peter努力维持着平淡冷静的神色，“你可以去那边找他，Cap，我马上把地址写给你。” 

他只是想让他爸和Steve都好过一点，Peter知道他们两个需要彼此，比起自己聊胜于无的安慰，现在Tony和他的弟弟或者妹妹最应该接受的是美国队长的Alpha信息素，尽管他一想到这件事心中就会涌上些孤独落寞的情绪，但是他明白他不该猜忌他爸对他的关切和爱，也不该猜忌他们三个会把他踢出这个家，Peter拿过Steve的笔记本飞快写下了医院的地址，接着他抬起头，冲着那个金发男人鼓励般的笑了笑。 

Tony在几天前就预约了周一中午的复查，本来这只是一个例行公事的体检，他答应Pepper从他怀孕开始后的每个星期都会去医院里确认自己的身体安然无恙，虽然男人觉得这是个十分多此一举的附加项目，他讨厌走廊里那股刺鼻的消毒水味，更讨厌那些医生盯着自己看得模样，他猜不透他们冰冷又探寻的目光下隐藏着多少无聊的揣测，他不过就是一个失去Alpha的Omega而已，这到底有什么稀奇的，这个世界上不知道有几百箩筐和他处境类似的倒霉家伙。 

但是小辣椒才不管这些，她要确定她的朋友不会发生任何倒在家里的意外，她在这十几年里已经彻底受够了突然被医院的一个电话叫过去签字的剧情，这他妈就跟演什么该死的惊悚片似的，而Tony就是那个不让人省心的主角，Pepper搞不明白身体不舒服就在床上老老实实的躺两天为什么对于Tony来说这么困难，这个恣意妄为的混蛋从年轻时就喜欢透支自己的健康——玩命的工作、玩命的战斗、甚至玩命的寻欢作乐，他站在死亡的边缘无所畏惧的徘徊，不停的试探着上帝对他到底还怀有多少眷顾。 

男人根本没把检查的事放在心上，他想既然当年他都能在那么艰难的情况下让Peter平安的出生，那么换到风平浪静的今天也同样不会有任何问题，虽然Tony在听完小辣椒的描述后偶尔也会感叹他儿子的坚强——他的反应堆被Steve的盾牌插灭，进而导致钢甲的全部系统进入了休眠状态，Tony只是一个普通人，没有美国队长的四倍血清和冬日战士经过改造后获得的强大御寒能力，一旦失去了恒温保障，西伯利亚的恶劣气候可以在半个小时之内就把他彻底杀死。 

Steve带着Bucky走了，把他和那副盾牌一起扔在了冰冷的实验基地中，Tony能感觉到自己的身体在以肉眼可见的速度失去知觉——他的手指，他的胳膊，最后是他的双腿，如果Pepper和Natasha再晚来十分钟他的身体将会发生不可逆转的损伤，他在开始产生窒息反应和濒死幻觉的最后一刻满脑子只有对于Peter的歉疚，他不想让他死，可是那个时候他连自己能不能活下来都未曾可知。 

好在一切都有惊无险，医生说尽管Tony的状况糟透了，可那个孩子没有任何要和世界说再见的预兆，这他妈简直就是奇迹，Pepper如释重负的叹息了一声，否则她不知道该在对方醒来后怎么告诉Tony这个噩耗，小辣椒甚至不敢想象那个充满痛苦和绝望的场景——Tony不会哭，也不会崩溃的大吼大叫，他只会装作无所谓的耸耸肩，接着努力睁大那双焦糖色的眼睛，一言不发的凝视着苍白的天花板默默的发呆。 

所以这个孩子肯定会没事的，Tony想，他或者她可比Peter当年幸运多了。 

“我建议你不要留下它，Parker先生，”然而那个中年女人在检查完化验单和透视片后的第一句话就打碎了他的幻想，“上次我们还没能看出什么，但是现在我可以负责的告诉你它的状态很不稳定，如果你的Alpha在身边的话或许我们还有观察几个礼拜的必要。” 

Tony先是愣了两分钟，他盯着那个医生，似乎想从对方的脸上找到她在愚弄自己的证据。 

“这不可能——”Tony迟疑的拧起眉毛，接着他轻轻的摇了摇头，“总之我不会那么做的。” 

“请别拿自己的命开玩笑，Parker先生，以这个孩子目前的状况来看，它需要大量的Alpha信息素才能维持正常发育，换句话说，即使现在你不是个单身的Omega，我也不能保证它的健康。” 

Tony感觉喉咙里蔓延着一种干涩的疼痛，他急促的喘息起来，想要把瞬间涌上大脑的焦虑情绪强行压制下去，男人听见自己的拳头在桌子下捏得咯咯作响，他咬了咬嘴唇，用意念抗拒着对方口中的每一个字。 

“我说了我不会那么做的，”Tony冷静的回绝道，“我绝不允许任何人伤害它。” 

那个医生无可奈何的叹了口气，即使她的所作所为都是以病人的身体为出发点，但却不能强行扭转他们的意志，她从抽屉里拿出一盒米非司酮片推到Tony面前，严肃的告诉对方这件事涉及到他的生命安全，他应该回去再考虑几天，而且以他当下两个多月的情况也不用进行任何复杂的手术，他只需要服用药物加上后续的配合治疗就能彻底康复。 

Steve在偌大的医院里转了几圈才在三楼找到Tony的身影，接着他僵住了，他手脚冰冷的站在诊疗室的门口，金发男人看见他曾经的Omega握着一盒片剂反复端详着，四倍血清带来的超常视力让他即使隔着一段距离也能够完整的读出那个小盒子上的每一个字母——所以他要杀了它是吗，Steve浑身颤抖了一下，他从来没想过Tony会为了斩断他们之间的联系选择这样冷酷无情的手段。 

十分钟过后Tony走了出来，他皱着眉头，似乎正在被什么痛苦的情绪困扰着，他最后还是坚定不移的拒绝了医生的建议，他没办法杀掉自己的孩子，他要怀抱着它会完好无损的希望直到最后一刻，但这个决定意味着他要去找Steve——他需要美国队长的信息素，那或许是能让它平安出生的唯一方法，Tony生无可恋的叹息了几声，他实在不知道该如何向那个家伙开口提出请求。 

结果他只是拐了个弯，就在楼梯间的角落和正等着他的Steve撞了个满怀。 

“你怎么能这么做，Tony，”Steve不由分说的开始质问他，金发男人失望又愤怒的凝视着对方那双被莫名其妙填满的焦糖色眼眸，“我知道你不打算原谅我，但我没想到你会这么残忍。” 

“你他妈到底在说什么——” 

Tony还没来得及为碰见Steve感到意外就接受了一顿唐突的指责，他的心情原本就很糟糕，鉴于他在刚刚过去的几分钟里得知了自己可能会失去这个孩子的消息，而Steve无缘无故的驳诘则瞬间点燃了他脑海中郁积的怒火，男人控制不住的翻了个白眼，接着毫无畏惧的迎上了对方愤慨的目光。 

“Peter告诉我你怀孕的时候我还以为你一定会留下它，显然那个孩子也是这么想的，否则他不会因为害怕你变得不爱他而沮丧，”Steve越说越激动，他紧紧的抓着Tony，完全没有意识到自己正使出全力捏着对方不算十分结实的肩胛骨，“所以我们只不过是在自作多情而已，你为了报复我当年的作为甚至不惜去杀死一个无辜的婴儿。” 

“你脑子有毛病吗！？”Tony终于读懂了这个家伙的意思——原来自己在Steve心里就是这种是非不分的刽子手——男人不屑一顾的冷笑起来，“你以为你是谁，别再自命不凡了Rogers，你他妈就只是一个上过我的人，你和其他那些上过我的或者我上过的人没有任何区别！我不会为了你伤害我的孩子，说实话我根本不在乎这个孩子的另一个父亲到底是谁！” 

很好，这简直太好了，Tony在心里自嘲的想，他已经可以完全笃定Steve就是个不折不扣的混蛋——他甚至都配不上混蛋这个词，Tony不明白这个宇宙中为什么会有这样一个总是喜欢无礼揣测自己的人，或许从十六年前的那场内战开始美国队长就暴露了他以自我意志为中心的特征，他本来还天真的认为经历过岁月的洗礼Steve能够摒弃那些伤人伤己的专断，至少在听了Bucky和自己的对话后，Steve还信誓旦旦的说过该给予他一点应有的信任。 

他在十分钟以前还为要不要告诉对方Peter的身世举棋不定，然而当下Tony已经完全打消了这个念头，他现在除了想让Steve滚蛋以外没有其他的愿望，这或许委屈了Peter，但是没什么所谓，因为公平的方法从来不止一个，Tony决定把Steve踢出去，他不会给美国队长任何的探视权和抚养权，他儿子和他儿子的弟弟或者妹妹都得不到他们的Alpha父亲。 

况且这个孩子也未必能活下来。 

“你之前还说你应该信任我，”Tony被气得浑身发抖，“Rogers，这他妈就是你给我的信任。” 

Tony甩开Steve的手倒退了半步，他先是挤出了一个充满讽刺和奚落的微笑，接着注视着那个金发男人僵硬的表情冷冰冰的摇了摇头。 

“你可真是让我大开眼界。” 

 

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

Steve觉得自己大概是做了件蠢事。 

他承认他当时有点太冲动了，他根本没有搞清楚问题的来龙去脉就冲Tony发射了一堆无礼的指责，如果这只是个意外呢，那个男人从来没有想过要故意杀死他们的孩子，他拿起那盒药剂的原因只是由于他的身体出现了某些不适合继续妊娠的病症，或许是Tony透支过度的心脏和内部器官承受不起怀孕的负担，加上十六年前那场内战对他造成的巨大损伤，Steve皱了皱眉，他努力回忆着对方恼怒的口吻和愤恨的神色——那绝对不该是一个人被揭穿心事后会有的反应。 

Steve知道他没权利辖制Tony要不要留下这个孩子，倘若他们现在还是一对，那么他会百分之百的尊重他的Omega，就算对方在意外怀孕后因为种种缘由放弃了这个生命，他也顶多只是会像常人一般伤心几天，或者为他们两个没有一起迎接家庭的新成员而感到有些遗憾，虽然美国队长的思想守旧，但这并不代表他会支持那类关于上帝谴责堕胎行为的落后宗教言论，他发誓他绝不可能做出任何与诘问或者强迫沾边的选择。 

但是当下他和Tony的关系太敏感了，Steve害怕他真的会为了报复自己或者为了斩断他们之间可能出现的任何联系而头脑发热，毕竟喜欢胡来是Tony惯有的作风，而且问题的根源也不在这个孩子身上，与其说Steve是在担忧它的安危还不如说他只是在畏惧那些看不到希望的未来，他不想和Tony一刀两断，他也不想恢复那十六年里的疏离和冷漠——他已经找到他了，他的儿子就在联盟中任职，他甚至把那个男孩托付给了自己，这一切让Steve总是控制不住的怀抱着一点不切实际的幻想。 

他不知道Tony是怎么想的，这才是那些困扰和误会接二连三出现的原因，美国队长又不是Wanda那种犯规的变种人，他没有读心术，不可能事无巨细的洞察所有的真相，况且Tony什么也没有跟他说过，他没有说过他们多久之后才会和好，甚至没有说过他们会不会和好——他太在乎他了，太在乎他们坠入万劫不复的过往，太在乎他们徘徊在死亡边缘的情感，Steve想如果Tony哪怕只是表现出了一丝一毫要与自己和平相处的迹象，他刚才也不会不分青红皂白的说出那几句不经思考的伤人话。 

“别，Nat，别说冷静这个词，”Tony在电话里大声的阻止道，“我真的受够了，从十六年前开始所有人就都在告诉我让我冷静，这太可笑了，我不明白为什么我是该冷静的那一个，我真的搞不明白！” 

“我大概是有什么反社会人格，否则我也不会每天都在想着该怎么报复他，我在那个混蛋眼里就是个杀人犯，”Tony冷笑着自嘲起来，“讲道理，他从来没有信任过我，哪怕我和他上床的时候他也没有信任过我。” 

“对，我承认Peter的事是我做错了，我不该欺骗他，也不该欺骗那个无辜的孩子，但是现在我们两个扯平了，他没资格知道这一切Nat，如果你想听我可以把他刚才在医院里说的那些话再重复无数遍。” 

Tony一想到这件事就觉得无比的讽刺——Steve站在他面前，理直气壮的指责他冷酷，指责他残忍，指责他是个为了惩罚自己不择手段的恶魔，他不知道这个金发男人到底有什么权利用这些词汇来控诉他，Tony愤慨的甩了甩头，当年在真相面前满口宣称为他着想却欺骗他的人难道不是Steve吗，把他按在地上往死里打又转身离开的人难道不是Steve吗，回到纽约后假装世界和平给他寄了一封信试图换取原谅的人难道不是Steve吗，他明明做了那么多绝情的事，如今却心安理得的站在道德的制高点上大言不惭的谴怪自己。 

“好了，别再说这些了，”Natasha叹了口气，“所以你现在打算怎么办，你总得考虑一下孩子的问题吧。” 

“当然，我是说，我得找个靠谱的Alpha来帮帮我，”Tony说到这件事的时候终于收起了铺张爆裂的愤怒，“这就是我打这个电话的原因。” 

尽管医生告诉Tony这个孩子的Alpha父亲才是信息素来源的最佳人选，但是他现在不想和Steve扯上任何关系，他甚至不想看到那个家伙的脸，如果不是由于某些不可抗拒的因素，或许纽约市民在半个小时前就可以看到钢铁侠单方面殴打美国队长的精彩场面，为了能够让Peter的弟弟或者妹妹平安出生，Tony只好转向Natasha寻求帮助，况且为了确保万无一失他还让Friday查阅了一下相关的文献资料——研究表明在发育的初期阶段孩子对于接收的Alpha信息素到底是不是来自基因的另一个提供者并不敏感。 

如果Natasha不肯同意，Tony耸了耸肩，那也没什么大不了的，他们是朋友，从来不存在无聊的交易和胁迫，他不会因为他答应过对方去修理Bucky的机械臂就觉得自己掌握了换取利益的筹码，毕竟这不是动动手指就能完成的任务，既然他冒然提出了这类绝对算不上合理的条件，就要随时做好被拒绝的准备，反正这个世界上又不是只有美国队长和黑寡妇两个Alpha，实在不行他还可以用钱解决问题，Tony在这种时候总会无比庆幸自己是个该死的亿万富豪。 

然而女特工只是沉默了几秒就答应了Tony的请求，她不想拒绝他，她也想不出拒绝他的理由，Natasha微不可闻的叹息了两声，她说她把今天的事情处理完毕就会收拾东西搬过去，Tony听见电话那端的红发女特工故作轻松的和自己开了个玩笑，她告诉Tony他最好找个大点的车去接她，她的行李会填满他的房子，男人配合着感叹了一句见鬼，他们两个都心照不宣的想要挣脱那种被沉闷气氛所苦苦压抑的窒息感。 

所以Peter才会在放学回家后无比震惊的看到他爸和Natasha坐在沙发里说话的场面，男孩不知所措的盯着他们，他张了张嘴，结果就在他出声询问原因之前，Tony已经神色如常的开口通知了他儿子对方会在家里住一段时间的消息，这个剧情走向太诡异了，Peter用牙齿轻轻咬着发麻的舌尖，他努力回忆着自己昨天在Steve的笔记上写下医院地址的景象，努力回忆着对方如履薄冰又夹杂了些许期盼的眼神——他不讨厌Natasha，他只是没想到最后出现在这间房子里的是黑寡妇而不是说要去探望他爸的美国队长。 

“你见到Cap了吗，爸，”Peter踌躇了一分钟，他最终还是没能成功按捺住心中波涛涌动的好奇情绪，“他说他要去看看你，我昨天临走前给了他医院的地址。” 

“见到了。” 

Tony用毫无起伏的语调回答了他儿子不合时宜的提问，并且现在他也已经通过男孩的话完全弄清楚了自己为什么会在医院里碰到那个家伙的原因——很显然Peter是想做点什么，他知道一个怀孕的Omega需要Alpha的信息素，他也了解美国队长迫切的想要确认他爸和他的弟弟或者妹妹安然无恙的心情，Tony知道他儿子是出于好心——他真情实意的希望他们两个能够和好，至少能在这个关键时期陪在彼此身边——但这一切都被Steve的专断搞砸了。 

“那他现在——”Peter总觉得气氛有些不大对劲，实际上他已经感到背后升起了一种极度不祥的预感，男孩看了看皱着眉头的Natasha，又看了看散发着愤怒和冷淡的Tony，小心翼翼的确认道，“我的意思是说，他应该还会再来看你的对吧？” 

“不会有那种事情发生的，”Tony忍无可忍的翻了个白眼，“我刚刚已经把他给杀了。” 

Peter愣了足足又四五秒钟的时间，他的脑海中瞬间闪过了千百个念头，倒不是说他真的觉得他爸把Steve给杀了，即使他想这么做，或者口袋里的确藏着刀也不可能实践这类疯狂的行径——他爸现在根本打不过美国队长，他没穿钢甲还怀着个孩子，就算Steve放弃抵抗，他的四倍血清也不会放弃抵抗，Peter只是不明白他爸为什么要说这种狠戾的气话，他们两个只是在医院里见了一面而已，Steve到底做了什么不可饶恕的事情才让Tony愤恨到当下这个地步。 

“你是在质疑我吗，小子，”Tony注意到Peter的面部肌肉抽动了几下，他不屑一顾的撇了撇嘴，接着开始一本正经的胡说八道，“如果你不相信的话可以自己去问Natasha。” 

他当然不会蠢到去问女特工整件事的前因后果，Peter聪明的闭上了嘴，他可以笃定他爸肯定又和Steve发生了什么过节，而且这次的过节和之前那些撕扯的性质是完全不同的——美国队长的所作所为多半是触及到了他爸的底线，他知道Tony被彻底激怒了，从他的神情和口吻就能够看出这个确凿无疑的事实，Peter开始后悔自己是不是做了一个错误的决定，他在把那个金发男人推到他爸面前时完全没有考虑过Tony的感受。 

Tony从他很小的时候就告诉过他不要凭借自己一厢情愿的善意去左右别人，虽然那个时候他对此还处于一种十分懵懂的状态中，在孩子的世界里所有的一切都是泾渭分明的——善良和邪恶，真相和谎言——Peter从未想过谁的好心会给谁带去伤害，而这种伤害甚至比故意为之的暴行更叫人绝望和痛苦，但是如今他似乎有点明白了Tony话中的深意，他突然意识到人与人之间的关系根本不像他想象中的那样简单。 

“你们晚上想吃点什么，”Natasha迅速打断了这段充斥着不愉快的对话，“冰箱里什么都没有了，或许我们可以考虑叫外卖。” 

“老实说我已经被气饱了，”Tony烦躁的摆了摆手，他看向拎着书包僵在原地的Peter，“你决定吧，甜心。” 

在接下来的两个月中Natasha一直住在Tony的家里，她每天往返于康涅狄格州和曼哈顿之间处理联盟中繁杂的事物以及维护Tony与那个孩子的健康，女特工强大的信息素帮助他们度过了一段风雨飘摇的危险期，Peter的弟弟或者妹妹——前天他已经可以确定是他儿子的妹妹了——在之后复查中的状态有了显而易见的好转，医生告诉Tony他现在可以把心放到肚子里了，只要他不打乱作息规律、不乱吃东西、不做一些出格举动，老老实实的把剩下五个多月过完他的孩子一定能够平安出生。 

她甚至提示Tony他可以和他的Alpha进行一些适当的性行为，只要别玩得太过，她说这是信息素输出的最好方式，合理的身体交流对孩子的发育有一定的益处，但是Tony除了腹诽自己没有Alpha以外也只能微笑着点头，所以他要和谁上床？Natasha吗？Tony想到这里时控制不住的打了个哆嗦，Natasha的确很漂亮，也很性感，但是他从来没有考虑过和这个女人睡觉的可能性，哪怕他单身的时候也没有过。 

Peter起初对于家里突然冒出来的女性角色感到有些不适应，当然这并不代表他原来有裸奔之类的爱好，况且即使他真的喜欢裸奔Natasha也不会在乎的——她又不是十四五岁的小姑娘，他只是很讨厌周围的邻居看他们的眼神，就好像他爸和这个红发女特工之间有什么见不得人的暧昧关系似的，Peter在花园里修建草坪时听见过几个家伙无聊的议论和揣度——谁包养了谁而谁又搞大了谁的肚子——男孩在心里恼火的翻了个白眼，他知道这些可笑的闲谈来源于他们每天都能看到Natasha开着他爸那辆红色的跑车进进出出的场景。 

不过后来他就无所谓了，有谁关心吗，就连当事人都不关心，Peter在开始时隐约向他爸抱怨过这事——他绝对没想要赶走Natasha，实际上他感激她的帮助还来不及——男孩只是对那几个混蛋的闲话很愤怒，他发誓他要去教训他们一顿，但Tony听完后却无所谓的耸了耸肩，他告诉他儿子如果他要为了别人怎么评判他发火，那么早在十几年前他就被那些无良的媒体给活活气死了，他说那个时候指摘他的人能够贯穿整个北美大陆，他们评判他混乱的私生活，评判他生产军火的Stark工业，甚至连他高调的做派都不放过。 

Natasha对此更是无所畏惧，或者说她根本没有闲情逸致思考这类乱七八糟的事情，尽管她推掉了所有出差的工作，但是那些兴风作浪的反派才不管钢铁侠有没有怀孕，也不管黑寡妇需不需要耗费精力照顾他，Peter看得出来她很忙，尤其是最近几天，她每天都回来得很晚，脸上的表情也十分疲惫，很显然他爸也看出来了，Tony猜测Natasha大概遇到了什么棘手的麻烦，他注意到女特工总是对着一堆文件头疼的皱眉，这种情况近来时有发生，更令人担忧的是，有时候她甚至会在客厅的工作台前一动不动的坐上整整一夜。 

“到底出了什么事，”Tony在某天晚上终于忍不住开口了，“我想我得提醒你一下了Nat，你已经连续三天只睡了不到两个小时。” 

结果Natasha对于他的关切只是无奈的摇了摇头，她的表情在告诉对方这事他完全插不上手，但是Tony似乎并不肯死心，他坐在女特工的对面一言不发的用手指来回敲击着桌面——像个卡了带的录音机，又像个断了弦的节拍器——总之真的很吵，Natasha烦躁的闭了闭眼睛，他们两个保持着沉默的状态对视了五分钟，最后她还是在Tony无声的逼迫下说出了这一个星期以来一直困扰着自己的真相。 

她问对方还记不记得几个月前她拜托他去修理Bucky机械臂的事情，她说他们到现在还没查出打伤他的那帮混蛋到底听命于谁，但很不幸的是他们已经把神盾局和冬日战士的政府负责团队调查清楚了，包括那些道貌岸然的家伙不可告人的黑暗手段，包括Ross拿Bucky做挡箭牌干的那些脏活，就在两个星期之前，他们开始以此要挟当局，这群家伙中的某个分管者寄来了一盘录影带和几封加密文件，他们打算利用在网络上公布信息的威胁逼迫Ross答应他们一些极度过分的条件和要求。 

这和Tony当时想得差不多，他知道Bucky受伤的事绝不可能那么轻易的就画上句号，他明白这将牵扯出一系列的复杂问题，他只是没想到对方的速度会这么快——很显然这帮混蛋不仅有点本事还十分能沉得住气，他们没有在和Bucky交完手的几天内立刻暴露自己的意图，而是调查清楚了冬日战士的行动不受政府保护后才一针见血的直击要害，Tony不得不承认这种先发制人的手段足够致命，他们掌控了Ross的弱点，也很了解这块心病将和他的政治生涯挂钩，只要Bucky的身份一旦暴露他将没有任何意外的丢掉饭碗，而以Ross的为人他是不会允许冬日战士的一次作战失误就葬送自己原本光明无限的前途。 

所以毫无疑问的，他打算以牺牲Bucky的代价搞定这个漏洞，Tony明白这一天迟早会到来的，从他在Natasha那里听说这个男人替复仇者和神盾局做暗杀和清道任务开始他就明白，他说过，当局那群装腔作势的混蛋只顾及自己的颜面，他们打着为美国人民服务的旗号，其实心里只考虑自己的未来——Bucky到底是不见天日的幕后英雄，还是冷血残暴的杀人机器都不过是凭借这帮家伙的一面之词。 

“Steve知道了吗。” 

Tony皱了皱眉，下意识的问出了自己目前最关心的一个问题。 

“我还没告诉他，”Natasha叹了口气，“毕竟自从Bucky解冻后他的事一直由我全权负责，即使他们最后真的动手了也不需要经过Steve的同意。” 

Tony的心脏因为女特工的这句话骤然紧缩了一下，尽管他仍然在恨着对方那些混蛋的行径——从内战开始到两个月之前——却还是不由自主的为那个金发男人知晓真相后的反应担忧起来。 

“不过这件事也不是彻底没有转机了，”女特工努力维持着冷静平淡的神色，“起码我会争取到最后一刻。” 

Natasha告诉他Bucky的秘密审判将会在三天后开庭，这已经是最好的结果了，Ross没有直接找人解决了他，而是走了一个象征性的流程，虽然女特工清楚这不过是掩盖恶毒和残忍的形式主义，但它也并不是毫无用处的，它给了她挣扎的空间和时间——倘若一审结果不尽人意，她还可以上诉进行二审、三审，只要他们能够扛得住政府的施压，能够做好长期斗争的准备，Bucky就有活下去的希望。 

女特工已经为此搜集了许多说明Bucky无罪的证据，或许这些文件无法全部派上用场，或许它们只是一堆可有可无的废纸，但是Natasha现在没有时间思考她能不能凭借一己之力从那些狡黠的律师手中扳回死局，她只知道她必须保住Bucky的性命，她决不认同他的归宿是死刑或者监狱，况且Natasha也对事态分析的相当透彻，她清楚即使真的无路可退自己还有一张万能的底牌——就算前面每一次庭审都谈崩了，每一次申辩都被驳回，她还可以强烈要求政府把冬日战士移交给国际法庭进行最后的公平仲裁。 

然而Tony在了解了事情的来龙去脉后只是陷入了短暂的沉默，他没有安慰被沮丧和不安包围的Natasha，也没有给出任何有效合理的建议，他只是望着工作台上刺眼的白炽灯皱了皱鼻子，随后在便签纸上写下一串号码递给了对方。 

“打这个电话，Nat，”他抓过红发女人攥紧的拳头，作出一副不甚在意的模样将揉成一团的纸条塞进了对方的手心里，“虽然我想为Tony Stark工作的律师也不是无所不能，但起码比你一个人孤军作战要好太多了。” 

Natasha深深叹息了一声，那张美艳冰冷的脸上浮现出了少有的波澜，Tony看见她的目光中闪现过了几分从未暴露在任何人面前的艰涩，其实他在很多年前就意识到这个联盟中的每一位复仇者都有着不为人知的脆弱，不管是精神领袖美国队长，还是狠厉无情的黑寡妇，甚至是目空一切的自己——他知道当他们褪下超级英雄的面具，不过是一群会哭会笑、会恨会痛的普通人。 

女特工抬起手指轻轻戳了戳Tony开始显怀的小腹，她心中那些复杂的情绪凝集在一起，最后化成了感激和突如其来的歉疚。 

“我一直在骗你，Tony，”Natasha毫无征兆的开口说了这样一句话，接着她摇了摇头，颓然又平静的垂下了视线，“实际上我都知道——我和Steve当年一起在九头蛇的基地旧址看到了那段录像。” 

“他说这一切对于你来说实在是太过残忍了，他决定向你隐瞒真相，我同意了，那个时候我甚至觉得他做的很对。” 

Natasha原本打算一辈子都不告诉这个男人她也是知情人之一的消息，鉴于他那么信任自己，在过去的十六年里他一直把她和Pepper当作唯二可以倾诉烦恼和困扰的对象，她不想让Tony发现那些一厢情愿的善意、那些冷酷残忍的欺骗都是她与Steve联手合谋的圈套，她宁愿用谎言维持他们之间这段坚固而长久的友谊。 

可他总是对她如此的坦诚，甚至愿意为了她去帮助杀害父母的仇人，Natasha在这一刻突然觉得自己营造的虚假世界彻底崩塌了，就算她会因此失去他的信任，失去这个朋友，她也不想再以任何谎言的名义去面对这个遭受了无数痛苦和绝望的男人。 

“那不重要了，Nat。” 

然而Tony却没有流露出任何的愤怒和失落，他只是在一阵缄默后微弱的笑了笑，“因为这一切已经发生了。” 

 

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

如果说之前那些关于Tony拿起米非司酮片的想法只是Steve不可名状的猜测，那么当他得知Natasha搬到对方家里的时候，一切在真相边缘徘徊的推断都得到了证实。 

Natasha告诉美国队长Tony的情况不是很好，或者可以说是糟透了——他在得知自己怀孕以前工作的太拼命，作息和饮食长期处于被打乱的状态，再加上心脏和身体的损伤，尤其是当年他还进行过一次极度艰难的生产，医生诚恳的建议Tony不要留下这个孩子，这甚至涉及到了他本人的安危，因为缺少Alpha信息素的支撑，它发育的每一天其实都是在与它的Omega父亲争夺呼吸和心跳的权利。 

但显而易见的是，Tony已经不打算找Steve帮助自己了，鉴于这个金发男人在医院里说得那些不假思索的伤人话——Steve承认他当时完全被担忧和惊恐冲昏了头脑，他连问都没问什么就开始指责对方是个残忍冷酷的杀人犯，是个为了报复不顾一切的魔鬼，而这几句不分青红皂白的控诉把Tony彻底激怒了——他明明那么害怕会失去这个孩子，明明为了它极有可能活不下来的事实感到绝望和痛苦，他甚至愿意冒着生命危险等待奇迹的发生。 

然而Tony却根本不知道这个金发男人坎坷的心路历程，不知道他在昨天得知自己怀孕的消息后满脑子想得都是如何才能给他们的孩子提供最好的成长环境，如何为他或者她争取一点和双亲共同相处的时间，Steve甚至没有任何怀疑的笃定Tony会给他应有的探视权和抚养权，会给他一个合法的身份，会让他成为一个名正言顺的Alpha父亲，可惜由于他的专断和冲动，Tony只看到了Steve的不信任，而这些不信任带给他的是铺天盖地的愤慨和不可言喻的心灰意冷。 

Natasha无奈的叹了口气，她摇了摇头说她必须要去替Steve收拾这个烂摊子，在他或者她对信息素的来源不怎么敏感时提供自己力所能及的帮助，她告诉Steve这绝不是什么为朋友两肋插刀的仗义行为而是经过深思熟虑后做出的选择——虽然都是在尽最大可能的施予援手，但女特工和Peter的心态却是完全不一样的，或许这就是来自成年人的善意——她并不想撮合谁，更谈不上偏袒他们两个中的任何一个——Natasha这么做完全是为了那个无辜的孩子，它不必承担双亲的矛盾，也不必由于Tony和Steve之间的误会和争端而丧失来到这个世界的权利。 

Steve在得知真相后不知道该说点什么，他回想起几个小时之前在医院里对Tony说得那些话，回想起那些可笑又无礼的揣测和诘问，金发男人皱着眉头咬了咬嘴唇，其实在某个瞬间他已经看到了对方脸上的莫名其妙，看到了Tony眼中因为被无缘无故指责燃起的怒火，或许他只需要再忍耐一秒就能把它们吞咽回去，或许他只需要开口问一句“到底发生了什么”就能解决所有的问题，或许事情根本不会发展到当下的地步，或许这本来是一个他们关系走向光明的转折点。 

Steve心中的愧疚和懊悔在这一刻几乎将他淹没，他们两个本来就没进行过什么有效的沟通——那次上床之后的交流只能勉强算是心平气和的说了几句不重要的废话，可这已经是明显的进步了，他当时告诉Tony他希望他们两个以后也能够像现在这样冷静的向彼此传递想法，而对方也答应自己说他会尽量尝试着这么做，Steve本以为他们可以维持这种不咸不淡的状态，起码暂时可以，直到某天Tony再次忍无可忍的开始向他发射不明所以的奚落和挖苦，结果摆在面前的事实却充满了讽刺——Steve没想到他竟然成了打破这种平衡的罪人，成了被愤怒冲昏头脑的疯子。 

尤其是当他看见Natasha在接下来的两个月里辛苦的奔波于康涅狄格州和曼哈顿之间时，Steve甚至都不知道他更对不起谁，这场闹剧的受害者绝不只有Tony一个，耗费心神的女特工和欲言又止的Peter也被自己一时的独断卷了进去，美国队长终于读懂了蝴蝶效应的威力——他只是说错了几句话，结果影响了两个甚至更多无辜的人，包括那些被他散发的低气压波及的队友，如果可以Steve发誓他愿意用一切换取时光倒流的机会，他不奢求能够回到内战的时候，他只想回到那天告诉Tony无论他怎么选择，无论他留下这个孩子的原因是什么，不留下这个孩子的原因是什么，他都会尊重他的理由，尊重他的决定。 

他会定期询问女特工Tony的状况，但是Natasha基本没有给过一句有营养的回答，她每次只是很平淡的告诉Steve对方很好，孩子也是，如果他们有任何问题她都会在第一时间通知他，这种冷漠的态度起初让Steve觉得深受打击和折磨，很显然Tony不想再和自己扯上哪怕一点关系，这个男人明确的向美国队长传递着一目了然的抗拒——他不需要他的出现，更不需要他的关怀——但是后来Steve的心态出现了改观，在某次Tony因为急发性痉挛迫使Natasha停下手头的工作冲到医院的时候，Steve又开始盼望黑寡妇不要突然提到Tony的名字，更不要突然把他叫出去谈话。 

所以现在他才会这么紧张，金发男人控制不住的在桌子底下来回捏着拳头，他凝视着会议桌对面的Natasha，生怕对方说出什么无法接受的噩耗，他在这一秒只希望Tony能够安然无恙，孩子不重要，或者说它虽然很重要但是比起Tony来说它绝不是不可替代的，在Steve心中那些每天都要在医院里上演的、大人和婴儿的抉择故事根本毫无意义，如果真的发生了类似的情况，他将没任何犹豫的舍弃他们的儿子或者女儿选择让Tony活下来。 

他和Natasha沉默着对视了五分钟左右，直到对方拧起漂亮的眉毛发出了一声夹杂着不安和沮丧的叹息，这个反应几乎要让Steve的心脏跳出喉咙，他急迫又惶恐的盯着那个红发女特工，张开嘴却不敢问任何一个字——他害怕她会给自己一个肯定的回答，甚至害怕她会无奈的点头——现在就算是一个踌躇吞吐的表情Steve也无法接受，他用意念回避着Natasha即将要说的话，默默祈祷时间可以就此静止而下一秒永远不要到来。 

结果这个瞬间还是来了，Steve看见她在一阵艰涩的犹豫后动了动嘴唇，金发男人双臂交叉放在胸前，努力做出平静的模样等待着Natasha宣布什么消息，他希望是与Tony无关的，或许和他的女儿有关也无所谓——Natasha在一个礼拜前告诉了他这件事——他顾及不了那么多了，Steve突然意识到在这种时刻他那颗代表美国精神的心只能装得下Tony一个人，连他们的孩子也无法得到任何该有的位置。 

然而Natasha接下来讲出的话对于Steve来说依旧是个惊天动地的噩耗，即使它与Tony没有一丝一毫的关联。 

“我在一审法庭上和他们谈崩了，那些陪审团——”Natasha捏起拳头捶了垂眉心，“他们简直不可理喻。” 

Steve先是露出了一个迟疑的表情，他不明白对方到底在讲些什么，显然这句话中的每一个字都无法和Tony或者他们的女儿挂钩，但是出于各种原因，他没有打断Natasha的话，也没有提出任何问题，Steve感觉到他的背后隐约升起了一种极其不祥的预感，那颗刚刚放下的心也再次失去了合理的搏动频率，他一动不动的注视着Natasha的眼睛，在窒息压抑的气氛中不断暗示自己保持清醒。 

一分钟后女特工果然说出了一些令他冰冷而绝望的解释，她告诉Steve早在半个月前政府的人就已经开始酝酿这个计划了，他们因为Bucky的身份受到了来自敌人的威胁，所以毫无疑问的，为了维护当局的颜面和摇摇欲坠的威信，Ross决定牺牲冬日战士这个极有利用价值的挡箭牌填补遗留的漏洞，不幸中的万幸是那群道貌岸然的混蛋没有直接找人动手，而是出于试图把自己撇得一清二白的目的将Bucky推上了法庭，美其名曰让条律和公平决定他该何去何从，这他妈简直是在搞笑，Natasha知道他们冷酷无情的政治手段，却没想到这帮人竟然顷刻间就成了什么满口仁义道德的慈善家。 

Natasha在今天的庭审期间差点和为当局辩护的律师以及那些有眼无珠的陪审团吵起来，如果不是因为这是个文明的社会，而这又是个文明的国家，她当场就可以挨个拧断他们的脖子，甚至不需要任何武器她就能够把法院变成反派大型屠杀现场，但是女特工知道她不能那么做，因为这无疑是将Bucky往万劫不复的火坑里推，或者逼着他跳下深不见底的悬崖——他们巴不得她会干出什么头脑发热的举动，Natasha在筹备这场没有硝烟的斗争开始就看透了这个为她量身订做的陷阱，她明白她的鲁莽和冒失会是最好的把柄。 

这帮家伙会以背叛的罪名逮捕她，把她藐视法庭的态度定义为包庇冬日战士暗杀行动的证据，那个时候他们甚至不用想个冠冕堂皇的理由解决Bucky这块令人头疼的心病，Ross会以她的性命为筹码光明正大要挟对方，譬如提出让他自动在这个世界上消失的条件作为交换，这个计划绝对算得上是天衣无缝，这群假仁假义的混蛋不费一兵一卒就能够铲除阻挡自己政治前途的威胁并且还完美的堵住了悠悠众口，即使Steve后来知道了又怎么样，他们可以问心无愧的告诉美国队长他的朋友是受不了良心的诘问才做出了这个决定。 

好在Tony的律师提供了很大的帮助，他从仅存的有效文件中挑出了几处可钻的空档，并不停的让Natasha在忍不住咆哮的前夕保持安静，他说现在爆发是最愚蠢的行径，他的老板第一次上法庭的时候就是个恣意妄为的神经病，他反驳主审法官以及陪审团说得每一个字，并且在对方的辩护律师发言时不间断的用Stark家的嘲讽言论进行发泄式的奚落——总之那个场面可笑到叫人无语——他们没有任何意外的败诉了，而这是他职业生涯的耻辱——他不是因为能力不够或者对手太强才丢掉了这个原本极有把握的案子，他告诉Natasha如果她吼了什么她将会像Tony当年一样被请出这扇大门。 

她离开法庭时已经和对方商量好了上诉的相关事宜，Natasha清楚在之后的几个月甚至几年里她要经历一段艰难而痛苦挣扎，她相信她能顶得住政府的施压，也能顶得住申辩带来的折磨，她相信Bucky也可以，毕竟这个男人有着难以预估的忍耐能力和强大的心脏，他们两个都不会轻易放弃活下去的希望和争取自由的权利，但是Steve将是这场斗争中最不稳定的变数——他绝对不可能抛下Bucky，哪怕要用他自己的命去换朋友的平安他也心甘情愿，只是谁都不敢保证这种顽固和执拗的范围到底可不可控，因为Natasha已经有了前车之鉴，十六年前的内战就是历历在目的教训。 

所以Steve了解真相越早对问题的解决越有帮助，这让他获得了更多冷静思考的时间和被其他复仇者阻拦的机会，Natasha能够想象那个场面，如果这个金发男人在Bucky被推上刑场或者被关押入狱的那一刻才知道一切他会被所谓的正义驱使从而再度失去理智，Steve将蛮不讲理的冲上去揍人并且不惜任何代价的把Bucky救走——他本来就对以干脏活换取冬日战士特赦的条件极度不满——Natasha不想看到他又一次因为自己的一意孤行成为通缉犯，像上回那样躲在瓦坎达或者别的国家寻求庇护，她相信Tony也不想看到此类的闹剧重复上演，即使他没有参与其中，即使他没有因此受到伤害，他也不可能希望Steve成为人民和政府抨击的对象。 

结局果然不出Natasha所料，那个金发男人听完事情的来龙去脉后猛地撞开椅子站了起来，他皱起眉头盯着对方一字一顿的说道，“这太荒唐了，我不管他们要搞什么——总之我不会让他们伤害Bucky，这绝不可能，我不会容忍这种事发生的。” 

“我知道，Cap，我知道你关心他，”Natasha也站了起来，她挡在Steve面前，防止这个失去判断能力的家伙不听劝告的从会议室里冲出去做什么蠢事，“所以我现在正和那帮人谈着，虽然这次没能成功，但是我们还有机会，我们还有二审，三审，甚至还有国际法庭，我们可以走流程保住Bucky的性命和人身自由。” 

“没用的，”Steve摇了摇头，那张严肃的脸上露出了不屑一顾的神情，“你以为那群混蛋会听我们说什么吗，讲道理从当年的注册法案开始我就没再信任过他们。” 

“那你到底想怎么样，”Natasha觉得这个男人简直是不可理喻，她抬起头郑重其事的凝视着对方被愤怒和焦虑填满的蓝色眼眸，“别告诉我你还打算重蹈覆辙。” 

“那不是重蹈覆辙，Tasha，”Steve冷笑了一下，随后轻轻摇了摇头“我要立刻带Bucky离开这里，那些混蛋有什么资格这样对他，他们没有权利、也不配审判他。” 

“你以为你这么做很伟大吗！” 

Natasha吼了一句，这是她的情绪第一次在这个男人面前失去了控制，“你根本就不关心Bucky的死活，你只想着你自己，你要做捍卫自由和正义的美国队长，你因为当年没有在那辆火车上抓住他而愧疚，所以别再说什么注册法案了，Cap，你替Bucky做的一切不过是为了赎罪，不过是为了消减一直在折磨你的歉意，你不肯原谅自己，即使Bucky从来没有责怪过你，但你就是对此耿耿于怀。” 

“你知道为什么他们不肯把Bucky解冻后的恢复训练交给你吗，因为就连那群混蛋也明白你对着他就会控制不住的心慈手软，可我清楚这其中的缘由绝不是什么旁人眼中所谓的友情，尽管你们之间的友情的确是旷世美谈，你和Bucky把彼此当作最好的朋友，当作那个时代留给你们唯一的记忆。” 

“但你当下的决定只是因为你认为你对不起他，对不起他遭遇过的痛苦，对不起他现在被政府利用的处境，你根本不知道他讨厌那种东躲西藏的生活，你不过是在利用你对Bucky的恻隐之心，你只是想让自己觉得好过一些而已！” 

“如果你真的把他带走了，Cap，你会害死他的。” 

虽然Natasha的话并不尽然，甚至有点过于刻薄和极端，但是Steve没有反驳她，因为她在意Bucky的安危，因为这个洞察力惊人的女特工的确说中了一部分事实——即使过去了这么多年，又经历这么多变故，他在这个世界有了全新的生活，甚至有了继Peggy以后另一个深爱的人，可是Steve仍然对于当年的错手无法释怀——每当他看到Bucky时，他就会想起那些深埋在内心深处的回忆，想起喧闹拥挤的布鲁克林，想起这个男人意气风发的模样，而这些都回不去了，Steve因此无比的憎恨自己，尽管他很清楚对方从未把被九头蛇洗脑变成杀人机器的绝望归咎到他的身上。 

“抱歉，Cap，我想我们该出发了，”Sam拉开会议室的门大声的提醒道，“那些讨厌的反派显然不打算让我们过一个清闲的周末。” 

Steve和Natasha对视了一眼，那个女特工在他临走前向他比了一个别冲动的口型，Steve垂下视线苦笑着摇了摇头，他不知道自己还能说点什么，还能做点什么，他在冷静下来后清楚的意识到Natasha是对的，他真的知道Bucky想要什么吗，如果他成功帮助他的朋友逃出了这个国家，把对方安置在一个偏僻的小镇过隐姓埋名的日子或许能够保证他的安全，但是Bucky会喜欢吗，万一他只是碍于感激和友情缄口不言，那么自己一厢情愿的好意是不是又将迫使另外一个无辜的人从此深陷郁郁寡欢之中。 

他在战斗时一直都在思考着这件事，思考着自己十六年前的所作所为让Tony遭受的痛楚，思考着自己刚才的冲动差点让Bucky遭受的痛楚——他们两个是Steve在这个世界上最关心的人、最在意的人，他说过他会陪Bucky到最后，他说过他永远不会伤害Tony一分一毫，但可笑又讽刺的是，他谁也没能拯救，谁也没能保护——他的失手导致了Bucky厄运的开始，他的冷酷导致了他和Tony感情的终结，这两个人都因为他的无心或者有心坠入了万丈深渊，前者从来没有怪过他，而后者再也不会原谅他。 

战场上的分心永远是足以致命的，他只是在晃神的间隙犹豫了两秒，接着就被敌人找到了突破防线的裂口，Steve感觉他的盾牌在护住身体的前一刻突然失去了控制——他被滚落的钢筋和石块砸到了手臂，由于强大的四倍血清带来的抗压能力，这原本不是什么可怖的伤害，然而他的胳膊在落下又抬起的瞬间露出了微小的破绽，只是一念之差的错误就让他被一颗威力极强的子弹打断了肋骨，金发男人不由自主的想要掩盖自己的伤势，可他还没来得及做什么，又是两颗呼啸而过的子弹穿透了他渗血的腹部和有点发麻的肩膀。 

这就是Tony会在半夜突然接到Natasha电话的原因，他被刺耳的铃声惊醒，在按下通话键的瞬间就已经冒出了一身的冷汗，尽管他是个无神论者也并不迷信，但Tony总觉得凌晨时分的来电多半是令人颤抖的噩耗，尤其是当他听见对方说Steve躺在某个医院之后更确认了这种诡异的定律，Tony的大脑在这一秒出现了无垠的空白，他没有思考什么，甚至忘记了自己是如何穿上的衣服，他只知道他像个疯子一样把跑车开到了速度的极限，即使明天会收到无数张罚单也无所谓了——他现在连Steve对他做过什么绝情的事都想不起来，更何况是什么不重要的罚单。 

他在监护室的床边坐了一夜，连眨眼的频率都降低了许多，Tony知道这个家伙不会轻易的死掉，但他仍然需要确定对方会平安无事的醒来，他的造访让被派来探望美国队长的Wanda露出了惊讶的神色，棕发姑娘迅速放下手中的杂志起身给Tony搬了一把宽大的座椅，小心翼翼的把这个怀孕的Omega安置妥当——如果不是Tony极力阻止了她，猩红女巫差点就要亲自动手给他摆弄一个舒服的姿势。 

“要来点蓝莓干吗。”Wanda把一个开封的小袋子递了过去。 

“虽然我很想，”Tony惋惜的挑起了一边的眉毛，“但是医生让我尽量少吃甜食。” 

接下来的几个小时里他们两个都没怎么再说过话，Wanda安静的嚼完了两袋蓝莓干，又开始闲不住的给Tony削苹果，她的手法笨拙又不熟练，像个蹒跚学步的小孩，Tony看着猩红女巫递到自己面前那个坑坑洼洼的玩意，他想如果不是他亲眼目睹了整个流程，就算Wanda告诉他这是她啃完的皮他都会百分之百的相信。 

“说真的，你现在还给Vision做饭吗。” 

Steve大概是在五点钟左右醒来的，那时候Tony刚刚从走廊里接了一杯水回来，这个金发男人艰难的转过头，有些不可置信的和门口的Tony对上了视线，他张了张嘴，却在准备开口发出第一个音节时感觉嘴唇和喉咙有种干涩到极致后产生的撕裂般的疼痛。 

“别在意，Rogers，我才来了两分钟而已，”Tony用手挡了挡眼下的疲惫，顺便假装不小心的踢了一脚Wanda的凳子——他注意到猩红女巫露出了打算揭穿自己的表情——接着他摊了摊手说道，“既然你已经醒了，那么我想我也没有再待下去的必要了。” 

他把那杯水放到了桌案上，随后向欲言又止的Wanda说了句告辞，Tony在走出病房的瞬间因为一宿没合眼带来的精神透支摇晃了一下，他背对着他们两个揉了揉不停跳动的太阳穴，又下意识的摸了摸凸起的小腹，Steve将这些动作尽收眼底，他已经能猜出昨晚到底发生了什么，但他没有戳破他的谎言，也没有叫住他，Steve想如果Tony希望作出一副不甚在意的模样，希望维持表面的冷淡，他为什么要拆他的台，为什么不试着去尊重对方的选择。 

Tony在电梯间碰到了正好从一楼上来的Natasha，他们两个聊了几句，女特工抱歉的看着他泛白的脸色，她说她不该把他叫过来的，他现在最需要平和的心态和充足的睡眠，只是那个时候她第一个想到要通知的人就是Tony，尽管Natasha在几个小时之前还指责了Steve的冲动，但这恰恰说明在真正遇到问题的时候，谁也不敢说自己会表现得更好。 

但Tony听完这些内疚的言论后只是无所谓的耸了耸肩，他说熬夜对他来说就像家常便饭一样普通，他只是怀孕了，又不是变成了纸片人，他们Stark家的孩子还不至于因为一次作息颠倒就向自己的父亲发出抗议，Natasha注意到他焦糖色的眼睛中流露出了显而易见的不安和焦虑，这个男人不停的回头望着走廊的方向，她不知道他是在盼望Steve的出现，还是在抗拒对方的身影。 

“你知道我为什么会这么痛苦吗，Nat，”Tony突然话锋一转，他摇了摇头，盯着玻璃窗外那盏昏暗的路灯轻描淡写的说道，“因为我明明知道他是个混蛋，我明明知道我不会原谅他了。” 

Tony讲到这里停顿了几秒，他在对方担忧的注视下轻轻叹了口气，随后重新将涣散的目光聚焦起来移回了女特工的身上。 

“但我放不下，我不知道那是不是爱或者其他什么——我只知道我就是放不下。” 

Natasha抿起嘴唇，她先是伸出手捏了捏Tony紧绷的肩膀，接着露出了一个充满安慰和温柔的微笑。 

“那为什么还要放下。” 

 

TBC


	26. Chapter 26

Tony怀孕刚过五个月的时候Natasha突然发现自己的Alpha信息素开始逐渐失效了，虽然这本来就是意料之中的事，但仍然让毫无准备的女特工感到有些措手不及，Tony知道他的孩子在发育到一定阶段后会敏感的识别出Natasha不属于这个家庭的外来者身份。但男人没想到他女儿对此的表现比任何一本孕期经验书所描述的反应都要强烈——她在用一个未完全成型的婴儿的方式向Tony吵闹着寻求另一个父亲的照顾和关怀。 

自从他的女儿出现了第一次胎动以后，Tony就陷入了一种被不间断的折磨支配的恐惧——从白天到夜晚，甚至连他睡觉的时间都不放过——他可以负责任的告诉Natasha他已经连续一个礼拜都没有享受过睁眼即是天亮的幸福了，而罪魁祸首便是这个有着美国队长一半基因的小混蛋，Tony能感觉到她在自己肚子里来回的翻滚，或者莫名其妙的踢他，有时候他只是坐在沙发里浏览数据——鉴于Pepper的全方位严格监管，他现在只能进行一些修改程序之类的简单工作——她突然就开始暴躁的胡闹，直到Tony不得不放下手中的任务躺下休息才肯善罢甘休。 

最初几次女特工的Alpha信息素都能起到很大的安抚作用，她会让Tony放松身体，调整情绪做两个缓慢的深呼吸，她知道这些无缘无故的胎动其实和男人轻度的焦虑症也有直接的关联，Tony总是习惯性的处于戒备或者紧绷的状态，病情严重时他的手还会控制不住的抖动，打碎碗碟更是常有的情况，Natasha甚至见识过他因为一点微不足道的小问题突然出现了短暂的窒息反应，那一回把女特工彻底吓坏了，从此以后她开始禁止对方在睡觉前进行除了喝牛奶以外的任何活动。 

原先他还可以使用药物控制，只是当下Tony已经不能再依靠百解忧度过此类心理状态的异常波动时期，医生停了他所有治疗焦虑症的药，她告诉对方即使是感冒冲剂也可能对孩子造成不可逆转的伤害——他现在只能定期服用保护心脏的卡托普利胶囊，这是他们几个在权衡利弊后唯一允许Tony继续进行的疗程。 

但是随着时间的推移，Natasha注意到她的帮助出现了适得其反的效果，她的靠近只会让Tony的女儿更加失控，尤其是当她把手放在他的肚子上、试图向对方输送一些Alpha信息素的瞬间，这个任性的孩子便会向她的爸爸发射强烈的不满和抗拒，如同一头没有任何攻击能力却被惹恼的幼狮，低吼着叫嚣让带给自己威胁的人类滚开，Tony用调侃的口吻告诉Natasha她以后绝对会是个折腾人的小鬼，是个会把他和Peter搅得团团转的恶魔，而女特工除了避退三舍以外也没有其他的解决办法，她只能无可奈何的看着Tony因为他女儿愤怒的打滚在浴室里吐得昏天黑地。 

她把这件事告诉了Steve，她说她不能继续住在Tony家里了，显然他们的孩子已经有了辨别Alpha信息素的能力，她希望金发男人能够接替自己照顾Tony的工作，况且这本来就是他分内的事——如果不是由于那些阴差阳错的矛盾和误会，他从一开始就该对他女儿的成长环境负责，尽管她还没来到这个世界，尽管她还没有独立的行为和思想，但这就是不戴套打炮的后果，Tony和他都必须为此付出代价。 

“那次在医院你也看到了，他快被你搞得紧张死了，他在意你，Cap，这和他原不原谅你没有任何关系。” 

“我不管你现在是怎么想的，我也不管你们两个到底能不能和好，但是你得对你的孩子负责，她是无辜的，她没有办法选择自己的双亲，也没有办法选择自己的家庭是完整还是破裂，甚至没有人问她愿不愿意来到这个世界上。” 

正如Natasha所说的那样，Tony从来没有否认过自己放不下Steve，他的心一直都明白这个令人恼怒又无奈的真相——即使过去了十六年，即使这个金发男人对他做了许多不可饶恕的事，包括内战时他绝情的行径，包括那些一厢情愿的隐瞒，甚至包括他控诉他是个为了报复不择手段的冷血动物，但是Tony可以向除了Steve和他儿子以外的任何人承认他始终爱着他，尽管他不会像个蠢货一样买下电视台二十四小时循环向美国队长表白的广告，也不会大张旗鼓的站在复仇者大厦的楼下举着扩音器吼出这个讽刺又确凿无疑的事实。 

他在选择和这个三观不同的家伙谈恋爱的时候就知道这将是一场浩劫，他们两个都是不会被轻易左右想法的成年人，一个不听指挥，一个不听劝告，从某种意义上来说，Tony我行我素的顽固比起Steve的控制欲更加让人头疼——因为他确定自己是对的，他认为他在战斗中的表现没有任何问题，但美国队长总会愤怒的把他这种不顾死活、乱闯乱撞的行径定义为头脑发热的逞能，而Tony则嘲笑对方像个畏首畏尾的小姑娘，像个躲在参议院里妄加评判的政治家，他们甚至能在返程的路途中就开始互相指责，直到Natasha或者Sam或者其他什么人忍不住阻止他们这种毫无意义的口角。 

但是后来他们连吵架的可能都失去了，Steve想，连那些口不择言的争执都成了再也触碰不到的记忆。 

他跑到康涅狄格州探望Tony的时候做好了被对方吼一顿赶出来的心理准备，Steve已经习惯了这个男人的挖苦和奚落，甚至产生了某种免疫的抗体，他不奢求他的原谅，也不奢求那些遥可不及的交心，他只想确保Tony平安无事，在听完Natasha的交代后，Steve被焦虑和担忧的情绪填满了大脑，这将不再是谁抗拒谁而谁又为谁恼怒的赌气，他想他们应该商讨一下自己定期出现在这间房子里的相关事宜，以此向那个孩子输送来源于她Alpha父亲的信息素。 

然而他敲了半个小时的门也没有人回应，Steve皱着眉退开了一步，他在门廊下徘徊了几圈，不停张望着四周寂静的街道，金发男人在继续等待还是换个时间再来之间犹豫了两分钟，最后还是决定绕到后面的花园去看看，他想或许Tony只是找了个惬意的中午晒着太阳偷吃甜甜圈也未曾可知。 

他顺着铺满鹅卵石的小路穿过了那些被打理得井然有序的紫苜蓿和矮冬青，这是他第一次见识到了隐藏在Tony血液中不为人知的整洁基因，Steve想大概成为父亲真的能改变一个人的很多习惯——他们还在一起的时候Tony总是会把车间和工作台堆得像座摇摇欲坠的小山，就连卧室里也甩了一地的图纸和零件，他常常跟在这个家伙旁边不厌其烦的收拾，Tony则翻着白眼告诉Steve他简直比Pepper还唠叨，他会看着一尘不染的实验室生气的皱眉，然后向这个金发男人抱怨说他每次在进行完所谓的物品归位后都让自己在一段时间内什么也找不到了。 

他在庭院中看到了那台白色的秋千，凹凸不平的边缘和斑驳的油漆都带着岁月的痕迹，Steve甚至能想象到Peter坐在上面玩耍的场景，那个孩子一定会瞪着一双焦糖色的眼睛渴求的看着他无动于衷的老爸——以Tony的性格他是绝对不会做出主动去推秋千的傻事，他认为那很蠢，他对Steve强调过他要给他们的孩子建一座人工智能的游乐园，就在他设计的那座城堡隔壁——但或许他最后还是去推了Peter，Steve知道Tony没办法拒绝他儿子的任何要求，尤其是当他面对一个只有四五岁、冒着可爱泡泡的小家伙的时候。 

Steve转了一圈也没有在花园里看到Tony的身影，这让他隐约有些担忧起来——Natasha告诉过他，通常情况下Tony是不会在这个时间段离开别墅的，他被Pepper和女特工取消了每周二的例行采购活动，现在Tony唯一被允许出行的目的地就是三个街区外的海滩栈道，因为医生说他需要新鲜空气和适量的运动，这对孩子的发育有帮助，也在能让他保持健康的状态避免在生产的时候因为缺乏体能而虚脱。 

金发男人走到后窗的位置，他抬起手臂用力敲了敲那扇坚固的玻璃，从这个角度他能够清楚的看到地下室紧闭的大门，Steve拧起眉头，鉴于Tony胡来的做派和一没人监管就玩命的性格，他不得不开始怀疑对方是不是又把自己关起来搞研发去了，毕竟他曾经的Omega是个可以在和人上完床后的十分钟内就拿起Pad修改设计图的工作狂。 

这不是什么好的预兆，Steve不安的咬着嘴唇，他需要确定Tony安然无恙的呆在某个角落里，哪怕他当下正扛着几公斤的电焊枪、满身机油的组装发动机也无所谓，但是Steve不知道该从哪里获得这些信息，更不知道该向谁求助，他总不能因为这些没有根据的揣测就用蛮力闯进去，美国队长确信如果对方看到他的房子被搞得一片狼藉会彻底爆炸——所以他得想点别的办法，Steve踌躇了几分钟后试探着叫了一声Friday的名字，其实他没抱任何希望，甚至在话音未落之前就已经开始嘲笑自己的幼稚，然而仅仅过去了两秒，金发男人就听见了来自这个女声的熟悉应答。 

他用最高权限打开了Tony家的大门，实际上Steve也没想到Tony仍然保留着他的最高权限，毕竟他们两个已经分手了长达十六年之久，即使Tony在Friday的程序中抹去了与美国队长有关的记忆也算不上是什么惊天动地的意外，然而他没有这么做，或许他不愿意斩断这仅存的一点过往，又或许他只是遗忘了，遗忘了自己管家的数据库中还有一段与Steve相关的信息。 

但是Steve现在完全没有心思考虑这些不重要的问题，他从踏进这个房子的第一步开始就被铺天盖地的Omega信息素顶撞得有些气息不稳，金发男人使出抵挡冲击的力量捏紧了拳头，利用四倍血清的功效支撑着自己保持理智和清醒——他知道Tony遇到了什么棘手的麻烦，而且还是和他的Omega身份有关的麻烦。 

他在Friday的指引下撞开了卧室的大门，Steve看见那个男人蜷缩在床上急促的喘息着，他咬住下唇拼命掐着自己的手臂，像是在用意念回避着身体内部发出的警报，Tony的头发被不断冒出的冷汗浸湿，他半阖着焦糖色的眼睛，如同一只可怜兮兮的小动物一般脆弱又无助——这是Steve再熟悉不过的场面，他们两个睡了这么多年，也经历了各种各样的突发状况，每次Tony被发情期折磨时就露出如出一辙的反应，但是现在的情形又和那时有着细微的差别，Steve很快注意到他脸上的表情显然不是被情欲困扰而是深陷于某种痛苦之中。 

Tony听见靠近的脚步声艰难的转过头，他在迷蒙的视线里看见了那个金发男人的身影，这是他最不想面对的场景，他不希望对方看到他现在这样糟糕的处境，看到他被痛楚和晕眩袭击时失措挣扎的模样，他是不可一世的Tony Stark，是无所畏惧的钢铁侠，他不需要任何人的怜悯和同情，尤其痛恨被这个顽固执拗的家伙当作弱者，无论他们是不是在战场上，无论他们是不是伴侣，Tony都从来没有把自己定义为一个只能依附Alpha的废物。 

然而Steve现在根本没有时间去揣度Tony复杂的念头，他的眼中写满了不加掩饰的惶恐和焦虑，全然褪去了身为美国队长应有的冷静，金发男人急迫的张了张嘴，似乎想要说点什么，结果却在开口发出第一个音节之前就被对方无情的打断了。 

“滚。”Tony低吼了一句。 

Steve愣了几秒，但是却没有理会Tony向自己传达了什么指令，他快速走过去把对方捞了起来，并散发出强大的Alpha信息素安抚着这个在失控边缘摇摆的Omega，这种简单粗暴的方式似乎很有效果，金发男人发现他过快的心跳和呼吸频率开始有了下降的迹象，Steve如释重负的松了口气，他隔着单薄的衬衣小心翼翼的摸了摸Tony的肚子，又用两根手指轻柔的摩挲着他后颈的结合腺，在不断的尝试中寻找着最合适的力度。 

Tony听见他的口中嘀咕着什么模糊不清的话语，他知道Steve正在尝试和他们的女儿交流，美国队长低沉清冽的声音此刻变成了一团绵软的柳絮，或是一杯甜美的蜜酒，伴随着逐渐蔓延的Alpha信息素驱散了那些不安和恐慌的情绪，男人在意识尚未完全恢复之前只能隐约分辨出几句幼稚的昵称——他叫她小南瓜、柑橘糖、柠檬派——Tony为此控制不住的撇了撇嘴，他想即使Steve恨不得用全世界最可爱的词汇去形容她，也改变不了这个闹腾的家伙是个披着天使外衣的恶魔。

Tony很快因为这种卸下紧绷的脱力感舒服的叹息起来，他下意识抓住了Steve隔着布料覆盖在他肚子上的手掌，帮助对方顺着纽扣的缝隙探进了宽松的衬衫里面，Tony看见那个金发男人因为他突如其来的动作脸红起来，他僵硬得举着小臂，像个不知所措的处男一样无辜的盯着自己。

然而Tony现在根本没有心情欣赏他可笑的表情，也没有心情顾及他和Steve之间疏离的关系，甚至已经忘记了刚才咬牙切齿让对方滚蛋的场面——他被这个渴求Alpha信息素的孩子折磨得头晕眼花，如今好不容易才因为Steve的出现得到了一丝喘息的机会。

他在神智朦胧间感觉到Steve正温柔的吻着他的额头，随后是咬得发紫的嘴唇和敏感的下颌，这个金发男人恢复灵活的手指从他凸起的小腹慢慢移到了起伏的胸口，又贴着他的肋骨一点一点滑回了颤抖的腰侧，Tony不知道他是在什么时候解开了那些聊胜于无的纽扣，他只知道当他反应过来时Steve已经翻身跨到了床上，他高大的身躯完全罩住了自己的身体。

Tony眯起焦糖色的大眼睛注视着对方那双被柔软充满的蓝色眼眸，他不由自主的恍惚了几秒——这个画面把Tony突然拉回了那些过往的岁月当中，每当他们做爱时Steve总会这样认真的凝望着他，像是望着雪夜里的一束极光。

Steve含住了Tony的下唇，他先是轻轻舔舐着细密的纹路，又在对方张口挤出气音的瞬间将舌头伸进了Tony的嘴里，他们在纠缠间交换着唾液和急促的呼吸，试图利用自己的吻技勾起彼此的欲望，虽然Tony才是经验方面占据上峰的那一个，但是却在这场无声的交锋中逐渐败下阵来——Steve的四倍血清使他根本不需要常人一般的换气间隔——这个金发男人用一只手不停的摩挲着Tony凌乱的鬓角，另一只手则柔和的扫过被他们的女儿撑起的小腹，滑进Tony松垮的裤子里有节奏的抚弄着他硬起来的阴茎。

他低声呻吟起来，沉浸于对方唇齿间的翻搅和轻缓的揉捏，他们的舌头在短暂的分开时拉出了一道透明的银丝，Tony不由自主的伸出一只手揽住了Steve的肩膀，他先是揪着那些散发着薄荷洗衣液味道的布料，又顺着男人的后颈慢慢插入了他柔软蓬松的金发之中，他的另一只手则贴着他紧实的腹肌摸了下去，试图帮助Steve同样因为兴奋和情欲而鼓噪的阴茎，Tony感觉那个坚硬的东西贴着自己的大腿来回摩擦，他很快就被Steve暧昧的动作撩得浑身发烫。

结果他的手在半途中被挡了下来，Tony抬起眼皮困惑的看着对方，他不相信只有他一个人被铺天盖地的情欲缠绕，而Steve则打算在诱惑面前当什么坐怀不乱的道德标杆，Tony皱起眉头看着本来在吻他的金发男人突然微微直起了身体——他的两只手臂交叉着拽起衣服的下摆，以最快速度脱掉了自己的T恤，随后是皮带和裤子，做完这一系列动作之后Steve才再次覆到了这个Omega的身上，他轻轻的捏着他的耳根，接着咬住了Tony探出来润湿嘴唇的舌尖。

他希望能在做爱中当个体贴的绅士，而不是让Tony觉得他像个满脑子只有上床的炮友——他绝不是因为性才喜欢这个嘴毒心软的家伙——除了没有任何准备的乱搞，比如战斗后过高的肾上腺素驱使或者突然来临的发情期，还有那次在电梯里的愤怒性爱，Steve在进入正题前都会先脱掉自己的衣服，再去帮Tony脱掉衣服，尽管那个男人对此不甚在意，通常情况下他是等不到美国队长动手的，他在和他做爱时一直都表现得有些迫不及待，但是Steve仍然愿意用他的方式去珍惜Tony，他对待感情的认真程度甚至可以和作战时的心态比肩。

他轻柔的摩挲着Tony的肚皮，感受着胎儿触手可及的、有规律的搏动，他们的孩子在Steve的安抚中重新恢复了睡眠状态，金发男人不自觉的勾起了唇角，他将温热的舌头贴在对方肚脐的下方，顺着凸起的弧度一路上行，缓缓滑到了Tony敏感的喉间。

这种猝不及防的刺激对于现在感官被无限放大的Omega来说非同小可，他因为Steve充满情色的举动控制不住的呻吟出声，那些含糊在口中的呜咽如同一簇烟火般骤然迸发，混杂着紊乱的呼吸瞬间点燃了被信息素充斥的空气。金发男人在重复了整个流程三次之后张口咬住了Tony的锁骨，他听着他无意识的呢喃着一些乱七八糟的词汇，心满意足的用宽大的手掌继续抚摸着Tony濒临爆发边缘的阴茎。

Tony很快就在对方熟练的套弄下射了出来，他坚持了没多久便放弃了抵抗，吐出的浊液染满了Steve布满薄茧的掌心，这种慢条斯理的快感让他的大脑出现了无边无际的空白，他喘息着把头偏到了一边，尽管有些不可思议，但在达到高潮的瞬间Tony的心中确实涌上一阵莫名其妙的羞耻，他下意识的回避着Steve的目光，只是还没来得及平复心跳，他的脸就被那个金发男人强硬的扳了过来。

“看着我。”Steve不容置喙的命令道。

如果平日里Steve用这种口吻跟他说话，Tony早就跳起来和他吵个天翻地覆了，但是现在他只觉得他很性感，那种让他全身颤抖、头发发麻的性感，Tony承认他没有全盘否认美国队长的控制欲，在他们上床的时候这种讨厌的属性突然变成了某种诡异的情趣，他喜欢支配，但不介意在这种时候被对方支配，Tony因为这句话焦渴得两颧发热，他咬着湿润的舌尖，半睁着蜜糖色的眼睛挑衅般的迎上了金发男人深不见底的目光，在这个Alpha所有动作之前先一步的吻住了他微张的嘴唇。

 

TBC


	27. Chapter 27

他们在一阵窒息的纠缠后，Steve的吻突然变得浅尝辄止起来，他轻柔的用嘴唇摩擦着Tony线条分明的脸颊和鼻梁，一只手则环住对方的肩膀，缓慢的推压着他有些紧绷的脊骨，金发男人不时调整着指尖的力道，试图让这个Omega达到最放松的状态，他的另一只手顺着Tony腹部凸起的弧线滑了下去，抚摸着他绵软的大腿内侧，Steve听见他开始低低的呻吟，粘在额前的碎发让Tony看上去像一只被雨水打湿的小动物，那根刚刚发泄完的阴茎也有了再次抬头的趋势。

Tony感觉他的手指温柔的戳了戳自己已经开始翕合的穴口，那根骨节突出带着温度的硬物顶开了他湿润的括约肌，一点一点插入了紧致的肠壁中，Tony发出了一声夹杂着气音的尖叫，他脸红的闭了闭眼睛，清楚的意识到有什么黏滑的液体随着Steve的扩张不断滴落在干燥的床单上，他不由自主的想要夹紧双腿，却在准备并拢的瞬间被金发男人强行掰成了更大的角度，Tony咬着微微肿起的嘴唇，他抬起胳膊抓住对方结实的小臂，帮助Steve将没入三分之二的手指送进更深的位置。

他在Steve插入第三根手指的时候呻吟着大叫出来，肆无忌惮的用沙哑的声音宣泄着灭顶的快感，如果不是受身体条件的限制，他现在就想爬过去给对方来一个火辣的口活，而Steve似乎也是这么想的，他一边勾起指关节戳刺着Tony敏感的前列腺，一边俯身吞下了对方颤抖的阴茎，并在来回几次的尝试中放松咽喉的肌肉将它全部含了进去。

这些技术都是他在和这个男人上床时学来的，四倍血清带来的领悟能力甚至超过他本人的想象，他看见Tony舒服的眯了眯眼睛，下意识的扯住了自己被搞得乱糟糟的金发，Steve因为他的动作变得更加兴奋，他不停的收缩喉咙挤压着对方的龟头，直到Tony突然像是被电流击中一般挺起了腰背爆发在他的嘴里，他听见这个Omega叫喊着什么，其中还掺杂了几句模糊不清的脏话，Steve抬起肩膀顺着皮肤的纹理摸了摸Tony的肚子，确定他们的女儿没有被惊醒之后才放心的咬住了男人的嘴唇，把那些浊液在舌头的推挤间分进了Tony的口中。

Tony在神智朦胧间的探下去握住了Steve一次也没有发泄过的阴茎，那根东西已经涨得如同一根滚烫坚硬的烙铁，他因为被汹涌的高潮冲击而失去灵活的手指抖了抖，长满薄茧的掌心时轻时重的摩擦着对方粗大的茎身，金发男人在Tony的挑逗下急促的喘息着，他张嘴含住了他变得晕红挺立的乳尖，用牙齿和舌头轮番咬舐吮吸着那两个可怜的小东西，Tony空闲的一只手推着Steve的胸口，不知是在抗拒他给予的快感，还是在索求更多的抚摸。

Steve再次将手指伸进Tony湿透的肠道中插弄了几下，他本来没打算做到最后，鉴于这个Omega的身体状况和特殊的怀孕时期，他总害怕自己的鲁莽给对方和他们的女儿带去伤害，虽然他很想要他，也很渴望那些被紧致高热的内壁裹住推挤的快感，但Tony的安全才是第一位的，他绝不能被情欲支配从而丧失应有的理智，Steve依靠着四倍血清的力量艰难的压抑着闯入Tony身体的欲求，他可以用他的手指和强大的Alpha信息素让他获得满足。

然而Tony似乎并不领情，在观察到Steve没有进一步动作之后，他烦躁的抬着腰，不断用凸起的小腹去蹭对方勃发的阴茎，金发男人被他撩拨得浑身发颤，往日里冷静的大脑冒着绵延的火星，他皱起眉头压住了Tony的肩膀，沉下胯骨将粗大硬挺的茎身在他的大腿和肚子之间来回摩擦着，希望借助这种方式让自己尽快发泄出来，以免一时控制不住掀翻这个不安分的家伙。

“别乱动，”Steve严肃的威胁道，“如果你明天还想起床的话。”

他此刻的表情隐忍又性感，额前的汗水顺着鬓角滴落下来，将蓝色的枕巾氲湿了一片。

“这种时候还装什么道德标杆，Rogers，”Tony翻了个白眼，“你他妈要是再这么多废话就从我身上滚下去。”

他忍了一分钟，最后还是被Steve无动于衷的态度惹火了，Tony突然抬起膝盖狠狠顶了一下他紧实的腹肌，趁着对方愣神的功夫翻身骑到了金发男人的腰间，这个过程有些艰难，Tony被胎儿撑起的肚子让他看起来像是一只丰满的帝企鹅，Stevet望见他摇摇晃晃的护着自己有些笨拙的身躯，十分迟钝的完成了反压的动作，意识回拢的Alpha从喉咙里挤出了一声没有任何嘲讽意味的轻笑——他觉得他很可爱，像个在万圣节提着南瓜灯讨要糖果的小孩。

Tony没有理会Steve不合时宜的情绪，他皱了皱鼻子，伸手向后摸索着握住了金发男人滚热坚硬的阴茎抚弄了几下，接着绷直大腿的肌肉，缓慢的将那根胀大到无以复加的东西塞进了自己的身体里。

Tony在穴口被龟头撑开的瞬间张开嘴无声的尖叫着，他想他还是低估了一个超级士兵老二的尺寸，这种姿势在插入时几乎是一种折磨或者酷刑，他扶着自己的肚子，在Steve的帮助下小心翼翼的把剩下的部分一点一点纳进紧致的甬道，Tony低哑的轻哼起来，他被填得太满，甚至开始怀疑是不是被对方的阴茎顶到了脾胃，Steve看见他微微仰着下巴急促的喘息，努力在难以承受的胀痛和酥麻中平复着过快的心跳。

结果他抬起腰动了四五下就没力气了，Tony虚脱一般抖了抖腿，怀孕带来的负担让他根本没办法主导完成一场性爱，他捏住Steve的手臂深深的呼吸着，似乎在等待耗尽的体能缓慢的恢复，而这个金发男人对此也充满了耐心，他没有说任何与安慰或者催促相关的话，只是温柔的抚摸着Tony被他们的女儿撑起的肚皮，并在对方第三次进入暂停的间隔时，揽住他塌下去的肩膀快速交换了彼此的位置。

“还是让我来吧。”他俯身吻了吻Tony失神的眼眸。

他低沉清冽的声音像一缕和煦的微风，Tony含混着嘀咕了几句，他们两个的舌尖再次缠到了一起，这种舒缓的快感让他的大脑在顷刻间出现了一片柔软的空旷，男人下意识的舔着自己的嘴唇，他的手指搭在Steve的肩膀上，随着对方时快时慢、时轻时重的抽插攥紧又松懈，Tony在失去规律的呼吸中听见了交合处摩擦的水声，他将手探下去碰了碰紧紧咬着Steve阴茎的穴口，果然在湿润的括约肌周围摸到了混杂的体液。

他还没来得及为此感到脸红就因为Steve突然的挺腰深入而尖叫起来，他的敏感点被精准的擦过，Tony只觉得有什么东西在大脑里炸开了，他胡乱的摇着头，两条被抬起的腿瞬间绷的笔直，他被快感点燃的反应似乎也刺激了信息素爆裂的Steve，这一刻他突然失去了一切引以为傲的冷静和克制，金发男人将Tony向自己的方向拖了拖，让阴茎更深的插进他的体内，接着Steve掐住了他的下颌，在把舌头推进对方嘴里的同时用力顶弄着这个Omega炙热紧缩的内壁。

“轻点……轻点……”他挣扎着喊道，“她在动……”

Tony能清楚的感觉到他女儿因为Steve猛烈的动作醒了过来，他捂住自己的肚子，断断续续的向对方发出了求饶的信号，男人不知道她是在抗议他们打扰了她休息，还是在单纯的翻身，他按住了Steve的手臂，试图用微不足道的抵抗阻止这个完全陷入情欲的家伙。

Steve过了几秒才反应过来Tony说了什么，他立刻停止了抽插的动作紧张的摸了摸对方鼓起的小腹，并默默祈祷他们没有因为自己的一时冲动受到伤害，Steve滑动着宽大的掌心安抚着她，结果很快就收获了他女儿的两个不安的踢蹬，他还是没能控制住自己，金发男人有些自责的皱了皱眉，他先是低头轻吻着Tony的眼皮，又将嘴唇移了下去，用舌尖温柔的在对方肚脐的位置缓慢的打转。

她在Steve的努力下重新恢复了平静，Tony如释重负的叹息了一声，他向凝视着他的金发男人摇了摇头，示意一切都安然无恙，Steve则不放心的想要终止这场性爱，他微微向后退了退，试图抽出自己仍然处于兴奋状态的阴茎，但是他还没来得及这么做就被对方制止了——Tony用发软的双腿缠住了Steve的后腰，让润湿的穴口再次将那根超级士兵的老二完全吃了进去。

“我刚才说过了，你他妈要是再有一句废话就给我滚。”

Steve的目光沉了沉，这是他控制欲爆发的信号，Tony迎着他冰蓝色的眼眸无所畏惧的舔了舔唇角，他从来不害怕挑战，无论是在战斗中还是在床上，他都不愿意当妥协的弱者，不过他很快就后悔了——这个金发男人突然攥住了他两只手腕压过了头顶，并在他反抗之前凶狠的堵住了他的嘴唇，Steve再次挺动起腰腹开始了进出的动作，这一次他收了些力道，角度也不像先前那样刁钻，Tony舒服的喟叹着，他素来不在做爱时吝惜声音，那些随着对方的动作发出的呻吟和尖叫几乎能把屋顶掀翻。

“你可以射在里面，”他发现Steve在高潮的边缘停顿了几秒，似乎打算抽离出去，虽然这样清理起来比较方便，但是Tony不太喜欢那种毫无征兆的空虚感，“没关系，反正已经怀孕了。”

他犹豫了两秒最终还是放弃了坚持，Steve没有插入他的生殖腔内——他多少还有点顾忌，尽管Tony说那不会对他和孩子造成影响——他在几十下猛烈的进出后用力顶向肠道深处完成了射精，金发男人看见Tony被那些滚烫的液体刺激得颤抖了两下，他伸出掌心包裹住对方再次硬起来的阴茎，用手指有技巧的摩挲了一会就让他也低喘着射了出来。

Steve翻身躺到了Tony的身边，他拉起被子把他们两个埋了进去，虽然现在是夏天，但怀孕后变得贪凉的Omega把室内的空调开得很低，金发男人担心他会因此患上感冒，他看着对方湿润的眼眸，嘴角微微露出了一丝笑意，最后还控制不住的揉了揉他汗湿凌乱的头发。

而Tony则一动不动的蜷缩着双腿任他摆弄，他现在依旧处于一片混乱的状态，像是被骤然塞进了一间拥挤的蜂巢，他知道他该死的又和Steve搞在一起了，唯一值得庆幸的是，这一回似乎比上次在电梯里的愤怒性爱要合乎情理一点，Tony自我安慰着，这只是因为他的女儿在渴求美国队长的信息素而已，他没想和他打炮，更没想怀着孩子和他打炮，因为人又不是离开性就不能活了——倘若倒退二十年Tony绝对想不到这种念头会从自己的大脑里冒出来，但事实就是如此的充满戏剧色彩，他在这一秒甚至开始有点讨厌做爱，讨厌这件本来让他感到愉悦的事。

他想他该感谢Peter的学校，Tony瞥了一眼橱柜旁的挂钟，如果不是他们在暑假的末尾组织了夏令营，现在这个时间他儿子一定会兴奋的穿着蜘蛛人的衣服撞开门要求吃晚饭，他已经受够了被Peter看见他和Steve上床事后的场面，这对他们三个来说都是一种无形的折磨，他猜他儿子这种年纪的男孩即便对性充满了好奇也绝不会喜欢他和美国队长乱搞的故事，况且他还不知道该怎么开口告诉Peter他和Steve之间某种亲近的血缘关系——其实那些隐藏多年的真相早已在悬崖的边缘摇摇欲坠，Tony只能在短暂的纠结后把这一切归咎为Steve三个月前不分青红皂白的诘问和指责。 

但是Peter并不知道他爸和Steve又发生了什么天雷勾地火的秘密，当下他和Gwen正商讨着如何搞一辆摩托车从这片扎满帐篷的湖边离开，他们听说今晚城里会举办一个小型的音乐节，男孩确定这百分之百比他们几个坐在萤火虫堆里玩纸牌有趣多了，他发誓他对玩纸牌没有偏见，他的朋友们也有任何问题，只是这个地方实在太无聊了，Peter烦躁的想，除了一帮想着怎么泡女孩的高中生和一片阴暗茂密的树林，他们每天只能对着毫无波澜的水面扔石子和吃干巴巴的巧克力面包。 

“我想我们可以穿过农场到西边的镇上，”Gwen提议道，“那里应该会有人愿意借我们一辆摩托车。” 

他们趁着傍晚分发食材的混乱空档从人群中溜了出来，长途跋涉了半个小时才在荒凉的柏油马路上看到远处星星点点的灯火，Peter猜这大概就是女孩说的小镇了，如果不是因为他没有穿蜘蛛人的衣服，而四周又没有能够挂住丝线的建筑，其实他只需要动动手指就可以带着Gwen荡去那里，但是现在他们除了双腿以外没有其他的交通工具，这意味着达到目的地至少还要再花十几分钟的时间，Peter无奈的摊了摊手，他抱歉的看向身边的女孩，内心已经开始腹诽自己在头脑发热间想了个糟糕的主意。 

然而更令人沮丧的是，他们也没有在镇上找到一辆可用的摩托车，Peter沿着堆满杂物和石块的街道转了几圈，他问遍了其中所有愿意开门的住户也没有得到肯定的回答，Peter失望的撇了撇嘴，他瞪着焦糖色的眼睛委屈的望向女孩，像一只被丢弃的小奶狗般耷着长长的睫毛，这个幼稚的神情几乎要让Gwen以为站在自己旁边的家伙突然倒退回了五岁，她忍不住笑了起来，虽然听起来有点蠢，但女孩想她的确该买一根棒棒糖或者其他什么讨好小孩子的玩意去安慰他了。 

“没那么坏，Peter，”Gwen装作不甚在意的说道，“或许我们现在回去还能赶得上晚餐。” 

她说得没错，其实玩纸牌和看萤火虫也没什么不好，Peter踢开一粒石子默默的叹了口气，他们在有一搭无一搭的谈话间走到了这个镇上最后一条还没有经过的小路，男孩仰起头凝视着路灯下密密麻麻的飞蛾，他在踌躇了几秒后终于向那片沉寂的湖水和毫无生气的树林妥协了，尽管这个结局让他有些不甘，但出于各方面因素考虑，Peter还是决定和Gwen穿过这条铺满凹凸不平的砖面的街道绕回小镇的入口。 

结果惊喜来得有些猝不及防，Peter左顾右盼的走了几十米后突然拉住了身旁的Gwen，他的眼睛亮了亮，像是发现了什么稀世珍宝一般将目光锁定在远处的某个方位，高度聚焦的反应如同一只捕捉猎物的猛兽，女孩困惑的看着Peter向那面油漆剥落的墙壁跑了过去，她不明所以的皱起了眉头，直到对方掀开一堆杂草，挑起眉毛、微微有些兴奋的把搜寻的成果展示在自己的面前。 

“等等，”女孩在Peter把头盔扔给她的时候迟疑了两秒，“我想我们在骑走它之前至少该做点什么标记——我的意思是说，起码让它的主人知道它只是被借用了而不是被什么人给偷了。” 

“没错，”Peter耸了耸肩，“所以我把我的蛛丝发射器留下了。” 

这个理由勉强说服了Gwen，但是绝对没有说服摩托车的所有者，Peter在发动它的瞬间被突然从墙壁外跳出来的黑影吓了一跳，这他妈简直比恐怖片还惊悚，男孩控制不住的在心里默念了一句被Tony禁止的脏话，他现在完全没心情去做什么谈吐得体的绅士，更没有心情平和的与对方交流，Peter定了定神，随后看见视野范围内出现了一个穿着红黑相间制服，后背绑着两把武器的家伙——他双手抱胸惦着脚站在前方，尽管被头套遮住了整张脸，但是男孩仍然能判断出他正用一种不耐烦的眼神打量着自己。 

他曾经见过他，Peter很快回忆起那次有惊无险的高空约会，所有的一切都美，除了接吻前突如其来的意外，男孩每次想到这里还是有点后怕——他无比庆幸自己抓住了Gwen，他也向她发誓自己永远都会抓住她——但这些浪漫的桥段已经不重要了，重要的是这段插曲中的某张面孔又一次出现在了他们的面前。 

“怎么又是你，”Peter翻了个白眼，“我不明白——这已经是第二次了，我想我并没有邀请什么奇怪的家伙加入我们的约会。” 

“我不叫奇怪的家伙，小子，”这个男人指着他说道，“你的家长没教育过你应该尊重别人的名字吗。” 

讲道理这很荒谬，甚至荒谬的有点可笑，Peter不屑一顾的摇了摇头，他说话的口气就好像他告诉过自己他叫什么似的，但事实并非如此，他们两个仅仅在几个月之前有过一面之缘罢了，男孩可以用他的复仇者身份担保他绝不是什么记忆只有七秒的金鱼，况且他对他到底是谁一点也不感兴趣。 

“我本来是打算这么做的，”Peter毫不客气的反唇相讥道，“但你可能把这事给忘了。” 

“所以你是为了报复我没有自报家门才把我的摩托车骑走的对吗，”打扮诡异的男人又向前走了一步。“小子，我得提醒你这是我的私人物品，或许我可以承认它是我从某个混蛋手里抢来的，但这仍然是我的私人物品。” 

他的回答让陷入白热化的场面瞬间变得有些尴尬起来，Peter吐了吐舌头，他没想到这个不按常理出牌的家伙会是摩托车的所有者，这等于他在未经允许善做主张的情况下被当事人抓了个现行，男孩无措的张了张嘴，突然发现那些含在喉咙间的嘲讽话失去了意义，他知道他现在已经完全没有和对方打嘴炮的资格了，甚至连轻微的挖苦也不行，因为于情于理他都不能指责他什么，Peter僵硬的注视着眼前不知姓名的男人，他的脑海中闪过了千百个拽住Gwen逃跑的念头，比如趁其不备发动车子冲出去之类的，但是男孩清楚他不能这么做，那种行为绝对配不上一个超级英雄或者蜘蛛侠的称号。 

“抱歉，我只是——” 

Peter在一阵窒息的沉默后试图开口承认自己的错误。 

“当然，你当然该道歉了，”他打断了男孩的话喋喋不休的说道，“否则你还能说点什么呢，我的意思是说，我接受你的道歉，但这并不代表我原谅了你，也不代表我的摩托车原谅了你，明白吗小子，如果你想用它你应该告诉我，虽然我们两个并不认识，或者勉强算是认识，我只想让你知道绝不是什么小气的人，我不会因为一辆摩托车对你这么大的孩子发火，所以你不必露出这种想要撞墙的表情，真的，那么什么大不了的，你现在可以提出这个要求，反正我已经把活干完了，你完全能把它借走。” 

“这是什么，你的小玩具吗，”男人拾起地上的蛛丝发射器放在掌心中掂了掂，“如果你是想用这个换我的摩托车就完全打错主意了小子，我刚才的确说过可以把它借给你，但这意味着你早晚要还给我，我知道你是干什么的，不用解释，我知道，你是那间奇丑无比的大厦里的员工，不过我不关心你和你的蜘蛛人睡衣套装，我会拿着你的宝宝手办去找你的，总之到时候我发现你就算只是弄坏了车上的一根螺丝你也会完蛋的懂吗。” 

Peter惊恐的看着对方，他大概没料到世界上还有一个比自己更话痨的人，起码他滔滔不绝的能力让所有的复仇者都感到匪夷所思，但事实证明这不过是一些极其狭隘的看法，Peter确信他和眼前的男人比起来只能勉强算是声带和舌头会动的普通人类而已。 

“我是不是有点多余。”抱着头盔站在旁边的Gwen看了看他们两个。 

 

TBC


	28. Chapter 28

Peter从来没想过他爸和美国队长会以如此诡异的方式呆在一间房子里，虽然他的确是希望他们和好的，因为他知道Tony需要一个真正关心他的人，而他的妹妹也最好能在一个完整家庭中长大，如今男孩已经抛撇了那些别扭的嫉妒心和没来由的沮丧，他在长达几个月的纠结后终于搞明白了问题的前因后果，尽管他和Tony是亲人，和那个未出生的小家伙是兄妹，但他们每个人都是独立的个体，也有独立的思想和判断，或许他们有时候会不可避免的猜忌彼此，但谁都没有辖制谁的资格，何况他快成年了，Peter想，除去超级英雄的事业，迎接他的是充满未知的大学，他将跳脱出家长的监管开始自己的人生。 

Steve当然可以来探望他爸，他也最好能这样做，但绝不是这种令人匪夷所思的相处模式，自从他上个月结束了无聊的夏令营回到学校以后，男孩经历了拖着行李箱和给他开门的金发男人面面相觑的荒谬场景，他猜他当时的表情一定非常精彩，Steve亦然，所以这该死的到底在搞什么，Peter抓着快被捏断的拉杆皱起了眉头，他张了张嘴，想问对方那个美艳的俄罗斯间谍去了哪里，而他为什么又会突然出现，但男孩只是在短暂的沉默后把所有的疑惑吞进了喉咙，他装作神色如常的冲着Steve点了点头，接着绕过他高大的身躯走进了亮堂的玄关。 

然后他看到了他爸，Peter在几秒钟内接受了一顿机关枪扫射般的关怀，他努力维持着愉悦又平和的神色，如同什么牙牙学语的婴儿一样干巴巴的回答着Tony“怎么样”“好玩吗”“Gwen回家了吗”“你们没吵架吧”“那群小鬼是不是找你茬了”“你是不是瘦了”“晚上想吃什么”之类的可笑提问，而Steve此时就站在他们两个的旁边，他脸上的表情就好像他是自己的另一位家长，还是充满耐心和宠溺的那种，男孩默默的叹了口气，他祈祷美国队长可以突然善心大发把他怀孕后变得格外唠叨的老爸拽走。 

“我以为怀孕会让你变得安静点，爸，”Peter控制不住的翻了个白眼，“讲道理，我妹妹都快被你吵醒了。” 

Tony因为他儿子的挖苦不满的拧起了眉毛，他肚子里这个闹腾的小家伙让他本来就不算太好的脾气变得更加暴躁，他像是一颗极度危险的定时炸弹，而负责照顾他的Steve就成了最直接的受害者——他每天都会被他吼上无数次，理由的荒诞程度也随着时间的推移愈演愈烈，有时候Steve只是没把玻璃杯摆回和原来一模一样的位置，或者拖鞋的方向出现了几分与他预期不同的偏差，Tony就会被瞬间点燃，他不是什么酷爱所有物品都井井有条的强迫症，也不是什么喜欢把实验室收拾得一尘不染的洁癖，但怀孕确实带来了一点奇怪的改变，Tony想，他承认除此之外他不过是想找个冠冕堂皇的借口冲Steve发火。 

他每个星期都会来家里三四次，起初Tony表现得很抗拒，他站在门口叫他滚，或者盯着他一言不发的冷笑，他是和他上床了没错，但这并不代表他们成了什么定期做爱的炮友，更不代表他们和好了，孩子永远不是粘合的纽带，从十六年前开始就不是，他没有因为Peter放下那些令他窒息的过往，如今也不会因为他女儿渴求美国队长的Alpha信息素就忘记他曾经冷酷的行径，他知道他总是对着Steve心软，总是不由自主的选择妥协，然而即便如此，Tony仍然有自己的原则和底线，他在意他和他不原谅他一直都是泾渭分明的两码事。 

但是经历了几次类似的折磨后，Tony终于还是放弃了向Steve下达逐客令，他没有被他锲而不舍的精神感动，也没有因为看到对方失望的神情而动摇，这一切都是他女儿逼迫的，Tony无奈的想，她因为那次深入的接触变得更加任性和难以讨好，就像是什么品尝过法式大餐而厌弃薯饼的刁钻食客，如果Steve连续两天没有出现在她的周围，这个小恶魔就会无休无止的向Tony发射强烈的愤怒——她在他的肚子里翻来覆去的打滚，或者用脚不安分的踢蹬——总之那真的把她的Omega父亲搞得很痛，甚至还常常会引起一些晕眩和呕吐的反应，Tony已经不止一回由于他女儿的突然爆发失去行动能力，而每当这种糟糕的情况发生时，Steve的信息素就成了唯一有效的解药。 

Steve盯得他很紧，他没收了Tony所有的甜食和饮料，并禁止Friday播放任何与摇滚以及其他会引起兴奋或者焦虑情绪相关的音乐，现在他每天睡觉前只能听着莫扎特喝不加糖的脱脂牛奶，还要忍受对方那些无聊到爆炸的胎教故事，比如兔子先生的菜园和动物巴士，Tony为此很想捶烂美国队长的脑袋，实际上他也这么做了，三天之前他在对方要靠近自己的卧室时毫无征兆的把门摔到了金发男人的脸上，然后挑衅般的调出了一首震耳欲聋的甲壳虫乐队，这种明知故犯的感觉很爽，直到Friday这个叛徒通过了Steve的最高权限。 

“你要向卷心菜和胡萝卜道歉，Rogers，”Tony双臂交叉放在胸前不屑一顾的撇了撇嘴，“你让我恨上了它们。” 

现在他们三个人正坐在餐桌前准备吃饭，Peter一脸无语的看着美国队长把一碗蔬菜炖鱼推到了他爸面前，讲道理这个搭配奇怪的东西真的不是黑暗料理吗，它的成色简直比Wanda的辣椒牛肉还要恐怖，男孩腹诽着，他从夏令营回来后已经是第无数次看到Steve试图把一些营养价值丰富的东西煮在一起强迫Tony吃下去的桥段，Peter在心中为他爸默哀了几秒，他想起了小时候他逼自己吃谷物麦片的故事，那毫不夸张的可以用一场大战来形容——Tony追着他跑了大半个花园，最后终于在秋千附近把不肯就范的男孩牢牢的按住，Peter至今还记得他爸幼稚可笑的威胁，他说如果他不消灭完它们就会有蓝胡子的妖怪把他抓走。 

“它看起来糟透了。”Peter直言不讳的讲出了这个明显的事实。 

Tony赞许的看了他儿子一眼，他确定他是他亲生的，否则还有谁能够一针见血的戳中他的心事，并且那绝不仅仅只是糟透了那么简单，Tony没好气的想，它完全就不像是人类可以吃的东西，因为没有谁会把海鲜和一堆蔬菜做成汤，他不知道Steve是从哪里搞了一本奇形怪状的孕期食谱，他也不关心他是怎么异想天开的发明出这些闻所未闻的菜肴，总之他不想碰它们，他相信Peter和他是在同一条战线上的，或许就连身为厨师的美国队长都不愿意亲口尝试一下自己的作品。 

“但我觉得这对你和我妹妹的身体有好处，”Peter耸了耸肩，他敏锐的察觉到Steve似乎有把这份鱼汤和自己分享掉并重新给Tony做点什么的打算，男孩立刻转变了原先的态度，他冲着他露出匪夷所思表情的老爸挤出了一个充满善意的假笑，“所以你的确该喝了它，爸，我想Cap是对的。” 

他忘了一个很重要的事实，Tony生无可恋的叹了口气，其实这个小混蛋也是美国队长的儿子，所以无论他的天平倾向于哪一边都是理所当然的，他们是一家人，从来没有亲近与否之分，尽管Peter和Steve还不知道真相，还不知道那些隐藏在基因中的奇妙血缘，但这并不妨碍他们两个会联手做出一些惹他生气的举动。 

Steve望着他，那双漂亮的蓝眼睛里写满了笃定和诚恳，这大概就是美国队长控制欲的魅力，他极少发怒，也从来不会大吵大嚷要求别人去做什么，他就是这样通过目光和言行举止向对方传递听指挥的命令，Tony明白他的意思，他也相信如果他拒绝了它，Steve甚至可以顽固的坐在餐桌前一动不动的盯上他几个礼拜，男人痛苦的按了按眉心，接着又用余光翻了Peter一个白眼，以此表达对他儿子突然倒戈的愤怒，但这没什么用，他最后还是在Steve灼灼的凝视下极不情愿的拿起了汤匙。 

结果事实证明Steve只适合煎奶酪薄饼，Tony想，美国队长显然缺乏为米其林三星餐厅工作的天赋，他的四倍血清在这方面完全没能帮上一点忙——或许这个家伙把他超于常人的学习能力全部用在了战斗中和床笫之间——其实以前还不错，起码味道是很正常的，但是自从Steve得知他怀孕后做得每一道菜都像是讲述世界末日的灾难片，Tony相信以他这样的厨艺水平是没有资格限制他能吃什么、不能吃什么的，如果他还不想把一个揣着孩子的Omega饿死，那么就应该对他在橱柜里藏甜甜圈的行为选择视而不见。 

但是偶尔Steve也会允许他放纵一下，比如Tony在某天凌晨狂砸客房的大门要求吃蓝莓慕斯，他扶着将近七个月的肚子摇摇摆摆的样子可笑又笨拙，那双焦糖色的大眼睛焦躁又急迫的直视着尚处于状况之外的金发男人，他说他睡不着觉，满脑子都是裹满糖浆的点心，他向Steve强调他要立刻得到它们，否则就会彻夜失眠，说真的这很任性，尽管美国队长的能力强大，但也没有办法在两点钟给对方变出他想要的蓝莓慕斯，更不可能强行撬开一家甜品店实行抢劫，他安抚了Tony十几分钟才把这个怀孕的Omega哄了回去，并向他保证自己会在明天傍晚返回康涅狄格州时实现他不合规矩的愿望。 

那天晚上还把起床找水喝的Peter给吓到了，他惊恐的看着他爸和Steve在客房门口撕扯了一番，期间那个金发男人一直用手指温和的揉捏着Tony的肩膀，似乎正在试图抚平对方显而易见的焦虑，男孩默默注视着眼前的一切，他祈祷他们不要突然亲在一起然后脱衣服开始打炮，那会很尴尬，甚至不能用尴尬来形容，Peter的喉结滚动了几次，他想他在一分钟后会因为张皇失措打翻手中的玻璃杯，而即将把他爸抵在墙上的Steve和被Steve抵在墙上的他爸会同时转过头望向僵在原地的自己。 

好在他们还是分开了，Tony吼了两声后开始向Steve嘀嘀咕咕的抱怨，而对方则始终都表现得十分耐心，他摸了摸他爸被撑起的小腹，语调温柔的劝慰着这个怀孕的Omega，直到他爸终于在他的不懈努力下恢复了冷静，他们没有接吻也没有做任何亲昵的举动，只是平淡的互相道了一句晚安，目睹了全部过程的Peter庆幸的叹息了一声——他最担心的场面并没有出现，这已经让他很满足了——或许他们会在他上学或者外出的时候打炮，或许Steve会在半夜溜到Tony的卧室，但Peter不在意那些脑海中的臆想，只要他没看见他们在乱搞，没看见他们陷入情迷意乱的场面，他就可以装作什么都不知道的样子。 

他们两个仍然会吵架，Peter听Natasha说他爸还在联盟任职时就喜欢和美国队长拌嘴，而且大部分时候他们争执的激烈程度远远超过了拌嘴那么简单，他们从来不顾及有没有其他队友在场，或者时间地点恰不恰当，只要意见不合就开始大声的互相指责，尽管Tony才是喜欢嘲讽和挖苦的那一个，他的嘴炮功力显然是复仇者中的佼佼者，连鹰眼也不是他的对手，但这个金发男人却总能用寥寥几句话就把他堵得哑口无言。 

最严重的一次是Steve在争吵的氛围进入白热化后突然不耐烦的冲着Tony说了一句——“我怎么会喜欢你这种自以为是的家伙”，他皱起眉头的模样看起来无比的严肃，绝不像是什么轻描淡写的玩笑，况且即便是玩笑也有点太过分了，讲道理这真的让Tony感觉很受伤，虽然当时他只是装作不甚在意的模样回敬道“你不喜欢可以滚”，但是那些队友依旧看出了他脸上昭然若揭的沮丧，这个家伙甚至把自己丢在车间疯狂的连续工作以此发泄心中郁积的愤怒和痛苦。 

这种特别的相处模式一直保持着，即使他们分手了将近十七年也没有任何的改观，Peter不止一次看见他爸因为一点鸡毛蒜皮的小事拍着桌子和Steve吵得不可开交，男孩知道这些恼怒的反应不是Tony在扮演什么夸张的戏剧女王，也不是在故意找茬激怒美国队长，他是真的被对方的三言两语给惹毛了，他会不停的翻白眼，或者咆哮着叫Steve消失，不过当下唯一和女特工描述的不一样的就是，金发男人通常只会在反驳后陷入沉默，Peter从来没有听到他说过一句刻薄的伤人话，即使他的内心仍然不认可Tony的言论，即使他仍然相信自己是对的，但Steve还是会选择迁就这个怀孕的Omega。 

然而这一回他是导致他们两个吵架的罪魁祸首，男孩为此有些微妙的愧疚，他接了一个危险的任务，结果由于数据评估的失误给办砸了——他不仅没能抓住对方，还因为爆炸的威力波及脑震荡了整整两个星期——他先是去了医院，辗转做了许多检查后又被勒令在家休息，尽管Peter觉得这没什么大不了的，复仇者大厦里从来没有谁永远保持着光鲜亮丽的形象，他们是超级英雄，又不是走台的模特，作战受伤就像是地球公转一样普通，但他爸显然是忍受不了的那一个，他彻底被气疯了，用Steve的话来说他从接到Natasha电话的那一刻开始就变成了一颗进入倒计时发射的原子弹。 

他质问Steve为什么不拦着他，为什么不阻止他儿子去干这种玩命的活，Tony气急败坏的告诉金发男人如果Peter有任何问题他都会怀着孩子穿上钢甲把那帮混蛋轰成碎片——这一切都证明了Tony血液中寻求刺激的基因和不顾一切的做派很好的遗传给了他儿子——而Steve则只是说他们应该尊重Peter的选择，他在乎他的安危，但这不代表他们要把这孩子保护的像个摇篮里的婴儿，况且在事情发生之前他根本不知道神盾局的测算出现了问题，他向Tony发誓如果他提前了解了工作的难度系数是绝对不会把这种可能威胁到Peter性命的敌人交给他的。 

“别来这套，Rogers，”Tony愤怒的指着他，“这个世界上从来没有如果当初，你的假设在已经发生的事实面前永远不会成立，我不想提以前的纠纷，我也懒得翻那些旧账，但我希望你至少能长点教训，而不是把全部希望寄托于事后的手机和道歉信，它们挽回不了什么，它们只会让彼此更加痛苦。” 

“你就不能稍微冷静点吗，”Steve皱起眉头，他理解对方担忧的心情，但这不是他无差别发射不满的理由，“我明白你记挂Peter的安全，我知道你一直对于他加入联盟的事耿耿于怀，但这是他自己的选择，谁都不能强迫他做什么，而且这和当年那些过往没有任何关联，Tony，它们绝对不是什么可以放在一起进行类比的问题。” 

“所以你现在又成了尊重别人意愿的那一个了对吗，”Tony冷笑了一声，小腹带来的巨大压迫让他在站起来的时候不由自主的晃动了几下，“我不管你是怎么想的，我也不在乎，总之我可以告诉你Rogers，如果Peter出了什么事你会为此后悔一辈子的，你根本就不知道——” 

他说到这里突然停住了，Steve沉默的注视着他，似乎在等待对方把那些所谓的他不知道的内容吼出来，其实金发男人的内心深处对此不以为然，他不觉得还有什么是他不清楚的，他想他已经看透了Tony的痛苦，看透了他的绝望，看透了他的愤慨和偶尔发作的任性，这么多年过去这个男人依旧没有什么太大的改变，Steve想，或许唯一与曾经不同的是，Tony终于学会承认他没有那么洒脱，没有他自己想象中的那么目空一切，他是在意的，他在意他儿子，在意肚子里这个未出生的小家伙，在意他们之间破碎的感情——他的确是无所不能的Tony Stark，但大部分时候，他也只是一个用心跳和呼吸维持生命的普通人。 

Tony捏紧了拳头，他在Steve询问的目光下动了动嘴唇，最后还是把那几句压抑的真相吞回了喉咙。 

 

TBC


	29. Chapter 29

他们两个在接下来的日子里因为Peter发生过无数次争执，从可不可以把蛛丝作为往返学校的交通工具到能不能由于执行任务晚于七点回家，金发男人的态度一直让Tony很火大，他不明白美国队长为什么会信奉一套和他本人性格大相径庭的教育观念，Steve从不限制他儿子做任何除了危害身体健康和触及法律或者道德底线的事，放任自流的容忍Peter在外面胡来，他义正言辞的告诉Tony他们不应该把孩子当作圈养的宠物，Peter有自己的判断和思想，他会权衡是非利弊，况且他都十七岁了，完全没有必要再通过家长无休无止的唠叨来了解未知的成年人世界。 

而Tony却总是很紧张，他每天都表现得坐立不安，尤其是当Peter说自己要去复仇者大厦的时候，他从男孩出门开始就不停的给Natasha打电话，直到确认他儿子安全抵达目的地才肯善罢甘休，如果Peter今天被指派了战斗工作，他整个人就会处于一种溺水窒息的状态，脾气暴躁得像是一头随时准备攻击敌人的犀牛，Tony知道这些洪水般的焦虑情绪与怀孕带来的信息素紊乱也有一定的关联，但他控制不住，无论那天晚上返回康涅狄格州的Peter是挂了彩还是完好无损，这个Omega一定会对他儿子进行一顿天翻地覆的咆哮。 

他们两个秉承的教育理念和本人的行为处事风格相差甚远，或者可以说是天壤之别，明明Tony才是不听指挥、横冲直撞的那一个，他身为钢铁侠的时候就总是会冲在最前面不顾死活的战斗，即便后来退出了联盟也仍旧没有改掉工作狂的属性，他们Stark家的血液里天生就烙印着不被束缚和寻求刺激的基因，尽管Steve经常指责他的冲动，指责他的莽撞，但他也爱着这样的他，爱着这样愿意随时准备为了信仰拼命的Tony Stark，他喜欢这个男人所有的样子，包括他不合时宜的高调和目空一切的傲慢。 

通常情况下Peter都会无视他爸疯狂的怒火，或者做出一副假装认真在听对方讲话的模样不断的点头，男孩知道如果他说了什么，哪怕只是一个“嗯”都能让Tony被彻底点燃，他见过他爆炸的模样，那个恐怖的场面甚至不能用世界末日来形容，他会拧起眉毛急促的呼吸，压抑几秒钟后便开始朝着宣泄的对象大吼大叫，Peter至今还记得身为受害者的Steve脸上的表情，他蓝色的眼眸中充满了难以言喻的无奈，却在开口想要解释时被他爸的一个冷笑给堵了回去。 

但是Peter偶尔也会忍不住反驳，他吵架的功力绝对不输给他爸，甚至还要更胜一筹，毕竟在之前的十几年里Tony都没有什么可以进行练习的机会，他极少出门，固定的见面对象也只有小辣椒和Natasha，但他从不和她们两个发生大规模的争执，况且他也顶不住Pepper的怒火，在这个金发女人面前他只有乖乖听训的份，而别墅中唯一能说话的Friday一直都表现得十分通情达理，最过分的也只是在小辣椒来视察Tony有没有按时吃饭休息的时候向她告状。 

这种时候Steve的作用就是安抚被他儿子气到爆炸的Tony，比如当下他正劝他不必和一个孩子计较，况且Peter说得也没什么错，他只是在做他身为复仇者的本职工作而已，他是个超级英雄,当然拥有去打击反派的权利和义务，但这对于Tony来说完全是一句没帮上任何忙的安慰，他极度不满的翻了两个白眼，又伸手摸了摸肚子里随着他逐渐攀升的怒火躁动起来的小家伙，这他妈一定是故意的，他们两个绝对是商量好了怎么前呼后应的惹恼自己，Tony一把推走了站在一旁试图再次发言的Steve，接着开始继续向他儿子讲那套不许这个不许那个的大道理。 

“好吧，总之你都是对的，”Peter不屑一顾的撇了撇嘴，”我就像什么连生活都不能自理的废物一样。” 

“我不管你到底像什么，但你至少该给我发条短信让我知道你没有碰到麻烦，见鬼的我他妈快急死了。” 

Tony没有夸大其词，他在刚刚过去的几个小时里紧张的如同一只热锅上的蚂蚁，如果不是Steve一直在散发强大的Alpha信息素，确保他肚子里这个闹腾的小家伙不会突然吵着要出来，Tony相信他根本坚持不到两个月后的预产期，他从发现他儿子失联了开始就被忐忑和焦虑的情绪充满了整个大脑，这该死的简直比受刑还要痛苦无数倍，他祈祷Peter可以在某个瞬间想起手机的作用，那不是什么摆设而是能让他及时知道他身处何地平安与否的智能通讯工具。 

“我很好，爸，现在站在你面前的是个活人，”男孩不耐烦的张开双臂挥舞了两下，接着他说出了一些令他在出口的刹那就感到无比懊悔的话,“我真的不明白为什么他们告诉我Cap是爱唠叨的那一个，很显然这是个悖论，我到有点希望他是我爸了。” 

Peter不经大脑的嘲讽让焦灼的气氛在一秒之内凝固到了冰点，Tony睁大一双焦糖色的眼睛凝视着目光瞥向别处的男孩，他的脑海里瞬间闪过了许多不着边际的猜测，甚至有点怀疑他儿子是不是知道了些什么，或者Steve从一开始就看透了真相，只是抱着不想揭穿的诡异心态一直在陪自己演戏而已，那就太他妈惊悚了，Tony微不可见的动了动嘴唇，他小心翼翼的用余光打量着他儿子和身边这个金发男人，试图从他们两个的脸部表情变化中得到答案。 

“随你便吧，”Tony在沉默了将近一分钟后还是选择了投石问路的保险方式，他装作不甚在意的模样翻了个白眼，“我才不在乎你想叫他什么。” 

但是他很快就发现那些匪夷所思的念头不过是无稽之谈，Peter似乎意识到自己说了什么尖刻的话，他的脸上带着显而易见的愧疚，支支吾吾的想要向Tony道歉，而Steve则严肃的皱起眉头看向了欲言又止的男孩，明确的警告他这绝不是对家长该有的语气和口吻。 

有惊无险摆平了整场闹剧的Tony松了口气，随后又莫名其妙的烦躁起来，他还是没有开口说出这个滞塞在喉咙间的事实，而Peter和Steve也无法用读心术探知那些每时每刻都在煎熬着他的真相，这早已不再是赌气或者惩罚的问题了，Tony想，他在长达十七年的躲避后产生了一种扭曲的畏惧心理，他的确想让他们了解一切，了解他们之间紧密相连的血缘关系，但他在迫切渴望这一秒到来的同时又暗暗祈祷自己可以不用面对那种暴风骤雨般的场景，不用面对他儿子失望痛苦的表情和Steve发疯般的质问。 

他知道那些隐藏在回忆中的故事只会让Peter毫无疑问的感到绝望，这对于一个十七岁的孩子来说实在太过残忍，他什么也没有做错，而做错的人一个在堂而皇之的欺骗他，另一个则差点失手把他杀死，他儿子或许会像他不原谅Steve那样永远不原谅自己，或许会因此憎恨美国队长的冷酷无情，Tony在经历了几番心理折磨后突然发现这个问题根本就没有他想象中的那么简单——说出真相只是片刻间就能完成的工作，但随之而来的后果却是一场任何人都无法预估的浩劫。 

他当然承认谎言是错的，因为他自己就是谎言的受害者，所以无论如何，他还是会把这一切告诉Peter和Steve，他绝不能因为一己之私把这些话带到棺材里，也不能因为恐惧他们的愤怒对真相避而不谈，Tony想，在之后漫长的生命中总会有这样一个合适的时机出现，那个瞬间他会忘记所有的顾虑，忘记所有即将袭来的风暴，他将大声的吼出这些憋在心底十几年的秘密，又或者只是在某个宁静的下午，伴随着红茶和饼干轻描淡写的一笔带过。 

但是这个他幻想中的恰当时机直到他生下Maria也没有到来，他在距离预产期还有一个礼拜的时候被Steve强行拖去了医院，Tony搞不懂在充满消毒水味道的床上多躺几天到底有什么与众不同的效果，那并不能让他们的女儿变成智商超群的爱因斯坦，也不能减少阵痛带给他的折磨，他除了望着天花板无聊的出神和指挥金发男人端茶倒水以外没有任何可以消遣的娱乐活动，Steve甚至连一本科学杂志都不让他看，更别说搞点其他的研究工作了，他们每天只能进行一些毫无营养的交谈，或许唯一的好处就是，这个保护欲过剩的Alpha终于不再禁止他吃任何甜食，Tony庆幸的叹了口气，并在对方递过来的采购清单里写下了蓝莓馅饼和布朗尼蛋糕的名字。 

而Steve则对Tony的每一个反应表现得格外敏感，他把所有不用执行任务的空闲时间都花在了陪伴这个怀孕的Omega上，谨小慎微的观察着对方的一举一动，有时候Tony只是在半夜翻了个身都会把趴在一旁神经始终处于高度紧张的美国队长给惊醒，他会焦急的问他有没有不舒服，需不需要叫医生过来，Steve没完没了的关切让Tony无比的烦躁，他又不是患上了什么语言功能障碍的病症，他相信以他现在的年龄完全能够清晰的表达自己的诉求，他告诉Steve如果他感觉她要来了会在第一时间通知他的，他没必要像个录音机一样每隔十分钟就重复一遍那些毫无意义的问题。 

但是他女儿却恰好挑了一个Steve不在身边的时候出生了，他那天正在返程的昆式战机里和Sam讨论着刚刚进行完的战斗任务，金发男人的制服上甚至还沾着血污和硝烟的味道，而Natasha的通讯信号却在这时被突然接了进来，这让他们两个都吓了一跳，Steve本以为是敌人的基地那边又发生了新的变故，只是他还没来得及问点什么，就听见了电话那端的女特工开始失去冷静的催促，她说他得加快点速度，否则他就做不成第一个抱Maria的人了，那也是Steve第一次知道他女儿的名字，Tony甚至都没有和他商量过就独自决定了这件绝对算得上是重要的事。 

然而他最后还是没能赶上，Pepper代替他成为了中头彩的人，Steve想到这里心中涌出了些无缘无故的伤感，她是第一个抱Tony孩子的人，两次都是，十七年前她就在某个医院里幸运的实现了自己魂牵梦萦的愿望，如今她又一次抢走了这个唾手可得的机会，Steve在这一刻已经完全忘记了Peter和他没有任何关系的事实，他只在乎那是Tony的儿子，而仅仅是这一点就已经足够成为他嫉妒小辣椒的理由。 

他听女特工说Tony这次诞下Maria依旧是个无比艰难的过程——他在手术室里大声诅咒着Steve和对方那根超级士兵的老二，像一只被踩了尾巴的猫咪一般从喉咙里持续不断的挤出夹杂着气喘声的吼叫，起初他还有点发泄愤怒和疼痛的力气，这个不安分的家伙撕破了两张床单又打翻了一管准备输给他的针剂，但是到了半个小时之后就完全不行了，他疲惫得连眼睛都懒得睁开，还因为轻微的心脏功能衰竭出现了短暂的休克——他们惶恐的意识到Tony又像上回一样陷入了无法自然生产的困境。 

所以这个熟悉的场面又在Pepper面前重新上演了——呼吸机、剖腹刀具、担保书等等一大堆会把Tony与死亡联系在一起的东西，那些医生和护士的态度还是如此的礼貌又冰冷，Steve也依旧不在他的身边，所以美国队长完全就是个可有可无的人，小辣椒恼火的想，无论是十七年前还是十七年后，无论他知道这是自己的孩子与否，他都没能在Tony最需要的时候出现，尽管这次是个毫无征兆的意外，但她不想体谅对方是不是被任务绊住了脚，她只知道Tony和那个孩子可能会活不下来，而这一切的始作俑者正穿着他的星条旗制服在地球的某个角落里徘徊游荡。 

他们斗争了两个多小时才把孩子从Tony的肚子里成功搞出来，因为从麻醉到缝合的每一步都需要顾及这个男人孱弱的心脏和由于对抗寒冷留下后遗症的内部器官，他的血压会时不时降到危险的边缘，呼吸功能也极不稳定，医生告诉Pepper他这种情况的Omega选择怀孕简直就是在拿自己的命开玩笑，他遭遇过钯中毒还受过严重的创伤，甚至连个结合标记都没有，他说Tony和他女儿能够安然无恙应该感谢那个一直在照顾他的、Alpha信息素的提供者，它们支撑着他的身体坚持到了最后一刻，支撑着他筋疲力竭的完成了生产，否则后果根本不堪设想。 

然而Steve赶到医院时看见的第一个人既不是无比怨恨他的小辣椒，也不是Tony和他的女儿，他在走廊尽头的护士站和拿完药单的Peter撞了个满怀，男孩先是露出了错愕的神色，鉴于他在二十分钟前还听女特工有些遗憾的说过Steve可能无法按时返回纽约的消息，但是当下他的确在这里邂逅了突然出现的美国队长——他匆忙的换了一套便服，那些没有熨平的布料皱皱巴巴的贴在他完美的身材上，Peter迟疑的打量了Steve许久，随后又微微笑了起来，他没有说任何一个字，只是冲着对方指了指右边的监护病房。 

他进去的时候Tony仍然处于昏睡的状态，Steve看见他蹙着眉头，似乎在模糊不清的梦境中抗拒着那些令他挣扎和恐惧的痛楚，金发男人认真的注视了几秒，接着蹑手蹑脚的走到床边，他生怕把他吵醒，所以只是用手指轻轻的蹭了蹭Tony的脸颊和额头，而旁边正调试着输液速度的Pepper在与Steve对上视线后不满的冷哼了一声，她不知道他现在才来还有什么用，他没有亲眼目睹Tony无助失措的模样，也没有听见他大喊着不要伤害他女儿的坚决，Steve什么都不知道，什么都不了解，他就那么轻而易举的获得了Tony无条件的妥协。 

她想她在这一刻大概明白了Tony当年选择隐瞒一切的心情，因为Steve除了伤害他以外没有做任何事，他的绝情、他的冷酷、他的欺骗都是把Tony推下万丈深渊的元凶，都是导致今天这样糟糕局面的罪魁祸首，他口口声声说爱他，但是他的所作所为却只让Tony感到心灰意冷，所以Steve到底有什么资格随随便便介入他和Peter本来平静安宁的生活，到底有什么资格得到一个几乎被他亲手杀死的孩子，这不公平，因为这些东西是Tony仅有的，甚至等同于他的信仰和生命，而Steve这个混蛋却因为几句不痛不痒的真相就可以轻松获得分享它们的权利。 

他们两个在Tony醒来之前没有进行过任何的交谈，互相望着彼此一言不发的沉默了将近两个小时，直到Steve听见对方用极其微弱的声音叫了一声Pepper的名字，他和那个金发女人一起走了过去，急迫的询问他现在的感觉和状况，Tony只是一味的摇头，他说他要喝水，他的喉咙干得快要冒烟了，Steve愣了几秒后忙不迭的答应着——他对他没有开口责怪自己什么感到有些惊讶，Pepper也是如此，但或许他就是这样，小辣椒摇了摇头，他永远都会选择理解这个混蛋，选择理解他的一意孤行，选择理解他的顽固与执拗，选择理解他的每一个决定，即使他从来没有原谅过他，即使他仍然在恨着他的冷酷无情。 

他一口气喝了整整大半杯水，闭目养神了几分钟后慢慢倚靠着床头坐了起来，他问Steve想不想看看他的女儿，Tony作出一副惋惜的模样耸了耸肩，他说他到现在也没有亲手抱过她，那个时候他太累了，甚至连哭声都没有听见就陷入了深度睡眠的状态，Steve停顿了几秒，接着盯着他露出了一个恍然大悟的表情，他这才想起他还有个刚出生的孩子需要关心，实际上他从跑进监护室大门的瞬间开始就已经完全忘掉了这件事，这有点不可思议，毕竟他一直在等待着她出现在他们身边的那一天，但是当时Steve心中的确只有Tony的安危，他没有任何多余的精力思考其他的事情，哪怕对象是他们的女儿。 

“她叫Maria对吗，”Steve手足无措的抱着护士放到他双臂中的那个只有一点点大的婴儿，“她可真小。” 

“我刚才完全不觉得是这么回事，她和Peter当年一样，像个非要从针眼里穿过去的保龄球，”Tony把头探了过去，接着装作嫌弃的模样撇了撇嘴，“而且她比Peter生下来的时候还丑。” 

金发男人因为这句毫无恶意的揶揄轻轻笑了起来，他温柔的望着对方，随后不赞同的摇了摇头。 

“她明明很迷人，Peter也是，”Steve低头端详着她皱在一起的眉眼，“我想我已经爱上她了，就像爱上你儿子一样。” 

Tony咬着下唇微不可闻的叹息了一声，他求救般的看向了站在一旁的Pepper，希望能够得到点建议或者支持，他不清楚这是不是最好的时机，但起码不是最坏的，他想Steve即将成为一个幸运的混蛋，他在接下来的一分钟之内会收获另一个意料之外的惊喜，当然更多的可能是疑惑和惊吓，但是他不在乎了，就算Peter得知一切后冲进来大吼也无所谓，他注意到小辣椒递过来一个充满安慰和鼓励的目光，她朝着Tony轻轻点了点头，又抬起下巴指了指Steve的方向。 

“是因为你的母亲吗，我是说这个名字。”然而Steve又一次打断了他。 

他不合时宜的提问让Tony陷入了短暂的缄默，尽管他知道对方是无心的，他没有故意去揭自己的伤疤，但Tony还是不由自主的想起了一些遥远又痛苦的往事，一些与Steve有关的往事，他的脑海中瞬间闪过了许多画面，从他的童年开始，到他离开家去麻省理工读书，到他因为赌气没有在临别时对父母说一句我爱你们，最后是西伯利亚的漫天风雪和那段不甚清晰的视频资料，它们每一幕都在尖锐的提醒Tony他已经失去至亲的事实，提醒他身为渴望救世的超级英雄，身为他们的孩子却因为某个人的欺骗而始终没能得知真相，他因此痛恨泽莫的阴谋，痛恨九头蛇的残忍，更痛恨Steve一厢情愿的谎言。 

“否则还有什么别的解释吗，难道它让你想起了那个金发碧眼的美女网球运动员*”Tony没好气的翻了个白眼，“说真的，如果不是由于某些讨厌的原因，我当年是打算追求她的。” 

 

TBC 

 

*这里是在说玛利亚•莎拉波娃（Maria Sharapova），讨厌的原因是指她一米八八的身高。


	30. Chapter 30

他们由于Maria的诞生度过了手忙脚乱的几个月，期间Steve总是挂着黑眼圈和极度疲惫的神色出现在复仇者大厦里，甚至在述职报告会上控制不住的闭目养神，而Tony的状态更糟，他几乎没吃过一顿完整的饭，也没睡过一个完整的觉，因为他的女儿会经常莫名其妙的大哭，怎么哄也不肯停下，就像是个装了扩音设备的永动机一般吵得Tony心烦意乱，每当这种情况发生的时候他就会开始诅咒Steve，诅咒他那根超级士兵的老二，他发誓他已经不止一次想穿上钢甲掐断那个金发男人的脖子，并愤怒的质问他那天在电梯里为什么没有随身带一盒安全套。 

他不否认他爱Maria，即使她是个闹腾的小恶魔，即使她已经无数次打断过自己的工作——有时候他正坐在地下室里对着一堆机械冥思苦想，或者刚刚找出一点修改图纸的思路，Peter突然就撞开门冲了进来，然后开始生无可恋的拜托他爸去摆平他声嘶力竭大叫的妹妹，而这天杀的一切都是因为Steve的四倍血清，Tony无奈的把奶瓶塞进了他女儿的嘴里，他想要不是Howard那些见鬼的研究，创造出了什么身体机能犯规的美国队长，他的儿子怎么会在不是发情期的时候被人搞大肚子，还他妈是两次。 

她比Peter小时候烦人多了，Tony头疼的想，他儿子从来不像Maria这样无理取闹，他很乖，也很少哭着求抱求哄，顶多只是会在楼梯和地板上乱爬而已，他在被放射性感染的蜘蛛咬到之前就是个喜欢用手脚一起走路的家伙，那个充满戏剧性的意外又让他获得了飞檐走壁的能力，其实这对于Peter来说应该算是个不错的惊喜，毕竟他一直都在羡慕漫画书里的超级英雄，从他五岁那年开始他就渴望着能够成为他们中的一员。 

所以他在发现自己变得力大无穷并且能够发射蛛丝以后兴奋的告诉他爸大概是圣诞老人听见了他的愿望，但Tony还是被这件事吓到了，从此以后他再也没有带着他儿子去过任何的科研基地，这一回的确是有惊无险，可谁也不能保证下次会发生什么，Tony现在想起来还是有些后怕，他不过疏忽了几秒Peter就掀开了实验品的盖子，还因为害死猫的好奇心作祟鲁莽的伸出手指碰了它们，Tony如今只能庆幸他儿子完好无损的活了下来，否则哪怕Peter只是有一点点不舒服的表现，他都会把那个项目的负责人以监管不当的罪名告上法庭。 

不过超能力这类双刃剑的东西对于一个十岁的孩子来说还是太早了，Peter起初经历了一段极度自我膨胀的时期，倒不是说他用它去干了什么坏事，他受过的教育和内心的道德认知也不允许他这么做，他只是认为自己是无所不能的，像个横行无忌的疯子一样在外面乱来，虽然都是将生死置之度外的做派，但那和Tony曾经冲在最前面战斗的概念有着天壤地别的差异——他不是为了他的信仰，也不是为了坚持某些观念，他就是想这么做，想证明自己的强大，想得到他的父亲甚至是陌生人的认可。 

他在遭遇了利兹的事情后变好了很多，虽然男孩仍然改不掉头脑发热的毛病，但起码有了点分寸，也有了点愿意为了什么拼命的理由，这个孩子终于明白超能力不是用来挥霍和炫耀的奢侈品，而是让一个原本普通的人担负起了更大的责任，所以有的时候挫折也不见得是什么坏事，Tony想，太阳从来不会因为谁离开了谁就改变东升西落的规律，尽管当年的感情青涩而热烈，他终究还是遇到了另外一个让他喜欢的人，另外一个让他愿意不顾一切交付真心的女孩。 

如今他儿子已经快要成年了，他将彻底脱离家长无微不至的管理开始自己的人生，但是Tony并没有因此得到解放，他依旧像原来一样担心他，况且他还有了一个新的小家伙需要照顾，比如现在他只希望Maria能够老老实实的呆在婴儿床里玩玩具，而不是非要趴在他的肩膀上指着每一件目所能及的物品发出咯咯的笑声和大叫，Tony一边摇晃着哄她一边艰难的弯下腰在冰箱里找东西，对于一个没有美国队长四倍血清的普通人来说，扛着一个几公斤的婴儿在厨房里冲奶粉几乎要把他压垮了，如果不是由于她拒绝除了自己和Steve以外的任何人靠近，Tony一定会找小辣椒来帮忙，他相信他喜欢辖制别人的女秘书一定有能让他女儿在五分钟之内迅速安静下来的办法。 

这种寝食不安的日子一直持续到Maria能安稳的睡上整宿才算暂时画上了句号，他们两个都如释重负的松了口气，甚至冒出了放礼炮庆祝她没有在凌晨哭闹着醒来的荒唐念头，Steve发誓他绝不想再度经历这样焦头烂额的场面，料理一个襁褓中的婴儿简直比打击反派还要困难，他很好奇Tony当年是怎么熬过来的，这个倔强的家伙独自带着Peter，肩负着他成长过程中每一个环节的工作，但是Steve却从来没有听到过Tony提起以前的故事，他没有抱怨过一句，也没有向他诉过任何苦，他总是不以为然的说那是他该做的，因为他是这孩子的父亲，因为那时候他的生活中也只剩下了Peter。 

然而Steve没想到的是，当一切安定下来以后，Tony却毫不留情的把他赶出了那间房子，这种突然宣布什么决定的行为真的很有他们Stark家的风范，他告诉金发男人他们如今已经没有继续呆在一起的必要了，他不再需要他的Alpha信息素才能维持健康的状态，他女儿也是，所以这混乱无章的一切都应该结束了，他们住在一起本来就是由于某些迫不得已的原因，况且他和Steve之间也不存在任何约定或者承诺，这件事没有谁帮助了谁而有谁又得感谢谁的说法，照顾Maria一直都是Steve必须履行的职责和义务。 

这猝不及防的一切令他不甘又无奈，Steve本以为一起抚养Maria会是他们开始和好的前奏，最起码应该是一个转折，因为事实证明他们能够放下当年的痛苦风平浪静的生活在一起，即使他和Tony之间仍然会有一些不可避免的争吵，即使他还是没能原谅他，但那不重要，他们在意彼此，就算不做伴侣，就算分手已经是板上钉钉的结局，他和Tony也可以成为互相关心的朋友甚至是家人，但这这些念头显然是他在自作多情，Steve觉得Tony根本没有这么想过，如果不是由于Maria的意外到来，或许在那个男人的世界里他们的关系已经被自动默认成了什么形同陌路的仇人。 

Tony的确如Steve所料的给了他应有的探视权和监护权，也如他所料的把一个礼拜的七天分成了两半，他说他可以在任何时候来康涅狄格州看望他们的女儿，他不会斤斤计较那几个小时，还能顺便满足Steve“她需要和双亲呆在一起”的要求，这种养育方案合理中透着一丝丝冰冷，它既完美的解决了所有问题，又在他们两个之间划分了一条泾渭分明的界限，Steve不知道Tony为什么能够如此的决绝，他们明明在意彼此，甚至可以说依旧像曾经一样爱着对方，但他还是毅然决然的把自己踢了出去，而且没有任何商量的余地。 

Steve在每个周的前三天拥有陪伴Maria的权利，他会把她带到复仇者大厦，让她睡在自己房间的小摇篮中——这是Natasha替他买的，鉴于他还没有掌握网购的方法——Steve甚至还搞来了一张婴儿座椅让他女儿在用餐时间和那些队友共享一张桌子，但这个小家伙总是很不配合，她会在有陌生人想要触摸她的时候爆发出极其响亮的哭叫声，每当这种情况发生时Steve只好耐心的安抚她，随后抬起头有些抱歉的看着他的朋友们尴尬的表情，尤其是Wanda，她对于Maria的抗拒非常失望，Steve知道她很喜欢小孩，尽管她自己还是个没长大的孩子，但猩红女巫拿着糖果或者玩具逗弄他女儿的尝试从来都是以失败告终。 

她长得极像Steve，金发，蓝眼睛，嘴唇柔软而锋利，眉目中还带着点温和却执拗的刻薄，Tony确信他女儿将毫无疑问的出落成一个五官标致的美人，这听起来很不错，毕竟没有谁不希望自己的孩子拥有一张无可挑剔的脸蛋，即使是聪明绝顶的钢铁侠也避免不了落入了世人的俗套，但他在感谢造物主眷顾的同时也对此有些无缘无故的恼火——尽管这个磨人的小鬼还不到十个月，却已经可以在她身上清楚的看到美国队长的强大血统，Tony对他女儿除了任性以外和他没有半分相似的事实极为不爽，这他妈简直是一种无声的讽刺，明明他才是冒着生命危险怀她生她的一个，而这个意料之外的结果让他感觉自己好像遭到了背板。 

那天他在去复仇者大厦接他女儿回家的时候提到了这个问题，他告诉对方他为Maria看起来完全不像是自己亲生的孩子感到十分的懊恼和遗憾，并顺带揶揄了Steve四倍血清带来的遗传效果，虽然这原本只是几句不痛不痒的玩笑，但是Tony知道以美国队长惯有的耿直做派，他将在接下来的五分钟里接受Steve郑重其事的反驳，或者被他定义成什么嫉妒心发作的幼稚鬼，然而Steve却什么都没有说，Tony看到他始终都在皱着眉头，脸上写满了心不在焉和欲言又止的纠结。 

“别在我面前摆这副表情Rogers，”Tony不耐烦的撇了撇嘴，“给你三秒钟的时间，否则你这辈子都别想再见到我和Maria了。” 

尽管Steve很清楚这只是句没有任何执行可能的威胁，他知道Tony当然不会因为这种可笑的理由就带着孩子和自己玩捉迷藏之类的无聊游戏，毕竟喜欢胡来和不分是非有着本质上的区别，他们都是大脑正常的成年人，还不至于像八岁的孩子一样干出什么赌气的举动，但即便如此Steve仍旧在Tony话音落地的瞬间产生了一种微妙的惶恐，他猛然抬起头迟疑的注视着对方，并在一阵短暂的犹豫后微微动了动嘴唇，似乎想要把那些含在喉咙里的真相艰难的挤压出来。 

“三秒到了，我想我得赶紧回家收拾行李了。” 

Tony翻了个白眼，他讨厌一切和吞吐有关的事情，这见鬼的就是导致他的焦虑症越来越严重的原因，他不明白这种踯躅不前的态度到底有什么用，那并不会使听者心软，更不会提升言语的说服力，实际上它除了让人感到心烦以外没有任何可观的效果，而Steve却总喜欢和他来这套，Tony无奈的捏了捏鼻梁，他想既然他都打算开口了，那就是做好了迎接愤怒或者拒绝的准备，因为他的表现已经说明他即将要说的话已经超过了可以被接受的范围，Tony想，如果这个家伙连这点心理建设都做不好，那么他从一开始就应该选择闭嘴。 

“你确实需要收拾行李，”Steve停顿了几秒，接着有些踌躇的说道，“我是说，我希望你和我一起出趟远门。” 

Steve告诉Tony他们需要他出庭作证，三个礼拜后的周一上午，国际法庭关于Bucky的终审将在冰岛举行,这是他们把冬日战士从监狱里或者刑场上捞出来的最后机会，如果仲裁的结果仍旧倒向那群道貌岸然的混蛋，法官和陪审团还是相信了Bucky违背政府指令擅自行动的说法——他是因为私人恩怨或者某些居心叵测的缘由才表现得如此冷血残暴，那么谁也救不了他，他会以谋杀罪和叛国罪被当局指控，而这个下场是每一个复仇者都不愿意看到的，他们为了人民的安危赴汤蹈火，为了世界的和平冲锋陷阵，但是稍有不慎等待他们的就是这样荒谬的归宿，这群貌似无所不能的超级英雄对此感到无比的心灰意冷，或许事实正如Clint充满嘲讽意味的调侃，谁也不知道自己会不会成为下一个替Ross背锅的挡箭牌。 

Steve不知道Bucky到底有什么错，他的挚友从几十年前就开始因为各种各样的意外深陷于孤立无援的绝望，他明明是个善良的人，是咆哮突击队的英雄，却要一次又一次的忍受炼狱般的煎熬，一次又一次的在死亡的边缘徘徊——他被俘虏后经历过人体试验的折磨，他因为自己的失手掉下了火车，更不用说他在九头蛇基地里遭遇的一切和如今无可奈何的悲惨处境，它们每桩每件都与Bucky的所作所为毫无干系，Steve悲观的想，虽然他为此愧疚不已，虽然他恨不得杀了所有让Bucky痛苦的人，可是现在他除了抱怨上帝的冷酷和不顾一切的维护他以外却做不了任何事。 

他需要Tony的帮助，尽管这很残忍，他的父母是被Bucky亲手杀死的，他也在西伯利亚的试验基地里看到了所有的真相，但是Steve仍然冒着巨大的风险提出了这个请求，因为他的证词或许是救出Bucky的最后希望，或许是扳回死局的唯一武器，他知道对方可能会为此愤怒，为此痛骂他的自私，甚至为此和他彻底一刀两断，毕竟这种情况已经不是第一次发生了，十七年前他和Tony的决裂就是由一个与冬日战士紧密相关的谎言造成的，然而如今迫不得已的是，虽然他们的关系还没有出现任何好转的苗头，却要即将重蹈悲剧的覆辙。 

“那我能为你们做点什么。” 

Tony沉默了半晌，他将怀里的Maria放进了婴儿车，随后缓缓抬起目光注视着那个脸上写满了不安和痛苦的金发男人。 

“你要亲口说出那件事，Tony，你要描述你在那段视频资料中看到的每一个细节，”Steve艰涩的咬着嘴唇，“包括Bucky的举止形态，包括你父母的挣扎和惊恐，你要向法官和陪审团证明那个时候他的确没有自己的意志。” 

他清楚这意味着什么，Steve不由自主的捏紧了拳头，这意味着这个始终对至亲死因耿耿于怀的男人需要亲手撕开自己血淋淋的伤疤，将多年来从未曾愈合的创口暴露在所有人的面前，以此证明Bucky被九头蛇洗脑后变成了狠戾残暴的杀人机器，证明他在得到特赦之前的行径不受大脑控制，证明那群装腔作势的混蛋满口谎言，Steve知道这不公平，Tony已经遭受过了一回那种无边无沿的痛楚，他被击垮了，也崩溃了，但是现在他因为需要帮助他们，因为需要拯救害死父母的仇人而说出那些不堪回首的过往。 

Steve明白他的请求很无礼，这无疑是在往Tony的伤口上撒盐，但他不得不这么做，鉴于他对Natasha的了解，她是不会向他提起这件事的，她知道她和Bucky之间的关系有点复杂，而在这种情况下，她会因为担心Tony认为这种做法是身为朋友的自己选择了偏袒更在意的人，选择了以牺牲他的感受为代价而缄口不言，况且就算Natasha真的说了，Steve也仍旧会感到困扰——他不希望Tony觉得他是什么懦弱胆小的混蛋，需要一个女人挺身而出摆平问题，Steve害怕他会这样想，在遭遇了无数次的变故后他已经清楚的意识到对方有多么憎恶逃避和隐瞒。 

“当然，你可以选择拒绝我，”Steve对着沉默不语的男人挤出一个微弱的笑容，他发誓他绝不会逼他，即使Tony现在冲上来揍自己也无所谓，“我永远不会强迫——。” 

“订晚上的机票，”Tony突然开口打断了对方，“我16号要去参加Peter的毕业典礼。” 

所以这个蠢货又一次错过了得知真相的机会，Tony悲哀的想，他为了这一天的到来酝酿了许久，甚至想好了开场白并且刚才已经成功的把它说了出来，他会挖苦般的告诉Steve他为他们的女儿和他长得不像而难过，接着假装不经意的炫耀他们Stark家的基因同样不甘示弱的事实，比如Peter就是战胜美国队长四倍血清的最好例子，他的棕发、焦糖色的大眼睛、长睫毛、举手投足间的仪态都和自己如出一辙，他儿子的脸上没有什么和Steve相似的地方，除了经常为了一点破事死磕到底的顽固以外，性格也随了他的不顾死活和横冲直撞。 

但Steve却偏偏挑了今天向他提出为Bucky作证的请求，挑了今天告诉自己他需要对法官和陪审团亲口描述那段视频的内容，Tony不知道是不是上帝想要阻止什么，阻止他们接近摇摇欲坠的真相，阻止他们了解血液中的亲缘关系，他不知道当下发生的一切是不是早已写进了他们坎坷多舛的命运里，他只知道他现在完全没有任何心情开口讲出那件事，也没有任何心情和Steve继续这段冰冷的交流，他甚至感觉不到愤怒，除了疲惫以外，他的大脑被无尽的麻木填满，Tony突然有些迷茫，他不清楚Steve是真的看不懂还是在明知故犯的伤害自己。 

他当然不会拒绝他，Tony想，或许Steve已经摸透了这一点，从十七年前开始就是，强势的钢铁侠碰上了同样强势的美国队长，每个人都以为这将是一场势均力敌、平分秋色的恋爱关系，但是谁也没想到目空一切的Tony Stark会成为永远最先妥协的那一个，甚至连他自己也没想到，他学会了说“好吧”“可以”“那就勉强听你的”这类退让的话，学会了迁就一个和他三观大相径庭的人，学会了包容对方的执拗和一意孤行，而这见鬼的一切都是因为他爱他，他从来没有考虑过这值不值得，他只清楚他每次都是心甘情愿的做出了那些完全不像自己的决定。 

他本以为当初是因为陷入了一段稳定的关系才不在意得失利弊，是因为被可笑的爱情冲昏头脑才总是选择理解对方，但是现在Tony终于明白其实真相并非如此，这滑稽的一切都是由于那个人是Steve，只要对着美国队长的脸他就无法一个说出简单直白的“不”，即使他们已经不再是伴侣，甚至不再是队友，他仍然会不由自主的在恼火或者思忖后决定妥协，并做出一副轻描淡写的模样默默承受着那些不为人知的痛苦，他也想继续当那个傲慢又放纵的花花公子，他也想不受任何人的桎梏，但是Steve掌握着自己所有的弱点，而仅仅是这一点就足够成为他有恃无恐的资本。 

 

TBC


	31. Chapter 31

他在接下来的几个星期一直都因此表现得有些心不在焉，无论是工作还是照顾孩子，Tony完全无法集中精力，他经常会丢下组装了一半的器械莫名其妙的开始走神，或者把本来冲好的奶粉忘在了厨房，直到他女儿饿的大哭才突然醒悟，虽然这些无缘无故的意外已经和Tony干活时专注的态度相差甚远，但是它们和他忽略了Peter并没有在学校的毕业典礼上出现的问题比起来其实根本不算什么惊天动地的大事。 

Tony在台下表情空白的注视着这群依次发言的毕业生，又低头查看了无数遍Steve发来的机票信息，那封邮件里赫然写着他现在的姓氏和一大串代表日期和时间的字符，Tony想，这大概是他第一次因为需要飞行而感到惶恐不安，他皱着眉头呆坐了大半个小时，接着突然听见校长念了优秀毕业生代表的名字，他儿子和Gwen，还有几个他不知道的孩子，这很棒，Tony神智回拢后欣慰的点了点，他收起手机望向前方，结果却看到上面发生了一阵短暂的骚动，他这才意识到有什么不对，他想起他今天从头至尾也没有看到他儿子的身影。 

这他妈一定是在搞笑，所以这个学校里还有另外一个叫Peter Parker的家伙吗，还是说他打算让自己的老爸上去替他讲话，Tony翻了个白眼，他承认他的确喜欢高调，但这不代表他想出这种无聊的风头，像白痴一样站在一大堆小鬼面前大声宣布自己是当年那个无所不能的钢铁侠、慷慨的慈善从业者以及洒脱的花花公子，这很滑稽而且毫无意义，何况他现在也只是个普通人，和他周围的每一个家长一样普通，他不知道他儿子到底想干什么，总之他发誓他会在毕业典礼结束之后狠狠揍Peter的屁股。 

他们又等了十分钟左右，情况越来越混乱而所有人也都失去了耐心，Tony烦躁的环顾着拥挤的人群，他希望Peter最好能赶紧出现，即使衣衫不整，头发乱得像顶鸟窝也无所谓，否则他的小女朋友一定会立刻暴走，或许更糟糕一点，这甚至可能导致他们的关系走向不可挽回的破裂，Tony明白她的心情，毕竟对于一个十七八岁的孩子来说，高中毕业典礼的确是一场非常重要的仪式，起码在人生的这个阶段它是不可替代的，而Peter显然把这事给搞砸了，从某种意义上来说，他不仅放了女孩的鸽子还用自己的缺席对美国的教育权威表达了藐视。 

然而直到所有的学生演讲完毕Peter也没有现身，Tony生无可恋的叹息了一声，他坐在下面听见Gwen讲了很多，关于朝夕相处的朋友，关于丰富多彩的校园生活，关于对未来的畅想，她在最后还提到了Peter，她说她对他没有到场感到无比的失望，他们在这段日子里一起经历了许多快乐和波折，是除了家人以外最亲密的伙伴，他们甚至还申请了同一所大学，也顺利拿到了录取通知书，但是今天她打算和过去说再见了，Gwen注视着Tony充满歉意的眼神，她努力挤出了一个微笑，随后冲着对方轻轻摇了摇头。 

所以事情还是朝着最坏的方向发展了，他儿子和Gwen之间即将爆发一场前所未有的矛盾， 并且结局也未必会以合好告终，但这又能怪谁，除了蜘蛛侠打击反派的英雄精神作祟以外，他想不出还有什么能成为Peter爽约的理由，Tony在十分钟之前询问了Friday关于他儿子所处的位置以及这个小混蛋在干些什么，而得到的答案完全不出他所料——Peter被一个犀牛怪人之类的恐怖分子耽搁了行程——Tony根本不关心它到底是哪一种怪物，他只知道他的好姑娘诚实的告诉自己当时明明有其他复仇者在场，但是他儿子非要冲动的插一脚进去。 

他们散场以后Peter才风风火火的赶过来，Tony瞥见他戴着歪歪扭扭的学位帽，蓝色的长袍也搅成了皱巴巴的一团，如果因为不是那张漂亮的脸蛋，他现在的形象简直就是精神病院里异装癖的疯子，Tony头疼的按了按眉心，他在翻白眼的瞬间发现他儿子冲着自己挥了挥手，接着又快速的跑到了Gwen的身边，Peter气息不稳的叫了一声女孩的名字，他试图道歉并说了两句讨好的话，但那显然没有任何用处，Gwen完全把他当做了一团不存在的空气，她专心致志的收拾着自己的书包和桌子上散落的文件，从始至终也没有抬头看对方一眼。 

碰了壁的男孩只好沮丧的把目光转回了Tony的方向，他求救般的望着他爸，希望能得到点有效的建议或者支持，他从来没有和Gwen发生过争执，当下的一切都让Peter感到茫然甚至是束手无措，然而Tony却完全不想帮他儿子，男孩很快就收获了两个不屑一顾的耸肩，他撇了撇嘴，随后又和他爸沉默的对视了几秒，这让Peter突然想到了点什么，他用力拍了拍额头，在短暂的思索后终于记起了他想问的事。 

“你不是要和Cap一起去度假吗，”Peter只听说他们两个最近打算前往冰岛一趟，但并不清楚具体事宜，也不清楚旅途中还有Natasha和其他几个同行的复仇者，他索性按照自己的设想随便调侃了几句，“所以我和Maria是不是该送你点蜜月祝福。” 

“我就不用你操心了，小子，毕竟你还得忙着拯救世界，”Tony懒得和他儿子解释，况且他也搞不懂那些关于冬日战士的复杂问题，“你还是先想办法把你的妞哄回来吧。” 

Tony交代了一大堆关于照顾Maria的事，他甚至从口袋里掏出了一张便签纸塞进了Peter的手中，男孩打开看了看，上面密密麻麻的写满了十几行挤在一起的英文单词，包括怎么喂奶粉，几个小时喂一次，她要玩的玩具放在什么地方，她不同时间段的闹腾代表的含义，Tony说他使用这种原始人传递信息的方法是由于自己现在要立刻赶去机场而Peter又经常因为在外面扮演蜘蛛侠的角色遗忘手机的功能。 

“所以我需要在接下来的三天里独自带着我的小妹妹对吗，”Peter做出一副痛苦的模样叹了口气，“我想你回来的时候我已经被她的哭声吵死了。” 

“我不知道你会不会被她吵死，但显而易见的是，我已经快被你气死了。”Tony毫不留情的冲他儿子冷哼了一句。 

Tony的提醒让Peter再度想起了他和Gwen之间还有些矛盾需要解决，他确实做了件蠢事，他不该因为一时任性错过毕业典礼，而对方也没有什么打算原谅他的表现，这种不知所措的感觉让他焦虑又无奈，男孩决定想点老套的办法挽救他们之间的关系，他回到家以后发了几百条短信，直到快要放弃的时候才收到了Gwen简短的答复，她估计是因为被搞烦了，Peter困扰了三分钟后又开始安慰自己，即便如此她还是答应了今晚在广场见面的请求，这是不是意味着他们还有点和好的希望，Peter想，起码她还愿意听他解释一下。 

他决定把他的小妹妹交给Friday照顾一段时间，毕竟这位智能管家是Maria除了他和Tony以及Steve以外唯一一个不会大闹着抗拒的人，或者她也不算是一个真正的人，她只是一堆被他爸设定好的程序，最多附着了一点情感和思想，但这不重要，重要的是Friday的确可以帮得上忙，Peter在出门前把他妹妹轻手轻脚的放进了婴儿床又大声的读了一遍那张便签条里的内容，他祈祷自己度过一个平安无事的夜晚，他能够成功摆平Maria的哭叫，也能够顺便解决横在他与Gwen之间的问题。 

Peter按时赶到约定地点的时候Gwen已经站在了钟楼的喷泉旁边，她心不在焉的伸出手指拨弄着溢出的水花，在短暂的左顾右盼之后成功锁定了Peter跑向自己的身影，女孩默默的叹了口气，她继续着自己无聊的工作，直到下一秒被对方猝不及防的从身后拉住了胳膊，她慢慢转过头和Peter对上了视线 ，Gwen看见他有些腼腆的眨了眨眼睛，接着充满歉疚的对自己笑了起来。 

她承认她今天在毕业典礼上说的话有很大的赌气成分，她不是真的想和Peter分手，毕竟他们曾经相处得那么融洽，几乎不曾发生过任何争执，然而他今天的所作所为太让自己恼火了，Gwen没好气的想，他们在一个礼拜之前就约定好了这件重要的事，约定好了以此完满的终结他们的高中生涯，可这一切都被Peter不打招呼的缺席给毁了，她不想管他到底有多少冠冕堂皇的理由，她只知道她没办法轻易原谅对方，或许他们在几天之后会和好如初，但这个遗憾将一直横在她和Peter之间，永远抹杀不去。 

Peter张了张嘴，似乎想说点什么化解尴尬僵硬的气氛，结果就在他准备开口的瞬间，脚下的整片土地突然随着一阵巨响急速的晃动起来，Peter下意识揽住了Gwen的肩膀把对方紧紧护在了自己的手臂之下，生怕她跌倒或者被滚落的不明物体砸伤，男孩以为他们是受到了附近城市的震源波及，他低头看见Gwen漂亮的蓝眼睛里充满了惊恐，原本正常的脸色也在几秒之内变得煞白——她显然是被毫无征兆的意外给吓到了，Peter来不及多想什么，更顾不得那些没有说出口的解释，他当机立断的拽住她的手臂，跟着广场上尖叫着四散奔逃的人群跑向了隔壁空旷的公园。 

然而这并不是这场灾难的终点，Peter终于意识到有什么不对，他听见远处的街道上传来了车辆遭受剧烈冲击后被挤压碾碎的声音，周围鳞次栉比的路灯也因为断裂的电路开始忽明忽暗的闪烁，男孩停下脚步扭头望去，随后他发现一个庞然大物的阴影笼罩在钟楼附近，Peter不知道该怎么形容它，如果非要找一个合适的比喻，他想那大概是一只变异的机械章鱼，男孩皱起眉头盯着那个怪物，他愣了两秒，在一阵短暂的犹豫后还是决定逆着拥挤的人流返回已经变成了一片废墟的广场。 

“你要去哪儿，Peter，”Gwen大声的喊道，“这里很危险，我们得赶紧离开。” 

“你先找个地方躲起来，”Peter踮起脚尖努力朝着对方挥了挥手，“我去解决它。” 

Gwen焦急又无奈的望着男孩消失在一片混乱中的背影，她想Peter一定是疯了，所以这个又开始逞能的家伙到底打算用什么方法解决对方，他显然没有做任何应战的准备，甚至连那套蜘蛛人的衣服都没有穿，然而他就那么义无反顾的冲到最前面了，Gwen咬着牙使劲摇了摇头，这一刻她根本不关心他们还未解决的矛盾，也不关心他们是不是已经处于暂时分手的状态，她只知道自己实在放心不下他，Gwen轻轻叹了口气，她回头看了看密集涌动的人群，随后朝着Peter离开的方向追了过去。 

她跑到钟楼底下的时候Peter已经和那个诡异的机械章鱼缠斗在一起了，他很灵巧，身手也十分敏捷，即使他现在没有穿那身红蓝相间的制服也依旧能配得上蜘蛛侠的称号，Gwen紧张的捏着拳头，她看见他轻盈的躲避着对方手爪的每一次进攻，同时又利用细密的蛛丝在飞跃的瞬间牢牢缠下桎梏对方的圈套，那个恐怖的家伙很快就被裹得像一个这巨大的蚕蛹，它似乎已经完全失去了行动能力，只是在不断的挣扎中冲着Peter发出痛苦和愤怒的吼叫。 

但是她还没来得及为此庆幸意外就发生了，女孩突然看见这个可怕的家伙挣开了几段蛛丝——它冒着火花的机械爪割断了那些网状的纹路，并趁其不备的绕到了Peter视线的死角，径直的朝着他的后心刺了过去，将这一切尽收眼底的Gwen尖叫起来，她大喊着对方的名字，试图提醒Peter近在咫尺的危险，女孩根本没考虑她这样做是不是暴露了自己的位置，她只知道男孩可能会被它猝不及防的攻击杀死，而这是她从刚才就一直在担心和恐惧的场面。 

她的举动的确救了男孩一命，Peter在被贯穿的最后一刻跳上了钟楼，他发射出蛛丝紧紧勒住敌人的脖子，并借助身体的重量撞碎了指针下的表盘，将弹性极佳的丝线卡在密集的齿轮中用力朝着反方向拉去，Peter听见这个怪物再次开始咆哮，它全身的零件在与坚固的混凝土不停的摩擦间使得大地都摇晃了起来，而超过承受范围的挤压也导致内部的钢筋和横梁逐渐出现接二连三的断裂，男孩在这一刻完全读懂了速战速决的重要性，他知道他必须在整座建筑坍塌之前解决掉对方，如果真的搞成了一场持久性的角逐，那么后果将会不堪设想。 

然而他在猛然发力的时候却听见了Gwen的尖叫，那是一声和刚才完全不同的尖叫，Peter绷紧的手臂停顿了几秒，他迅速反应过来这次她不是想要提醒自己什么，而是在恐惧之下失措的呼救，男孩立刻不顾一切的跃到了钟楼的顶端，接着因为当前的景象错愕又懊悔的瞪大了蜜糖色的眼睛——他发现这个怪物在被他杀死的瞬间用一只机械爪卷起了Gwen，结果由于自己致命一击引起的能源熄灭，它突然失去控制的将她从高处甩了下去——Peter被坠落中的女孩吓坏了，他慌乱的发射出蛛丝试图抓住对方，男孩明白这不仅仅是他在履行他曾经的誓言，更重要的是他不希望她遭遇任何危险或者意外。 

他的蛛丝在女孩掉到地面之前的最后一刻成功扣住了她胸前的衣料，Peter如释重负的叹息了一声，他庆幸的以为自己还是有惊无险的把她救了回来，然而事实却并非如此，就在Gwen的身体和石板刚刚轻微接触的瞬间，Peter朝上反拉的蛛丝使得两个方向完全不同的作用力产生了巨大的惯性，猛烈的冲击导致Gwen毫无征兆的折断了颈部，但这不能怪他，因为即使Peter没有选择出手，无动于衷的任由她跌落下去摔得粉身碎骨，也改变不了对方走向死亡的悲剧。 

直到Peter走近她身边时才察觉事情的结局和他预期的大相径庭，他惊惧的发现Gwen的唇角正在持续不断的流出鲜红的液体，呼吸也微弱得如同一缕即将随风消散的烟雾，男孩难以置信用双手扶住了额头，他张大嘴巴做了一个尖叫的口型，但最终还是因为喉咙间冰冷的滞涩感没能挤出一点声响，这他妈一定是谁的恶作剧，Peter浑身颤抖的蹲了下去，他看见那些血液顺着她毫无生色的苍白脸颊蜿蜒而下，一滴一滴的晕在布满尘垢的废墟中。 

“拜托拜托拜托！”Peter绝望的大吼起来，他揪着自己的头发，语无伦次的重复着一些没有任何意义的句子，“别这样……别这样……就只是别这样好吗……” 

而Gwen似乎也听见了对方遥远又模糊的叫喊，但她太累了，累得没有力气开口回应他，也没有力气安抚男孩接近崩溃的情绪，她只知道她在这一秒已经彻底原谅了他，原谅了他今天缺席毕业典礼的过分行径，原谅了他所有的冲动和执拗，她想告诉Peter他们两个绝不可能分手，起码现在不会，或者在互相厌倦之前都不会，她还想告诉他无论这段关系的结局是什么、自己的结局又是什么，她从来没有为喜欢他这件事感到后悔。 

但她知道她没有机会了，Gwen遗憾又痛苦的想，或许天意就是如此的弄人，她拼尽全部意念睁开了那双澄澈蔚蓝的眼眸注视着Peter，并在稍纵即逝的心跳中说出了留给这个世界的最后一句话。 

“你抓住我了。” 

 

TBC


	32. Chapter 32

Tony在答应Steve的时候就已经知道在大庭广众之下亲口说出那段视频资料的内容会是一件极度艰难的事，他永远无法忘记在西伯利亚的实验基地里看到它时那种暴风骤雨般的绝望，更永远无法忘记Steve在真相面前躲避的目光和理所当然的口吻，他目睹了Bucky是如何把他的父母残忍杀死的整个过程，也亲眼见证了Steve被逼到无路可退的境地后欲言又止的默认，这些令人痛苦的回忆像一把锋利的匕首，而现在它们即将毫不留情的破开皮肉插进Tony的心脏，并顺着流血不止的创口深入其中搅碎他的五脏六腑。 

他的大脑在几秒钟内被汹涌袭来的愤怒和仇恨挤压得没有一丝缝隙，Tony承认那个瞬间他完全失去了理智，他只想杀了Bucky，只想用暴力宣泄压抑多年的愧疚和痛楚，但是Steve拦住了自己，他毫不犹豫的挡在了他们两个之间，这其实没什么大不了的，Tony想，Steve选择维护朋友不是令他耿耿于怀至今的理由，因为他在恢复冷静后明白Bucky也同样是这场悲剧里的受害者，他是无辜的，有罪从来不是James Barnes，不是这个咆哮突击队的英雄，而是双手沾满鲜血的冬日战士，尽管他们的确就是同一个人，可Bucky在做那些事的时候并不知道。 

他和Steve在抵达冰岛的途中没有发生过任何交谈，直到第二天开庭前才说了两句不痛不痒的话，那个时候Tony正站在清冷空旷的走廊里对着窗外的天空默默出神，他穿了一套款式简单的黑色西装，甚至还系了领带，显然他为了表现出对法庭和这件事的重视改变了自己目空一切的傲慢作风，然而与此相比极为不般配的是，Tony并没有打理他略显凌乱的头发和胡子，他的脸色十分憔悴，嘴唇苍白得如同几天几夜未曾休息一般。 

金发男人看见他焦糖色的眼眸里充满了无边无垠的麻木，而这和他预期中的反应大相径庭，他本以为Tony会始终处于一种爆炸边缘的状态，像一座岩浆汹涌的火山一样不停的发射那些愤怒和悲痛，他会在他们每一次碰面时大吼大叫，或是尖酸刻薄的把他们Stark家的嘲讽话展现得淋漓尽致，Steve甚至能够想象那个场景，想象对方咆哮的内容，他会质问自己为什么总是如此的残忍，为什么从来都不考虑他的感受。 

但是什么都没有，他表现得冰冷又空洞，像是一堆毫无情感的数据，依照设定好的模式按部就班的进行着每一步流程，包括他答应自己出庭作证，包括他在飞机上的沉默寡言，包括他当下淡薄的态度，比起他的恼怒和绝望，眼前的这一切才是Steve最担心看到的、也是最可怕的结局，金发男人不由自主的捏紧了拳头，他知道一旦Tony彻底失去了为他产生情绪波动的勇气，彻底失去了继续为当年的欺骗记恨终生的决绝，那么那些爱，甚至是恨都不会再有任何意义。 

他走过去拍了拍他的肩膀，试图传达自己的歉疚并给予对方一些安慰，尽管Steve清楚这么做于事无补，他猜Tony将毫不留情挥开他，或者回以一个不屑一顾的白眼，那也是他该受的，Steve想，毕竟是他把他推到了悬崖的边缘，也是他的欺骗和冷酷才造就了如今覆水难收的绝望境地，所以无论Tony选择用什么态度对待他都是理所当然的，冷漠或是愤慨，指责或是奚落，因为Steve明白他早已丧失了要求这个男人给予他应有的尊重和信任的资格。 

然而他的判断又一次出现了失误，Tony在感受到对方手掌的力道和温度后缓缓转过身和Steve对上了视线，他们死寂般的沉默了几秒，像是在用眼神无声的交谈着一些没有营养的话题，又像是在窥视彼此面具之下的真实情感，Steve看见Tony突然微弱的笑了笑，他勉强翘起唇角，接着疏离又平和的抚开了自己的胳膊，这一系列的举动让金发男人的心猛地沉进了谷底，或许他最害怕的事情还是发生了，他可能再也无法在Tony的心中激起任何波澜甚至是涟漪，即使他仍旧爱他，也仍旧恨他，但是那一湾死水已经彻底结成了坚固的寒冰。 

Steve动了动嘴唇，最后还是把那些酝酿许久的话咽回了喉咙，他觉得这一刻它们都失去了作用，也许Tony根本就不在乎他关不关心自己，更不在乎能不能从他这里得到一点聊胜于无的安慰，他的一举一动、一言一行都不会带来任何好的或者坏的效果，都不会让对方产生任何愉悦或者愤怒的反应，Steve沮丧又挫败的垂下了视线，他在一刻突然明白原来曾经那些撕扯和争执，那些抗拒和驱逐其实都不是真正意义上的分手，都不是真正意义上的决裂，只有当Tony表现出像如今这般平静中带着淡漠的态度，才是这场关系彻底终结的标志。 

但是他在片刻的犹豫后还是说了几句不咸不淡的话，Steve不愿意用这种尴尬的方式为他和Tony的感情画上句号，他询问了对方是否还适应这里的气候，早餐如何，过来的途中有没有遇到什么麻烦，他还告诉他如果他有任何需要帮忙的事都可以联系自己，他们住的并不远，只隔了两个街区，即使他半夜想吃甜甜圈也能在十分钟之内及时送达，讲道理这比一言不发还要荒谬可笑，Tony为此愣了几秒，他凝视着Steve冰蓝色的眼眸，接着慢慢从齿缝间挤出了一声杂任何情感的应答。 

“我知道了。” 

他们在窒息般的沉默中僵持了一个世纪甚至更久，直到Steve开口向Tony告辞，他说他该进去了，Natasha正在和律师进行最后的沟通，他想去看看情况，顺便提供自己力所能及的帮助，毕竟一旦错过了这次国际法庭的审判机会，他们就真的无计可施了，女特工告诉Steve，以Bucky手中那些人命的数量，如果不能证明他在接受特赦之前只是被九头蛇洗脑的冬日战士，只是一个没有自我意志的杀人机器，那么即使是推翻了那帮道貌岸然的混蛋关于干脏活一概不知的说法，也可以毫不夸张的说监狱已经是他最好的归宿。 

Tony点了点头，他做了一个请便的手势，并在接下来的一分钟里神情空白的注视着Steve，直至金发男人的身影消失在那两扇庄严的大门中，这一幕如同十七年前一样熟悉，也一样绝望而残酷，Tony想，即便这次仍旧是自己站在原地看着他离开，即便连导致这个场面的人都未曾改变，但是他竟然悲哀的觉得这一切很完美，因为他不用说任何一句关于一刀两断的话，甚至不用和Steve发生任何争执或者纠缠，对方就已经领悟了，他看透了他的暗示，看透了他的疲惫，更看透了他的心灰意冷。 

大概过了一个小时才有人出来叫他去证人席的位置上等候，Tony闭上眼睛短促的叹了口气，接着又握起拳头用力敲了敲眉心，他试图打起精神并保持清醒的状态，起码不能像现在这样消沉颓丧，这很重要，因为他知道他在让自己的证词尽量显得真实可信的同时需要面对一些难以想象的阻碍，他浑身上下的每一个细节都会被那群混蛋的律师无限放大，甚至是一个皱眉，一声咳嗽也会成为他们寻找破绽的借口，况且他要说服的人也不是那帮了解内幕的复仇者，而是对真相毫不知情的法官和陪审团。 

Tony明白他即将度过无比绝望的几十分钟，而他也为此花了很久的时间做好了心理建设，他相信自己能熬过去，毕竟他曾经是那个无所不能的钢铁侠，是那个洒脱傲慢的花花公子，他可以冷静的面对这一切，包括回答审判长的提问，包括说出那段视频资料中的内容，Tony想既然他已经答应了Steve那他就绝不会闪烁其词，更不会临阵脱逃，尽管这于对他来说极度的残忍——他需要站在众目睽睽之下，为了一个杀害父母的仇人开脱罪行。 

“他揪起我父亲的头发，而我父亲显然也认出他了，他叫他‘Barnes中士’，但他没有一点反应，他根本不记得他们是朋友，也不记得他自己的名字，接着他用拳头砸向我父亲，在把他杀死以后又走到了车门的另一边。” 

“我母亲不停的念叨着‘Howard’，那是我父亲的名字，但是他无动于衷，他什么也听不见，只是在机械的执行九头蛇给他下达的指令，他从始至终都面无表情，甚至没有看我母亲一眼就掐住了——” 

Tony说到这里突然哽咽了一声，他先是倒吸了一口冷气，随后痛苦的低下头用手遮住了那双焦糖色的眼眸，尽管他不愿意承认，也不愿意面对，然而事实就是如此——他崩溃了，这一刻他无法抑制的颤抖起来，Tony感觉他的牙关和喉咙间泛起了一阵滞涩的酸楚，与此同时有一些温热的液体顺着指缝流淌下来并在脸颊上肆意的横行，这他妈可真不像Tony Stark会有的反应，男人摇了摇头，他明明在开始之前已经警告过了自己要保持冷静，要保持无所畏惧的态度，但他没有办法，那些画面伴随着他脱口而出的每一个字在脑海中持续不断的闪现，他再度想起了那个冰冷的实验基地，想起了Steve一厢情愿的欺骗，想起了他毫不留情的把盾牌插进了他胸口的反应堆。 

原来他还是放不下，Tony想，他在来到这个国家的时候以为自己已经彻底不在意了，他能够做出一副波澜不惊的模样应对Steve的言行举止，能够淡漠平和的回忆他当年的所作所为，甚至能够轻描淡写的与他谈起那些另彼此痛苦的往事，但是现在Tony突然发现这是不可能的，因为他的心不允许他这么做，他永远都会被这个金发男人左右情绪，永远都会为他陷入不可自拔的痛苦，尽管他受够了这种被牵制的状态，也受够了一直在爆发边缘徘徊的愤怒和绝望，它们一直都让他感到疲惫不堪，一直都在消磨着他的意志。 

他的伪装只建立了不到短短的半天就坍塌了，那张滑稽的面具被残酷的现实挤压揉碎，掷地有声的淹没在茫茫的尘埃中，或许谎言就是这样的不堪一击，无论是对于别人，还是对于自己。 

亲眼目睹这一幕发生的Steve似乎想要站起来阻止Tony再说下去，尽管他在提出请求的时候就知道这会使对方极度的沉痛，但是却完全没想到事情会发展成如今的境地，那个男人显然承受不住这样的刺激，而作为始作俑者的自己更没有权利麻木不仁的坐在听审席位间任由他坠入烈火炙烤的深渊，Steve在短暂的犹豫后决定叫停这场灾难，他的确在意Bucky，也愿意为了维护他不顾一切，但这并不代表他就不在意Tony，这一刻他只想确保他不会再被那些绝望的回忆苦苦折磨——Steve看见他正因为什么控制不住的流泪，而这是他们在重逢的近三年以来的第一次。 

然而就在Steve准备开口的瞬间，一只纤细却有力的手掌牢牢的按住了他的肩膀，金发男人下意识的转身向旁边望去，结果看到Natasha正冲着自己轻轻的摇头——她用眼神明确的告诫对方当下绝不是什么发作的好时机——而Steve也不甘示弱拧起了眉毛，他张了张嘴，试图为他即将要做的事辩解什么，但女特工一直在施加力道的掌心昭然若揭的表达了她对美国队长的话并不感兴趣，他们两个这样僵持了大概有四五秒钟的时间，直到Steve听见Tony对着所有人说了句抱歉，他本以为他会到此为止，却没料想这个倔强的家伙在一阵无声的崩溃后又重新开始陈述证词，用自己的行动向陪审团证明他仍然有继续出庭的能力。 

他们在第三次休庭之后终于等到了审理的结果，不是很好，但也不是很坏，法官最终还是驳回了那群混蛋关于谋杀罪和叛国罪的诉讼，他们决定相信Bucky在得到特赦前的行为不受自己的控制，从而以一个二战英雄的身份去判断他遭到的指控并不成立，他替政府做的脏活显然是接受了上级的命令，因为这样的人是绝不会因为一己私怨或者报复社会的理由干出那些冷血残暴的勾当，这让台下所有随行的复仇者都如释重负的叹息一声，尤其是Natasha和Steve，前者终于放松了紧绷许久的神经，在为期一年多的斗争结束时成功爬出了令她胆战心惊的炼狱，后者则庆幸他的朋友可以完好无损的活下来，这是最重要的，他实在无法想象Bucky的归宿是某个秘密基地中的刑场。 

然而法院还是决定以涉嫌故意杀人的罪名逮捕他，因为毕竟没有证据能证明他是受到了威胁才替这帮家伙干活，况且他也的确没有受到威胁，Bucky当庭承认了这件事，他说他并不知道神盾局与政府的交易，不知道他们是以不见天日的暗杀和清道任务作为换取他解冻的条件，但是他在经历了长达两年的恢复训练后已经完全具备了自己的判断和意志，他心甘情愿的开始了这段诡秘的职业生涯，他从来没有试着去反抗过命令，也从来没有谁严刑拷打或者用枪指着他逼他去行动，他这么做只是觉得曾经的罪孽太深，想要以此得到点微不足道的心理安慰。 

他们在离开法庭后申请了二层的会议室准备讨论下一步的解决方案，虽然Bucky的性命暂时没有什么危险，但Steve和Natasha还是希望能把他从监狱里捞出来，因为有的时候失去自由甚至比死亡还要恐怖，没有人知道他会在那里遭受哪些折磨，以Bucky沉默寡言的性格和不讲道理的拳脚，一旦他惹出麻烦或者被当局的人秘密转移出去，那么Natasha的所有努力就前功尽弃了，她不允许这样的事发生，而她也相信Steve和自己抱着同样的想法。 

实际上这很困难，虽然他们可以在签发逮捕令之前保释他，但考虑到复仇者与Bucky之间千丝万缕的纠缠，包括那帮混蛋的律师提供的关于Natasha和他有着非比寻常关系的证据，包括Steve是他二战时期最亲密的战友，法院最终取缔了他们保释的资格，或者即使它允许他们中的某一个提供担保，那笔金额的数量也太过庞大，女特工和美国队长都不能很清楚的理解上亿美元的概念，这意味着他们要找一个与那间大厦毫无干系又家财万贯并且能被说服甘愿为Bucky出钱的人，这简直是天方夜谭，Natasha想，尽管Tony就站在自己面前，可她无法开口提出这个无礼的请求。 

所以他们在半个小时后受到了政府项目负责人的嘲笑，他以一种居高临下的姿态告诉Natasha她做的都是无用功，她的确保住了Bucky的性命，然后呢，然后结局有什么改变吗，他还是要被送进监狱，以杀人犯的罪名，而且如果他在里面的表现稍有不慎，当局仍然可以随便找一个没有任何破绽的理由解决掉他，或者他们也可以不用找任何理由，只需要动动手指就能派遣某个特工完成任务，这些话差点让Natasha愤怒的挨个拧断那群混蛋的脖子，她猛地从椅子里站了起来，正要不顾形象的辩驳并指责他们是一帮假仁假义的败类，却被圆桌另一端传来的熟悉声音打断了。 

“我可以保释他。” 

Tony一动不动的坐在那里，他先是看了Natasha一眼，接着又把目光转向了紧皱着眉头的Steve。 

“当然，Stark，你的确可以这么做，”对方显然没想到Tony会说出这句话，他愣了几秒，接着又恢复了讥笑嘲讽的模样，“不过鉴于你刚才在法庭上的表现，我还以为你恨透他了。” 

“我想这两者之间并没有什么必然的联系。”Tony冷漠的回敬道。 

剑拨弩张的气氛凝固了两分钟，Steve难以置信的看着他，而Natasha则撑住额头努力压抑着自己濒临爆发的怒火，这间屋子里显然没有任何人能搞懂Tony的想法，那些复仇者原以为他答应出庭作证就已经是奇迹了，毕竟Bucky不管是作为他本人还是冬日战士，他的确就是杀害Tony父母的凶手，然而他仍然决定救他，他顶着无法想象的痛苦来到了这里，如今又不惜冒着巨大的风险做这个保释人——那些钱或许对于他来说不算什么，尽管它们也的确是一笔不小的数目，但更加不可预估的是，一旦Bucky有任何问题，甚至只是一点微不足道的漏洞，Tony都要为此承担严峻的法律责任。 

政府的那帮人显然也没想到他会站出来揽下这个烂摊子，他们躁动了一阵，互相交换着迟疑的目光并小声讨论着Tony匪夷所思的做法，直到坐在中间的Ross开口叫停了他们，他今天从头至尾都没有说过一句话，始终保持沉默的看着Bucky的负责团队和Natasha你来我往的争执，然而这样反常的举动并不代表他突然善心大发，更不代表他打算轻易放过Bucky，他只是对他们败诉的结果非常失望，这件事紧密关联着他的政治前途，他是向当局申请冬兵项目的发起者，是这些暗杀和清道行动的创始人，虽然他并没有直接参与其中，但是如今闹成这样糟糕的场面他也无法把自己撇得一清二白。 

“好吧，Stark，我不知道除了为你的大度鼓掌以外还能赞美些什么，”Ross的话音戛然而止，他停顿了一会，接着开始不动声色的观察着Tony的神态变化，“我可以让你顺利的把Barnes保释出来，但作为交换条件，你得穿回那身钢甲替我们工作。” 

“这不可能，”Steve听到这里极为冲动的推开椅子站了起来，他甚至都没有等到Tony发话就斩钉截铁的替对方回绝了Ross的无稽之谈，“你没有权利提条件，无论他选不选择保释Bucky都是他自己的事。” 

“没错，Captain，但那是他和法院之间的交易，和政府没有关系，”Ross似乎并没有被金发男人不善的态度惹恼，他甚至还故意冲着Steve笑了笑，随后不紧不慢的陈述着自己冠冕堂皇的理由，“你的朋友的确需要假期，他该休息一下了，然而工作还是要继续的。” 

Steve此刻的表情就好像是听到了什么信口开河的笑话，这太荒唐了，甚至不只是荒唐，还有些难以言喻的悲哀，他们费尽千辛万苦才把Bucky从这个恶性循环的漩涡中解救出来，紧接着却又把Tony推下了深不见底的悬崖，他不明白为什么痛苦的总是他们两个，为什么总是他最在意的人，Steve突然发现他从来没能拯救Bucky，不管是在几十年前的那辆火车上，还是如今他被当作这群混蛋的挡箭牌，而Tony就更不肖说了，他一直在伤害他，他也一直在因为自己受到伤害，或许真相就是这样充满了讽刺意味——他信誓旦旦要维护的人最终都会不可避免的陷入万劫不复的绝望。 

Steve张了张嘴，似乎想要说两句反驳的话，但是Tony显然没打算给他这个机会，他看见那个男人深吸了一口气，接着在一片寂静中缓慢的抬起了视线。 

“我答应你。” 

这场会议因为Tony简短有效的回复在五分钟后就终止了，Ross承诺他们会让Bucky被顺利的保释并且绝不会再找他的麻烦——虽然在接下来的几年里他仍然要接受政府和法院的监管，以此确保他的大脑处于清醒的状态并不再具备任何潜在的危险——这一直是Steve想要的结局，然而当下他却没有感到一丝一毫的轻松，他低下头神情空白的注视着地板间的裂缝，那些翻滚的愧疚和无奈在瞬间填满了金发男人大脑中的每一根神经，Natasha也是如此，她沉默的坐在椅子里不停的捏着指节，甚至没有发现Tony刚刚已经推开大门走了出去。 

“抱歉，我不知道——”Steve在楼下拦住了Tony，他原本计划向他解释些什么，他想告诉对方自己从来没有想过事情会搞成这样，更没有想过用他的自由换取Bucky的平安，然而在开口的一刹那他又觉得所有的语言都太过苍白，因为它们已经发生了，正如Tony说过的那样，世界上根本不存在假设的可能，Steve只好在短暂的犹豫后把话题转向了刚才那场荒谬的交易，“你不该答应他的，Tony，他只是在得寸进尺而已，不过无所谓，我可以想办法——” 

“没有道歉Rogers，因为我不是为了你才这么做的。” 

Tony快速打断了Steve的话，他摇了摇头，随后用那双焦糖色的眼睛无比冷静的凝视着对方。 

“从来不是只有你一个人的心中才存在那些所谓的公平和正义。”

 

TBC


	33. Chapter 33

他想起打开手机的时候已经是那天下午了，实际上从昨天傍晚离开纽约以后Tony就切断了和外界的联系，他只想一个人呆着，安静的让那些汹涌的绝望将自己淹没，他没有心思跟任何人沟通，包括他的孩子，包括Pepper，虽然他仍旧担心Peter和Maria独自在家会不会遇到什么麻烦，也仍旧记挂着小辣椒关于Steve无休无止的唠叨，但是这一刻他唯一的念头就是把这个操蛋的世界踩在脚下，把桎梏他的牵挂统统踢走，因为他偶尔也妄图做回那个无所畏惧、目空一切的Tony Stark，做回那个从不对谁交付真心的花花公子。 

但是当下他必须得回到现实了，Tony叹了口气，他倒在床上用双手捂住眼睛来回的揉搓，希望自己能够从疲惫和痛苦中振作起来，起码恢复一点查阅邮件和短信的精神力，他猜Peter大概已经发了无数条消息抱怨Maria惊天动地的哭声，或者是Pepper狂轰乱炸的询问他这边的情况，不管是哪一种他都会觉得头疼，Tony知道其实他仍然没有调整好心态，仍然不想面对他们，然而逃避是所有解决方案中最可笑且最无用的做法，他必须接受他如今不是一个孑然一身的孤家寡人，不是一个可以恣意妄为的混蛋，所以他的手指在徘徊了两圈以后还是艰难的按下了侧面的开机键。 

Tony皱着眉头盯着那串无比熟悉的欢迎标语，他从未觉得这几个单词凑在一起会让人感觉如此的心烦意乱，然而这和他在十秒钟之后发现界面中弹出了一百多个未接电话相比都不算什么，Tony不可置信的瞪大了眼睛并极快的从柔软的床垫上翻身而起，他一边上下滑动着屏幕一边粗略的扫视着来电者的信息——全部都是Pepper，实际上她从昨天凌晨开始就没停过，最近的一次是二十分钟之前，Tony原本只是有点意外，他以为是小辣椒太担心他了，毕竟这是他十七年来第一次跑到了大洋彼岸，并且因为某些难以启齿的他也没有在下飞机时给对方发一条安全抵达目的地的短信。 

结果他在回拨的瞬间心中突然涌出了一种极度不祥的预感，Tony发现他的手腕在不停的颤抖，胸口也产生了一阵足以窒息的压抑，该死的焦虑症，他想，虽然在Maria出生后医生已经准予他继续服用百解忧进行治疗，但Tony还是决定戒掉它，他觉得依赖药物控制情绪的行为让他显得像个意志力薄弱的瘾君子，这绝不符合他洒脱的做派和高傲的自尊，Tony捏紧了拳头努力控制住即将爆发的恐慌，他现在只希望Pepper能够赶紧接通电话并告诉自己那边一切安好，她只不过是因为他幼稚的失联游戏所以决定大吼一顿宣泄愤怒罢了。 

“我猜你去的肯定不是地球上的那个冰岛，”小辣椒先是冷笑了一声，接着嘲讽道，“否则我想不出还有其他什么理由能让你的手机一直处于无法接听的状态。” 

“我只是想安静两天，”Tony试图为自己辩解，“你不明白Pepper，你不知道——” 

“闭嘴，我不想听，总之你最好在Peter彻底发疯之前滚回来！” 

Pepper咆哮了一句后无比懊悔的捏了捏鼻梁，她意识到她这样做实在有些过分，也实在有些不够通情达理，她清楚他正在遭受着难以想象的痛苦，这个对父母殒命耿耿于怀的男人刚刚经历了为凶手脱罪的煎熬，如今又要接受发生在他儿子身上的悲惨故事，所以这他妈到底是怎么了，Pepper不明白为什么这绝望的一切都与Tony有关，或者说从十七年前就没停过——自从他在那个冰冷的实验基地里发现他被Steve欺骗开始就好像进入了一个无穷无尽的恶性循环。 

他怀着孩子被他的Alpha暴打，于是心灰意冷的决定分手，接着又和他因为不戴套乱搞生了第二个孩子，并且再度被对方的所作所为伤害，事情到了这一步Tony却仍然放不下那个混蛋，仍然放不下那些让他深受折磨的过往，她觉得他们两个的脑子可能都有点问题，尤其是Steve，他根本不懂该如何爱一个人，他也不像大家调侃得那样爱他的盾牌，Pepper认为他和他的价值观以及道德观可以结成一对天造地设的伴侣，毕竟他一直对它们言听计从，她想如果她是Tony的话只会把高跟鞋狠狠甩在美国队长的脸上，随后没有任何犹豫的叫他滚蛋。 

Tony先是被她震耳欲聋的吼声吓了一跳，接着又因为在一堆乱七八糟的单词中分辨出Peter的名字而立刻紧张起来，他不由自主的拧起了眉毛，生怕在下一秒得知他儿子在外面乱来结果被反派打到重伤住院的消息，这简直是他的梦魇，直至今日他也忘不了Peter差点被一颗子弹夺走生命的惊险故事，那年他儿子才刚满十四岁，自以为是什么无所不能的救世主，结果在试图阻止一个抢劫犯的时候被对方突然从怀里掏出来的手枪打穿了前胸，Tony接到医院电话的瞬间就急疯了，不仅如此他在赶往医院的途中还差点发生车祸，男人一边迅速踩下刹车一边气急败坏的诅咒着自己失去了那套钢甲——否则他现在已经把那个混蛋轰成了碎片并且根本不用跟一群蠢货在街道上挤来挤去。 

但是情况也没比最坏的结果好到哪里去，Tony沉默的听完了Pepper的讲述，这一刻他并没有感到丝毫的庆幸，因为这对于Peter而言简直比杀了他还要痛苦，他眼睁睁的看着Gwen坠落下去，又眼睁睁的看着她死在了自己的面前，Tony不知道他儿子是如何熬过的昨晚，他甚至不敢想象那些挣扎和绝望，小辣椒告诉他Peter在崩溃的哭喊之后变得非常平静，如同一具机械控制的人偶，他一动不动的坐在已经变成断壁残垣的喷泉旁边，用极度迷离的眼神凝视着前方的路灯，她说她走到Peter身边叫了他无数遍，又轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀试图安慰两句什么，结果这些举动都没有得到男孩的任何回应。 

这种行尸走肉的状态一直维持到法医告知他Gwen并非死于内脏破损，虽然她在与地面接触的瞬间的确被挫伤的肋骨刺穿了重要器官，但真正致命的是向上反拉的蛛丝在重力的作用下产生的强大惯性，剧烈的冲击让Gwen在短短的一秒之内就折断了脖子，并且也因此彻底失去了抢救的必要，从那一刻开始Peter就疯了，他先是来回揪着自己的头发，似乎想要尖叫或者大吼什么，Pepper看见那些泪水顺着男孩氲湿的眼眶不断滑落，接着他张开了嘴，却始终没有发出一点哭泣的声音。 

他在接下来的几个小时中不停的念叨着“是我杀了她”，虽然无论他有没有用蛛丝抓住Gwen她都逃不过死亡的结局——几十米高的钟楼已经足够把一个不具备超能力的女孩摔得粉身碎骨——但这个残酷的事实还是把Peter击垮了，他拒绝和任何人沟通，不管调查人员问他什么他都只有这一句话，如果不是闻讯赶来的Pepper替他摆平了这一切，他儿子极有可能因为神智错乱般的言行被强行扭送进精神科接受治疗，她向这帮露出迟疑表情的家伙解释了事情的来龙去脉，也解释了Peter和Gwen的关系，小辣椒说希望他们能够理解一个十七岁的孩子，他只是一时无法承受这些痛苦，无法承受在他高中毕业的这天失去了他心爱的女孩。 

他需要尽快赶回去，Tony想，他太了解他儿子了，Peter喜欢钻牛角尖的性格简直和Steve如出一辙，他根本不会明白这不能怪他，更不会明白Gwen的死与他的选择无关，他只会陷入疯狂的内疚中不可自拔，就像Steve如今仍旧在为Bucky掉下那辆火车的事耿耿于怀，Tony相信如果没有人对他进行有效合理的开导，那么根本用不着麻烦调查局的员工动手，不出一个礼拜他就得亲自把Peter送进医院的精神科看病——这是Tony最害怕、却也是最可能发生的情况，所以他当机立断的让Pepper给他自己改了今天半夜的机票，并拜托她在这段时间内照顾好他儿子以及确保他的安全。 

他来到机场的时候意外发现Steve正在等候室的门口徘徊，Tony皱了皱眉头，他不知道对方是如何得知的他准备提前的离开的消息，他没有告诉任何人，包括Natasha，这件事发生的太过突然，Tony在听完小辣椒的交代后一心只记挂着Peter的状况，他甚至都忘了自己还有一个不到一岁的女儿需要关心，更不用说那些与此无关的复仇者了，况且保释Bucky的手续也十分复杂，光是审核Tony的身份就得花上一个星期或者更久，法院将通过一大堆资料和他曾经的行为记录确保他的各项能力，这是不可或缺的一部分，因为从Bucky走出羁押处的那一刻起他便得对他所有的言行举止负责。 

“虽然我对你出现在这里的原因没有任何兴趣，但如果你是来阻拦我的，Rogers，那你最好立刻就给我滚蛋。” 

Tony面无表情的把行李扔到了一边，他现在完全没有心情和这个家伙吵架，他想倘若Steve在接下来的几分钟内说出了任何恳求他为Bucky留下来的话他一定会当场把他给杀了，不用穿钢甲也不需要什么凶器，他会一拳一拳的把Steve砸死，就像Bucky是如何对待他父亲的那样，Tony知道他的不告而别会造成保释工作的停滞，这意味着事情的不确定性又上升了几个百分点，因为没有谁能保证Ross不会突然反悔或者他根本就是假意做出承诺，好以此换取那些复仇者暂时的安定，毕竟他们只是口头约定了这场交易，在缺乏白纸黑字的情况下他随时可能会和冬日战士的项目负责人实施解决这块心病的所有对策。 

然而他当下完全不想管这些乱七八糟的破事，他心里只有他儿子，Tony可以答应Steve他会在处理完Peter的问题后立刻返回冰岛配合国际法庭的工作，不过今天没有商量的余地，无论如何他都要离开，他都要陪在他儿子的身边帮助他度过这场浩劫，他的确是那个渴望救世的钢铁侠，但他同样也是Peter的父亲，他愿意舍弃自己的自由换取公平和正义的伸张，甚至愿意为了坚守信仰不顾性命，可是Peter不行，他必须好好活着，Tony决不允许他儿子受到任何伤害，更不允许他因为毫无用处的愧疚像Steve一样永远沉湎在回忆中不可自拔。 

“我不是——”Steve微不可闻的叹息了一声，“我下午去找你的时候前台的工作人员说你已经走了，她告诉我你去了机场，我不知道发生了什么才让你这么急着赶回——” 

“你不需要知道，”Tony不耐烦的打断了他，“总之我得离开几天，放心Rogers，我不会反悔，其实你根本就不用跑来再确认一遍。” 

Steve因为这些话不由自主的拧起了眉毛，他没想到对方会这样说，Tony从一开始就认为他们在机场的意外邂逅是Bucky造成的，他先是警告他不要企图阻拦他回去，接着又觉得自己是担心他改变主意才不打招呼的出现，他的确不再信任他了，Steve失落的摇了摇头，其实眼前的一切和他的朋友毫无干系，他只是听闻Tony准备离开的消息后害怕他在美国那边遇到了什么棘手的麻烦，因为这个倔强的家伙极有可能一声不吭的抗下所有的压力和痛苦，Steve犹豫了一阵，最终他还是决定把剩余的工作全部抛给Natasha处理，同时也拜托女特工帮自己换了今晚最后一班回纽约的飞机。 

“如果你不想说我不会强迫你，”Steve抬起视线看了看屏幕里不断更迭的信息，又看了看墙壁上巨大的电子时钟，他缄默了几秒后绕到Tony的身侧替对方拎起了那个沉重的箱子，“那么我们现在可以走了吗，我想你应该不会喜欢我们被及时登机的广播点名。” 

Tony反应了一会，他似乎在琢磨Steve话中的深意，随后他很快明白过来并盯着旁边的金发男人露出了十分迟疑的目光，讲道理这有些难以置信，Tony动了动嘴唇，他想问他为什么要这么做，为什么突然决定撇下他并未完全脱离危险的好友选择跟随自己离开，他甚至连其中的原因都未曾得知，就那么冲动的决定缺席第二天的文件签署会议，这不像美国队长会做出的选择，更不像Steve Rogers在对待Bucky的问题上会做出的选择，因为他总是会把天平倒向他的战友，并且也从来没有发生过任何的意外，Tony不清楚他在短短的几个小时之内遭遇了什么重大的变故，他到底是被门挤坏了脑子还是由于四倍血清出现了失效的迹象。 

但是他最终也没问什么，Tony捏着登机牌走在Steve的旁边，他装作一副不甚在意的模样漫不经心的打量着对方的神情变化，试图从这个金发男人的脸上得到他想要的答案，而Steve似乎也感觉到了Tony在他身上游移的目光，他知道他仍然无法理解自己一反常态的举动，也知道他脑海中那些复杂的想法，不过Steve却不打算向他解释其中的原因，他只是转过头冲着Tony微弱的笑了笑，紧接着又加快了前进的脚步。 

其实他在离开法院后独自前往临时羁押所见了Bucky一面，Steve将刚才在会议室里发生的一切告诉了他的好友，包括Tony决定保释他，包括Ross荒谬的交换条件，他愧疚又无奈的说他没想到事情会搞成这样，他没想到Bucky最终会成为替Ross背锅的挡箭牌，更没想到他最爱的人又一次因为自己受到了伤害。Steve突然感觉有些迷茫，他不清楚他还能说点什么、还能做点什么，他发现的一举一动从不曾给他们两个带来一丝一毫的光明和未来。 

而Bucky则一直保持着沉默，其实这已经是他第无数次听Steve谈起这类千篇一律的懊悔言论，不管是对于他当年没有在那辆火车上抓住自己，还是对于他如今被政府利用的悲惨处境，Bucky不明白为什么Steve总是在执着已经无法改写的过往，他发现这个男人似乎永远放不下那些苦苦困扰他的歉疚，也永远放不下那些令人绝望的曾经，他的确很感激Steve的维护，如果没有他的存在Bucky甚至不知道自己能不能活到今天，但是这一切都应该结束了，他们必须向前看，必须接受残酷的现实，必须明白他早已不再他是和这个世界唯一的关联。 

——“我不想活在过去，Steve，我们也都不应该活在过去。” 

Bucky在Steve离开之前如是对他说道，他看见那个金发男人先是僵硬了几分钟，他神情空白的凝视着自己，随后像是被针尖刺中一般突然松懈了始终在紧绷的肩膀。 

Tony在他们抵达纽约的时候还是把Gwen的死讯告诉了Steve，他想他应该还能记得这个和他只有几面之缘的女孩，毕竟她的那通电话是造成自己钢铁侠的身份被当众揭穿的导火索，Tony至今仍然无法忘掉Pepper的怒火和他儿子难以置信的眼神，而她因为担心Peter出事对着手机另一端的Steve大吼大叫的情节也绝对算是这场闹剧中最荒唐的部分，当初Tony在听完他儿子的讲述后甚至有点想为女孩超于同龄人的勇气鼓掌，尽管她在知道那是美国队长的时候还是露出了无比惊恐和自责的表情。 

Tony本以为他能够成功的帮助Peter走出阴霾的笼罩，然而事实却并非如此，他仍然不肯跟任何人进行正常的交流，无论问他什么他都只有一句“是我杀了她”，而每当Tony试着告诉他这不是他的错的时候，Peter就会像发疯一般摔东西或者尖叫，他哭着告诉他爸他什么都不懂，他根本不明白他的痛苦，根本不明白永远失去自己最在意的人到底是什么感受，因为不管他和Steve之间的关系有多么僵硬，有多么不可调和，起码他们两个都还活着，他们可以吵架、可以争执、甚至可以为了一点微不足道的小事大打出手，但是他不可以了，并且再也不可以了。 

这种糟糕的情况一直持续到Gwen葬礼的那一天，Peter死都不肯离开卧室，他说Gwen恨他，她不会想看到自己出现在那片冰冷的墓地前，更不会想看到他充满绝望和内疚的目光，他是导致她殒命的元凶，他没有向她告别的资格，Tony先是在这些胡言乱语的间隙安慰了他儿子几句，接着又威胁Peter说如果他不去他将来会为他的缺席悔恨终生，但男孩就是不肯妥协，Tony只好转向Friday求助，结果他的智能管家也无计可施，她遗憾的告诉他Peter刚刚已经用蛛丝把门锁给牢牢的封住了。 

Tony烦躁又无奈的皱起眉头，然而正当他打算放弃劝服Peter的时候，却看见始终未发一言的Steve走了过来，那个金发男人站在卧室门口静默了一会，接着抬起手臂轻轻敲了敲门。 

“她不会恨你，Peter，无论你有没有抓住她，她都不会恨你。” 

他无比认真的注视着Tony焦糖色的眼眸，在停顿了几秒后一字一顿的说道。 

“只有你选择逃避，她才会真的恨你。”

 

TBC


	34. Chapter 34

Peter最终还是去了Gwen的葬礼，他撑着一把黑色的长柄伞站在后方，远远的望着肃穆的人群和一身长袍的牧师，那个头发花白的男人悲切的念着悼文，从他口中流淌出的沉闷长句伴随着淅淅沥沥的冷雨像是一把锈钝的匕首，迟缓却毫不停滞的翻搅着男孩的五脏六腑，Peter神情放空的凝视着被白色马蹄莲和鱼尾叶簇拥的棺椁，他轻轻闭了闭眼睛，随后清晰的感觉到有一些温热的液体顺着脸颊滑落下来，他多么希望这一切不过是一场噩梦，或许当他再度醒来的时候会发现自己只是靠着学校草坪前的那棵老树酣睡了许久，而Gwen则穿着啦啦队的制服坐在旁边，小心翼翼的数着他翕动的睫毛。 

可是一分钟后在他视线里出现的还是原先那些残酷的景象，Peter颤抖了几秒，他捏紧手柄的指节在瞬间失去了力气，接着连带整只小臂都脱离了中枢神经的控制，男孩麻木不仁看着那把雨伞无声的落进湿润的泥土，他没有弯腰拾起它也没有跑到树荫下寻求遮蔽，只是站在原地任由细如丝线的水滴浸染自己蓬乱的衣襟和头发，Peter艰涩的咬紧牙关拼命抑制着咽喉间的酸痛，他不想让Gwen看见他哭泣的模样，更不想让她听见那些充满绝望和痛苦的哽咽，即使她已经不再有任何感官，即使她已经不再有回应的能力，但Peter就是不愿意把他脆弱的一面暴露在此时此刻。 

男孩努力绷直了脊背，在一阵静默的挣扎后转动鞋尖的方向离开了正在挨个献上思念和祈祷的人群，他撑不下去了，他相信就算再多待一秒他都会痛不欲生般的尖叫起来，Peter根本无法想象亲眼目睹她被埋进土中的场景，根本无法想象那种冰冷和孤独，他低垂着目光步伐缓慢的挪动了十几米，接着突然像发疯一般朝着墓园的门口跑去。 

他知道Steve说得没错，他不应该逃避现实，因为即使他不肯接受，这一切仍然会血淋淋的摆在他面前，他必须正视所有的痛苦，正视所有的煎熬，只有这样才能让生活继续下去，才能让身边的人不会由于自己的沉湎受到伤害，但Peter在努力尝试后还是被它们击垮了，他突然有点理解Steve曾经那种总是无法对过去释怀的心情，那些美好的部分蛊惑着他，而那些痛苦的部分则折磨着他，他放不下其中的任何一个，最后被桎梏在虚无缥缈的回忆里，踽踽独行的徘徊于怀念和悔恨之间。 

Peter在参加完葬礼之后逐渐恢复了正常的言行举止，他会按时吃饭睡觉，也会神色平和的与周围的人交流，但Tony能看出他儿子始终在消沉着，他知道他其实根本没有走出这场悲剧——Peter依旧在恨着自己，依旧放不下Gwen的死亡，他常常陷在沙发里盯着空旷的墙壁发呆，或者开口又突然忘记原本想说的话，这类愈发严重的情况让Tony忧心忡忡，尤其是当Peter被派遣去执行任务的时候——反派和恐怖分子根本不关心蜘蛛侠是不是失去了他的女朋友，他们不会同情他，更不会对他心慈手软，大概身为超级英雄就是这样痛苦，Tony想，那些扛在肩上的责任从不会因为苦苦折磨自己的绝望而消减一分一毫。 

“看好他Rogers，别让那孩子做傻事，”Tony在去复仇者大厦接Maria的时候第无数次严肃的叮嘱美国队长，“记住你当年向我保证过什么。” 

男孩发现他爸在这几个月里一直极度紧张的关注着他的一举一动，Steve也是如此，甚至只要他的手机无人接听超过半个小时Tony就会失去理智的要求那个金发男人把他儿子给找回来，所以Peter最近已经不止一次经历了在他和敌人纠缠在一起时突然有一面盾牌从身后飞过来将对方击倒的情况，讲道理这让男孩十分烦躁，他完全能够猜出他们两个在担心什么，他们害怕他冲动，害怕他出事，尽管这类防患于未然的行径充满了不信任和可笑的保护欲，但Peter承认他的心中的确会经常冒出一些荒谬的念头，而他也尝试着这么做了，他妄图在和反派拼命的过程中把自己杀死，妄图用这种方法从困扰他的痛楚和歉疚中解脱。 

然而他每一回都失败了，不是在临界的那一刻他突然觉得这样做除了会刺痛深爱他的人之外没有任何意义，就是Steve及时赶到把他从危险的边缘拖拽了回来，Peter本以为他在与死亡擦肩了几次之后会抛撇这种无聊的想法，他会庆幸自己仍旧活着，并彻底摆脱颓丧的心态努力过完余生的每一天，但他逐渐意识到这毫无用处，他从未能因此得到拯救，或者说他也根本不想得到拯救，有时候Peter甚至觉得在战斗中牺牲大概是个很完美的结局，他既如自己的初心所愿实现了一个超级英雄的价值，又实现了对莽撞和失误的赎罪。 

所以他才会在被神盾局派去解决某个秘密生化武器研发基地的负责人的时候像个神志不清的疯子一样不顾一切的决定把它炸毁并和对方同归于尽，Peter没有使用他的蛛丝把那个家伙勒死或者绑在柱子上任他被强烈的冲击波碾成碎片，他甚至没有穿那套红蓝相间的制服，就那么手无寸铁的走进了目标的实验室，男孩张开双臂无所谓的对着指向他的枪口耸了耸肩，他毫无畏惧的凝视了他几秒，随后坚定又缓慢的朝着准备扣下扳机的男人走了过去。 

很多年以后Peter才发觉那时候的自己完全就是个不折不扣的蠢货，他终于醒悟Steve告诉他不要逃避的并不仅仅是那场被雨水淹没的葬礼和残酷的现实，其实比起这些他更希望他不要逃避未来，因为他还太年轻，还有太多的可能。 

但现在Peter什么都不在乎，他爸还有Maria，还有Steve，还有Pepper和Natasha，他大概会为他伤心几天、几个月甚至几年，可这些悲痛终究会过去，因为他觉得他早已不再是Tony唯一的希望——他有了别的孩子，身份比自己名正言顺许多；他和美国队长的关系似乎也不再像之前那样僵硬，说不定他终有一天会和他念念不忘的前男友走向复合；他的两位朋友总是会在他最无助的时候伸出援手，不厌其烦又真情实意的关心着他的一切——或许他的存在不是那么重要了，Peter故作轻松的想，如今他只不过是Tony生活中的点缀，有他可能会更好，可没有他也并不会妨碍他爸的心跳功能正常运行。 

他在距离目标还有一米左右的距离时堪堪停住了脚步，接着整座楼房都剧烈的震动起来，爆炸的冲击导致试验台上的那些器皿在跌落中撞得支离破碎，储存着剧毒和具有极强腐蚀性液压罐也被汹涌的气流挤出了裂纹，那个家伙显然对此没有任何防备，他在张皇失措间被坍塌的房梁砸中了肩膀，下一秒原本紧握着手枪随着他的痛呼应声落地，Peter同样被摇晃的地板甩了出去，他勉强用手肘支撑着自己挪动到刚才的位置，接着突然拾起它对准翻滚挣扎的男人连续开了无数发子弹，直至看见对方微弱打颤的指尖无力的垂落，这是他最后能做的事，Peter捏了捏拳头，他必须确保列入死亡名单的敌人不再具备任何的生命体征。 

男孩在彻底解决掉对方后骤然松懈了紧绷的肩膀，他躺在地上盯着不断滚落的石块和逐渐蔓延逼近的火光急促的呼吸着，Peter清楚即使他没有被钢筋砸出脑浆，基地中混杂的毒气也可以在几分钟之内就麻痹他的全部神经，实际上他当下已经隐隐有些窒息的感觉了，男孩摇了摇头，他想他应该按照那些书或者电影里说得那样开始回忆自己短暂的一生，但是他的大脑只有一片无垠的空白，他记不起任何画面，记不起任何人，甚至也没有他预期中的那种释然，Peter突然被恐惧的情绪密不透风的包围，他不知道倘若连死亡都无法带走这种压抑和折磨，还有什么方式能让自己获得真正的救赎。 

Peter艰难的咬着嘴唇，他默默的数着自己余生的秒数直到整个世界都模糊起来，然而就在他失去意识之前，男孩突然感觉有人拉住了他的手臂并努力拖拽着他违背地心引力的作用跳向高处，那不是Steve的力量，也绝不可能是他爸，男孩神志不清的甩了甩头，他刚想张嘴询问对方的名字和目的结果就被一阵剧烈的爆炸阻断了声带的运作，他和那个救他的家伙瞬间被强烈的冲击扔出了几十米，Peter晕眩了一阵后勉强撑开眼皮，人类本能的求生意志使他在断壁残垣中匍匐着爬了两步，接着终于因为吸入的大量毒气和透支的体力彻底昏迷了过去。 

他醒来的时候发现自己躺在一辆三厢轿车的后座，而前面开车则是那个穿着红黑制服、背后绑着两把奇怪武器的家伙，Peter在震耳欲聋的重金属摇滚乐中大叫了一声——他的记忆因为刚才的刺激出现了短暂的缺失，所以下意识的就把这个诡异的场景定义成了绑架，男孩迅速的翻身而起并开始胡言乱语的威胁对方，他说他会拧断他的脖子或者用蛛丝缠住他的舌头让他变成一个哑巴，这种疯狂失序的状态大概持续了半分钟的时间，直到正要挥拳的Peter突然察觉他的手脚其实并没有被人绑住，男孩愣了几秒才想起在那个实验基地里发生的一切，他想起他企图炸死敌人的同时把自己炸死，想起在最后的关头这个有过几面之缘却仍然不知道姓名的家伙将他拉出了地狱。 

“你就是这样对待你的救命恩人的吗，”驾驶座上的男人一边说着一边将蛛丝发射器朝后方甩了过去，它先是在空中画了一个完美的抛物线接着无比精准的砸中了Peter的额头，“还你的婴儿玩具，甜心，顺便提醒你一下，待会别用这种方式把我的摩托车扔过来。” 

“你是不是有什么毛病，我根本不需要你救我！”Peter极度烦躁的咆哮起来，这一秒他已经完全把几个月前的那场交易抛到了脑后，“我想死你明白吗，就是字面意义上的我想死！而且我当时就快要成功了，大概在一分钟或者两分钟之后，但是现在托你的好意我他妈又要呆在这个操蛋的世界上！” 

“你的家长没告诉你不应该说脏话吗，”男人猛地踩了一脚刹车接着夸张的抱住自己的脑袋尖叫起来，“比起听到一个未成年的小孩说他不想活了我更惊讶他的嘴里竟然能吐出‘他妈的’之类的狗屁。” 

“闭嘴蠢货！”Peter突然失控般的大吼了一句，“你跟我爸一样，你们根本就不懂我已经什么都没有了！” 

空气凝固了几秒，在此期间Peter一直拼命压抑着砸暴对方脑袋的冲动，他原本以为这个怪胎会有什么与众不同的地方，最少不是站在长辈的角度上把他看成一个不谙世事的孩子，或者换句话说，他希望即使他不赞同自己主动找死的做法也不会对他的选择妄加有关年龄的评判，然而事实却并非如此，男孩失望的拧起眉毛，他就和Tony一样自命不凡，他们根本没有平等的对待他，只是始终觉得他没有长大——因为没有长大才将不算快乐的快乐当作快乐，因为没有长大才将不算痛苦的痛苦当作痛苦，他们总会习惯的以“年轻”作为安慰的借口和理由，总会习惯的想象他刚刚吹灭了五岁生日蛋糕上的蜡烛。 

“不，小子，你也不是什么都没有，”男人耸了耸肩，他摘下面罩慢慢转过头来将那张恐怖狰狞的脸毫无保留的展现在Peter的面前，“起码和我比起来，你还有一副漂亮的皮相不是吗。” 

Peter为眼前的景象难以置信的张大了嘴巴，他盯着对方看了一会，随后突然昏厥了过去。 

讲道理这个反应很不礼貌，但男人只是对着空气翻了个白眼却没有选择把Peter活活揍醒，因为他知道这孩子不是被他的脸吓到了，尽管他的脸的确足够把任何一个人吓晕——Peter变得如此虚弱是由于毒气大面积侵蚀了他的身体，这进而导致他的内部器官开始迅速衰竭，况且现在已经不只是内部了，他看见他裸露在外的皮肤上逐渐出现了紫红色的斑块和轻微溃烂的迹象，这意味着男孩可能会在几个小时之内腐化成一具面目全非的尸体，比他还难看的那种或者是连他爸都认不出来的那种，他相信即使这个小家伙想死也不会喜欢这种毁容般的惨烈死法。 

他在那些复仇者和Tony赶到医院之后就悄无声息的离开了，虽然低调不是他的作风，但男人当下并不想叉着腰跳出来搅和进他们的破事，他知道Peter是谁，他是蜘蛛侠，是Tony Stark的儿子，这代表他不仅是那间大厦里的员工同时还拥有一个极度难缠的老爸，尽管男人不怕他，不怕他的嘴炮，不怕他的坏脾气，更不怕他的斥力炮，不过他不想惹他，他知道当一个父亲看到自己的儿子变成这副半死不活的模样时只会彻底的爆炸并且还会无差别的朝周围的无辜群众发射足以将纽约瞬间夷为平地的愤怒。 

医生检查完Peter的状况后遗憾的告诉等在门外的Tony他们无能为力，这孩子全身几乎都被致命的变异病毒感染了，想要把他救回来简直是天方夜谭，除非有奇迹发生，否则单纯依靠药物几乎不可能治愈，他们除了注射营养液勉强维持着他的呼吸和心跳以外没有其他更有效的办法，而且他根本撑不过今晚，医生对着Tony抱歉的摇了摇头，他说其实那些输进去的营养液也只不过是聊胜于无的心理安慰而已。 

“你的承诺呢Rogers！？你答应过我什么！？” 

Tony歇斯底里的朝着Steve大吼了两句，他想问问对方还记不记得当年在康涅狄格州的那间别墅里上演的故事，他承诺过他会永远保证Peter的安全，这个金发男人甚至还说如果不是由于Peter他根本不配得到自己的信任。这些场景历历在目，如同昨天才发生的一般，而他儿子现在却性命垂危的被一堆针管插满了全身，Tony捂住额头靠在墙壁上急促的喘息着，他承认他再度崩溃了，但是这次他却没有任何哽咽或者流泪的迹象，他只想立刻穿回那身钢甲把Steve轰成碎片，这一刻Tony决定让大脑中的理智统统见鬼，他不管Steve到底是不是造成Peter濒临死亡的罪魁祸首，也不管当下有多少双前队友的眼睛盯着他的一举一动，他要通知Steve他们彻底完了，接着再毫不留情的把他给杀了。 

“你冷静点，Tony，”Natasha皱着眉头挡在他和Steve之间，“我知道你接受不了，但拜托别这么大吼大叫的，Maria还在这儿。” 

“我他妈才不关心这一个，我只关心躺在里面的那一个！”Tony口不择言的喊道。 

Steve知道Tony爱他们的女儿，他只是因为急疯了才说出了这种话，毕竟Peter正处于奄奄一息的状态，他随时都可能停止呼吸，随时都可能陷入永久的沉睡，Steve清楚这意味着什么，这意味着Tony将要失去一个陪伴他十几年的孩子，如同曾经失去父母的时候一样绝望，但他不知道该如何安慰他，因为他早就发现道歉并没有任何的用处，那些言论根本挽救不了残酷的事实，它们只会让彼此痛苦，让彼此深受回忆的折磨，实际上Steve的焦虑绝不比对方少一分一毫，他为自己的疏忽而愤怒，为没有实现的承诺而内疚，更为Tony和Peter的状态感到忧虑。 

Tony最终没有回去穿那套钢甲，也没有告诉Steve他们完了，在过于激动的情绪逐渐褪去后他的大脑里只剩下了失措和绝望，男人颤抖了几秒，接着痛苦的将脸埋进了双手中，他知道所有尖酸刻薄的话、所有不顾一切的举动都无法挽救Peter的性命，他只能祈祷他儿子会完好无损的醒过来，如果这个愿望可以实现，他会毫不犹豫的带他和Maria离开美国，从此告别这种提心吊胆的日子，Tony不在乎Peter想不想当超级英雄，也不在乎他能不能和Steve相认，它们一点都不重要，重要的是他要他的孩子平安的活着。 

他们维持着沉默的气氛在重症监护室的门口坐了整整一夜，直到第二天凌晨的时候医生出来通知Tony他儿子醒了，这大概是他在这十几年里听到的最好的消息，男人如释重负般的叹息了一声，然而他还没来得及为此庆幸就被医生的话打断了思路，他告诉Tony其实这很奇怪，按照常理来说人类的器官在衰竭至一定程度后会引发休克甚至是死亡，但Peter却在最为虚弱的顶峰突然开始奇迹般的自愈，他问Tony这种匪夷所思的现象是不是和这孩子小时候的某些经历有关，他们在他的血样中检查出了放射性物质的残留成分，更为诡异的是，除此之外Peter似乎曾经注射过一种强大的、能够所有抵御病毒侵染的血清。 

“血清？”Steve皱着眉头重复了一遍这个单词，“你说他注射过血清？” 

“是的，但也并不能肯定，”对方似乎没有注意到Tony包含噤声意味的眼神，“实际上从检查的结果来看我更倾向于它们是来自这孩子的某一方亲属。” 

Steve因为这句话愣了几秒，接着他不可置信的转过头看向低垂着目光的Tony，而周围除了Natasha以外的复仇者也露出了和美国队长同样的表情，这他妈简直是什么愚人节的玩笑，所以Peter那个所谓的“发情期搞了Tony就跑路”的混蛋Alpha父亲就是Steve Rogers——显然十七八年前的某一天他就被这个家伙搞怀孕了，大概就在内战即将爆发的时候，但是由于某些难以启齿的原因和不欢而散的糟糕结局，Tony选择了隐瞒着这件事，他放弃了钢铁侠的身份，放弃了付出了巨大心血的联盟，他带着未出生的Peter离开了纽约，找了一个临近的小城过上了普通人的生活。 

“别告诉我——”Steve在大脑空白了一阵后仍然处于接受无能的状态，他瞬间联想起了某些令人绝望而痛苦的画面，金发男人艰难的动了动嘴唇，他能清楚的感觉到自己的肩膀正伴随着他说出口的每一个字在不受控制的抖动，“当年在西伯利亚——” 

这一天终究还是来了，Tony自嘲的想，他们的身份发生了极度戏剧性的转变，他扮演了骗子的角色而美国队长却成了谎言的受害者，男人缄默了两分钟，他捏了捏拳头，接着缓慢的抬起目光凝视着Steve冰蓝色的眼眸。 

“没错，Rogers，你就是这么做的。” 

他毫无波澜的说道。

“你打了他。”

 

TBC


	35. Chapter 35

Peter走进会议室的时候看见Steve和Tony正相对无言的坐在里面，男孩皱了皱眉，他的心跳因为眼前压抑的气氛开始不由自主的加速，并且随着步伐的迈进和距离的缩短愈演愈烈，最后几乎是在限速区的范围内徘徊。他能预感到他爸将要说出一些让他尖叫发疯的言论，甚至能预感到它们大概和Steve有关，不过那又有什么大不了的，Peter苦笑了一下，他早就疯了，实际上他从Gwen死去的那一秒开始便再未能恢复过平静，否则他也不会一次又一次的尝试杀死自己，也不会在执行任务的途中企图和敌人同归于尽。 

男孩紧张的捏着拳头，他先是用迟疑的目光来回扫视着他们两个，随后动作缓慢的坐到了Tony的对面，Peter在这一刻终于能够体会他爸焦虑症发作时的感受，这种一触即发却又冰冷沉闷的空气几乎要让他窒息，他不知道是什么事才把他爸变成这副吞吞吐吐的模样，更不知道Steve脸上的表情为何如此的凝重，男孩看见他冰蓝色的眼睛里充满了难以言喻的愧疚和痛苦，尤其是当他看向自己的时候。Peter本以为这种情绪是和那天的爆炸有关，他猜Steve在接下来的五分钟内大概要为此向他和他爸道歉，但这没有必要，Peter想，这一切都是他本人心甘情愿的自作自受。 

然而Steve并不是第一开口发言的人，Peter有些意外的望着他始终沉默的老爸，他注意到Tony在张嘴之前先深吸了一口气，接着像是下定了什么决心一般说出了“西伯利亚”这个单词，Peter不明所以的拧起了眉毛，他搞不懂他爸为什么要在这种时候提起和内战有关的事——男孩瞬间想到了自己曾经在资料库里读过的几册文档，里面用寥寥几笔描述了美国队长和钢铁侠最后的战斗——他相信眼下绝不是一个谈论这件事的好时机，Peter摇了摇头，他的确一直在探索当年的真相，也一直渴望Tony或者Steve或者某一个参与者能对他讲述内战的全部，但不应该是现在，鉴于他醒来还没有多久而Steve和Tony还处在分手的状态。 

“我知道我接下来要说的话可能会让你感到无法接受，但是我必须要告诉你这些，Peter，你也必须要知道这些。” 

这个开场白Tony在脑海中演练了无数遍，在他第一次和Steve重逢的时候就知道这一天终究会来临，除了Peter的身世，更加令他难以启齿的是内战来龙去脉，他清楚这段灰暗的故事即将给他儿子带去什么样的打击，包括他们两个因为协议撕扯得不可开交，包括在那个冰冷的实验基地里Steve绝情冷酷的做法，Tony凝视着男孩焦糖色的眼睛，尽管他十分恐惧Peter了解真相后可能会变表现出的愤慨、失望、抗拒或者漠然，但他明白每个人都必须要为自己的谎言付出代价，如同当年的Steve一样——他失去了他，也失去了Peter。 

“那时候我的确和Steve因为注册法案的分歧闹得很不愉快，我承认我表现得有点冲动，这可能也是导致他后来无法信任我的理由，所以我并不是完全没有错的，Peter，我愿意承认我自己的错误，还有关于我隐瞒了Wanda他们被政府监禁的事，我想资料库里应该没说这个。” 

“但这些问题并不是我和Steve的关系走向不可挽回的根本原因，你长大以后就会明白，作为伴侣，两个人可以三观不同，甚至可以不是那么的毫无保留的信任彼此，但绝不可以用一厢情愿的好意去辖制对方，这是很可笑的，世界上从来不存在‘我是站在你的角度考虑’这种说法，它们都不过是为了满足本人的控制欲或者是为了逃避那些残酷事实的借口。” 

“我们两拨人在机场打起来了，这个你应该知道，后来Steve带着他的朋友跑到西伯利亚试图阻止泽莫的阴谋，我也跟去了，结果我们三个人发现他的目的并不是启动剩余的冬日战士，而是要彻底分裂复仇者。” 

“然而那个家伙却没有说任何一句挑拨的话，他只是当着我们的面放了一段视频资料。” 

“你无法想象我看到它时的心情，Peter，这么多年我一直对我父母的死耿耿于怀，结果就在那天我亲眼目睹了这场意外发生的全部过程——原来Steve的朋友就是杀害他们的凶手，而他也早就知道了这件事，但他没有告诉我，明明有那么多机会、有多么时间，可他就是没有说。” 

“我知道他是怎么想的，他害怕我知道这件事以后找他朋友的麻烦，我也是在那个时候我才意识到原来我在他眼里就是个不分是非的疯子，没错，我的确不会原谅他的朋友，但我作为一个成年人能想明白他不是罪魁祸首，我不会杀了他报仇，我会去找九头蛇算这笔陈年旧账。” 

“所以他的隐瞒显然毫无用处，我还是发现了，那一刻我完全失去了理智，除了为我父母的殒命愤怒以外我更痛恨他竟然欺骗我，我曾经无数次在他面前流露出过对这件事的伤怀和痛苦，可他始终就装作什么都不知道一样，他甚至还安慰我说要和我一起查出当年的真相。” 

“然后他为了维护他的朋友把我按在地上暴打了一顿，尽管他认为那只是为了使我失去战斗能力，但对于我来说，他的表情和力道都在告诉我他要杀了我，我从未想过有一天会因为害怕被自己的伴侣杀死而恐慌，但他就是这么做的，他在最后一刻掀开了我的面甲，接着没有任何犹豫的把盾牌插进了我胸口的反应堆。” 

“你不明白四倍血清的冲击和西伯利亚的寒冷气候对于一个怀孕的Omega来说代表着什么，没错这不是玩笑Peter，我的确怀孕了，虽然只有Pepper一个人知道这件事，我没有告诉Steve是因为那个时候我们已经解除标记了，我不想让他觉得我是在利用孩子作为捆绑他妥协的条件。” 

“虽然我在被他揍完的那个瞬间没有发生任何意外，我只是如他所愿的不能再继续行动了，其实当时我甚至还分出了一点心思为此庆幸了几秒，然而事情并没有我想象的那么顺利，在他带着他的朋友离开基地没有多久以后我的肚子里突然爆发了一阵翻江倒海的疼痛，那一刻我清楚地意识到我可能留不住他了，如果不是——” 

“所以他把那个孩子杀了对吗，”Peter哽咽着打断了他爸的讲述，“你不能原谅他的所作所为，你一直在恨他亲手杀死了自己的孩子。” 

这该是何种难以承受的折磨，Peter在桌子底下攥起了拳头，拼命克制着即将夺眶而出的眼泪，他不敢想象他爸当时的心情，不敢想象他被自己深爱的伴侣这样冷酷的对待，不敢想象他躺在冰冷的石板上苦苦挣扎时的绝望，这一秒他才意识到原来自己从前在那些文档里读到的故事和真相比起来是那么的轻描淡写，它们不痛不痒的讲述着Tony和Steve的决裂，不痛不痒的陈说着在西伯利亚那个实验基地中发生的战斗。然而从始至终其实只有Tony一个人经历过那种撕心裂肺的背离，只有他一个人体会过那种万念俱焚的痛苦，而这一切就连知晓所有的Pepper也无法对此感同身受。 

“不，他活下来了，”Tony盯着男孩的眼睛一字一顿的说道，“他就坐在这儿。” 

Peter因为这句话跳脱般的呆愣了几秒，他脸上的表情从吃惊变为了迷茫，又从迷茫变为了愤怒，他想他可以确定Tony说得那个孩子就是自己，因为这间会议里除了他们三个以外根本不存在另外一个十七八岁的高中毕业生，但是他没办法接受这个事实——他的Alpha父亲原来就是Steve Rogers，就是如假包换的美国队长，他和Maria之间没有任何血缘的隔阂，他们是亲兄妹，而那些关于自己会被踢出去的言论更是无比可笑，Peter难以置信的摇了摇头，这一刻他并没有任何兴奋或者喜悦的情绪，他想即使真的存在那么一个要被踢出去的人也应该是把他和他爸暴打一顿的Steve。 

“所有医生都不赞同我留下你，经过那次战斗以后我的身体状况变得十分糟糕，尤其是心脏，况且我连个Alpha都没有，更别说怀孕期间还需要大量的信息素支持，但是我没听他们的，他们说得都是些荒谬的屁话，我绝不可能同意杀死自己的孩子，好在你还挺坚强的，Peter，你跟你妹妹在我肚子里的表现截然不同，你几乎从来没有因为缺少Alpha信息素的安抚闹过我。” 

“我知道你会恨我为什么要瞒你这么久，看在随便哪个神的份上，你都快成年了才得知你的Alpha父亲到底是谁，更可笑的是你们竟然还相安无事的当了几年的队友，实际上如果不是由于你在这次执行任务的过程中发生了意外，我甚至都不打算告诉你了，起码在你结婚之前我都会选择缄口不言，但是没办法，这是命运安排的，我承认我确实很自私，就算你不原谅我，我也没有任何怨言。” 

Tony已经可以从Peter的表情判断出他的这件事的态度——他儿子显然正处在爆发的边缘，或者说他已经准备爆发了，他看见他猛地推开椅子站了起来，像是被激怒了一般握紧了拳头，而那个金发男人则抬起头平静的望着Peter，蓝色的眼眸中没有丝毫逃避的意味，Tony的心微微颤抖了一下，他本以为Steve在听完他对Peter的讲述后会选择用和曾经如出一辙的愧疚情绪应付男孩汹涌的恼火，会选择用他最擅长的沉默搪塞男孩歇斯底里的质问，但是他没有，他好像对此很坦然，不是那种破罐破摔的坦然，而是那种心甘情愿接受暴风骤雨的坦然。 

“我不会恨你，爸，尽管你的选择的确很自私，你不应该隐瞒我这么长时间，”Peter用力闭了闭眼睛，他先是露出了一个极度失望的表情，接着又把尖锐的矛头指向了始终在注视着自己的Steve，“但很显然事情走到这样糟糕的境地都是他在背后一手推动的，他不配得到你的原谅，也不配做我的父亲，他甚至不配做Maria的父亲——我不知道我在说些什么，我只知道他配不上这一切。” 

“他是个混蛋，爸，即使他不是那个‘在发情期搞了你就跑路’的家伙，可他依然是个混蛋，他甚至还不如你编造的那个‘在发情期搞了你就跑路’的家伙，我现在倒祈祷他是我爸了，至少他只是把你搞怀孕了而没有把怀孕的你按在地上暴打。” 

“我不会承认他是我另一个父亲的，这他妈简直是无稽之谈，我没有这样的父亲，从前没有，现在没有，以后也不会有的，我决定当他死了，或者随便什么的，总之世界上根本不存在这样一个人。” 

Tony因为Peter这些泄愤式的言论十分不满的拧起了眉毛，他想他儿子是不是误会了什么，他把真相告诉Peter的目的不是为了让他不尊重Steve，不是为了让他像个疯子一样冲着对方大吼大叫，他可以恼怒，可以失望，甚至可以恨他或者他们两个。但不管Steve当年的举动有多么不可理喻都不足以成为Peter说出这种话的理由，这一刻Tony觉得自己的教育很失败，他一直致力于把他儿子培养成一个是非分明的人，起码能够在面对突如其来的意外时保持理智，然而事实证明他做的不怎么样，Peter现在的表现就跟那种一言不合就挥拳的蠢货没有任何区别。 

“闭嘴，Peter，”Tony严肃的叫停了他，“我不希望再从你的口中听到这样的话，你的礼貌呢。” 

“他在那么对你的时候就已经选择放弃获得我的礼貌了！” 

Peter觉得他爸那颗天才的大脑一定是出了什么毛病，事情走到这一步了他却还在帮着Steve说话，这个冷酷绝情的混蛋全然不知道他这些年遭受过多少痛苦，全然不知道他因为内战背上了多少骂名——当年Tony由于支持注册法案的施行却又在从西伯利亚回来后销声匿迹的行径被民众嘲讽为懦弱的胆小鬼，嘲讽为出卖耶稣的犹大，而Steve却成了交口称赞的英雄，成了代表正义和自由的旗帜，那个时候还不了解真相的男孩并没有把这一切归咎到美国队长的身上，他只是偶尔会向他爸抱怨这类恶毒的言论，但Tony显然不在乎他们的评价，他说Steve在选择立场这个方面做得没错，自己也同样做得很对，他们都问心无愧，别人的褒奖或者贬低其实根本无关紧要。 

但是当下男孩认为自己找到了问题的本源，如果当初Steve没有抛弃他爸，没有这样残忍的对待他，那么这一切都不会发生，他们可以一起回到美国解决所有的问题，解决那份见鬼的注册法案，他们应该平分压在两个不同阵营身上的义务和责任，而不是把Tony一个人推到舆论的风尖浪口，自己却带着通缉犯的罪名和朋友一走了之，Peter冷笑起来，他突然觉得Steve心中那些所谓的公平都是扯淡、都是笑话——Steve这么做是因为觉得政府对他的朋友不公平，那他这么做对Tony就是公平的吗，他爸难道就活该被他暴打，活该遭受旁人的奚落和挖苦吗。 

他根本不是选择了公平，他明明是选择了朋友，选择了走不出的过去，选择了放不下的愧疚，Peter开始为自己感到悲哀，他之前竟然还一心想要撮合他们两个，一心想要他们破镜重圆、想要他们重归于好，男孩绝望的摇了摇头，他现在想起这件事只觉得自己的做法极度的荒唐，他逼着他爸和一个这样伤害过他的人生活在一起，逼着他爸忘记曾经的痛苦接纳Steve的关心和爱。Peter在这一秒终于彻底顿悟了什么叫一厢情愿的好意，什么叫自以为是的善良——Steve明明没有获得宽恕的资格，可他却时刻不停的强迫他爸遮起那块疤痕，大度的给予对方原谅。 

“同样的话我不想重复两遍，”Tony面无表情的指着他儿子，这也是他第一次用这种不容置喙又十分冰冷的口气和Peter说话，“我不允许你用这种无礼的方式对待他。” 

“没关系，其实你已经很仁慈了不是吗，”Steve在一阵死寂般的沉默后终于发话了，他微微苦笑了一下，接着转过头看向了正向他儿子散发着威压气息的Tony，“你还没有告诉他两个月前在冰岛发生了什么。” 

Steve并没有被Peter的态度和话语惹恼，他想他没有权利指责这孩子缺乏尊重的言行举止，因为他就是那么做的，他毫不留情的打了他怀孕的Omega，甚至还差点亲手杀死了他们的孩子，他把Tony和那张盾牌扔在那个冰冷的实验基地中，任由他绝望的看着自己和Bucky的背影渐行渐远。Steve自从在医院里得知了这一切后便开始控制不住的痛恨他当年冷酷残暴的行为，痛恨他妄加揣度的欺骗，因为事实正如Tony所说的那样，他们两个的立场都没有错误，他们都是在坚守信仰，都是在维护正义和公平，但是那不足以成为他如此伤害他的借口。他承认他在打他的时候完全忘记了轻重，完全忘记了他们曾经是亲密无间的伴侣，那个瞬间他的大脑里只有“阻止Tony杀死Bucky”这一件事，他害怕他的冲动让自己切断了和过往岁月的唯一联系。 

结果在他预料之外的是，Bucky并非如他一样留恋过去，Steve发现他早已放下了那些痛苦和折磨——他的朋友只想活在当下，然后一步一步的走向未知的将来。Steve在他对自己说出那句话的时候才意识到其实只剩下他一个人还在原地踏步，只剩下他一个人还在逃避现实——他们的确是最好的朋友、的确是曾经并肩作战的伙伴，但他不是他活在这个世界上的理由，不是他摄取回忆的源泉。 

“够了，”Tony快速打断了Steve的话，“这与以前的事情无关，我是自愿答应他的。” 

“答应什么？”Peter愣了一下。 

“没什么，”Tony耸了耸肩，“只是权钱交易而已。” 

他说完这句话后用包含着禁止意味的目光盯着Steve，Tony想对方应该能明白他传达的警告——他不愿意让Peter知道他用自己的自由换取了Bucky的平安保释，以他儿子当前的年龄根本不能理解他的这种做法，他只会头脑发热的把这一切归责到美国队长的身上，甚至会下意识的忽略“自愿”这个重要的信息。他绝不希望看到Peter再冲着Steve发疯了，那种无礼的做派让Tony心中十分难受——为他儿子也为他儿子的Alpha父亲，他们两个明明有着宇宙中最亲近的血缘，心中却隔着天堑般的遥远距离。 

Peter无措又失望的站在那里，他不知道Tony还在隐瞒着他什么，而Steve又是如何再次伤害他的，男孩低垂着视线压抑着胸口翻滚的沉郁和疼痛，他想他真的受够了这一切，受够了目睹Gwen死去时的绝望，受够了在愧疚中苦苦煎熬，更受够了真相的残酷，他本来因为这次劫后余生燃起的一点勇气瞬间熄灭得无影无踪，这一秒他的大脑中突然闪过了那个奇怪家伙对自己说的话——他的确不是一无所有，可人只能指着一张漂亮的皮相活一时，却不能指着它活一世。 

“这不是你该受的，爸，但这可能是我该受的。” 

Peter麻木的看着Tony，他动了动干涩的嘴唇，接着像一个毫无生气的器械一般说道。 

“或许我从一开始就不应该来到这个世界上。”

 

TBC


	36. Chapter 36

如果说Gwen的死亡是一根深埋于男孩心中的导火索，那么当他在会议室里得知真相的瞬间则是被彻底引爆了，三番五次的冲击让这个十七八岁的男孩开始对自己存在的价值产生了质疑，他不明白为什么这痛苦的一切都要他来承受，他的确是超级英雄，的确有着超于常人的能力，但这并不代表他的心是钢铁炼成的，更不代表他可以心平气和的接纳他的Alpha父亲是一个冷酷无情的混蛋，Peter感觉他的世界在这一刻彻底坍塌了，他茫然又麻木的盯着Tony和Steve看了一会，随后突然拉开大门冲了出去。 

Steve只愣了半秒就立刻反应了过来，他紧跟着男孩的步伐朝着大厦外跑去，试图拦住Peter避免他儿子再次干出什么玩命的蠢事。Steve知道上一回是有人救了他，否则他们不会接到医院的通知——那个好心的家伙显然帮了他们一个大忙——况且根据战斗报告中提供的研究基地损毁程度的数据，Peter就算有变种人的自愈能力也会被炸得飞灰湮灭，Steve默默的叹了口气，他想男孩这种不顾一切的做派简直和Tony年轻时如出一辙，而那种因为陷入愧疚后不可自拔的执拗又与自己曾经对待Bucky的态度别无二致。 

但是Steve最终还是没能成功的带回Peter，不是因为放纵的心理作祟，更不是因为他的四倍血清突然失效从而导致他输掉了这场追逐竞赛，实际上Steve在大厦门口就拦住了他满腔怒火的儿子，他紧紧拽着对方的手臂想要和他好好谈谈刚才发生的一切，他想要告诉Peter他愿意为当年的所作所为付出代价，想要告诉他儿子他们爱他就是他应该活在这个世界上最重要的理由，可是男孩根本不愿意理会他父亲的焦急与担忧，在几次挣脱失败之后他被彻底激怒了，Peter突然发射出蛛丝直冲着Steve的咽喉扑了过去，速度和力道都如同战斗时一样凶狠，他现在只希望能够赶紧摆脱Steve的纠缠，摆脱那些暗无天日的过往，摆脱这段令自己痛不欲生的故事。 

男孩猝不及防的攻击让毫无准备的Steve不由自主的卸下了桎梏的力量，他瞬间倒退了半步，随后眼睁睁的看着那个找到可乘之机的小家伙在几秒钟之内就从大厦前消失得无影无踪，Steve抬起头环顾着四周鳞次栉比的高层建筑，试图用超于普通人四倍的视力寻觅Peter离开的方向——他从来没有像这一刻一样无比的痛恨自己缺乏飞行能力，Steve头疼的捏了捏鼻梁，他想他得尽快联系神盾局的相关部门并要求他们提供帮助，否则以Peter现在日益见长的作战技术和反侦察水平，只凭借几个特工或者简易的追踪系统根本无法把他从美国版图的某个角落里揪出来。 

而刚刚追到门口的Tony则显得更加急切，他语无伦次的询问着Steve他儿子的下落，并在得到对方的摇头后露出了一个无措又绝望的表情，他告诉金发男人如果Peter一旦出了什么事他将会彻底发疯，他没办法想象失去他的生活，没办法想象在哪个废墟里发现他儿子冰冷的尸体，他陪伴了他这么多年，见证了他的沮丧和颓唐，也在最艰难最黑暗的日子里给予了他勇气和光明。甚至对于Tony来说，他儿子存在的意义比Steve、比Maria、比他任何一个朋友都要重要无数倍——他爱Peter，超过Peter对他的爱，超过所有人对Peter的爱。 

他们找了他半个月也没有发现什么有价值的线索，无论是神盾局的地毯式扫描设备还是复仇者的人工勘察都一无所获，Peter就好像从地球上蒸发了一般，他们调看了近期所有的监控录像却不曾从任何一个镜头中看到男孩的身影，更不用说在他以前经常出没的公共区域周围依次排除每一位过路的行人。Steve和Tony在难以言喻的恐慌后开始变得惧怕听见Peter的消息，因为只要他尚处于杳无音讯的情况他们就可以安慰自己他仍然还活着，他们宁愿在提心吊胆中苦苦的煎熬，也不愿意亲眼目睹尘埃落定的悲剧。 

然而政府的人并不关心蜘蛛侠的安危，更不关心Tony是不是在即将崩溃的边缘徘徊，他们只关心他们当初从男人口中得到的承诺和要求对方行使承诺的权利——Bucky已经被顺利的保释出来了，他恢复了自由并且理所当然的住进了复仇者大厦，这个结果意味着Tony必须遵循交易的条件重新穿回那身盔甲替他们工作，而Ross显然也不打算放过他，他知道Tony是一个比冬日战士更具有利用价值的武器——Bucky由于身份的原因只能替他们干一些不见天日的暗杀和清道任务，但钢铁侠能做的却不仅仅是这些，他可以兼顾政府的光明和黑暗，完美的覆盖所有战斗工作的范围。 

所以在Peter消失了整整一个月之后Ross找上了他并通知男人他得帮他儿子收拾他留下来的烂摊子，关于那个被Peter捣毁的研发基地，他告诉Tony神盾局的特工在清理现场的过程中意外发现了深埋于地下且十分巨大的秘密生产车间，里面储备着以吨计量的、足以造成整个城市人口灭亡的生化武器，但政府不愿意因此牺牲自己的队伍或者某一名复仇者代替他销声匿迹的儿子完成这项工作，毕竟无论从哪个角度来看这都极有可能是个有去无回的任务，他们最终决定向那间大厦里的所有成员封锁了这个消息，避免这群责任感爆棚的家伙由于一时头脑发热干出什么违抗命令的蠢事。 

当排除了登记在册的超级英雄之后，目前唯一直属当局监管的钢铁侠则水到渠成的变为了最合适的选择，Ross答应Tony如果他顺利解决了这个棘手的麻烦他们就会发动政府的资源帮他寻找Peter的踪迹，讲道理这很阴险，因为他并没有保证他们有百分之百的把握可以找到他，而且现在也没有人能确定Peter到底是死是活，Tony清楚他只不过是在利用自己急迫焦虑的心情，利用他的惊慌失措，利用他的忐忑不安——那些虚无缥缈的承诺仅仅是一张空头支票，他明白Ross这么做的理由，他想让他心甘情愿又无所顾忌的为他们卖命，倘若他能够幸运的逃出生天，还要在事后像个白痴一样对他们感恩戴德。 

然而洞悉所有真相和圈套的Tony还是答应了Ross的要求，除了因为当初那个换出Bucky的愚蠢的交易条件，更重要的是男人不愿意放弃任何能够找到他儿子的途径，复仇者的确是无所不能的存在，但政府也有政府的优势，他们有更大的权利和涉猎更广泛的追踪系统，能够探查外界地图搜索不到的军事禁区和某些不对外开放信号的秘密场所，虽然Tony并不觉得Peter会藏在这样的地方，但经历过无数次失败的搜索以后，如今男人已经开始秉承“翻遍宇宙中任何一个角落”的原则，Tony承认他快被自己这种惶惶不可终日的状态逼疯了，他每天都会从噩梦中惊醒，接着神志不清的把电话打给同样辗转难眠的Steve——那个家伙总会说很多安慰的那话，他笃定的告诉Tony他们的儿子一定还平安无事的活着，他们会把他找出来的，也许就在下个星期，就在明天，就在不久的将来。 

但是Tony现在已经没心思继续耗下去了，他知道这不是选择等待的好时机，更不是什么靠向上帝祈祷就能得到眷顾的圣经故事，因为根据从古至今的救援经验，战线拉得越长遇难者活着的几率就越小，而他儿子又十分可能因为主动找死被埋在瓦砾和石块中处于奄奄一息的状态。尽管Ross没有那么真心实意，可这个承诺对于他来说的确极具诱惑，男人几乎没有任何犹豫的就点头答应了，他向所有人隐瞒了消息，并连夜驾驶私人飞机从纽约抵达了他留在马里布的豪宅——Tony在离开联盟时把他的所有装备都封尘在了此处，甚至就连他最为信任的Pepper和Natasha都对这件事一无所知，他告诉小辣椒他把它们全部销毁了，他说自己已经厌倦了钢铁侠的身份、厌倦了救世、厌倦了战斗，他再也不是举世瞩目的Tony Stark，再也不是那个恣意妄为的花花公子。 

虽然小辣椒已经看出他的洒脱不过是在掩盖不内心深处的失望与痛苦，但她没有选择戳穿对方的谎言，她知道这个喜欢寻求刺激的男人永远不会真正放下他的盔甲，永远不会真正放下那些作为超级英雄的过往，他这么做只是因为被Steve伤怕了——夹在政府和队友之间的两难境地不足以让Tony畏惧退缩，民众的指责与嘲讽也不足以让他心灰意冷，然而美国队长的冷酷绝情却一击致命，或许事实就是这样的残忍，旁人的口诛笔伐、刁难胁迫仅仅流于表面，可最爱的人却往往是有恃无恐的将他们推向万劫不复的那一个。 

Tony启动地下室大门的瞬间被扑面而来的尘垢呛出了眼泪，他从未想过会在十八年后的某一天再次穿回这套钢铁侠的制服，实际上他在放弃复仇者身份的时候就已经打算和它彻底告别了，如同他当年因为奥创的意外和Jarvis告别了一样，但计划总是没有变化快，这一次他定义的永远却并非是真正的永远，Tony怀念又苦涩的摇了摇头，他站在黑暗中神情空白的注视着不远处那个巨大的机械柜，接着像是下定了什么决心一般缓慢的抬起了正在因为焦虑症发作而颤抖的手臂。 

整个宇宙都仿佛凝固了一秒，接着那套钢甲上的所有部件接踵而至的飞了过来并精准无误的覆盖在了男人的身上，Tony很快就在熟悉的内部环境中清楚的看到了不断弹出的操作界面，这一刻他感觉自己的血液在翻滚沸腾，感觉自己的神经在叫嚣嘶喊，他不得不承认他仍然爱着它们，仍然爱着勇往直前的战斗，仍然爱着那种不顾一切的疯狂。 

但是现在不是什么欢呼兴奋的时候，鉴于他儿子目前踪迹不明而他还要以完成任务换取Ross提供的帮助，Tony深吸了一口气，他在适应了曾经那种操控机械的感觉后立刻撞开玻璃飞向了外面的沙滩，这种久违的体验让男人那颗天才的大脑稍稍有些恍然，他停在半空中环顾了一圈脚下影影绰绰的树丛和风平浪静的海水，又抬起头望了望夜幕低垂的天空，他想即便过往的痛苦改变了他的心态，但只要穿上这身盔甲他就能立刻变回Tony Stark，变回原来那个不可一世的钢铁侠，男人微弱的笑了笑，接着他加大了推进器的能量源，以最快的速度朝着早已被Peter炸成断壁残垣的研究基地继续前行。 

他赶到那里的时候天色已经亮了起来，Tony顺着神盾局开拓的入口进入了那个巨大的地下生产车间，他在潮湿阴暗的通道中走了几十米后发现其中全是纵横交错的排水管和密集复杂的电线，它们穿插在排列整齐的绿色储液罐之间，犹如盘踞在树根周围吐信的毒蛇一样瘆人可怖。Tony神色冷静的透过面甲观察着眼前的每一个细节，他默默计算着他需要多少弹药才能将整个建筑彻底摧毁，而与此同时自己成功脱险的概率又能达到多少。 

他花了十分钟设计了几套方案又全部否定了它们，最后Tony得出了他儿子的思路是完全正确的结论，因为就目前的情况来看他根本不可能把这些东西拿出去销毁，数量太多只是一个方面，牵一发而动全身的链接方式才是问题的核心，Tony在几次试探后意识到无论他带走其中的哪一个都可能造成有强烈腐蚀性的毒气大量泄露。 

Tony知道缺乏维护的钢甲过滤系统必定会出现一定程度上的退化，所以如果他真的这么做了，那么他根本来不及从这里离开就会因为神经麻痹或者器官衰竭死亡，事实证明他除了安装定时炸弹把生产车间炸毁以外没有别的办法能够做到两全其美的完成工作，但这对于这一片的地基以及周围的环境会造成难以想象的影响——尽管Peter上次选择的手段和Tony现在的想法大同小异，可是表层的建筑大多为实验室，里面储藏的生化武器并没有多少，而当下的情况却与先前截然不同，男人犹豫了几秒，最后还是决定使用定点爆破这种风险系数较高但波及范围小的销毁模式。 

他很快就在计算好的几个位置上安装完了倒计时为四十分钟的微型炸药，这个时间足够他把整个地下空间排查一遍并从其中安全撤离，或许是因为寻求刺激的念头作祟，曾经Tony总是喜欢有意无意的卡在危险爆发的瞬间推开死神的镰刀，但这一次他并没有这么做——Tony选择给自己留了五分钟的空余，他承认他想要活下来，如果不是因为定时器的最大限度只有四十分钟，他甚至都妄图把它调到三天以后来确保自己能够万无一失的从这里逃出去。 

但是事情全然不像他预期中的那样顺利，当Tony检查到最后一个阀门出口时突然觉得有什么不对劲的地方，他先是抬起手臂用力敲了敲那块几人高的圆形铁板，接着又拜托Friday使用液体感应设备探测帮自己探测一下隔壁的情况，Tony在他的好姑娘开口前的几秒钟内一直默默祈祷他脑海中的猜测都是杞人忧天、都是无稽之谈，他想他刚才的确疏忽了这个重要且足以致命的问题，而这极有可能引发一场毁灭性的灾难，Tony下意识的捏起了拳头，无比紧张的等待Friday宣布审判的结果。 

然而Tony最害怕也是最担心的情况还是发生了——他眼前的是一个通向外部水源的阀门，这意味着一旦这一小块区域被摧毁将会有大量剧毒液体混进其中流入附近的城镇，Tony知道并非所有人都有美国队长的四倍血清或者Peter遗传获得的抵御侵染的能力，为了防止周围的居民性命不保他必须立刻摘除这个阀门旁边的全部炸药，可是剩余的时间并不允许他这么做，实际上按照Tony在之前安排好的计划他现在应该已经准备离开这里了，男人抬起头失落却坦然的看了看顶端近在咫尺的出口，接着毅然决然用身体的顶住了那个巨大的圆形阀门。 

他清楚这样坚持不了多久，爆炸的威力足够在一分钟之内就把他和整个阀门挤成碎片，更不用说泄露的腐蚀性气体和携带病菌的毒液对他身体的伤害，但是Tony仍然不愿意离开，他决定对自己的错误和疏忽负责，只要他还剩一丝呼吸就不会选择抛下即将遭受生化武器侵袭的无辜居民独自逃走，Tony轻轻的叹了口气，接着像当初从虫洞里坠落时一般慢慢闭上了眼睛，其实比起现在这种放不下孩子的愧疚与担忧，他更羡慕曾经那个了无牵挂的钢铁侠——Tony至今还记得他试着把最后一通电话打给他的前女友小辣椒，因为他的确没有什么可以临终托付的人，直到那场战争结束后他和Steve逐渐在莫名其妙的争吵中爱上了彼此。 

他开始不由自主的被感情桎梏，不由自主的退让妥协，他学会了服从指挥，学会了认可其他人的想法，尽管他仍然会暴露出肆无忌惮的任性态度，尽管他大部分时间还是喜欢像一个疯子一样冲在最前面战斗，但Tony知道他已经为Steve改变了太多太多，他在他的面前失去了与生俱来的傲慢，失去了目空一切的资本。 

Tony在神思游离间突然听到有个熟悉的声音不停的叫着自己的姓氏，他迟疑的转过头，结果意外发现Bucky就站在他的旁边并正用金属臂大力敲打着钢甲的表层，男人察觉到那个家伙脸上的表情执着又焦虑，像是在试探他能否回应自己的攻击，又像是在拼命想要将他唤醒。Tony难以置信的愣了几秒，他本以为这只是濒死前产生的幻觉，只是由于他仍记挂着父母的仇恨和西伯利亚的悲剧才会在最后的时刻看见冬日战士的身影，这两件事大概是他一生中最大的梦魇，Tony皱了皱眉，他想否则他也不会在这种千钧一发的时刻再次和当事人发生一场潜意识里的重逢。 

但随着Bucky越来越重的力道男人感觉自己整个身体都开始因为他的动作轻微的摇晃起来，Tony终于发现眼前的一切都是真实存在的，然而当下他已经来不及思考对方出现在这个地下车间的原因，更来不及思考他是如何得知的消息，Tony挡了几拳后下意识启动掌心炮百分之三十的能量朝着Bucky的机械臂轰了过去，他不知道这个家伙想要干什么，他也不关心，可是现在距离爆炸大概仅仅剩下三四分钟的时间，Tony极度烦躁的诅咒了一句脏话，他希望他能够赶紧滚蛋而不是留在这里像找死一样的和自己纠缠。 

“见鬼，Stark，”Bucky爬起来后冲着他如释重负的叹了口气，“我刚才还以为你在钢甲里失去意识了。” 

“你最好马上滚蛋，我现在没空和你扯这些无关紧要的废话。” 

“好吧，那我们出去再说，”Bucky试图将Tony从那个巨大的圆形阀门前拉开，“我先联络Steve告诉他我找到你了。” 

Steve昨天半夜收到了关于Peter踪迹的消息，不算太好但也并不是不很坏，Natasha在昼夜不眠的打探后通知Steve有人看见他儿子三天前和一个雇佣兵一起出入过一间酒吧，女特工说她之所以能确定他的身份是由于他们那种拿钱卖命的家伙都喜欢在那里找点活干，然而可惜的是她没能查出对方的名字和住址，Natasha告诉Steve她只知道这个身材高大的男人总是穿着一件黑色的帽衫，并且他的行动速度极快，他们筛查了许久也没有在任何镜头中看到他的相貌，所以人脸识别这类的操作目前还无从谈起，她现在要做的是确定Peter没有遭遇绑架或者威胁，并等待一个能够拦截他的时机出现。 

不过这起码说明Peter还安然无恙的活在这个世界上，Steve关掉联络设备后欣喜若狂的想要通知Tony，虽然他知道对方仍然不可能放下悬在喉咙中的心脏，但这也总比之前生死不明的情况要好太多，Steve庆幸的叹息了一声，他准备明天就向神盾局申请索要所有在美国逗留的雇佣兵的名单，他打算一一调查他们，直到揪出带走Peter的那个家伙。 

结果奇怪的是Tony的手机却始终处在无人接听的状态，Steve隐隐担心起来，他在第十次拨出号码的瞬间突然感觉自己的太阳穴和脊柱同时产生了一阵冰冷的刺痛，像是几根尖锐的钉子慢慢钻进皮肤之下，顺着肌肉的纹路一点点深入骨髓，Steve控制不住的颤抖了几秒，他发现即使有四倍血清的支撑也无法让他在面对Tony安危的问题时保持冷静，金发男人没有任何犹豫，他当机立断的冲到了对方康涅狄格州的别墅，却发现那里早已人去楼空。 

那一刻Steve的大脑中只有一片无边无垠的空白，他先联系了Pepper，在得到毫不知情的答案和焦急的询问后金发男人再度把电话打给了Natasha，事实证明美国队长的求助对象完全正确——女特工的洞察能力和手段的确十分惊人，她很快搞清了事情的来龙去脉，接着又调出了Tony当年留下的所有房产并在十分钟之内就查清了马里布的那间有最近出入过的迹象。 

然而正当他准备向神盾局申请直升机的使用权的时候Natasha突然告诉Steve他没有必要这么做了——她在半分钟之前破解了别墅里的监控数据并目睹了Tony穿走钢甲的全部过程，女特工说根据他离开的方向她可以确定Tony的目的地就是纽约附近的这片区域，她在短暂的思索后先安抚了几乎失控的Steve两句，接着立刻启动了当初他们针对Tony设计的、目前仍然还保留在复仇者大厦中的钢甲追踪系统。 

几个小时之后Bucky和Steve一起抵达了Tony所处的那个早先被他儿子炸毁的实验基地，Steve没有问他为什么要这么做，他也没有阻拦他的好友，实际上自从Bucky被保释以后他就再不曾干涉过这个男人的任何选择和决定，Steve终于放下了所有的过往和愧疚，终于明白他的朋友是一个有独立意识的成年人——他不需要自己告诉他事情的对错与否，不需要自己抛撇性命的维护，Bucky的大脑已经具备了判断能力，而这代表他现在唯一该有的态度就是尊重对方的言行举止。 

他们进入地下车间后在第一个岔路口分开了，参加过战争的两个人都知道这样能够更快的找到目标，毕竟同时选错方向折返回来要花费更长的时间，他们商量好无论谁先发现Tony都要尽快把他从这个危险的地方带出去——Steve相信Bucky也发现了那些液压罐附近的微型炸药，他在转身之前没有说什么鼓励或者告别的话，只是用力拍了拍对方安装着金属臂的那只肩膀，Bucky望着他的蓝眼睛摇着头微微笑了起来，这一幕好像把他拉回了那年他们前往西伯利亚的战机上，又好像让他看见了曾经喧嚣热闹的布鲁克林。 

结果证明Bucky是更幸运的那一个，他走向了左边并在最后一个阀门的出口找到了身穿钢甲顶着巨大圆形铁板的Tony，Bucky先是叫了四五遍对方的姓氏，再没有得到回应后他开始敲击男人的钢甲确定他是否还保持着清醒，然而Tony似乎并不怎么配合，他在反应过来的瞬间用掌心炮把他轰了出去，接着又毫不犹豫的拒绝了自己一起离开的请求。 

“你是有什么毛病吗Barnes，”Tony发现这个家伙正一动不动的站在那里盯着自己，似乎完全没有准备起身走人的架势，“如果你刚才没听清的话我可以再告诉你一遍这里马上就要爆炸了。” 

“我听清了。” 

Bucky沉默了几秒后走到Tony的身边并用那只机械臂和他一起顶住了阀门，他在这一刻突然下定决心要和对方一起死在个荒无人烟的实验基地中。 

他刚才用联络设备通知了Steve自己已经在左侧通道的尽头找到了Tony，但是Bucky没说这个男人决定留在这里等死，而是告诉Steve立刻返回战机等他们过去，他不想把他的朋友也拉进这场灾难，因为他清楚一旦Steve知道了这件事必然会冲动的跑来救他们，那么在劝服Tony离开无果后只有大家同归于尽这一种可能，这是Bucky最不愿意看到的结局——Tony所有的痛苦和绝望仅仅与他一个人有关，尽管他并非刻意为之，但伤害的事实却有目共睹，无论是十八年前还是十八年后，无论是Howard夫妇的死亡还是Tony用自由换取了他的保释，自己都是于心有愧的那一个，都是应该用命偿还对方的那一个。 

“我知道你是怎么想的，Barnes，”Tony强忍着怒火在面甲下翻了个白眼，“但这没有用，你这么做并不能换回我父母的命，也不能改变我赔上一切把你保释出来的事实。” 

“我真搞不懂你和Steve，他终于从那些毫无用处的内疚中走出来了，然后你他妈又犯了和他之前一样的病症！” 

Tony正冲着Bucky大吼的时候被耳边突如其来的巨响震了一下，他不自觉的望向远处结果却发现Steve的身影出现在了路口，而美国队长的那面盾牌在和圆形的阀门剧烈撞击后也因为重力的作用砸到了地上，Tony发誓他从来没有像如今这样讨厌、甚至是害怕看到Steve，他知道这里一旦爆炸他们三个人谁都活不下去——或许四倍血清能够抵挡毒体和病毒的侵染，但飞速运转的气流却足够把任何物体挤压成碎片，Tony紧紧的皱着眉头开始向跑过来的金发男人不断的发射能量巨大的斥力炮，他希望对方能够读懂自己的暗示然后立刻滚蛋，他们决不能一起死在这个鬼地方，鉴于Peter至今还踪迹不明，Maria又太小还需要一个可靠的监护人照顾才能长大。 

“很好，Rogers，”Tony最终还是没能阻止顽固的美国队长，他眼睁睁的看着对方迎着自己的攻击跑到了阀门的旁边，又眼睁睁的看着他因为Bucky没有说实话而愤怒的揍了他一拳，“你可以带着你的朋友出去解决你们之间的矛盾。” 

Tony本以为他要和Steve争执一番并搬出两个孩子说明问题的严重性才能成功的把对方轰走，然而事情却进展得无比的顺利，甚至是他们从相处以来决定得最顺利的一件事，Steve没有反驳任何一个字，他拽住了Bucky的机械臂，强行拖着他尚且没有反抗能力的好友顺着旁边的梯子爬了出去，Tony望着他们逐渐消失的背影如释重负的叹息了一声，他第一次觉得Steve是这样的通情达理、是这样的善解人意，他们终于心平气和的解决了某些麻烦，终于不用通过吵架化解迫在眉睫的危机。这一刻Tony并没有为他的选择感到失望或者痛苦，即使他又一次像十八年前一般目送着他们两个转身离开，即使这一回Steve仍然没有拿起落在他脚边的盾牌。 

然而Tony还没来得及放松紧绷的肩膀就被突然从空中跳下来的金发男人打断了思路，他难以置信的望着对方，那双焦糖色的眼睛里充满了愤怒和不解，Tony清楚的看到他钢甲内的操作界面显示的爆炸倒计时只剩下了最后三十秒，他绝望的闭了闭眼睛，接着抱着在最后一刻把他推出去的幻想开始气急败坏的质问Steve回来的理由。 

“因为我绝不可能像从前那样丢下你，”金发男人用那双蓝色的眼眸冷静而认真的注视着他，“因为我绝不可能允许自己再一次失去你。” 

“因为我爱你，Tony。” 

Tony感觉喉咙间泛起了一阵酸痛的滞涩，他庆幸自己穿着钢甲而没有让Steve看到自己像个小姑娘一样被一句莫名其妙的告白感动的流泪。 

“我没原谅你，Steve，”他努力抑制着声音中的颤抖不停的重复着同一句话，“我没原谅你。” 

“我知道，但这并不能阻止我爱你。” 

这是Tony在这个世界上听见Steve对自己说的最后一句话，因为下一秒轰然倒塌的建筑终结了所有的一切，他在失去意识前的最后一刻仍然保持着顶住阀门的姿势，直到钢甲的系统彻底进入了休眠的状态，直到他模糊的视线中再也没有了Steve的身影。 

两个月后Peter带着Maria来到了一座临近纽约的公墓，那天他穿了一件和自己的身材极其不符的黑色风衣，整个人从背后看去憔悴得如同一片瑟瑟发抖的树叶，男孩站在门口神情空白的凝视了一会远方的山峦，接着他抱起了他的小妹妹，步伐迟缓的穿过排列整齐的石碑走向了被郁金香和针叶草簇拥的小径。 

“这是Daddy，”他抱着Maria指了指左边的石碑，接着又转向了紧挨着它的右侧，“这是Papa。” 

Peter说完后放下了两束白色的马蹄莲，他没有告诉Maria他们的身份，也没有讲述Tony和Steve之间纠缠不清的过往，他知道她现在还搞不懂这些，搞不懂复仇者的意义，搞不懂成年人复杂的感情世界，Peter不由自主的捏紧了拳头，他想他和Maria比起来大概是幸运的，或者说他和任何人比起来都是幸运的，因为他是Tony Stark亲手带大的孩子，因为他一直都拥有一个世界上最好的父亲。 

男孩没有选择在此处过久的逗留，他承认眼前的一草一木都让自己感到崩溃，那种绝望袭来的瞬间甚至比在寒冬中坠入河面的冰窟更令人窒息，他神色凝重的注视了他们几秒，接着又低下头吻了吻Maria柔软的金发，这一刻Peter突然产生了一种恍惚的错觉——他以为他们一家人并没有分开，或许当他转身时就能看见Tony和Steve站在不远处的树荫下，像曾经一样正为了一些不足挂齿的小事喋喋不休的争执。 

他们兄妹两个很快就离开了这片公墓，Peter缄默不语的抱着他的小妹妹走了很远，而Maria似乎也感知到了对方低落的情绪，她始终没有哭闹，只是眨着一双蓝色的眼眸安静的缩在男孩的怀里玩着自己的手指，目睹了这一切的Peter颤抖的动了动嘴唇，伴随其后的是咽喉间骤然爆发的疼痛，他实在不敢去想Maria竟然在刚刚过完一岁生日没有多久就失去生命中最重要的至亲，实在不敢去想他们已经只剩下了彼此。 

十分钟以后Peter终于在墓园深处的另一块石碑前停下了步伐，然而与先前大相径庭的是，这一次他并没有流露出悲痛的神色，也没有放下任何的花束，男孩只是望着它微弱的牵起了嘴角，接着缓慢的伸出手掌轻轻触碰了一下那串雕刻精致却又无比冰冷的英文。 

“Gwen Stacy。” 

他温柔的对着Maria读了一遍这个美好又伤感的名字。 

“她是我一生中最爱的女孩。”

 

TBC


	37. Chapter 37

Tony感觉自己挣扎在意识朦胧的边缘，他尝试着把全身的力量集中在轮匝肌上，努力想要撑开那双沉重的眼皮。男人微弱的动了动右手的无名指，他听见耳边断断续续的传来了仪器运作的滴嗒声，它们正混杂着刺鼻的消毒水味和空调入口的暖风撞击着他大脑中的神经，像是一首舒缓的协奏曲突然掺进了一段窸窣且跳脱的音符。 

“Tony？Tony？” 

有个熟悉而又充满温柔和欣喜的声音正在轻轻叫着自己的名字，那种感觉如同一杯清澈的蜜酒，缓慢的顺着舌尖一丝丝流入干燥的喉间，成功化解了绵延起伏的焦渴。Tony猜测那个人大概是看到了他眼睑附近颤动的肌肉，他再一次拼命尝试着睁开双眼，企图给予对方一点微不足道的回应。 

他在锲而不舍的努力后终于成功了，但令Tony感到意外的是，下一秒出现在他视线里的并不是自己预期中的医院病房，不是空旷苍白的墙壁，不是呼吸机和功能复杂的针管，也不是Steve那张美国甜心的面孔——他的眼前只有一片无垠的黑暗，Tony不由自主的转了转眼珠，接着他惶恐的发现那一片黑暗正随着自己不断放大的瞳孔朝着没有边际的四周疯狂的蔓延。 

我看不见了——Tony的脑海中瞬间只剩下了这一句话，他先是失措的捏紧了那只正在握着自己的手掌，想要借助旁人的力量支撑起自己的身体。但断裂的肋骨和衰弱的器官显然不允许他这么做，Tony在几次以失败告终的尝试后又好像接受了这个残酷的现实，他泄气一般瘫软了下去，接着愤怒又不甘的把自己摔在了雪白的床单上。 

“没关系，医生说这只是暂时的，”那个低沉温柔的声音安慰道，“毒气损伤了你的视觉神经，他们已经在用药物帮助你恢复了。” 

金发男人一边说着一边有节奏的按揉着Tony的掌心，他微微笑了起来，蓝色的眼眸中蕴含着难以言喻的爱意，像是荡漾在海面上的一抹夕阳的余晖，接着Steve俯身吻了吻对方凌乱的鬓角，他的手指顺着Tony的太阳穴滑到了他的眉骨附近，缓慢而柔和的抚摸着这个刚刚醒来的Omega半开半阖的眼睑。 

Tony微不可闻的用气音回应了对方一声，他知道这只是那帮穿白大褂的家伙拿来安抚Steve的谎话，或者也不能完全算是谎话，虽然他对人体和生物学并不像对机械物理一样精通，但Tony仍然清楚像他这样除却钢甲没有超能力护体的普通人根本无法逆转某些严重的伤害，尤其是神经方面的后遗症，他猜他们说得恢复或许仅仅是比管道视力要强一上那么一星半点。 

这意味着他剩余的生命都可能要在方圆半米的可视范围内度过，Tony想象了一下他每天都要被Steve或者Peter小心翼翼指引方向的场景后忍不住烦躁的皱了皱眉——不是由于他惧怕黑暗，也不是由于他不能像从前那样泡在实验室里没日没夜的高效率工作，他只是极度厌恶被别人当作弱者，即使是最亲近的人也不行。Tony的喉结上下滚动了一番，他似乎想对Steve说点什么，比如警告他别摆出一副怜悯的模样注视着自己，但他最后还是选择了沉默，因为如今他根本无法判断美国队长到底有没有说谎。 

他们两个心照不宣的没有提过往的痛苦，没有提重逢后遭遇的那些跌宕起伏的波折，也没有提发生在研究基地地下车间的爆炸，它们都随着死亡消散了，Tony想，即使他仍然无法原谅Steve曾经冷酷绝情的行径，即使他心口的伤疤依旧无法愈合，但他已经放下了所有的执着，放下了所有的怨恨，因为他发现在最后一刻只有他们之间的情感不能被生命的终结消磨殆尽，无论是十八年前还是十八年后，他们都一如既往的愿意在危难面前陪伴着对方，都一如既往的深爱着彼此。 

“看来你早就没事了，”Tony故作酸意的揶揄道，“犯规的四倍血清。” 

“也只是比你早醒了十几天而已，”Steve为他幼稚的嫉妒心轻笑起来，“其实我倒是很庆幸你没有看到我现在的模样。” 

Tony因为金发男人的这句话心脏骤然紧缩了一下，他几乎立刻就停止了纠结自己视力受到损伤的问题，转而全心全意的为Steve担忧起来。实际上他不介意美国队长那张人见人爱的英俊皮相被爆炸给毁了，也不介意他不再有超于常人四倍的、无比强大的作战能力，但他在意的是Steve的想法，Tony捏了捏拳头，他不想看到对方因此陷入郁郁寡欢或者自怨自艾中，如同曾近被那些没有任何用处的愧疚困扰桎梏而无法释怀。 

“其实就算你现在看起来像一只鳄梨对我也没什么影响，”Tony做出一副不甚在意的模样耸了耸肩，“这和我失明了没有关系，老冰棍，我从来不是那种注重约会对象外表的家伙。” 

Tony话音未落时就为自己拙劣的谎言脸红起来，他承认比起Steve来说，他的确是个不怎么会安慰人的混蛋，毕竟他的那张嘴吐出的不是Stark家的嘲讽话就是傲慢任性的挖苦和奚落，Tony不安的动了动嘴唇，在等待Steve回应的这几秒内他一直在反思自己曾经那些没有经过大脑思考的言论到底给对方带来了多少不必要的伤害。 

“我想可能比那更糟，”Steve拉住Tony的手摸了摸自己的下巴和脸颊，“我现在就像是个刚从远古时期穿越过来的野人。” 

Tony感觉着手指间茂密杂乱的胡子，他控制不住的牵起唇角，努力在脑海中勾勒着对方如今邋遢的形象——那真的和原来一丝不苟、仪表得体的美国队长相差甚远。Tony笑了两声后突然想到了什么，他快速的用另一只空闲的手掌摸上了自己的脸颊。男人本以为他当下的模样应该和对方相差无几，甚至可能会更可怕，毕竟他比Steve在无意识的睡眠状态中呆了更久的时间。然而出人意料的是，Tony发现他的小胡子依然像最后一次照镜子时那样精致完美。 

“你记得打理我却忘了打理你自己？”Tony难以置信的瞪大了那双没有聚焦的焦糖色眼眸，他愣了几秒后再次控制不住的笑了起来——为了Steve的完好无损也为了对方贴心的举动，他努力伸长手臂想要触碰金发男人的鼻梁和嘴唇，以此确认这个家伙的真实存在，确认这不是天堂中的美梦，而Steve也顺势低下头吻上了Tony的掌心，接着他轻轻的扣住了这个Omega的手腕，用自己高大的身躯把躺在病床上的Tony完全环入了怀中。 

“我在这儿，Tony，”他读懂了男人举止中的深意，Steve轻轻闭了闭眼睛，拼命压抑着咽喉间的酸涩低声说道，“我永远都在这儿。” 

“嘿，甜心，我现在可是个伤员，”Tony一边皱起眉头抱怨对方突如其来的、过于紧密的拥抱，一边却也抬起手臂缓慢的搭在Steve结实宽厚的肩膀上，“我想我快要窒息了。” 

虽然Steve没有放开他，但还是因为担心Tony的身体状况而稍稍松懈了桎梏的力量，他的头埋在对方的肩窝里，蓬乱的金发和长时间没有修理的胡子蹭得Tony有些痒又有些疼，他假意伸手去推Steve的手臂，经过几次失败的尝试后自己却跟着Steve含混的呢喃闷声笑了起来，尽管这一刻Tony看不见世界斑斓的色彩，也看不见金发男人的脸上的表情，可他竟然觉得双眼十分通明透彻，似乎能预见几亿万年后的永恒。 

“哦，拜托，”Natasha一推开监护室的门看到就是这样一副亲昵的景象，女特工只好强忍着把他们扔出去的冲动无可奈何的撇了撇嘴，“我可能得稍微提醒一下你们，这里是公共场所。” 

“你是指这间只有我们三个人的病房还是指这所不到二十个人的医院。”Tony侧过头，嘴角挂着揶揄的笑意望着突然闯入的不速之客，为了避免遭遇更多的惊呼、同情或者怜悯，男人尽力装作寻常的模样，无论是调侃的口吻还是转动飞快的焦糖色眼珠都与曾经别无二致，然而这显然没什么用，洞察力惊人的Natasha还是在几秒钟之内就看出了Tony言行举止间的细微变化。 

但她并没有问任何一个字，只是走过去伸出手在Tony的面前晃了晃，接着女特工便发现对方并没有像普通人一样会条件发射的跟随物体的方向移动目光，而是径直的凝视着一个虚无的点久久没有反应，Natasha不由自主的拧起了漂亮的眉毛，她迟疑的望着Steve，又抬起下巴指了指Tony的眼睛，这不是什么玩笑，女特工双手抱胸站在病床附近，沉默又严肃的用表情示意着金发男人向自己解释一下如今的情况。 

实际上相较于Steve而言，Tony是受伤更轻的那一个，他的钢甲在一定程度上帮助他抵抗了外物的剧烈冲击，虽然这个喜欢逞能的家伙依然断了好几根肋骨，身体内部器官也因为摄入剧毒气体陷入了基本停滞的状态，Natasha和Bukcy把他们两个送到了圣地亚哥的黑市医院，那是女特工在做间谍时经常出入的秘密据点，她知道她要在救活他们的前提下成功躲避美国政府的追查，尤其是要提防以Ross为首、当初那帮负责冬日战士启动项目的混蛋。 

她和Bucky在飞往加勒比海的途中没有进行过任何交流，这种劫后余生的解脱让他们两个只想暂时保持沉默，确认彼此真实存在于空气中的心跳和呼吸，Bucky下意识的捏起拳头，他站在Natasha的旁边看着她熟练的操控战机，那张总是保持着疏离冷漠的脸上露出了一点连他自己也未曾察觉到的微弱笑意，而女特工似乎感受到了对方的视线，她抬起头与那个男人对视了几秒，接着像是庆幸、又像是嗔怪一般的摇了摇头。 

他们并未依照那些浪漫电影中的桥段拥抱或者接吻，那不符合Natasha和Bucky的做派，虽然他们也曾幻想过如普通人一般表达深埋于脑海中的情感，但其实光是小心翼翼的靠近彼此就已经花光了所有的勇气——过往的遭遇和痛苦耗尽了他们愿意毫无保留交付给某个人的爱，如今即使哪怕只是一句平淡无奇的话语，一个不经意的眼神都能满足他们曾经对倾心的一切幻想。 

——“这只是暂时的。” 

Steve用口型无声的回答了女特工目光中的询问，他不想再次提醒Tony他当下已经失去了用双眼感受世界的能力，金发男人知道他很在意这件事，尽管由于自尊心作祟，他从开始到现在都对此表现得十分漫不经心，像是谈论糟糕的阴雨天一样寻常，Steve轻柔的摩挲着Tony微微有些紧绷的手腕，努力帮助对方卸下突然发作的焦虑症带来的惶恐和不安。 

“有Peter的消息了吗，”Tony能用直觉判断出他们在背着他讨论什么，但男人没有戳穿Steve温柔的好意，他明白这个贴心的家伙正在试图照顾自己的感受，Tony沉默了一会，接着把话题转向了两个孩子，“还有Maria，我猜她现在应该在Pepper那里，我想我回去后可能会被她用高跟鞋踩爆脑袋。” 

“他两个月前就回来了，”Natasha摊了摊手，“就在神盾局宣布你们死亡的那一天。” 

Tony因为这句话又一次陷入了缄默，他无法想象他和Steve的离开让他们的孩子遭受了何种难以想象的绝望，Peter在这短短的一年里失去了太多太多，甚至已经没有什么可以失去的了——错过的毕业典礼，意外殒命的Gwen，突如其来的真相，最后是双亲的死亡，或许Maria还不到能搞懂这些痛苦的年龄，但它们却足以让Peter伤心欲绝，足以让他彻底崩溃。 

“他比你想象中的坚强多了，Tony，”Natasha勉强挤出了一个充满安慰的笑容，随后她才想起对方现在并不能看见自己脸上的表情，“Maria也不在Potts那里，实际上这四个月来一直是Peter在照顾她。” 

Natasha仍然对刚刚过去的圣诞节记忆犹新，她邀请了Peter带着Maria来复仇者大厦和其他队友一起度过这个盛大的节日，她告诉男孩他们准备了分量充足的姜饼和蛋奶酒，甚至还为Maria做了婴儿配方的玉米粥，但是Peter却婉拒了女特工的好意，他说他还不知道该怎么面对他们，还不知道该说些什么，还不知道该如何冷静的看待Tony和Steve的死亡。 

尽管如此她还是在平安夜那天去Tony康涅狄格州的别墅探望了他们，Natasha进门时看见Maria骑在玩具麋鹿的背上，转着一双和Steve一模一样的蓝眼睛注视着自己，他们两个对视了几秒，接着这个一头金发的小家伙大叫着哥哥哒哒地跑向了正挂在天花板上装饰圣诞树顶端的Peter，她含糊不清的口齿和摇摇摆摆的动作让靠在玄关鞋柜旁边的女特工忍不住微微笑了起来。 

男孩立刻松开手顺着地心引力的作用跳到了地板上，他蹲下身子一把将扑到自己怀中的Maria抱在了臂弯里，他吻了吻他的小妹妹，那双焦糖色的眼眸中蕴满了难以言喻的珍惜和疼爱。 

“我猜我们回去后一定会吓坏他，”Tony挑起了一边的眉毛，“就像他小时候发现圣诞老人根本不是真实存在的那次似的，他完全没想到每一回塞在壁炉旁边的礼物都是他老爸我花钱买的。” 

“我是不是搞错了什么，”Natasha不可置信的望着Tony，接着又把质疑的目光转向了旁边的Steve，女特工因为这个疯狂荒谬的决定皱起了眉头，她双臂交叉放在胸前，来回打量着他们两个脸上的表情，“你们还要回去，我以为经过这次的事你们已经打算离开复仇者大厦了。” 

“我开始的确是这么想的，”Tony耸了耸肩，“但逃避不是我们Stark家的做派，起码在我没有搞死那帮道貌岸然的混蛋之前我绝对不会随随便便的走人。” 

“我闻到了打击报复的味道，”一直没有发言的Steve终于忍不住笑了起来，他摸了摸Tony的额头，随后望着对方那双失神的眼睛轻轻说道，“但我竟然还挺赞成这个想法的。” 

“这种话只有我能说明白吗，”Tony故作严肃的指着他，“注意你道德标杆的身份，Cap。”

“我明白。”

金发男人温柔的说道。 

“但是现在在你面前的只是Steve Rogers而已。” 

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读


End file.
